Teenage Jinchuriki Shinobi
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Trained in the art of ninjitsu by a mutant rat and four mutant turtles who he's come to recognize as family. Naruto trains to become the greatest ninja master in the land.
1. Mutants in the Leaf

**(I've decided to delete and reupload most of my Naruto fics to correct certain mistakes. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first time.)**

One night in the village of Konoha, a young blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, along with wearing ragged clothing was running from a mob carrying blunt objects and shouting random threats.

"Get back here demon!"

"We're finishing what the fourth started!"

"This is for all the pain you've caused us!"

"Today you die for good!"

The boy who was running was in thought, 'Why do they keep doing this I didn't do anything to them.' Because he wasn't concentrating on where he was running he ended up tripping and fell right on his face.

"We gotcha now demon!" a ninja said as the mob was right on top of him.

"No please!" the boy covered his eyes in fear.

Right when one village was about to beat him with a club a sai was thrown right at it knocking the club out of his hand and the sai itself was impaled into a building's wall.

"What the?" one villager gasped until they heard voices.

"If there's one thing I hate above anything it's messing with little kids." One voice said sounding rough.

"Attacking a defenseless child is dishonorable for a ninja." A wise voice added.

"I agree father. So let's show them what happens when you act dishonorable." Another voice said.

"Who's there, show yourselves!" a ninja demanded.

That ninja who was shouting fell to the floor as something zipped past him but remained in the shadows.

"What was that?" another ninja gasped until he was inevitably knocked out to.

Soon the ninjas were being knocked out by some unknown force that was keeping itself hidden in the shadows. Terrified thinking it was some kind of spirit the villagers fled in fright while the boy covered his head and laid flat on the ground terrified of being next.

"Young one you may open your eyes now." The wise voiced being said calmly.

The boy opened his eyes and saw he was looking at a pair of vermin feet that looked like the size of a human foot. He looked further up to see the feet belonged to an anthropomorphic gray rat with a white thin beard and wore a red robe while it carried a walking stick. Behind him were four anthropomorphic turtles with colored masks on their eyes and weapons on their shells.

The first one wore a blue mask and carried a pair of twin katana on his back, the second one wore a violet mask and carried a wooden bo-staff on his back, the third wore an orange mask and carried a pair of nunchucks, while the fourth and final one wore a red mask and carried a pair of sais which explained where the one sai came from.

The boy looked shocked and jumped back on his rear backing away a bit, "Monsters!" he cried in fright.

The orange masked turtle looked to the red masked one, "We seem to get that a lot don't we?"

"No kidding," He replied, "But it's better than being called freaks."

"Do not be alarmed young one, we are your friends," The rat spoke in a wise voice, "My name is Splinter and these are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. What is yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The boy answered still feeling a little uneasy.

Raphael stifled a chuckle, "Named after a ramen topping."

"Raphael!" Splinter turned around fast and whacked the back of the turtles' head with his walking stick.

"Ow!" Raphael rubbed the back of his head.

"Forgive my son's rudeness." Splinter bowed his head to the boy.

"Uh, ok." Naruto replied feeling it was best to go along with it.

"Now please tell us, where might we find the Hokage?" Splinter asked.

"Jiji? He's right in there." Naruto said pointing to a big administration building up ahead.

"Good. We have matters to discuss with him," Splinter began, "And I feel it's best you come to."

"Don't worry we won't let any more harm come to you." The blue masked turtle identified as Leonardo added.

"Well all right." Naruto said as he got up and the five mutants escorted him to the Hokage tower.

In the Hokage's office an old man in white robes was sitting at his desk doing paperwork until he heard a knock at his door. "Enter."

The door opened as Splinter and the Turtles entered with Naruto. Their appearances shocked the Hokage, "What who're you?"

"Be calm Sarutobi-sama, we are allies," Splinter said, "I believe you know of Hamato Yoshi."

The Hokage looked shocked and then suspicious, "How do you know Yoshi?"

"Because I am his pet Splinter." Splinter answered.

Sarutobi looked at him remembering Yoshi once had a pet rat, "You're Splinter, but how did you?"

"All will be told Hokage-sama, but first I feel we should speak in privacy." Splinter said motioning to his sons and Naruto.

"Of course father." Leonardo replied as he and his brothers bow their heads and took Naruto outside.

"So Splinter-san, how did you get this way? And who were they and why did you have Naruto with you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well Sarutobi-sama, I'm sure you remember of my master's death?" Splinter asked.

"Yes killed at the hands of Oroku Saki," Sarutobi responded, "But before that he and his own master the Ancient one trained here in the village of Konoha for many years. When I heard he moved away for a peaceful life I was happy for him. But when I heard of what happened to him later I mourned for his death."

Splinter nodded, "During his training I mimicked his movements from my cage and learned the secret art of the ninja. When my master was slayed I was forced to retreat into the sewers below. Until one day I came upon a shattered glass jar which contained four baby turtles. They were crawling into a strange glowing ooze substance from a broken canister nearby. So I gathered them up, but nothing could prepare me for what happened afterwards. The five of us started growing in size and intelligence. When they grew the ability to speak just as myself I began their training. Teaching them all that I had learned from my master. And I bestowed upon each of them a name. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael."

"An amusing story Splinter-san, and now I must ask why you have come here to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked.

"After me and my sons have defeated the Shredder and had avenged my master I decided to bring them here to the village where my sensei once trained. Though I never thought I would stumble across the boy, but now that I have tell me is the one who hosts the infamous nine tailed fox?" Splinter asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Sarutobi said in guilt.

"Then the rumors are true. The boy is seen as the demon itself and not as the carrier." Splinter said in worry.

"You've heard correctly." Sarutobi confirmed.

"How do you stand ruling over such dishonorable and blind people?" Splinter asked in almost anger.

"I ask myself the same question everyday Splinter-san, but if anyone else were Hokage they'd probably have Naruto killed the first chance they'd get." Sarutobi said in shame.

"And what of the boys' family, doesn't he know?" Splinter asked.

"No. Minato told me to wait until he was ready, plus if word got out to his rivals that he had a child then the ninja of Konoha would be the least of his worries." Sarutobi explained.

"I understand," Splinter said until he thought for a bit and looked at the old man, "Sarutobi-sama, might I make a request of you?"

"A request, Splinter-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, allow me and my sons to train Naruto in the art of the ninja." Splinter offered.

Sarutobi raised a brow, "And just why would you want to do such a thing?" he asked curiously.

"The boy appears to have much potential, especially if he's able to keep one of the greatest demons at bay. His potential must be steered in the right direction by someone with experience and willing to help him as well. Only then he will make a true ninja, one just like my master and Minato as well." Splinter explained.

Sarutobi thought about it and looked back at the rat, "You bring up an interesting point Splinter-san. Very well I shall leave Naruto under your wing."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Splinter bowed his head to the Hokage and he does the same.

They walked outside the office to see Naruto laughing with Michelangelo while the other turtles sat with him.

"Jiji, these guys are funny and incredible." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you getting along with them so well Naruto," The Hokage smiled, "Because we have big news for you."

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously while the turtles waited for the news as well.

"Splinter-san here has agreed to take you under his wing and train you in the ninja arts." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto was shocked while the turtles were surprised. "Sensei is this true?" Donatello asked in surprise.

"It is my son. I see much potential in this young boy. Potential that could rival your own my sons." Splinter told his sons.

"You're kidding right?" Raph asked.

"Better than us master?" Leo asked.

"Not yet of course, but come training and a number of years and he will have become your equal." Splinter explained.

"You really believe that?" Mikey asked.

"I do Michelangelo," Splinter replies, "But to train this one will take not only my guidance, but yours as well. Are you four up for the task?"

The four turtles look at each other and then at Naruto pondering the question if they're ready. Leo was the first to speak up, "Sensei, father. I'll do what I can in teaching him."

"And so will I." Donny agreed.

"Count me in." Mikey clapped in excitement.

They all looked at Raph waiting for his answer, "Ah what the shell it'll give me something to do, so yeah I'm in."

Splinter turned to Naruto and extends his hand, "Well Naruto welcome to our family."

Naruto smiled and shook Splinter's hand, "Arigato, Master Splinter." Sarutobi watched smiling seeing there may be hope for Naruto yet.

**(And now this will be once again revamped like my others. Enjoy this as you did before.)**


	2. Training and Secrets

**(Here's chapter two everyone.)**

That very night after Naruto had agreed to become a student under the training of Master Splinter and his sons the turtles, the turtles were jumping the buildings of Konoha ninja style with Naruto now sporting a red training Gi uniform with black outlines was trailing behind trying to keep up with them.

"Come on kid pick up the pace!" Raph called back.

"I can't help it! My legs aren't as long and built as yours!" Naruto shouted ahead as he just barely made a jump to another building.

"When we were your age we could leap from a skyscraper to a small warehouse." Mikey called to him.

"Actually Mikey you missed it and fell into a dumpster." Donny corrected his brother who groaned.

"Yeah I remember that. I laughed so hard I thought I was gonna bust my shell." Raph chuckled.

Soon the four turtles stopped on the roof of a building and Naruto finally caught up panting. "How do you feel Naruto?" Leo asked.

"My legs hurt, my clothes are covered in sweat, and I think I got blisters on my blisters." Naruto said as he continued to catch his breath.

"Just what I like to hear." Raph smirked.

"The training may be brutal Naruto, but trust me it's all for the best." Leo consoled him.

"I guess, so what's next?" Naruto asked as he finally got enough air.

"Stealth," Donny answered, "A ninja must always keep himself hidden from the enemy or any unsuspecting intruder."

"How're we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Use the shadows to hide yourself and never let yourself get exposed." Leo said as the turtle's jumped from the roof and land on the ground below while Naruto climbed his way down.

Leo motioned them to be quiet and to follow his lead. Leo rushed along the shadows like a ninja making sure not to expose himself followed by the rest of his brothers. When Naruto tried it out he was doing ok until he bumped into a garbage can which made some noise. The turtles cringed at this as Naruto ran quickly back to the shadows where they were.

"Word of advice kid. A little less noise." Raph said which made Naruto scowl.

Back at Naruto's house, which was more of a messy apartment room that could barely hold one person master Splinter was going over Naruto's living environment. He sighed seeing how messy it was, "This is definitely not a suitable place for someone so young."

"We're back!" Mikey called as they entered.

"Welcome my sons and how was your training?" Splinter asked.

"Well Naruto's speed seems to be fairly decent at least compared to how most kids can run at his age." Leo said.

"Though he's gonna need to learn a thing or two about stealth." Raph added.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "This wasn't my best night."

Splinter patted Naruto's head, "Be patient little ninja, no one can become a skillful and master ninja over one night."

"Master's right. It took us years to become the ninjas we are today." Leo explained Naruto.

"Ok." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Now I suggest a time of meditation my boys." Splinter suggested as they got into the meditating position forming a circle and Naruto did as well.

They all started concentrating, until a red aura emerged from Naruto and surrounded them and soon found themselves transported in some kind of sewer area.

"Ugh where are we?" Donny asked seeing they were sitting in water.

"I don't know, but it's giving me the creeps." Mikey said

.

"Sensei?" Leo asked Splinter.

"If seems we have been transported into the mind of our young one." Splinter said motioning to Naruto who looked just as surprised.

"What the kids got his own sewer in his head? Talk about weird." Raph looked around.

"Uh guys, what's that." Mikey pointed up at something.

They all turned to see a giant gate with a seal placed on the doorway, "I don't know but whatever it is it's big." Donny said.

Splinter looked shocked sensing what was on the other side of that gate, "I sense a great surge of energy beyond that doorway."

They started hearing a menacing chuckle which really scared them out of their shells, but what was more scary was seeing a giant pair of red eyes appear on the other side of it.

"**Come forth boy."** The voice called in a demonic voice.

The mutants looked at Naruto, "I think he's talking to you." Mikey believed.

Naruto looks at Splinter wondering if he should listen to the voice, "Do what your heart tells you to little ninja." Splinter said.

Naruto putting on a brave face approached the cage and had to look up at it the closer he got to it. Suddenly appearing on the other side was a giant red fox with what appeared to be nine tails. **"Welcome young one to my place of sealing."**

"Who're you?" Naruto asked trying very hard not to show his fear.

"**I am the scourge of the ninja lands, the titan of terror, and the most powerful of demons to ever exist. I am the Kyubi no Kitsune!"** the demon declared.

"He sure has the title and reputation down." Mikey admitted.

"Wait a minute, you can't be here you were defeated years ago by the Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto said to the demon.

The demon chuckled, **"Is that what they told you? Those humans can't even tell the truth. They're worse than me."**

"What're you saying?" Naruto asked.

"**Well boy since you're eager to know I'll be happy to oblige. Years ago I attacked this village, but I did not intend to do it in the first place."** Kyubi started.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raph asked with a frown.

"**It means Kappa, that I was hypnotized into attacking the village due to a powerful surge of energy that almost rivaled my own."** Kyubi explained.

"Ok first of all I'm a turtle, second of all who would do such a thing?" Raph asked.

**"That I am not certain of." **Kyubi replied.

"So why're you here?" Naruto asked.

Kyubi continued, **"Anyway, the ninjas of this village attempted to stop me but their attempts were proving ineffective. It was then their Yondaime Hokage used a special Jutsu that sealed off half of my powers inside the body of a young child born on that exact night. And guess who the lucky child is?"**

"Me?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**Yes, you. Consider it an honor young human you house one of the most powerful demons in the demon realm."**

"Honor?" Naruto asked shedding a tear, "Being treated like scum for something you did, labeled as a scapegoat, being something people can just take their anger out on?" he started shouting, "In what part is there honor?"

The turtles and Splinter could sense the anger in Naruto's heart at the creature, "Naruto you must be calm. Remember what I told you, anger clouds the mind." Splinter ordered him.

"Sorry sensei, but still why'd it have to be me?" Naruto cried.

A red chakra tail came through the cage and lifted Naruto's head up, **"I know you didn't deserve to be blamed for my chaos, which is why now I've come to repay my debt."**

"What do you mean by repay your debt?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Mikey asked curiously.

"**Because I am sealed into this boy our lives are connected, for should he die, I will to,"** Kyubi explained, **"Which is why I will allow him the use of my own chakra, with my power he will make a big difference in this human world."**

"You really mean it?" Naruto asked.

"**I know it."** The Kyubi nodded.

"Arigato, I suppose." Naruto bowed his head.

"**Just be sure not to die so quickly,"** Kyubi replied, **"If I'm going to be stuck here for awhile at least live long enough for me to see this human world so I can tell the Shinigami and other demons about it in the afterlife."**

Naruto smirked, "Then it's a deal."

In a flash the six of them were back in Naruto's apartment, "Did that just really happen?" Donny asked the guys who seemed to be just as confused.

"It has happened my sons," Splinter said, "Naruto, how do you feel?"

"I feel like my world is spinning. I suddenly realize why so people hate me, but it's not even me they hate, it's what I have," Naruto pondered, "But these people never told me about this. I don't understand why. I'm going to have a word with Jiji about this!"

"My boy, I'm sure all will be explained. Until then you must hone your skills so that when the time comes the answers will be clearer to you." Splinter explained.

"I understand sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

"And now it is time we all settled down for some shut eye, we will all need our strength for tomorrow morning." Splinter told his students and they all agreed and pulled out some spare mats Naruto had stashed away in his closet.

The very next morning, Naruto along with the turtles and Splinter who were wearing cloaks in their respected colors were walking with him.

"This village sure is incredible." Donny said in astonishment while taking in all the sights.

"Reminds me of my old home in Japan." Splinter smiled.

Naruto looked up ahead and gasped seeing three people, one was a boy about age 11-12 with black hair in a short ponytail going down his back, and was wearing a headband around his forehead with a leaf symbol, along with a black shirt, and gray pants. Accompanying him were two kids about Naruto's age, one being a boy and the other a girl. The boy had black hair, wore a black shirt, and white shorts. The girl had black violet hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, pail skin, and was wearing a blue shirt, a long skirt, ninja shoes, and goggles with blue lenses around her neck. What was common about these three was they all seemed to have fan symbols on the back of their shirts while the girl has a black raven along side the fan symbol.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Himeko!" Naruto waved for them.

The three looked over seeing Naruto and were surprised to see him. The two about his age ran from the older boy and reached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how're you?" the young boy asked.

"Never better Sasuke, how're you, Himeko, and Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"We're doing ok." The girl known as Himeko replied.

"Ah good morning Naruto. You look pleasantly happy today." The older boy identified as Itachi said as he approached.

"You've noticed." Naruto smiled.

The three look at the turtles and Splinter, "Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"Oh these are my new guardians Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Naruto explained.

"Very nice to meet you." Itachi bows his head.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Himeko Ankoku." Naruto introduced the three to his guardians.

The turtles observed the three and Raphael noticed the goggles around Himeko's neck, "Nice goggles." He stifled a chuckle.

Himeko puffed her cheeks, "They were a gift from Onii-kun and Nii-sama." She said standing close to Sasuke and Itachi.

"You're related?" Leonardo asked.

"Me and Sasuke are brothers, Himeko is from the Ankoku clan; a side branch of our own clan the Uchiha that was set up years ago by one of our female ancestors who married another outside the village." Itachi explained to them.

Sasuke whispered to the turtles, "Although we may look it I'm actually older than Himeko."

"Only by a few months!" Himeko whined.

"Still older." Sasuke smirked.

Himeko cried, "You're so mean Onii-kun!"

"I know how you feel," Mikey patted her shoulder, "I used to be treated like that to, in fact I still am."

"Anyway what brings you three out today?" Naruto asked.

"Well I had some errands to run and my family asked me to bring Sasuke and Himeko along," Itachi explained. "We were also going to get something to eat."

"Well you've got the right guy. I'll treat you all to lunch." Naruto said.

"You'd do that?" Mikey asked.

"How very kind of you." Himeko said.

Soon all of them were at a small stand known as Ichiraku Ramen. They sat on stools as they were using chopsticks to eat from the bowls.

"Mm, this stuff is surprisingly good." Mikey said.

"Yes, a nice bowel of Ramen is good for the mind." Splinter said.

"Pardon my curiosity Splinter, but what ties do you have with Konoha exactly?" Itachi asked as he finished some noodles.

"Well Itachi-san, I once studied under my master Hamato Yoshi." Splinter answered.

Itachi gasped, "You were a student to Yoshi?"

"Nii-sama who's Yoshi?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked to Sasuke and Himeko who were curious along with Naruto. "Hamato Yoshi was one of the strongest ninja to have ever lived," He started and narrated the tale.

_Hamato Yoshi was an orphan, living in the streets of Japan with his best friend, Yukio Mashimi, many years ago. When Yoshi returned a simple 5-yen coin dropped by an old man, he took them in for their honesty, raised them as his sons, and taught them Ninjutsu. They both fell in love with a lovely woman named Tang Shen, another orphan taken in by the old man, though Shen loved Yoshi more. One night, Yoshi, Shen, and Mashimi saw a lone man being attacked by four ninjas. Yoshi and Mashimi decided to help the man and fought off the ninjas. This man who had been impressed by their skill offered to make the two Guardians. They accepted, despite their master's objections. As a Guardian, Yoshi seemed to advance continually, while Mashimi never seemed to get anywhere. In anger, he murdered Tang Shen and betrayed the Guardians to another ninja clan known as the Foot led by a man named Oroku Saki. Yoshi escaped only to discover Shen's death and vowed to avenge her. He stormed the HQ of the Foot ninjas and challenged Mashimi in combat. Mashimi died and Yoshi had gotten his revenge, though the guardians had to flee to another land to set up their base. While Yoshi traveled with them, he had also trained here in Konoha with his sensei proving to be a worthy ally to our village._

"Wow, what a story." Himeko gasped.

"But what happened to Yoshi after then?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sighed, "It is said he had been discovered by Oroku Saki one day. He was interrogated into revealing the location of the Guardians, but he refused to talk. It was then he was killed."

The three young kids were shocked while Splinter and the turtles who already heard this story looked down knowing that because of all of that they became what they are today.

"Yoshi sounds like my kind of ninja." Naruto said.

"Mine to." Sasuke agreed.

Itachi smiled, "Well it's good to see you look at him as a role model."

Splinter smiled, "Yes all good ninjas could learn from him."

Soon after lunch they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "Well what'd you think of them?"

"The two young ones seem to strive to prove themselves. I could see it in their eyes," Splinter began, "As for Itachi I sensed something different in him."

"What so different father?" Leo asked.

"I sense in Itachi's eyes that he carries a number of burdens on his shoulders." Splinter explained.

"Burdens, master?" Donny asked.

"Yes, though I am not sure what kind." Splinter added.

That night on top of the roof of Naruto's apartment Splinter and the Turtles were with Naruto who was kneeling before them.

"Remember Naruto, your training starts tomorrow and will continue on until you're ready to become one of the village's ninja." Splinter explained to him.

"I understand sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry little man, we got your back." Raph said.

"Raph's right, you can always count on us." Leo added.

"For real." Mikey added and Donny nodded.

"Thanks guys, for everything you're willing to do just for me." Naruto said smiling.

"You will make a very noble ninja Naruto should you follow these words," Splinter started, "Live by the code of the martial arts."

Leo continued, "Never get into a fight unless someone else starts."

"Always stick together with your friends, family, and team no matter what." Donny added.

"And if all else fails…" Mikey trailed.

"Then you gotta kick butt!" Raph smirked.

Naruto smirked, "Well then bring it on! I'll show you and everyone here I have what it takes to be a ninja."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Raph said.

"Then go my sons. It's time for training." Splinter ordered.

The five stood before Splinter and bowed their heads. They ran off and started jumping the roofs to perfect their speed and Naruto was able to keep up this time around and when they jumped high up the image froze as they called out, "IT'S NINJA TIME!"

**(And that's the chapter. Stay tuned.)**


	3. Weapon Selection

**(Chapter three is ready.)**

_Live by the code of the martial arts_

_Never get into a fight unless someone else starts_

_Always stick together with your friends, family, and team no matter what_

_If all else fails, then you gotta kick butt_

_These were the words I was taught by my sempais and brothers the night I was taken under the wing of Master Splinter. Trained in the art of ninjitsu me and my brother figures Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph trained together in hopes that one day I will rise up and become a great ninja._

_Naruto was scene running and jumping along buildings of Konoha with the turtles at night. The scene faded to him fighting each of the turtles using the same weapons they use individually._

_During that time I made some friends, especially with Sasuke and Himeko, but one day their lives changed forever. Itachi the one who always looked out for them slaughtered their families leaving only them alive, but that resulted in Himeko unleashing two surges of chakra that seemed unreal. According to Sasuke even Itachi was surprised but managed to escape. We found out from the old man that Himeko seemed to have two types of chakra light and dark. She doesn't remember how or what she did that night which confused all of us._

_Sasuke vowed that he and Himeko would make Itachi pay for what he did to their family and I agreed to help them in anyway possible. And now to this day we train hard, fight hard, and live for the future. We are ninja._

The scene cut to the present day, where thirteen year old Naruto was wearing wooden sandals, black pants, a red shirt, along with a red robe over it with brown shoulder pads, and a black sash tied around his waist. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the ninja academy.

When he landed outside the building, he spotted Sasuke wearing white shorts, a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on back, along with ninja sandals, and Himeko who now let her hair down instead of pigtails; she wore a white shirt with a black raven on it, black pants, ninja sandals and her goggles around her head.

"Morning guys." Naruto greeted them.

"Morning Naruto." Himeko smiled.

"How's it going?" Sasuke asked.

"Perfect. Tonight I'm finally going to get my selected ninja weapon." Naruto explained.

"Good for you." Himeko said.

"Just be careful with how you use it, otherwise you'll hurt yourself, or someone else." Sasuke joked.

"Very droll Sasuke." Naruto scowled.

"Come on let's go." Himeko dragged the boys inside the academy.

Inside the academy, the three sat together with Sasuke in the middle Naruto on his right and Himeko on his left. As Naruto and Sasuke rested their heads back Himeko was singing softly to herself. Soon the fan girls came storming in lead by Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who spotted Sasuke.

Sasuke whispered to his cousin and friend, "Cover me."

Naruto nodded as the girls charged over to their table. They started demanding that Naruto got up but he didn't budge even when they threatened to beat him to a bloody pulp. Soon Sakura and Ino spotted Himeko.

"Himeko, could you please scoot somewhere so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked but Himeko wasn't listening but was still singing to herself.

"Don't listen to forehead Himeko; let me sit next to Sasuke-kun please?" Ino pleaded.

Himeko ignored Ino as well and just kept singing to herself which was really getting on the girls nerves, "Hey are you listening?" Ino shouted but Himeko still didn't budge.

"Don't ignore us!" Sakura shouted until she grabbed Himeko's arm making her turn toward Sakura with angered eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Himeko growled.

Naruto and Sasuke could see the dark chakra from her acting up which only Sasuke knew what was really coming.

"Now you've done it!" Sasuke shouted.

Suddenly all the light bulbs in the room burned out which scared the students. Naruto and Sasuke calmed her down until she stopped fidgeting.

"What's up?" Himeko asked like she didn't do anything.

"Nothing, Sakura and Ino were just going to sit elsewhere." Sasuke began and looked to the two girls, "Right?"

"Uh, right of course." Sakura said as she and Ino found other seats along with the other spooked fan girls.

"That was close." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"No kidding." Sasuke agreed.

Iruka walked in and saw the condition of the light bulbs and sighed, "Himeko."

Soon after the lesson the three got outside before the fan girls could get to Sasuke. "Come on guys let's get lunch." Naruto said.

"Good idea, last one there buys it!" Himeko said taking off.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted.

"Head start no fair!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke ran after her making all three of them neck and neck.

"I'm not losing to either of you!" Sasuke called as they raced.

"Well you'll lose against one of us." Naruto said as he used his ninja speed that he's worked on from all the nightly training with the turtles and ran ahead of them.

"Looks like it's me and you, Nii-kun." Himeko smirked.

"I'm not losing to my own cousin!" Sasuke said.

"First time for everything!" Himeko replied as they raced like crazy.

Naruto was already at Ichiraku sitting on a stool until he saw the two racing cousins make a jump for it and slid right for the stand with Himeko reaching it before Sasuke.

"Victory!" Himeko cheered.

Sasuke grumbled as Naruto looked at him, "Tough break."

"Looks like you gotta pay." Himeko stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke then smirked, "Well if I'm paying then I decide what you eat, which means no sweet stuff."

Himeko pouted, "Just because you don't like sweet stuff doesn't mean you have to deprive me of it!"

"Need I remind you the sugar rush you had two days ago?" Sasuke asked bringing up an old incident.

"No," Himeko pouted while drumming her index fingers together. Soon the three were enjoying ramen while they talked, "Can you believe it? In two days we're going to become ninja." Himeko said.

"All this training and waiting have finally paid off for us." Sasuke added as he ate.

"One thing that has me concerned about is that I hope it's not the clone jutsu like before," Naruto began, "I think that they keep making it that for the test because they know that's my worse technique."

"Why would they do that on purpose?" Sasuke asked.

"I know you're not the most loved person in the village but do you really think they'd do that?" Himeko asked.

"You'd be surprised." Naruto mumbled.

"Why do the people loathe you so much anyway?" Sasuke asked, "What'd you ever do to them?"

"Who knows Sasuke?" Naruto replied not wanting to tell them about Kyubi.

Soon enough they finished their meals and headed home. Naruto was walking for his apartment and entered to see the turtles cleaning his place up.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, how was the academy today?" Leo asked.

"Well you know Leo, same old same old." Naruto replied.

"Boring huh?" Raph asked.

"You know it." Naruto nodded.

"Nevertheless my son," Splinter began as he walked in, "Every lesson is crucial to a ninja."

"Yes sensei." Naruto and Raph nod.

Splinter looked at Naruto, "Naruto, tonight you will be tested to see which will become your ninja weapon."

"Hai sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

Meanwhile that night Sasuke and Himeko were out by the pond working on Jutsus. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he shouted blowing a stream of fire out.

Himeko thought to herself, 'They said I had two forms of chakra, how can I use them?' she thought until she got ready. At first all she could feel was her regular chakra until she felt another two, 'I think this is them,' She thought as she focused causing two chakra auras to appear in her hands one being light and the other being dark, "Now to see how they work," She said as she sends a collaborative blast of both elements resulting in a big burst, "Whoa!" She gasped.

"Amazing." Sasuke was astounded.

Suddenly the burst of light and dark reconfigured and took the form of a twilight raven composed from the light and dark chakra.

"No way." Sasuke gasped.

Himeko smiled and waved a little at it, and to her surprise it waved its wing a little before it dispersed again.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked his cousin.

"I don't know." She replied.

Sasuke then smirked, "Well I think you just found your trump card."

Himeko blushed from embarrassment, as she tried to do it again but this time it went badly. The two streams of light and dark being launched from her palms were going right and left out of control with Himeko trying to control them.

"It's too much!" she cried unable to stand it.

"Hang on!" Sasuke grabbed her arms and helped her maneuver the two streams until they died down, "You ok?" he asked his cousin.

"Fine but that was a close one." Himeko replied.

"How come you couldn't control it that time? I wonder." He pondered.

"I don't know." Himeko answered in equal confusion.

Sasuke looked at her seriously, "Be careful on how you use those abilities."

Himeko nodded knowing he means it, "Come on let's head home." Sasuke said as they walked back home.

"Nii-kun?" Himeko asked Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Again? You haven't slept by yourself since that incident." Sasuke reminded her.

"But I'm just scared." She said putting on her scared face.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, but don't hog the covers like last time."

"Yay!" she cheered.

Meanwhile that night over at Naruto's apartment, Naruto sat before a table that had another set of the turtles weapons displayed on it, while Splinter and the turtles sat on the opposite side Naruto was sitting.

"The time has come my son," Splinter tells Naruto. "Since you've trained with all four of my sons weapons, it's time to see which weapon is most compatible with you."

Naruto looked at the weapons, "So which one will I be getting?" he asked reaching for one until Splinter whacked the table with his cane.

"No, that's not how it works!" Splinter ordered.

"Then how?" Naruto asked.

"It is said that the weapon of choice will choose its owner as much as you choose it. You must concentrate and it will come to you." Splinter instructed.

"Very well sensei," Naruto said as he got into meditating position and concentrated hard, 'It will come to me. It will come to me.' He thought.

The turtles and their sensei watched as all four weapons started glowing and levitated up towards Naruto.

"What the shell?" Raph gasped.

"Sensei what's happening?" Donny asked.

"It appears they have all chosen him." Splinter answered in awe.

"Ooh freaky." Mikey said.

Naruto opened up his eyes and saw the weapons land in his lap, "Sensei what does this mean?"

Splinter smiled, "It means my son that all of the weapons were made for you to wield."

"Wow." Naruto gasped.

"Is that even possible sensei?" Leo asked.

"Well it's never happened before." Splinter admitted being the first time he's seen this happen.

"Well how about that Nar? Looks like you'll be fighting with all our moves." Mikey rubbed his bros head.

"This is too good to be true." Naruto smiled seeing he can now train in the art of weaponry and ninjitsu.

**(And there you go.)**


	4. Exams and a Traitor

**(And welcome to chapter four.)**

It was the night before the Genin Exams at the ninja academy; Naruto was reading comics with Mikey.

"And this is the king of my collection, Naruto," Mikey held up a comic, "A mint condition of Justice Force volume 1."

"Whoa. It must be worth a fortune from where you live." Naruto said in awe.

"You bet it is." Mikey confirmed until a shadow crept over them.

They tensed up and turned to see their master, "Sensei?" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto. Your Genin exams are tomorrow. You should be asleep." Splinter instructed his youngest student.

"But sensei I'm too excited to sleep."

Splinter sighed, "A ninja must have his rest otherwise he will be too tired in the morning."

"Understood sensei." Naruto replied not wanting to argue with him.

Meanwhile at the Hokage administration building, Sarutobi was in meeting with Homura, Koharu, and Danzo; the Konoha council.

"What is the reason you three have called this meeting so late?" Sarutobi asked feeling these late nighters aren't good for someone of his old age.

"Sarutobi, we called this meeting in regards to two of the academy students, preferably Naruto Uzumaki and Himeko Ankoku." Homura started.

"Oh and what of them?" Sarutobi asks knowing where this is going.

"We've noticed that the boy has been given outside training from the academy by people not among the village." Danzo started.

"Many witnesses claim them to be walking turtles and a rat." Koharu added.

"And your point with that being?" Sarutobi asked like it was nothing.

"So you're going to just allow this?" Danzo asked roughly.

"Naruto has had nobody to help him with anything including ninja work. It's bad enough the villagers have made his life hell. I will not deny him of any training." Sarutobi answered, "As for the people training him, they are very dedicated allies believe it or not." The three opposers sighed knowing they can't press Naruto any further,

"Now what do you have to say about Himeko?" Sarutobi asked.

"Come now Sarutobi, even you couldn't have been blind and not see what went on at the Uchiha district." Homura said knowing they all saw the collaborative force of both chakras Himeko used. They knew it was Himeko because there was no way it could've come from Sasuke knowing more about him than they did Himeko.

"Yes. I did happen to see that, but I don't know too much of how she can do that." Sarutobi answered.

"According to the records found the Ankoku clan was a simple family clan that worshipped bird like deities." Koharu added.

"It's unknown if the family had any special family techniques or bloodlines," Homura added, "Though seeing that Jutsu she attempted to conjure we may have been deceived."

"If that's the case then we should take her in and find out what it is." Danzo declared.

Sarutobi slammed his hands on his desk, "I forbid it!" he shouted startling them, "Himeko has been through enough traumas in her life! She doesn't need this to burden her."

"But you've noticed how she acts with certain people and at certain times," Danzo started, "One minute she's calm, and collect, next thing she's gone completely insane and forgets ever acting that way."

"Only if she's being pressured or messed with, just leave her alone and she will be fine," Sarutobi said, "If all's said this meeting is done." The Hokage declared and the three left him.

Sarutobi sighed, "This is becoming difficult," He said as he reached into a drawer pulling out a file on the Ankoku clan. "I can't let any of them find out the truth about the clan being masters over light chakra and dark chakra. Kami knows what they'd do to Himeko if they trained and tortured her to use the chakras for wrong reasons," He said to himself, "Besides as of now she's unable to fully control them, she'll need to train hard and practice before she can successfully use those chakras in battle."

The night continued until morning came. Naruto now had a belt around his waist with holsters for both his chucks and his sais, along with shoulder belts to hold his twin Katanas to form an 'X' form, along with his bo-staff going down the middle of the two crossed swords. He was on his way towards the ninja academy until he spotted Sasuke and Himeko waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Naruto called landing before them.

"Morning Naruto." Himeko greeted until she and her cousin noticed he was decked out with four types of weapons.

"What happened last night?" Sasuke asked.

"Well apparently all the weapons chose me to be their wielder." Naruto explained.

"Congrats man I'm happy for ya." Sasuke said as the two fist bumped.

"Thanks man. Well guys our future awaits us." Naruto said as the three headed inside.

They took their seats however Naruto decided to sit elsewhere and his seat of choice he decided was right next to Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga girl who had always been the shy silent type blushed as Naruto sat next to her.

"Hi Hinata how're you today?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed and spoke, "I'm fine thank you."

"That's good." Naruto smiled as he stretched his arms.

Hinata wanted to make a conversation with Naruto so she just spoke about the first thing she could think of, "I-um… I like your weapons Naruto-kun." She said seeing the weapons on Naruto's person.

"Really, well thanks," Naruto smiled, "Believe it or not these weapons chose me to be their wielder."

"Chose you, why would weapons wanna chose you?" a voice belonging to Kiba Inuzuka asked sitting a few seats behind them.

Naruto frowned, "Do us a favor and go piss on a fire hydrant Kiba!"

"What was that?" Kiba barked and growled while his dog Akamaru whimpered. Naruto chuckles while Hinata stifled a giggle.

Soon Iruka came in with his partner Mizuki, "Good morning class. Today is the day you will be tested to see if you qualify to be a Konoha ninja." Mizuki announced.

"Pass and you will be given one of these," Iruka motioned to his Konoha headband, "Fail, and you'll just have to try next year."

"We will call you up alphabetical order; your performance is to make at least two clones." Mizuki explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of what they had to do and thought, 'I am so screwed.'

Naruto watched as each student was going in and successfully coming out wearing a Konoha headband. First was Himeko wearing hers around her neck and was smiling along with Sasuke wearing his around his forehead. A few more students later and he saw as Hinata come out with one.

"Congratulations Hinata." Naruto said nervously.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit edgy that's all." Naruto said nervously.

Hinata smiled, "Well just do your best."

"Right my best." Naruto said knowing that his best when it comes to the clone Jutsu wasn't enough. His training with Splinter and the turtles had improved a bit but not too much.

Naruto then heard his named be called up, he got up and walked into another room where Iruka and Mizuki sat at a desk.

"Ok Naruto we're going to need you to perform the Bunshin no jutsu to pass." Iruka said.

"Do your best now." Mizuki smiled.

"Ok," Naruto said and concentrated his chakra, 'Here goes everything.' He thought as he called out, "Bunshin no jutsu!" and in a poof of smoke two clones stood beside him, "Hah I did it, I passed!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, look at your clones." Iruka said dryly.

Naruto was confused until he looked at his clones faces seeing them look pale faced and sickly, "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't give this a passing grade." Iruka explained.

"Oh come now Iruka, he did manage to make two clones so what if they look a little pale?" Mizuki asked what the bid deal was.

"Mizuki, you know as well as I do any enemy ninja would easily see right through this," Iruka replied before turning back to the boy, "Sorry Naruto, but you'll have to wait until next year."

Naruto looked like his dreams were shattered and looked ready to cry but instead his eyes firmed and lips frowned, "I'll bet you're sorry!" he said rudely to Iruka which caught him by surprise, "Because I'm sorry I had a jerk like you for a sensei!" Naruto snapped before leaving the room.

"Naruto!" Iruka wanted to go after him but Mizuki stopped him.

"It's best we left him alone Iruka." Mizuki said and Iruka sighed and sat back down.

Naruto returned to the classroom and everyone noticed he didn't have a headband.

'Naruto.' Hinata and Himeko thought sadly.

'Oh man.' Sasuke thought feeling bad for him.

"Didn't make the cut huh Naruto?" Kiba joked, "Oh well there's always next year." He laughed a bit mockingly. Naruto's anger built up until he couldn't take it anymore. So he grabbed a sai and threw it right for Kiba impaling the desk behind the victim. Kiba was shocked to see how that almost hit him.

Naruto stood on top of the desk Kiba was sitting at, grabbed his sai and put it back in its holster in his belt. He glared furiously at Kiba but left him and smiled at Sasuke and Himeko to cover his rage, "Good luck you guys." He said before leaving.

"Naruto!" Himeko wanted to go after him but Sasuke pulled her back.

"I think its best we leave him alone for awhile." Sasuke said. Himeko sighed but knew it was the best choice.

Naruto was walking away from the ninja academy with his head down and face plastered with anger, "I don't need that stupid academy anyway. I'll be my own ninja!"

Soon Naruto was by a training field practicing with his ninja weapons so he could blow off his built up anger. Soon he finished and started to calm down.

"Had enough Naruto?" a voice asked.

Naruto turned and saw Mizuki smiling, "Mizuki-sensei, what do you want?"

"Just to have a word with you," Mizuki replied, "I know you worked hard to make that Jutsu work, and that's why I've come to offer you a chance with some make up work."

"Make-up work?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

Mizuki nodded, "Yes all you have to do is snatch a forbidden scroll from the administration building, learn some of the Jutsus and you'll be awarded bonus credit."

Naruto liking the sound of that smiled, "Well if you really mean that, ok where should we meet?"

"Back here tonight sound good?" Mizuki asked.

"It's perfect," Naruto confirmed, "I'll go and plan right away." He said taking off leaving Mizuki who was smirking.

Soon it was around nightfall Sasuke and Himeko headed to Naruto's apartment hoping to cheer him up but when they got there all they found was Splinter and the turtles.

"Can we help you two?" Splinter asked.

"Master Splinter where's Naruto we wanna talk to him." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto's not here." Leo answered.

"We thought he'd be with you." Donny said.

"Yeah I mean you guys passed your exams didn't ya?" Raph asked.

"We did, but Naruto didn't." Himeko answered.

They gasped at hearing that, "He didn't pass?" Mikey asked.

They shook their heads and Sasuke added, "And he left class furiously."

Splinter looked as if he seen a ghost after hearing that he failed his exam, left in anger, and hasn't come home to talk about it isn't a good sign, "I fear the worse for my student."

"We gotta go and find him." Leo suggested.

"We're coming to." Sasuke said as he and Himeko looked serious.

"All right, but you'll follow our lead." Leo instructed and the two nod.

"Go with care my sons and return safely." Splinter instructed.

"Yes father." The turtles reply as they took off with Sasuke and Himeko.

The six were wandering throughout the village until Sasuke spotted Iruka looking as well,

"What's sensei doing out here?" Sasuke wondered.

"Let's see what's up." Raph said as they followed him.

Meanwhile at the training ground Naruto was reading through the scroll. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu is amazing. With this I won't need the plain stupid Bunshin no Jutsu."

Iruka suddenly appeared before the blonde, "Naruto!" he scolded.

"Oh evening Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"Don't give me that, do you realize what you just did?" Iruka replied in disappointment.

"Yeah I could receive extra credit by learning a Jutsu from this scroll right?" Naruto asked.

"What who told you that?" Iruka was confused.

"Mizuki-sensei did of course." Naruto answered.

"Mizuki?" Iruka gasped why he would tell Naruto this until it dawned on him, "Naruto get down!" he pushed Naruto down just in time for a large shuriken to miss them.

The two look up seeing Mizuki in a tree looking maniacal, "Well what do we have here, two for the price of one."

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?" Iruka demanded out of his assistant.

"It's simple Iruka. I know various people willing to pay me handsomely for the contents of that scroll." Mizuki answered.

"Naruto get out of here and take the scroll with you!" Iruka ordered Naruto.

"No Naruto hand the scroll over. If you do I'll share with you an important secret on why you're looked down upon." Mizuki tempted him.

"Mizuki no that's forbidden!" Iruka shouted only to get impaled in the leg with a kunai.

Unknown to them Sasuke and Himeko were watching in fear as to what was about to happen and they listened.

"The truth is the Kyubi kitsune that attacked our village years ago wasn't killed by the Yondaime, instead it was sealed inside a baby the night it was born. That was you Naruto!" Mizuki began, "In other words, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX THAT KILLED SO MANY OF OUR BELOVED SHINOBI YEARS AGO! THE SAME FOX THAT KILLED OUR FOURTH HOKAGE!" he ranted which got gasps out of Sasuke and Himeko while Iruka barely able to stand could only watch wondering how the boy will take it.

Naruto was looking at Mizuki blankly before finally speaking, "Is that all?"

"What?" Mizuki asked knowing that wasn't the reaction he wanted.

"Is that what you have to say? Because the thing is teme I've been aware of that fact for awhile now." Naruto said plainly.

Iruka and Mizuki were shocked, along with the hidden cousins. Naruto continued, "But to call me the Kyubi himself? Now that's just wrong," Naruto said as he unsheathed his katanas, "Let's dance pal."

Mizuki was just about furious seeing as how things weren't going how he planned it. He jumped for Naruto grabbing another giant shuriken and used it as a hand to hand weapon against Naruto's katanas.

"You were supposed to have cried and begged for mercy Kyubi!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto.

"That's not my style!" Naruto deflected his giant shuriken.

Iruka watched as Naruto and Mizuki fought. He was impressed to see that despite his performance with the clone Jutsu his other ninja skills were incredible. Naruto shifted from his katanas to his bo staff, and then his sais, forcing Mizuki to go all out. Naruto looked past Mizuki seeing Sasuke and Himeko forming hand signs. He smirked and jumped back gaining distance.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" the two shouted firing a double stream of fire right for Mizuki.

The traitor jumped away barely avoiding the flames, "So the remaining members of the Uchiha and Ankoku. I guess it'll be my job to finish you two off."

"Leave them alone traitor!" Naruto shouted throwing a punch at Mizuki only to have his arm get caught and thrown aside.

"You end is now Kyubi!" Mizuki got ready to throw his shuriken but a sai knocked it out of his hand. They looked above seeing four shadows.

"Turtles count it off!" Leo shouted as they jump down, "One!"

"Two!" Mikey called.

"Three!" Donny called.

"Four!" Raph called.

"Mutants?" Mizuki questioned in shock.

"That's right bub." Raph answered with a deep voice.

"You wanna fight? You'll fight all of us." Sasuke added.

"Hold it guys," Naruto interrupted them, "I appreciate what you've done but I wanna finish this myself!" Naruto said as he stood before them and formed a few hand signs, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and suddenly appearing were thousands of Naruto clones all solid.

"Solid clones?" Iruka and Mizuki gasped.

"Now that's cool." Mikey said with wide eyes.

"You said it." Raph agreed.

"Sugoi." Himeko gasped.

Mizuki started at the thousands of clones with some of them grabbing their Katanas, sais, bo's, and chucks. "Get him!" Naruto shouted as they all charge the screaming traitor.

When morning came, Mizuki was down and out with a bruised up face. Iruka was finally able to stand up and watch Naruto, the turtles, and his friends.

"Naruto is what Mizuki said was true?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke it is." Naruto said with his head down.

"I can't believe you were never told this." Himeko gasped.

"I know."

Sasuke smirked, "Well does it matter. You're still Naruto whether you got a demon in you or not."

Naruto looked up seeing Sasuke and Himeko smiling, "Thanks guys."

"Naruto!" Iruka called as he approached, "I'm sorry for being a jerk. For saving my life and learning a forbidden Jutsu I'd like to award you with this." Iruka presented him with a headband.

"For me really?" Naruto asked with a tear in his eye.

"You've earned it." Iruka nodded while smiling.

"Arigato sensei." Naruto cried.

His brothers patted him on the back with congratulations as Splinter watched from another tree obviously seeing the whole fight, "Well done my son." Splinter said to himself.

**(Another chapter down.)**


	5. Squad Seven is Formed

**(Here's chapter five guys.)**

After Naruto, Sasuke, Himeko, the Turtles, and Iruka foiled the plans of the traitor Mizuki, he was put under Konoha lock up with zero chance of parole. Two days later Naruto was at his apartment getting ready for the squad selections that would take place at the academy.

Naruto tied his headband around his head and sheathed his weapons just in case. He was about to leave until Splinter and the Turtles stood before him.

"What's up guys?" Naruto asked.

"My son today is the day you will be assigned to a team leader and a squad." Splinter started.

"I know sensei." Naruto nodded.

"We just want you to know how proud we are of you Naruto." Leo added.

"Yeah, you sure showed that Mizuki punk that nobody walks all over you." Raph put in.

"Thanks guys." Naruto smiled.

"Go now my son, the academy awaits you." Splinter showed him the door.

"Arigato, father." He walked out.

Soon he arrived at the ninja academy and entered seeing Sasuke and Himeko at a table,

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as he sat with them.

"Good to see you made it, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"And miss today of all days? I don't think so."

"I can't wait to see how thing will be set up." Himeko wondered as they relaxed before class started and she sang softly to herself.

Soon the whole room started shaking, "Earthquake?" Naruto asked.

"No worse." Himeko feared.

The doors burst open revealing Sakura and Ino, "I win!" they shouted together and started going at it arguing about who really made it in first.

Sasuke sighed, "And those two actually passed the genin exams?" he asked his cousin and friend.

Naruto and Himeko shrugged their shoulders, until they saw the two fan girls and just about every other fan girl in class come to their desk, "Dammit!" Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, can I please sit next to you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Dream on billboard brow I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." Ino argued.

Soon the fan girls argued until Naruto who was getting irritated took a sai and threw it at a desk close to them snapping them out of their quarrel and turn their attention towards them.

"You girls think you can shout any louder?" Naruto asked in sarcasm, "I can still hear out of this one!" he pointed to his right ear.

"Shut up baka! Stay out of this!" Sakura shot back.

"You're the one that should shut up," Sasuke said back causing every girl to look at him in shock, especially Sakura, "You'd think I'd actually let you or any other girl sit next to me after insulting my pal?"

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gasped.

"Hey, you heard my cousin," Himeko began, "So why don't you all go somewhere else to rest your butts?" Naruto chuckled at Himeko telling them off.

The girls seeing no alternative sit wherever. Soon Iruka joined in the class to announce the squads, "Now listen class as of now you're all ninja of this village and I am proud to have been your instructor," Iruka started, "I am about to announce the teams from my class. But before that I'd like to give the Rookie of the Year award to the top student in this year." He continued.

Iruka took out a scroll and smiled to the students, "And this year's rookie of the year is… hmm, well what do you know."

"What is it, sensei?" Himeko asked.

"This years Rookie of the year is in fact a tie." Iruka answered.

"A tie?" Sakura gasped.

"No way." Sasuke gasped.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto they're none other than you and Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, "Both of us?" they asked.

Iruka nodded and placed it between the two, "Try to share the award." He instructed them.

"Hai, sensei." They replied followed by a fist pound for their victory.

"And now I shall read off this years squad selections, however due to an odd number of students one team will be selected to have four," Iruka explained getting everyone's attention. Soon he started reading off names and instructors, and after a few teams were mentioned, "Team seven which will be the four genin team shall be composed of Uzumaki Naruto," He started catching Naruto's attention, "Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke smiled as he and Naruto high five for being on a team, "Haruno Sakura," Naruto and Sasuke face fault and Sakura squealed like a stuck pig. Sasuke was banging his head on the desk for being paired with the most rabid of his fan girls, "And finally," Iruka continued getting the threes attention, "Ankoku Himeko."

Naruto cheered, Sakura face faulted, and Sasuke was cheering in his thoughts, 'Thank you Kami, thank you!' he thought for being paired with Naruto and Himeko will keep him from either trying to kill himself to escape Sakura or rather kill Sakura herself.

Iruka then continued the squad number and names, "Team eight shall consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Iruka called. Hinata smiled but deep down wished she coulda been with Naruto.

Iruka then continued mentioning team nine which was no importance and the final squad, "And finally Team ten consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Ino whined, Shikamaru yawned the word troublesome, and Chouji just ate from his bag of chips.

"Well there's nothing much to say except for good luck and congratulations to all of you. Your senseis will be here momentarily." Iruka said as he left the room.

"Well at least they didn't break up the dream team." Naruto said to Sasuke and Himeko who nodded, while Sakura didn't know how to get in on their conversation.

Soon one after another a Jonin ninja came in taking one squad and soon squad seven was all that was left, "We've been waiting for three hours now!" Himeko complained.

"Maybe he's still out on a mission." Sakura believed.

"If he were we woulda been told." Sasuke answered.

"I know. It's taking way too long," Naruto stood up, "This Jonin needs to be taught a lesson for making his own squad wait." Naruto said as he jumped out the window and within a few minute he came back with some supplies. A makeshift catapult Donny invented, a pot of tomato sauce, and three pizzas freshly made.

"What's with the pizza?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"A little something I like to call payback for making us wait." Naruto answered as he set up the catapult by the window right in the doorway's angle with one of the pizzas on the catapult, the pot of tomato sauce above the doorway, and two of the pizza on each side of the doorway on smaller catapults.

"What're you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"A little something Mikey taught me. A prank he used on Raph one time." Naruto explained.

"Mikey, Raph?" Sakura was confused.

"Friends of mine." Naruto replied.

Himeko froze, "I hear someone coming."

Naruto quickly got to his seat to watch what would happen. Soon the door opened and stepping in was a Jonin with white hair, his headband covering one eye, and a mask covering his mouth and nose. He entered only to have the pot of tomato sauce fall on him from above covering him, along with the first two pizzas flung at both sides of his head, and finally the catapult trigger the final pizza getting him in the face. The force was so strong he flew out the door and his back hit the wall and landed on his rear.

"Oh I hate anchovies!" the Jonin whined as the pizza fell off his face. He sighed wiping the sauce and pizza cheese from his face, "Why did I ever agree to go back to being a regular Jonin?" he complained.

He went back in and the four genin were chuckling at how the Jonin looked covered in pizza. The Jonin eyed them, "Well my first impression of all of you is… You're all stupid!" The genin sighed but still laughed, "Let's meet on the roof in ten. Right now I gotta clean this off." He said taking his leave.

"Nice one Naruto." Sasuke chuckled.

"Too clever." Himeko laughed.

"Well it's was funny I guess." Sakura admitted lightly, but was cracking up on the inside.

Soon the four of them met with the Jonin who was cleaned up on the roof. "Now then, since we will be squad seven let's start by introductions." The Jonin explained.

"Introductions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, such as likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future."

"In that case shouldn't you go first sensei?" Himeko asked.

"Very well. My name's Kakashi Hatake," He started which made Naruto realize he was the Anbu who always watching out for him in the shadows when he was younger, "My likes I cannot share with you, I have many dislikes, I have lots of hobbies, and plans for the future… Well I never really thought about it."

The four looked disappointed, "Well that wasn't much help all we got was his name." Sakura whispered to the others.

"Ok now for all of you starting with the weapons boy." Kakashi motioned to Naruto.

"All right then, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, pizza, comics, training, my friends, master Splinter, and my brothers," Naruto started which already got Sakura confused about who master Splinter and his brothers were knowing full well he's an orphan, "My dislikes include when my brothers occasionally mess with me especially Raph, and how long it takes for ramen and pizza to be ready. My hobbies include training with my master and my brothers and just relaxing. My dream for the future is to one day be Hokage and to make an image for myself."

Kakashi thought, 'He sure has changed since he started learning under Splinter-san,' He turned to Sakura, "Now you."

"Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" she smiled at Sasuke, "My hobbies…" she still smiled at Sasuke, "And my dream for the future is…" she still stared at Sasuke who was looking ready to commit suicide.

'Oh great a fan girl.' Kakashi thought and spoke, "And your dislikes?"

"Naruto, and Himeko!" she growled.

Naruto snorted, "What the hell did I do?" he asked himself.

"Well your forehead is so wide it should come with its own zip code!" Himeko remarked about Sakura's forehead.

"What was that?" Sakura screeched.

"Now-now girls calm down." Kakashi said breaking them up.

"Where'd she learn that?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Mikey." Naruto replied.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, "All right then you." Kakashi motioned to Himeko.

"I'm Himeko Ankoku. I like anything sweet, singing, and my cousin Sasuke. I dislike people who are mean for no reason and people who interrupt me while I'm singing. My hobbies are singing, training, and rock climbing. My dream for the future is to find out the source of my hidden abilities and make a good use for them."

Kakashi smiled to himself and thought, 'Well I hope you do Himeko,' He thought and turned to Sasuke, "Now it's your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I have select likes which include my cousin, Naruto, and training. My dream is more like an ambition, I'm going to restore my family's honor, and surpass a certain someone."

Kakashi thought, 'At least he's calm and not too focused on revenge,' He then cleared his throat, "All right then starting tomorrow we'll put you four to a test."

"Test, but we already passed didn't we?" Naruto asked.

"The Genin exams were just to see if you had what it takes to meet shinobi standards," Kakashi explained, "My test will determine if you're ready to actually be one. We will meet tomorrow at the old training ground. Oh and don't bother eating breakfast… you'll throw it up," He said earning cringes out of them, "See you later." He vanished in a Shunshin.

"Well we better go." Naruto said as he left along with Sasuke and Himeko before Sakura could pester him into going out with her.

Later on Naruto was by a training field using three shadow clones plus himself to practice with all of his weapons. Each clone was sparing with a partner with the twin katana wielding Naruto who was the real one fighting against the sai wielding Naruto, while the bo wielding Naruto fought against the Naruto using the nunchucks.

"That's it guys keep it up," Naruto ordered as he deflects the Naruto clone carrying the sais. They continued sparing against each other until it was over. The clones dispelled and Naruto stretched, "Oh yes that's what I'm talking about!"

He then heard clapping from behind him. He spun to see a girl wearing a Konoha headband like his. Needless to say she was a cutie, chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair in a style that looked like panda ears. Her attire appeared to have been a pink Chinese shirt, dark pants, and sandals.

"Very impressive." The girl said smiling.

"Thanks," Naruto said until he got a look at her, "So what're you doing out here?"

"I come here a lot to train with my own weapons. That's my specialty," She started, "My names Tenten, and yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed his head.

Tenten smiled, "Ah I've heard about you."

"Well I do have certain reputation." Naruto said hoping she's not like the others who've been told to not trust him.

"I know and I don't know why people are mean to you."

"Neither do I." he replied.

"Anyway I practice with my weapons here a lot. I didn't expect to find anyone else here training with weapons." Tenten explained.

"Well I just got these weapons a few days ago. My master said my skills are impressive but still feels they could get better."

"I can see that," Tenten replied never seeing another ninja good with weapons like her, "Listen I got an idea. Why don't you come here a few times a week if you're not too busy and we'll practice together?" she offered.

Naruto looked at her surprised, "You would do that?" he asked her as she smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Arigato."

Soon that night Naruto arrived back home to see his master and his brothers, "So how'd it go?" Mikey asked.

"A perfect success," Naruto explained, "I'm partnered up with Sasuke and Himeko, along with a girl from my class named Sakura."

"You sound like having that girl is bad." Donny noticed his tone with her name.

"It's not so much bad, it's just she doesn't like any of us unless it's Sasuke. She's what you might know as a fan girl." Naruto explained.

Splinter sighed, "A true ninja must not let their own wants and desires be put ahead of the team."

"I know, but we'll make sure she realizes that. Our Jonin sensei is none other than Kakashi; the old Anbu who used to keep watch over me as a child."

"Well at least you've got someone you can trust." Leo said.

"I know. Well it's getting late and I have a test in the morning." Naruto yawned.

"Another test? But you just passed." Raph said in surprise.

"Yeah, but this one determines if we're cut out to actually be ninja," Naruto said, "Well goodnight guys. Oh and Mikey I owe you for teaching me and Himeko some awesome pranks and jokes." He said before going to bed.

The turtles and Splinter turn to Mikey who chuckled sheepishly, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Soon it was morning, and Naruto sat at his table enjoying breakfast and a warm cup of tea, "This is good. Sensei said not to eat otherwise we'll throw it up, but I can't help it I need my energy." He finished eating and stood up grabbing his ninja weapons, "Ok I'm off."

"Good luck my son. May you fight well." Splinter said.

"I won't let you down father." Naruto hurried off.

Soon Naruto made it to the training ground where Sasuke, Sakura, and Himeko were. Naruto looked around seeing no sign of Kakashi, "He ain't here yet?" Naruto asked and the others nodded. Naruto sighed as he decided to make the best of it by sitting down and reading a copy of 'Justice Force' Mikey loaned him.

For hours they waited until finally Kakashi showed up. "Yo!" he called.

"You're late!" the Genin shouted.

"Yeah sorry, but I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Liar!" Sakura and Himeko shouted.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Anyway, it's good to see you all showed up. Now the test can begin," He said holding up three bells, "Your job is to try to get these from me."

"Bells?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Should you get the bells from me you will be acknowledged by me as being part of my squad." Kakashi answered.

"Hold on, why're there only three when there are four of us?" Sasuke noticed.

"That's the second part of this exam. The one who does not get a bell will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi answered which shocked everyone, "However you will be timed on this and when time runs out and neither of you require a bell then you'll all be sent back to the academy."

"Oh great." Himeko groaned.

"This can't be." Sakura feared.

"But it is," Kakashi replied. He sat the timer on a stump, "To get a bell you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill," He started the timer, "Go!"

The ninjas took off to hide their appearances. Himeko soon got ready to go for him until Sasuke and Naruto held her back and brought her back to Sakura.

Himeko didn't like being carried like a child by her cousin and Naruto she glowed with a small aura of her two chakras and her hair fell over the left side of her face, "What're you doing we got to get those bells." Himeko said in a tomboyish voice compared to her nice voice.

"And what, sacrifice one of us to be sent to the academy?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if we do sacrifice someone it should be princess here." Himeko motioned to Sakura.

"Whaddaya mean?" Sakura growled.

"Girls knock it off!" Naruto barked, "Don't you see this is what he wants, to turn us against each other."

"What?" Sakura and Himeko looked confused.

Sasuke nodded in confirmation, "He's using three bells to make us turn on each other so that none of us will win."

"So what can we do?" Himeko asked.

"We have to attack him together. One Genin against a full time Jonin is just kidding oneself," Naruto explained, "Let's go." Naruto ordered as he and Himeko hurried as she looked to Sakura, "Don't screw up."

Sakura looked to Sasuke, "What's with her?"

Sasuke sighed trying to make it simple, "Well after our families massacre something inside her subconscious awoken, giving her a split personality that's not as friendly as the Himeko we've known. Word of advice, don't make her mad when the left side of her face is covered by her hair."

Sakura nodded and the two joined them. Naruto emerged from hiding to see his sensei reading an orange book, "Hey sensei!" Naruto shouted drawing his sais. Kakashi gasped quickly putting his book away and grabs two kunais to deflect match against Naruto's weapons, "Not bad Naruto your skills are definitely combat material."

"Thanks, but I'm not the only one you should be looking out for." Naruto answered.

"What?" Kakashi gasped until he saw Sakura throwing a kunai right for him wrapped in a paper bomb. He jumped out of the way before it could impact on him. He then looked aside seeing Sasuke launching a fireball jutsu right for him and on the other side seeing Himeko forming hand signs, "Ninja art; Yin Yang Disks!" she shouted as she created chakra disks made from her light and dark chakra. She held one disk in each hand and leaped at Kakashi still airborne and swings one disk at him, Kakashi used an evasive maneuver while in air and leaned back only to have Naruto throw a sai at his waist and snatches the three bells and had a clone catch the sai.

"We got them!" Sakura cheered.

"Hmm." Sasuke smirked.

The clone Naruto gave the bells to the real one and Kakashi landed before them, "Well congratulations for getting the bells using teamwork, however Naruto since you have all three bells, the fate of this squad rests in your hands. You can keep one for yourself and select who you want."

.

Naruto smiled, "I got a better idea." Naruto said giving the three bells to Sasuke, Sakura, and Himeko.

"What're you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked in shock.

"You're giving them the bells except yourself?" Kakashi questioned his actions.

"If I kept one for myself and just gave the other two away to all but one then I'd just be selfish," Naruto answered, "And my sensei didn't raise me to be selfish."

Himeko shook her head causing her hair not to cover her face signaling her old personality was back in control, "But Naruto you said you wanted to make something of yourself and become Hokage. You won't be able to if you're not a ninja. Take mine." She tossed him her bell.

"Himeko." Naruto gasped.

"You to?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd give up all I have for my friend." Himeko answered.

"And I would do the same for my family." Sasuke said tossing his own bell to Himeko.

"Guys, you'd be better off if I went back to the academy," Sakura began, "After all quizzes and such I excel in." She handed her bell to Sasuke.

"So you'd all be willing to sacrifice yourselves just for your teammates?" Kakashi asked looking at each of them. They all nodded and Kakashi glared at them, "Well then all I have to say to you is… You pass." He eye smiled.

"We what?" Sakura asked lost for words as were the others.

"You passed. By willing to sacrifice yourselves for your teammates you've learned to work together as a squad and look out for each other." Kakashi explained.

"All right!" Naruto and Himeko cheered while Sakura smiled along with Sasuke.

"And remember this 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Kakashi added, "All right then starting tomorrow squad seven will be official."

They heard clapping and appearing was Splinter and his sons, "A most amusing display of teamwork I must say."

"For real." Mikey added.

Sakura screeched and hid behind Sasuke, "Who're they?"

"My master and my brothers Sakura." Naruto answered.

"Master, and brothers?" Sakura gasped realizing these were the people Naruto was talking about during his introduction yesterday.

"Hai, I am Splinter and these are my sons, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael." Splinter introduced them to Sakura as well as Kakashi.

"You all did well." Leo said.

"For rookies." Raph joked causing Naruto and Himeko to frown.

"Come on guys let's go celebrate. Pizza all around!" Mikey cheered as Naruto, Himeko, Sasuke joined them while Kakashi left. Sakura watched in despair until Sasuke looked over, "Hey Sakura, wanna join us, you're part of the team remember."

"Oh right, and sure!" Sakura smiled and ran after them to celebrate.

**(And that's the fifth chapter.)**


	6. Off to Wave

**(Here you guys.)**

One morning out in a clear area of the forest, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Himeko were hiding behind some trees with transceivers in their ears so they could communicate with each other.

"Uzumaki to Uchiha, can you hear me?" Naruto spoke into his set calling Sasuke by a codename.

"Loud and clear, Uzumaki," Sasuke answered, "Cherry Blossom do you copy?"

"Roger that, Uchiha," Sakura replied back, "How about you Bird, you read me?"

"Copy that Cherry Blossom. Target approximately 1.4 meters ahead." Himeko replied.

"Ok guys, this is it." Naruto started, "And… now!"

They took off after some kind of creature that was running away like a tiger, "Don't lose sight of it!" Sasuke called.

The thing was running through the forest like crazy as they chased after it. Naruto frowned hating to do this wild goose chase.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning five clones that went ahead and all of them pounced on the target to reveal that what they were chasing was a cat with a bow in it's ear.

The clones dispelled as Sakura, Himeko, and Sasuke arrived, "You got it!" Himeko called.

"Yeah, but now I wish I didn't!" Naruto shouted as the cat started maiming him.

Sasuke called into his transceiver, "Sensei our target has been caught."

"Good report back to the Hokage office immediately." Kakashi's voice came back from the transceiver.

As they walked down the road through the village to the Hokage tower they run into the turtles and their sensei, "Morning Master Splinter, guys." Himeko greeted them.

"Good day squad seven and how are we this morning?" Splinter asked.

"Not bad we're just finishing a mission." Sakura answered.

Raph noticed Naruto holding the cat that was still clawing him, "Walking a cat is your mission?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not 'walk', 'retrieve'!" Naruto groaned as he tried to pry the cat off his face.

"You gotta be kidding me." Raph said.

"It's a D-rank mission Raph. D-Ranks are like charity work." Himeko explained.

"Right Himeko, now you take it!" Naruto tossed her the cat and it started clawing Himeko.

"Ouch, stop it!" Himeko groaned, "This is why I'm mostly a dog person," She shouted as the cat continued to claw her, "There's only one cat I like and it's Klunk!" she shouted talking about Mikey's pet cat.

"Yeah Klunk definitely rarely does that sort of thing to others," Mikey explained before eyeing Raph, "Unless it's Raph." He added earning a smack on the head from said turtle.

Himeko groaned, "I'm going to take all nine lives of this cat!"

"Don't say that! We have to return it to its owner." Sakura reminded her.

Himeko smirked, "Then you carry it the rest of the way!" she tossed the cat to Sakura and she got the same treatment from the cat as Naruto and Himeko were treated by it.

The turtles and their sensei accompanied them to see how they're awarded for their mission. Inside the building the cat was being squeezed and cuddled to death by its owner who was a very portly woman. She was the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"Oh my sweet little Tora I was so worried about you!" the woman cheered cuddling with the cat.

Squad seven along with the turtles had their own thoughts about what they were watching, 'That's it squeeze a little harder!' Naruto thought.

'No wonder it ran away.' Sakura thought.

'When I'm old enough and earn my place in the council I'm going to recommend this mission be ranked up to A-rank.' Sasuke thought knowing how hard the mission was.

'Maybe we should've let it go free.' Himeko thought.

Raph was chuckling in his thoughts, 'Oh man this is better than watching wrestling on payperview.'

Mikey looked worried as he thought, 'I would never do anything like that to Klunk for sure.'

'That is definite cruelty to animals.' Leo thought to himself.

'And that lady wonders why her cat runs away…' Donny thought.

'I never thought I would feel sympathy for my own predator.' Splinter thought.

"Well done squad seven another mission completed." Sarutobi congratulated them.

"Yes Sandaime-sama." Kakashi bowed his head along with his team.

Naruto steps forward, "Jiji me and my team would like to talk."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well we talked about it, and we request a higher mission." Naruto explained and his team nodded.

Sarutobi raised a brow, "Well how do you feel about this Kakashi?"

"Well they have completed the regular amount of D-ranks to qualify for a higher rank, so I feel they could be ready, but it does end with your final thoughts, sir." Kakashi noted the Hokage.

The Hokage pondered before deciding, "Very well. I have just the mission for you. Iruka send in Tazuna." Sarutobi commanded and Iruka went and came back with an old man holding a bottle of sake, and looked a little smashed.

"Who's this?" Mikey asked.

"Everyone meet Tazuna; a bridge builder from the Land of Waves." Sarutobi introduced them.

The old man known as Tazuna looked around at the squad, "What? These are the people you hired to protect me?" He asked, "They don't look much especially the Blondie." He snorted and right then Naruto grabbed a sai and threw it at the wall Tazuna was by giving him a hint as to what he was capable of, "I suddenly stand corrected."

"Darn right." Naruto smirked while earning a giggle from Himeko.

"Well then why don't you explain to them the situation?" Sarutobi asked Tazuna.

"Well thing is I'm a bridge builder and I'm in need of protection from rivaled parties who don't want me to complete my task of completing my bridge back in the Wave country." Tazuna explained.

They listened carefully and Splinter approached the Hokage, "Pardon me Sandaime-sama."

"Yes Splinter-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"May I suggest you allow my sons to accompany squad seven to the Wave country?" Splinter offered, "I feel they could use a change of air from being in the village for too long."

"It's fine with me. Are your four interested?" the Hokage asked the four mutants.

The four turtles bowed their heads to the Hokage, "It would be an honor to partake in this mission Hokage-sama." Leo answered for his brothers.

"Very well. Everyone return home and pack we leave in half an hour." Kakashi explained as his team exited through the door while the turtles went through the open window and jump the rooftops.

At Naruto's place, Naruto was packing the essentials for the mission along with the turtles while Mikey studded his sack filled with comics, "Mikey I doubt you'll need every copy of Monster Blood Chronicles on this mission." Donny said dumping the comics out of Mikey's sack.

"But when I get bored I seriously get bored." Mikey complained.

"Yeah, and when you do you have to make us suffer with you." Raph added already feeling annoyed.

"Come on guys this mission won't be so bad. I mean we haven't been out of this village in a long time." Leo explained.

"Indeed my son. This is why I've recommended you join squad seven." Splinter added.

Soon they all packed up and head for the door, "Well we're off." Naruto told Splinter.

"Good luck my sons." Splinter bid them farewell.

"We won't let you down father." Leo said as they headed out.

Soon they met by the gates of Konoha where the rest of squad seven and Tazuna were waiting, "Ok everybody's here. We're all set to go." Kakashi ordered.

"Whoo-hoo road trip!" Mikey cheered until Raph smacked the back of his head, "Save it Mikey."

Within a half an hour they were walking down the path, and each other them were doing certain things to keep themselves preoccupied. Naruto, Leo, and Donny were walking ahead taking a look at the forest surrounding the area, while behind them Raph was on guard expecting to fight something that might come at them, Sakura was asking all sorts of questions to Sasuke who was trying to drown her out, while Himeko was trying to distance the two much to Sakura's annoyance. Mikey was reading one comic book while Kakashi was reading his orange book, and Tazuna took a swig of sake.

They walked until they noticed something move inside Mikey's sack, "What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Uh it's nothing." Mikey answered nervously.

"Mikey?" his brother's said collectively knowing he was hiding something.

"All right!" Mikey sighed opening his sack to reveal an orange cat. It was his pet Klunk.

"Mikey you brought Klunk with you?" Donny asked in disbelief.

"Are you crazy bringing a pet on a mission?" Raph asked in outrage.

"Hey I couldn't help it Klunk wanted to come." Mikey answered as Klunk meowed.

"Well we're too far from the village to go back now, so he'll have to come." Kakashi said.

"Terrific." Raph sighed.

"Come on we better get a move on." Sasuke said as they continued on, while unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from a bush and was following them.

Soon they were walking past a puddle of water on the side of the road. Naruto, Sasuke, and Himeko, along with Donny, Leo, and Kakashi noticed that and all had the same thoughts on it.

'A puddle on a bright sunny day like this?' they thought.

'It's an ambush!' Leo thought.

Suddenly emerging from the puddle was a camouflaged cloaked man with a gasmask who vanished as he left the puddle, "Everyone on guard!" Kakashi called as Sasuke, Himeko, and Sakura protected Tazuna.

Naruto drew one katana and one sai, while the turtles drew their own weapons and got ready to fight. Suddenly in a blur something flew past Kakashi and the Jonin found himself wrapped in a binding chain and the two chain links linked to the one figure and another who were wearing giant metal gauntlets.

"We gotcha now!" one of the assassins said through a gasmask.

"I don't think so!" Leo shouted as he and Naruto used their katanas to chop the chains freeing Kakashi.

"No way!" the two assassins gasped seeing their captive was freed. They gained some distance and appeared in two trees close to each other.

Kakashi looks up at them, "Hmm if memory recalls you two are the Oni brothers Gouzu and Meizu, nukenin of Kiri."

"Well brother looks like we found someone who's heard of us." Meizu said to the other.

"Indeed we have brother. All the more pleasant it will be when we kill him." Gouzu replied.

The two brothers dove down ready to attack until Naruto, Sasuke, and the turtles went on the attack. Meizu battled against Naruto, Sasuke, and Raph, while Mikey, Donny, and Leo went up against Gouzu.

"Oh yeah just like kicking but back home!" Raph said, "I wish Casey was here to enjoy this."

The demon brothers continued fighting until Meizu got away from his opponents and went for Tazuna being protected by Himeko and Sakura. The two got ready to fight, but before them or Kakashi could attack him, a puppy that looked like a cross between an Akita and a wolf with his fur looking like a mixture of white and black jumped from a bush and tackled Meizu off balance and landed by the girls side growling at the assassin.

"Mangy mutt!" Meizu got ready to strike only to get smacked in the back of the head by Kakashi and fell unconscious.

"Brother!" Gouzu tried to help his brother only to be surrounded by the turtles that turned around so their shells faced him.

"Time for a shellshock!" Mikey called as they rammed him on all sides with their hard shells knocking him out.

Kakashi sighed in relief seeing the two assassins defeated, "Well done squad seven, and your four as well," Kakashi congratulated them. They all bowed their heads in respect.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "Now then Tazuna, you have some explaining to do."

The squad and the turtles looked at Tazuna with confusion while the merchant looked guilty of something, "You realize that a mission that involved nukenin targeting you should be a B-Rank mission, not a C-Rank."

"I'm... sorry... but the land of Waves is a poor land... there was no way we could afford a B-Rank mission," Tazuna explained sadly "We used to be a happy country... but that all faded away when a man by the name of Gato appeared."

"Gato?" Leo asked.

"The owner of Gato shipping's?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna nodded, "That's right."

"Who is he?" Mikey asked concerned.

"Gato's the owner of a company known for shipping and distributing." Kakashi explained.

"So what's he after?" Himeko asked curiously.

"He's an evil tyrant that's been forcing us all to rely on his company so he could charge us at unfair prices," Tazuna continued, "I need to get to finish the bridge I'm building, because he controls the waters around the land. If we can bypass that we won't be forced to rely on him ever again."

"That's horrible." Donny said about Gato and his shady methods.

"Somebody oughta teach that guy a lesson." Raph added.

"What do we do now sensei?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Well... normally we should report back and tell this to the Hokage of what just happened." Kakashi began.

"I understand... but, they'll kill me before I even get home. Please I'm begging you." Tazuna pleaded looking desperate.

"Well why not? We'll stay and protect you for the time it takes you to build the bridge." Kakashi said giving into defeat, and his own kindness, even though he knew Chunin wouldn't be coming after him the next time.

"Thank you so much," Tazuna said with a bow, "I don't care about my own life, as long as I live to finish that bridge."

"Well then what're we waiting for let's roll!" Naruto called and the others nodded, after tying the Oni brothers to a tree.

Before they walked on the puppy that saved them approached, "You're the one that saved us." Himeko said getting down to the puppy's level and it licked her face causing her to giggle.

"Look he likes her." Mikey noticed.

"Yeah swell can we go now?" Raph asked.

Himeko looked to them, "I don't wanna just leave this puppy especially after what he did for us."

"You're point is?" Raph asked bluntly.

"Well he doesn't have a license, so Sasuke can I keep him?" Himeko asked her cousin.

They all looked at her and then at Sasuke. The Uchiha boy thought about this knowing having a pet would keep her company and a companion to help keep her calm so her double personality doesn't kick in as much.

"Well ok." Sasuke answered.

"Hooray!" Himeko cheered with the puppy.

"So what're ya gonna call it?" Naruto asked.

"I got it. I'll call you Taichi, because of the black and white patterns in his fur." She said referencing to the Yin-Yang symbol.

"Nice choice." Leo admitted.

Klunk peeked out of Mikey's bag and Mikey sat him down, "Klunk, Taichi, Taichi, Klunk." Mikey introduced them.

The puppy walked up to the cat who stared at him until Taichi licked Klunk's face signaling he liked him even though Klunk's a cat.

"Well they're getting along well." Sakura said.

"Indeed. Well come on team we better get going." Kakashi ordered as Himeko picked Taichi up and Mikey grabbed Klunk and they head off for the Wave country.

**(Got this out of the way.)**


	7. Demon of Kiri

**(Welcome back to the next installment.)**

After the fight with the Oni brothers, squad 7, the turtles, and Tazuna had traveled on a ferry that took them all the way to the Wave country. When they reached the dock, they were let off and continued on through a forest area.

As they walked Himeko had Taichi by her side not wanting anything to happen to him. Soon Taichi growled sensing something close to them, "What is it Taichi?" Himeko asked as the dogs gaze was in the direction of a bush.

Naruto grabbed one sai and threw it into the bush and out popped a terrified white rabbit. This confused everyone thinking Taichi was growling at a defenseless rabbit, "Awe a cuddly wuddly bunny!" Mikey cheered picking it up, "I will love him, and hug him, and call him George. What a relief huh guys?"

Raph smacked Mikey's head in response, "You idiot! Stop clowning around."

"Does he do this a lot?" Sakura asked Donny.

"Yup." Donny answered.

Kakashi stared cautiously at the white rabbit, 'That's no wild rabbit...' he thought.

Little did anyone know, someone sat in the tree's totally hidden watching them, before disappearing, "Everybody down!" Kakashi yelled as a gigantic sword spun through the air like a shuriken. Everyone but Kakashi had to dive to the side to avoid the sword, which then after lodged itself into the side of a tree.

"Whoa!" Himeko and Mikey gasped.

"Now that is one serious blade." Leo gasped never seeing one like it.

"I'm glad you think so." A voice spoke.

Everyone looked and saw a man wearing brown and white camouflage pants, and arm covers, a mist village head band, and white clothe wrapped around his mouth and nose, who was standing on the handle of the huge sword.

"Who the shell is that?" Donny asked.

Kakashi firmed his opened eye and readied himself if anything were to happen, "Well-well, if this isn't an honor? I get to meet the infamous copy-ninja... Hatake Kakashi." The man said

"Guys, protect Tazuna NOW!" Kakashi ordered and the four genin ran in front of Tazuna forming a protective ring around him, "Turtles back them up!" he added and the turtles added another layer to the ring.

"You're leaving and old man's life in the hands of mere children and freaks?" the guy asked.

"Hey saying freak isn't very nice?" Mikey called and motioned to Raph, "I mean sure he's not attractive but Raph's seen better days." Raph growled.

"He meant all of us meat head!"

"That sword and that headband. You're Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi deduced.

"Indeed I am." Zabuza said with a slight laugh.

"Who is that?" Raph asked Kakashi who answered.

"That's Momochi Zabuza, otherwise known as the demon of Kiri. He's a rogue ninja from the hidden mist village that worked on the Mist villages' Assassination group. He's also has a reputation as a member of one of the legendary Seven Shinobi swordsman of Kiri."

"All in the past, Kakashi." Zabuza replied.

"Were you hired by Gato?" Kakashi asked.

"I might've been," Zabuza answered as he grabbed his sword's hilt pulling it out of the tree and landed on the ground, "I've always wondered if you are as great as they say your are Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"If you're my opponent I'll have to use this." Kakashi said as he grabbed his headband and pulled it up revealing his eye, which he opened and there was the Sharingan, and a scar vertically over it.

"Kakashi-sensei's got the Sharingan?" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"Whoa, how'd he get your families eye?" Raph asked Sasuke who couldn't respond not knowing anything about this.

"Well then let us begin." Zabuza said disappeared only to reappear by a lake and formed a hand sign. Suddenly the mist around them started getting thicker and thicker.

"What's going on here?" Mikey asked.

"Why's the mist getting thicker?" Donny asked.

"Kirigakure no jutsu!" Zabuza called causing the mist to get thicker.

Soon it was so misty no one could see anything. "I can't see a thing." Raph called.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what Master Splinter taught us guys, trust our senses." Leo said as the five concentrated hard and instead of using their eyes they relied on their ears.

"I wonder where to kill first?" Zabuza's voice echoed, "What will you do?"

Zabuza appeared in between behind squad 7 and in front of Tazuna, with his sword held on his back as he crouched slightly, and Kakashi looked back and saw him.

"Time to die!" Zabuza exclaimed as he got ready to strike.

"Oh no ya don't!" Raph said using his sais to catch the blade and held it in mid-chop.

Leo rushed and delivered a kick to Zabuza but the big guy didn't even flinch from his kick, "What is this guy a brick wall?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know but he's strong like one!" Raph strained unable to keep Zabuza's blade back any longer and jumped away before he got sliced.

"Get back!" Naruto ordered as the turtles flung at Zabuza throwing all they had the swordsman.

"We aren't making a lot of progress." Mikey said as he used his chucks against Zabuza.

"You mean besides taking on a guy who's more than half our size?" Raph asked.

"Well we've fought bigger before, haven't we?" Mikey asked as Raph sighed.

"Your four are an annoyance!" Zabuza used his own arm to swap them away.

"Leave my brothers alone!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his chucks and attacked Zabuza, but with very little effort like his brothers.

"You're a real joke kid!" Zabuza swatted Naruto aside, "You can call yourself a real ninja when you've gone through everything I've been through."

Kakashi took a chance and struck Zabuza with a kunai but the body broke down into water, and the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "You saw through my Mizu Bunshin, impressive, but... this is over." Zabuza said and he swung his massive sword horizontally, and shredded through Kakashi's slicing him in half.

"Sensei!" The genin yelled.

"No!" The turtles cried.

Suddenly they saw Kakashi's two halves break down into water, "He used a Mizu Bunshin as well." Himeko gasped making the Genin and turtles relieved he wasn't dead.

The next thing Zabuza noticed, Kakashi was behind him holding a Kunai's edge near his throat, "No Zabuza... NOW it's over."

Zabuza laughed gaining a look of stun from everyone "You see... I see right through your Sharingan, I knew you'd do this, I'm not beaten that easily!" he said and he broke down into water and Kakashi's eyes widened in stun.

Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi, and swung his sword. Kakashi quickly jumped away avoiding whatever attacks Zabuza was throwing.

"Guys we have to help him." Leo ordered.

"And how the shell, are we going to do that?" Raph asked.

"Follow my lead!" Leo ordered as they charged and joined Kakashi in taking on Zabuza using their weapons to defend themselves from the massive cleaver.

"I have to admit you four do have fight in you. What are you creatures, some kind of demons?" Zabuza asked.

"No we're just your run of the mill mutant turtles." Mikey answered.

"I never would've guessed." Zabuza sarcastically replied as he grabbed Mikey throwing him into Donny.

Naruto frowns, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted summoning a thousand clones. Half the clones grabbed their Sais and the remaining half grabbed their chucks, "It's ninja time!" they clones called as they charged Zabuza throwing every strike they had.

Sasuke and Himeko while guarding Tazuna nodded to each other and started hand signs, "Ninpo: Twilight burst!" Himeko shouted along with Sasuke firing a fireball Jutsu.

The two jutsus were launched in Zabuza's direction as Kakashi, the turtles, Naruto, and his clones jumped away leaving the swordsman to take the blow.

Zabuza got back to his feet surprising everyone as he spoke, "That really tickled, but let me show you a real jutsu!" he started hand signs as Kakashi mimicked the ones he was forming.

"Suiton; Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" they both shouted and massive burst of water shot out and formed into two different water dragons that dashed at each other and started tearing the other one apart.

Through the explosion of water the four turtles flew in delivering a four way flying kick knocking him into a nearby tree and his sword was knocked out of his hand. He groaned before seeing Kakashi standing above him, "Can you ready the future with that Sharingan?"

"Yes... and you future is death!" Kakashi ordered ready to finish him until two senbon flew through the air and pierced into Zabuza's neck making him fall unconscious.

Everyone's eye's widened as the saw the swordsman fall and they looked over to where the needles came from. Appearing before them was a ninja in blue clothing with a white mask and a red swirl on it.

"Arigato. I was afraid I lost Zabuza's trail awhile back, but thanks to you I found him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked "I'd say based on the mask, you're a tracker ninja from Kiri."

"Tracker ninja?" Donny asked.

"I am indeed a tracker ninja," the boy began, "And it's my job to see that body is properly disposed of."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse, "No vital signs. He really is dead." he said which got the Genin sighing in relief, especially Tazuna.

Taichi who had sniffed the body raised his hind leg above him, "Taichi!" Himeko shouted, "Not on the corpse."

Taichi yipped in disappointment before doing it at a tree instead. The boy jumped down landing by Zabuza, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and take care of this body. Thanks again." the boy said before disappearing.

"Who was that guy?" Naruto asked himself as he collected his sais.

"Is everybody ok?" Leo asked.

"Other than my shell aching from fighting against somebody who could take on the Shredder," Raph began, "I'm ok."

Donny and Mikey nodded along with the genin signaling they were ok to. "Okay let's get going everyone." Kakashi said as they walked on.

"My daughter and grandson might be worried, we should hurry." Tazuna said.

As Kakashi continued walking he suddenly collapsed, "K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as every one ran up to him.

Leo checked his signs, "Don't worry he's just exhausted."

"No kidding, I mean he did most of the heavier fighting against that guy." Naruto reminded them.

"He should be fine once he's rested." Donny theorized.

Leo and Raph got under Kakashi's arms and carried him along while Mikey and Donny surrounded them to make sure nothing else attacked them.

"Ya think we've seen the worse bro?" Mikey asked Donny.

"Let's hope we have." Donny replied.

**(And that's the chapter for now.)**


	8. Working out

**(Welcome to another installment.)**

Soon, Squad seven, and the turtles helped Kakashi to Tazuna's place as Tazuna entered, "I'm home!"

"Dad is that you?" a woman's voice called as a beautiful woman approached, "Oh thank goodness you're still alive."

"They couldn't touch me," Tazuna joked with the woman. He turned to the guys, "Everyone meet my daughter Tsunami. Tsunami meet the nice young ninja who helped me get home safe. Naruto, Himeko, Sakura, Sasuke, the one clonked out is Kakashi, and…" he trailed off as the turtles came into view making Tsunami scream in fright.

"Dad what are those things?!" she cowered while trying to find something to use as a weapon.

"Tsunami calm down, these are turtles and they're… special ninjas." Tazuna tried to explain as best he could.

"Special ninjas?" Tsunami asked in confusion.

"Yeah, special." Mikey answered.

"We're sorry our appearances are overwhelming," Leonardo began, "But I assure you we mean you no harm."

Tsunami hesitantly stood down while trying to regain her composure, "Sorry, but ever since Gato's reign we've all been on edge at strangers."

"Well anyway let me introduce you to Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael." Tazuna introduced them as the turtles waved.

"Hai, come on in." Tsunami admitted them all inside.

"Grandpa!" a voice called as a little boy came running from upstairs and embraced the old man.

"Hey Inari!" he chuckled while ruffling the boys head.

When the boy saw the ninjas he was confused, but upon noticing the turtles he screamed, "Monsters!" he jumped back only for Tsunami to calm him.

"Inari it's ok. These are turtles, and they're ninja just like the ones here." She explained.

"Ninja?" Inari asked eyeing the group.

"Yeah. They helped me get home safely." Tazuna added.

Inari looked at his grandpa and then at the group before looking down and spoke, "You should all go home while you still can."

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"You should leave now!" he bellowed before running back upstairs.

"Hey!" Naruto called but the boy was gone.

"So what's his problem?" Raph asked while crossing his arms.

"Don't mind him, please bring your friend in." Tsunami said as they brought Kakashi inside.

Later on, the group waited outside one room that Kakashi was resting up in until they heard him wake up and was talking to Tsunami. They entered to see him sitting straight up, "Are you ok, Kakashi?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just used my Sharingan a little longer than I should have." He admitted.

"If it puts too much stress on you, why use it?" Raph asked.

"As they say desperate times call for desperate measures." Kakashi chuckled.

"That's a fact." Donny admitted.

"So what do we do now with you still weak?" Himeko asked.

"Well I don't think any more assassins will be coming after us for now, but I wonder about that tracker ninja."

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"He was using senbon on Zabuza, and those needles aren't used for killing, but for acupuncture. If hit at a precise location it can only put one in a temporary death state." He explained.

"In other words, Zabuza may still be alive, and that tracker was his accomplice?" Leo asked adding the facts up.

"Precisely."

"WHAT?!" Himeko and Sakura cried while Taichi and Klunk cringed at how loud they were.

"It does make sense especially when they timed the precise moment to fake the death." Donny admitted.

"So now I need to train you to get you as ready as possible." Kakashi said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Raph began, "You can't even move."

"It's no problem at all actually." Kakashi began as he grabbed a crutch for support.

Meanwhile out in the forest, the tracker ninja was pulling the senbon out of Zabuza's neck as the swordsman woke up with blood shot eyes and sat up, "Dammit, Haku! We're you trying to kill me for real?!" he growled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the boy known as Haku asked.

"Don't make me answer that." Zabuza grunted.

"Well I saved you didn't I?" Haku asked, "So what do we do now?"

"I'll rest for now and deal with Kakashi later," Zabuza began, "And those turtles. Next time I see them, I'll peel them right out of their shells and make turtle soup!"

"Sounds appetizing." Haku joked.

Zabuza turned to Haku glaring at him to cut the jokes, "Take that ridiculous mask off."

"Hai." He answered pulling off the mask revealing a feminine looking face.

Back with the guys, they were outside Tazuna's home and in the forest close to it, "Are you sure you should be doing this sensei?" Sakura asked about Kakashi being up and about so quickly.

"Yes. Master Splinter said it's not wise to push oneself especially when in your kind of state." Leo added.

"I'll be fine. Now let's begin," Kakashi began, "This is going to be a basic chakra exercise."

"An exercise?" Mikey asked.

"Correct. You all know the basics about chakra and how you need to main control over it." The Jonin explained, "Watch me as I show you how the exercise is done." He approached a tree and concentrated before walking right up it like it was nothing.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Mikey asked.

"If you think he's walking up that tree without using his hands then yeah. You're not imagining it." Donny said.

The copy-nin found his way to the bottom of a branch and looked down at them as he hung upside down, "Focusing chakra at the bottom of your feet is the hardest place to focus it," he began, "Now... you try... Turtles care to join my students?"

"Well how about it guys, this is something we can do to pass time." Leo said.

"It definitely would do us some good with our other ninja abilities." Donny nodded.

"Cool we'd be just like Spiderman!" Mikey cheered.

"Keep it together Mikey." Raph said.

Kakashi threw kunai down into the ground in front of each of them, "Use those to cut the trunk at your highest point and try to beat it the next time." he instructed. They all picked up a kunai and looked at tree of their own and all took off at them.

They focused their chakra to their soles and ran up the trees. Mikey made up a few steps before falling, while his brothers and the Genin made it up further than him marking their area before they fell back down.

Kakashi looked on impressed as they continued, "Well looks like they so far got it down." Kakashi chuckled inwardly.

"Hey guys!" Sakura's voice was heard. They looked up and saw her on top of her tree sitting on a branch.

"Well done, Sakura." Kakashi said.

Himeko and Naruto looked impressed along with the turtles, while Sasuke only looked jealous which got Sakura upset. She was soon brought out of her thought when she heard a voice called, "That's incredible Sakura. You made it up on the first try." Donny called from below.

"Thanks, Donny!" Sakura called.

"Whoa how'd that dudette make it up top so easily?" Mikey asked.

"Sakura's had the best chakra control in our class." Naruto explained.

"About the only thing she's good at." Himeko whispered to Mikey and he chuckled.

"Well seeing as how Sakura has completed this step, she can help assist Tazuna while the rest of you continue this exercise until you reach the top." Kakashi said as Sakura got down and left with him.

"Well you heard the man guys, let's get to it." Leo said and they all continued running up the tree. Klunk and Taichi watched as spectators and cringed and groaned as some of them fell down on their backs, mainly Mikey.

Soon it was leading to nightfall, and the guys made it midway up the tree but not to the top yet. Even Mikey was able to catch up to them, and good thing to. He couldn't take landing on his shell anymore.

They all stopped for a breath until Leo spoke up, "Well not much we can do now. Plus it's getting late."

"Yeah and I'm getting kind of hungry." Mikey added with his stomach grumbling.

"Come on let's head back." Himeko said collecting Taichi while Mikey grabbed Klunk, and they headed back to Tazuna's.

When they got back, they all sat around the dinner table chowing down, while Klunk and Taichi ate from plates on the floor set down by Mikey and Himeko, "This is some good stuff." Mikey said with a full mouth.

"The food is incredibly delicious Ms. Tsunami." Leo said politely.

"Arigato. Eat up everyone, there's plenty." Tsunami said with a smile.

"Just what I like to hear." Naruto said as he continued eating.

"So how did the rest of you do in the chakra exercise?" Kakashi asked in interest.

"Well we didn't do too bad, actually." Sasuke answered.

"We made it halfway within the day." Himeko added.

"You shoulda seen how Mikey looked when he kept falling down on his shell." Raph teased.

"Hey that exercise wasn't as easy as it looked." Mikey complained.

"Seemed rather ok to us." Sasuke replied like it wasn't that hard.

"Don't worry Mikey we'll all make it up top soon." Donny said comforting his brother.

"We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Himeko added.

"Yeah Mikey rest your shell, because tomorrow you could be landing on it even more!" Raph teased some more and the brothers chuckled at the humor. Inari watched them with his head down, stood up and left without saying a word which really confused them all while Tazuna and Tsunami sighed.

The next morning, Kakashi, Sasuke, Himeko, Tazuna, and Inari, sat at the table as they waited for Tsunami to finish breakfast. Sakura walked into the room yawning, "Ohayo everybody." She sat down at the table, and Tsunami served the breakfast.

She looked around seeing no sign of Naruto, or the turtles, "Where are Naruto and the turtles?"

"They got up early and headed out for some morning training." Kakashi explained.

"They do this kind of thing every morning." Himeko added.

"Jeez what do they run on?" Sakura asked.

"They run on their guts," Sasuke answers as he stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you." Himeko said finishing and went with her cousin.

"But we haven't eaten yet…" Sakura said and she looked at their plates which was empty "T-that was fast" she said.

In the woods, where they had been training, Haku walked through the forest in a pink yukata carrying a basket of picked herbs. He looked ahead and saw Naruto and the turtles sleeping around a tree, "It's them." He gasped and slowly approached them.

He knelt down to Naruto with his hand inching for his throat until it moved to his torso and started shaking him, "Hey you're gonna catch a cold sleeping here."

Naruto moved around before opening his eyes and saw Haku, "Huh what's going on?" he yawned as the turtles hearing him started waking up as well.

"What the?" Mikey yawned.

"Oh man I hate waking up this early." Raph rubbed his eyes.

"Are you all ok?" Haku asked.

"Yeah we're fine, so ma'am why are you out here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, are you doing something?" Leo asked curiously.

"I'm just picking herbs, for medicines." Haku answered.

"Are you some kind of medic?" Donny asked.

"Sort of."

"Want some help we got the time." Naruto offered.

"Sure, I'd appreciate that."

"Let's get to work guys." Leo said as they pitched in.

So they started collecting many herbs as Donny spoke to Haku, "I'm surprised you haven't screamed at our appearance. I mean my brothers and I are different."

"True, but isn't everyone?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, but we're _that_ kind of different." Mikey noted.

"Maybe, but to me everyone is who they are," Haku began, "And who're we to decide what is normal and what is not?"

"Good choice of words." Leo admitted.

"Arigato, so what're all of you doing out here?"

"Well we were training and we decided to take a nap." Naruto answered.

"Training, huh? You must be ninja then."

"Did you get that solely based off us training?" Donny asked.

"Well your weapons gave it away," Haku motioned to the turtles weapons and motioned to Naruto's headband, "And the headband on your head."

"Oh you noticed?" Naruto asked and explained, "This headband symbolizes my loyalty to my village."

"Really you all must be very strong." Haku said.

"Yeah, we are pretty awesome." Mikey gloated only for Raph to smack the back of his head for gloating to a stranger.

"Do you all have someone precious to you?" Haku asked.

"Of course we do, we have each other." Naruto answered.

"And our father." Mikey added.

"That's good. I believe when you have something precious to fight for, it's what makes you stronger."

"Wow sounds like something Master Splinter would say." Raph realized.

"Definitely." Mikey agreed.

"When you fight for what's precious to you then you're truly strong huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Haku smiled, "Well I have enough herbs now. Thanks for your help. I must be going now."

"No problem, ma'am." Leo said, as Haku walked away.

Haku came to a stop, "Actually, I'm a boy." he said before continuing on his way.

The five stood there in they shouted, "WHAT?"

'You gotta be kidding me! He's prettier than most of the girls back home!' Naruto thought in shock.

'After this, nothing will surprise me anymore.' Mikey thought in shock.

'He must not get his hair cut often.' Leo thought.

'This is just too weird to comprehend.' Donny thought.

'Even here they have transvestites? Wait till Casey hears about this.' Raph thought in disbelief.

Haku walked past Sasuke and Himeko and the two looked back at him, before going up to Naruto and the turtles who were trying to clear their heads from what they just found out, "Naruto you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything all right guys?" Himeko asked.

"We're fine." Naruto said.

"Though I may have to wash my eyes out." Raph added.

"What?" the cousins asked.

"We just met a girl-boy." Mikey explained.

"What're you talking about?" Himeko asked.

"We've been talking with a boy who has the appearance of a girl." Donny explained it clearer.

"If the girls back home saw him they'd be jealous." Naruto put in.

"Where is this guy?" Sasuke asked.

"You just missed him." Donny said pointing in the direction Haku left.

"I think we saw him. That beautiful person was a boy?" Himeko gasped.

"Yes!" the five shout in shock.

"Weird." Sasuke said.

That night everyone finished dinner, while Kakashi gave out instructions, "Well seeing as how you've all completed your training exercise starting tomorrow you're all bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi explained. The genin smiled as the turtles called out, "Radical!"

"Well in a few more days. The bridge will be finished." Tazuna began and turned to the ninjas, "I have all of you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, however you should still be careful." Tsunami warned them.

"We sure will." Naruto answered, but noticed Inari flinching a bit.

"Why do this?" Inari asked raising curiosity out of the group and slammed his hands on the table startling them, "This is all one big waste of time! You're all just going to die like all the others who tried to stand against Gato!"

"Kid, we're not like those others. We're different." Naruto answered.

"Just shut up!" Inari snapped and continued to mouth off at Naruto, "You make me sick with your laid back attitude towards all the suffering everyone in this land has put up with! You could never understand what it's like to be treated like garbage and beaten to the ground!" Klunk and Taichi were getting scared and hid underneath a carpet.

That finally got Naruto boiling as he glared daggers at the kid. Sasuke, Himeko, Kakashi, and the turtles were worried he might do something, but more worried if any of them got in his way, "Kid you should really learn when to shut your mouth when you mouth off at those who've been around the block longer than you! Cry and whine for all I care because a coward like you could never understand what real pain and suffering is!" he shouted as Inari looked hurt by his claim.

Sakura turned to Naruto looking upset and scolded him, "Naruto, that's going too far."

Naruto turned back at her still angry, "Haruno if you had an ounce of brain cells in that head of yours you'd learn to keep your mouth shut! This kid needs to face the music and learn that acting like a victim is not going to change anything." He got up and started walking away.

"Naruto where are you going?" Leo asked in worry.

"I'm gonna go blow off some steam before I say something I might end up not regretting." He glared back at Inari before heading out the door with a slam of it.

When Naruto was out of the house, Sasuke frowned at Sakura who provoked him when he was just teaching the boy the truth, "You just had to piss him off."

"Sakura, you should learn when to keep your mouth shut when someone's teaching a lesson." Himeko said as she and Sasuke stood up and left the room.

"What'd I do?" Sakura asked.

The turtles sighed, but couldn't blame her knowing she doesn't know anything about Naruto like the rest of them do. All Inari could do was whimper while trying not to accept what Naruto said about him. Raph looked at the boy and remembered Naruto snapping. He knew he himself was a hothead and probably would've done the same thing.

That night, Inari sat outside his house looking at the ocean. He looked seeing Raphael's reflection next to his and looked up to see said turtle, "Hey kid, can we talk?" Raph asked.

Soon the two sat while looking out at the water before Raph spoke up, "Sorry you had to get a mouthful of that from, Naruto. He can be harsh sometimes like me, but don't get the wrong idea. He doesn't hate you or anything. He just wanted you to know there are some who've had it worse than others, him being an example." Raph explained provoking curiosity out of Inari.

"Your gramps told us about what happened with your father. Believe it or not, but Naruto also grew up without parents, and had very few friends when he was your age. Until me, my bros, and my own father came into his life." Inari looked up wondering if that was true, "Believe me, my bros and I used to be scared when we were your age, but we conquered our fears and learned valuable lessons from our sensei. Lessons that stuck with us during our ninja training for years that followed. And those lessons were passed onto Naruto as well. I think Naruto's knows better than any of us what you're going through."

Inari looked more understanding than before and started to regret mouthing off at Naruto with biased judgment before he even knew anything about him. While in the woods Naruto was taking any frustration he had out on some trees. He was using his katanas, sais, chucks, and bo destroying numerous tree branches. Soon he stood their surrounded by fallen trees panting, covered in sweat, and his weapons lying on the ground beside him. "There I needed that." He gasped as finally calmed down.

Naruto picked up his ninja weapons, putting them back in their holsters, and walked back to Tazuna's needing some well deserved rest. While back at Tazuna's Sakura was heading to bed but to her shock found Himeko sleeping with Sasuke all cuddled up with Taichi sleeping by them as well. Sakura was ready to shriek until the turtles clamped her mouth shut and dragged her outside.

"Why is Sasuke-kun sleeping with his own cousin?" Sakura demanded out of them.

"Keep it down Sakura, they have their reasons." Donny explained.

"Ever since the massacre, Himeko hasn't been able to sleep peacefully by herself." Leo explained.

"That's why Sasuke sleeps close to her, and unless you wanna piss them off like ya did to Naruto, I suggest you think very clear about your actions." Raph warned her.

Sakura thought about this and came to the conclusion if Naruto lashed out at her like that for interrupting him, then it would be hell to pay if he got Sasuke and Himeko upset. So she let it go and returned to her room. The turtles smiled seeing her take the smart decision and left to turn in as well.

**(And this wraps it up for now.)**


	9. Ending Gato's terror

**(I'm back with more.)**

The next morning, Himeko and Sasuke looked into Naruto's room to see him passed out on his futon, "So Naruto came home late last night?" Himeko asked Sasuke who nodded.

"Since Naruto wore himself out last night from non-stop training he'll have to sit this one out until he gets his energy back." Kakashi noted.

"Don't worry he'll be ok so long as he rests." Tsunami assured.

"Well let's head for the bridge." Leo said as they all took off.

Within an hour, Naruto's eyes flung open and he sat straight up. He looked and noticed no one was around, so he quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs finding only Tsunami doing dishes, "Hey where the shell is everyone?"

"They went on ahead, and decided to give you a day off." Tsunami answered.

"Ugh! We'll see who gets left behind!" Naruto exclaimed and he dashed out the door.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Kakashi, Himeko, Sakura, Sasuke, the turtles, and Tazuna walked onto the bridge and saw it was empty and unusually misty. Tazuna looked around seeing no sign of his workers, "Where the hell is everybody?" Tazuna asked.

They heard a chuckle through the faint mist, "I knew it." Kakashi said and the group jumped to Tazuna's surroundings protecting him.

"I don't like the sound of that." Mikey said trembling.

"Well Kakashi... it looks like I'll be getting my rematch with!" Zabuza said and Squad 7 realized there were four Zabuza's around them and they reared their swords back, "DIE!" Zabuza shouted.

All of the Zabuza's reared their sword's back, "Now!" Leo called as he and his brothers struck the clones dispelling them into water.

The real Zabuza and Haku wearing his mask and hunter clothes approached, "All right, Haku are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes." He answered.

"I knew you two were working together!" Kakashi said.

"We're not going to let you harm Tazuna!" Himeko shouted.

"That's right!" Sakura agreed.

"Oh I'm not only going to kill him. I going to kill you all," Zabuza said "Show them what true speed is, Haku." He ordered.

"Very well..." Haku answered with reluctance, and he disappeared, and reappeared in front of Sasuke, and went to slash at him with a senbon, but Sasuke pulled up a kunai at the last second and blocked it.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko called wanting to go to her cousin's aide, but a water clone of Zabuza blocked her.

"Going somewhere kid?" the water clone asked.

"Get out of our way!" Leo shouted as he took on the water clone using his own blades against the clone's one.

Raph got behind the clone and did a flying kick from behind at the clone knocking him off guard for Kakashi to jab at it with a kunai turning it into water, "Oh yeah!" Raph cheered.

Sasuke and Haku were fighting hand to hand as Haku was throwing senbon while the Uchiha using his Sharingan was dodging, "Looks like I'll have to use this," Haku made a hand sign with one hand, "Hyouton; Sensatsu Suishou!" he kicked water form a puddle into the air and it turned into thin senbon icicles. He launched them as Sasuke backed away and formed hand signs using the fireball jutsu.

Haku vanished and appeared behind Sasuke ready to attack. Sasuke spun around and grappled with the fake tracker ninja, "Haku stop fooling around... and finish him!" Zabuza ordered.

Haku sighed lightly and made a one hand sign, "I never thought I'd have to use a move like this." Haku said.

"What move?" Sasuke asked.

"Ice Spears!" Haku called and large ice spikes shot out of the ground in a line straight for Sasuke too fast for him to counter and the farthest spike rammed into him, sending him flying back and sliding across the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called to her teammate, and got no response, as he lay there on the ground.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried.

"No!" Donny called.

"Haku, kill the rest of them." Zabuza said.

"But Zabuza... I don't understand why we need to kill more than the bridge builder?" Haku asked.

"I don't care about Gato's damn orders anymore... I want to fight Kakashi and you kill the others!" Zabuza ordered as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Very well..." Haku said slowly and he looked at the turtles, and disappeared before reappearing behind Donny and wrapping an arm around his neck and holding a senbon to his jugular, and he went to his ear, "Please run away... I don't want to kill you... I'll see to it Zabuza does not follow you." Haku whispered.

"What? Run?" Donny asked as he really heard the truth in his voice, and he deeply thought about running for three second before he remembered the mission, "Sorry but I'm not abandoning anyone!" Donny called as he elbowed Haku in the gut and got free.

He twirled his Bo-staff, "Nobody messes with my brothers and friends!"

"Let's attack him together." Leo called.

"I hear ya." Raph smirked.

"It's ninja time!" Mikey called.

Haku took on all ninja turtles as they fought against the ice ninja, "You're skills are most astounding I admit." Haku said as he used senbon on them but ended up aiming at their shells which didn't strike them.

"Why're you doing this if you want us to escape?" Leo demanded.

"Because it is my job and I am bound to obey." Haku said.

"Yeah, well get a new job mask face!" Raph called as they were ready to fight until a voice rung up.

"I agree with my brother!" the voice called and coming in through the mist was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"About time." Himeko said as she joined them.

"Sorry I'm late, now who's ready to fight?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do it!" the turtles called as they charged.

Naruto and his brothers fought Haku using teamwork but the ice ninja was still wasn't wearing him down, "Something's strange about that guy." Naruto told his bros.

"I sense it to, like we met him before." Leo said.

"But who?" Mikey asked.

"Guys!" Sasuke called as he made it back to them revealing to the others he wasn't dead, "Be careful this guy's strong."

Haku looked at Naruto, Sasuke, Himeko, and the turtles, "It's time to fulfill my orders," Haku said as he formed a hand sign with two hands this time, "Hyouton; Makyou Hyoushou!" he said as long flat ice mirrors started appearing in a 360 degree radius and surrounded the three kids and the turtles.

Haku walked up to the outside of one of the mirrors and put his hand on it and melted into the mirror. They all looked seeing they were trapped in whatever jutsu Haku used around them, while Haku's reflection reflected off all the other ice mirrors, "What jutsu is this?" Sasuke gasped.

"It's scary." Himeko said.

Mikey saw all the mirrors seeing Haku's reflection in them all, "It's like the hall of mirrors in the fun house at theme parks."

"Only there's nothing fun about this!" Raph added.

All the images of Haku held up senbon together. Suddenly the needles were launched from all directions and started slashing and cutting the guys bodies and a few sticking into their bodies in a few non lethal places, "Where are all these needles coming from?" Donny asked as he and his turtles turned their backs to try and protect Naruto, Himeko, and Sasuke from the needles with their shells.

Back outside the jutsu Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna saw a barrier on the bridge, "Oh no!" Kakashi gasped.

"It's no use Kakashi! You won't be able to get your students out of there." Zabuza explained, "You see Haku is a special ninja born with the ice element."

"Born with, you mean his jutsu is a bloodline?" Kakashi gasped.

"That's right. When I found him years ago I trained him to master those abilities making him into the perfect weapon." Zabuza explained.

"Is that all you think of him?" Kakashi gasped.

"Of course." Zabuza answered as he and Kakashi went at it once again.

Inside the crystal Ice mirrors, the turtles continued to deflect the incoming senbon needles, while Sasuke and Himeko formed hand signs and released a double fireball jutsu, "Direct hit!" Naruto called.

But to their shock the ice hadn't melted, "No way!" Mikey gasped.

"But that's impossible!" Leo called.

"The ice should've melted!" Donny shouted.

"It's no ordinary ice." Haku explained from one of the mirrors.

Haku continued throwing needles from the mirrors to attack them, but much sooner Sasuke and Himeko were able to avoid them without the turtles protecting them. They knew Sasuke was using his Sharingan eye and they looked seeing Himeko's eyes were golden while the two tomoe in each eye was silver, "Say hello to our Sharingans!" Sasuke called.

"How come Himeko's looks so different?" Mikey asked.

"Probably due to her family's blood mixed with the Uchiha blood." Donny could only guess.

"Awesome." Naruto said impressed.

Sasuke and Himeko continued to avoid the needles while Naruto and the turtles deflected the needles with their weapons, "We gotta find a way out of here!" Leo called.

"Easier said than done!" Raph shouted agitated from deflecting all the needles.

"Why do you fight for Zabuza anyway?" Donny asked Haku.

"I fight for someone who is precious to me. Someone who gave me a purpose... a reason to live. I was alone until I met Zabuza. I killed my father because he killed my mother and tried to kill me due to my power. Bloodlines were thought to bring only war, but I went crazy and killed him. I was alone for a year until Zabuza found me and took me under his wing. He gave my life a reason to continued living."

"Wait a minute, fight for someone precious to you?" Naruto asked and he and his brothers finally deduced the facts, "You're the one from the forest!"

"I am. My name is Haku."

"Haku?" the turtles gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I must kill you and your friends now." Haku began as he fired needles.

As the needles were about to land on Naruto he saw a figure throw itself in front of him. It was Sasuke who was impaled with the senbon needles. After the jump in he fell to the ground to get caught by Naruto. "Sasuke, please can you hear me?"

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried.

"Man that hurt!" Sasuke strained.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You must've been crazy!" Raph said.

"I don't wanna seem my closest friends die before me like before." Sasuke strained.

"It'll be all right Sasuke, hang in there." Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto, but I think this is it," Sasuke strained, "You still have a dream Naruto, don't lose sight of it. Himeko carry out our ambition for me." he pleaded before closing his eyes.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto screamed.

"I don't believe it." Mikey gasped.

"He's really." Donny said sadly.

Himeko looked horrified as images of her family's death flashed in her mind, and seeing Sasuke die sent her off the edge, Haku looks down, "I'm sorry... The senbon were not meant to hit her, But losing a comrade is part of shinobi life." Haku explained like he didn't really care.

Naruto and Himeko looked up as tears flowed from their eyes like never before, and both Naruto's irises were red and his pupils were slits while glowing red "Shut up..." he began " SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as red chakra erupted from his body in a swirling fashion.

Himeko's hair had covered the side of her face meaning her split personality was awake. "You killed him, now we're gonna kill you!"

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"If my theory is correct Naruto has tapped into the chakra of the Kyubi." Donny gasped.

"And Himeko?" Raph asked.

"It must be the true nature of the Ankoku clan's power." Donny theorized.

Naruto's whiskers became more feral and his teeth sharpened as he looked ready to attack with Himeko. The two chakra powered ninja started jumping at the crystal ice mirrors shattering them like they were nothing, "Whoa, they're really breaking the ice!" Mikey said.

"This chakra... it's not like anything I've ever seen," Haku gasped. Himeko jumped at Haku in a fast rate and began punching, kicking, and beating the hell out of the Ice user who was finding it harder and harder to keep up with them, 'This power I never knew could even exist.' Haku thought.

Himeko then used a combo of light and dark chakra to break the crystal ice mirrors and freed them all. Naruto reared his fist back and slammed it hard into Haku's masked face launching him through the air before he landed hard on the ground and slid to a stop. Haku slowly pushed himself to his feet with his mask falling off. He noticed Naruto and Himeko were rushing right for him readying their fists to deal the final blow, 'I'm sorry Zabuza I've failed you, I am no match for them,' Haku thought. Haku took the punches and fell onto his back. He looked up with bruised eyes and the enraged Himeko and Naruto looking down on him. "Go ahead finish me."

Naruto and Himeko looked back over to Sasuke who was still motionless. Their rage subsided and they turned to Haku and reared their fists back. The turtles gasped not wanting to see this happen, Haku clinched his eye's shut and awaited the final blow, and he felt the powerful wind of their punches ripping through the air... but he felt nothing, he opened his eyes to see they punched the ground over his shoulders, "I don't understand, why didn't you finish me?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked at him with his Kyubi features fading, "Because it's not worth it."

Himeko's split personality was slowly deteriorating back to her nice one and her hair fell out of her face, "Killing you won't bring Nii-kun back so why bother?"

The two walked away from Haku and made it to the others with Sakura by Tazuna's side, while Kakashi and Zabuza were still neck and neck, "It's Naruto, and Himeko!" Tazuna gasped.

"Guys!" Sakura called relieved that they were ok but saw no sign of Sasuke, "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto and Himeko said nothing as Mikey and Donny walked over with Leo and Raph carrying Sasuke's body, "No!" Sakura gasped rushing to them and helped Sasuke and laid him down.

Zabuza was exhausted as he ran at Kakashi and the copycat ninja fought back while piercing his body with multiple kunai making him slow down. He summoned his ninja hounds that used their teeth to hold Zabuza still, "Now it's over Zabuza!" Kakashi formed hand signs and started generating electricity into his right hand.

"He's turned his chakra into lightning!" Zabuza thought knowing he couldn't move and wasn't going to survive.

Kakashi charged at Zabuza, "Raikiri!" he shouted, but before he could reach the mist ninja he ended up piercing Haku who took the blow.

"Haku?" Zabuza gasped.

"I'm sorry Zabuza." Haku gasped as he lost blood from the jutsu strike and fell down dead.

"He really was dedicated." Kakashi sighed at his corpse.

Zabuza scoffed, "He served his purpose."

"Is that all his life was to you, a tool?" Leo asked.

"That's pathetic!" Naruto shouted, "He looked up to you like a father, you raised him and trained him and this is how you feel about him?"

"He swore to protect you with his life!" Donny added.

"He sacrificed himself for you!" Raph added.

"And you let him die with no respect?" Mikey asked.

"You really are a demon!" Naruto growled.

"Zabuza!" a voice called.

Gato approached with a mob of thugs, "I ordered you to eliminate Tazuna and you still haven't done it! Well then I guess I'll have all of you killed here and now!"

"If you want them you'll have to go through all of us!" a voice shouted. They looked and on the opposite side of Gato and his thugs was Inari, Tsunami, and many residents of Wave holding blunt instruments for weapons. They all started shouting at Gato wanting him to leave while Inari stood in front looking courageous.

"Well whaddaya know?" Raph asked seeing that his talk with Inari got through to him.

Zabuza glared at Gato, "You know Gato, even the unremarkable Demon of the Hidden Mist can die and become a real Demon in hell!" he shouted using what energy he had left and ran to Gato and using his sword to behead the man.

"Hey he killed Gato!"

"Now who's going to pay us?"

Zabuza strained and dropped his sword in pain, "Hey you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but my arms feel shot!" Zabuza strained. Squad seven looked at him concerned until they heard a moaning. They looked to Sasuke and his eyes slowly open.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cheered.

"Did I miss anything?" Sasuke groaned.

"Not much." Naruto joked.

Zabuza saw Sasuke was still alive and knew what this meant, 'Haku didn't aim for a fatal area after all.' He thought and turned to Naruto, "Hey kid," Naruto and the turtles look at Zabuza and could see tears in his eyes, "You and your friends words, cut deeper than my own blade. All that stuff I said about Haku being nothing more than my tool and weapon… I lied," He said putting them in shock, "I did care about him. I loved him like a son!" he cried.

"I won't let his sacrifice to protect me be in vain! I'm gonna help you guys by disposing of this mob." Zabuza said using what energy he had to pull the bandage off his mouth, "Could one of you give me a weapon quickly."

Leo smiled and threw him a katana, "Take this." The turtle leader said.

Zabuza caught it in his mouth, "Arigato," He said taking off running at the mob. The mercenaries threw whatever weapons they had at Zabuza piercing him but he kept on charging and used Leo's one katana to assassinate the mercenaries. Soon all of Zabuza's hired thugs lied on the bridge dead. Zabuza with no energy left fell on his back, "Ugh! Guess this is the end of the line for me."

"Zabuza." Kakashi said as they gathered around while Leo retrieved his katana re-sheathing it.

Zabuza looked up to Naruto, "Kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, I thank you and your brothers as you say for helping me see the light," Zabuza says, "I want you to take my weapon as a commemorative for the battle here."

Naruto and the turtles looked speechless, "I don't know what to say." Naruto said.

Zabuza smiled, "Say nothing then, but Kakashi." He motioned to Kakashi, "I have one request for you. Set me next to Haku, if I'm going to die here and now. I'd want it to be next to him."

"Yes Zabuza." Kakashi said carrying Zabuza's body and set him down next to Haku where the swordsman looked at the side to Haku's lifeless face, "You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. Even though it might not be possible, I'd like to join you where you've gone, Haku." Zabuza said before his eyes closed and he was dead.

Suddenly the sky started raining snow, "Whoa." Mikey gasped.

"Snow in the middle of summer?" Donny gasped.

Kakashi looks up, "Could this be the power of Haku's bloodline?" he asked himself.

Later that day after all the bodies were cleared up from the bridge, two memorials were set up outside the village to honor the acts of Haku and Zabuza. The turtles stood before the two memorials bowing their heads, "Goodbye Zabuza, goodbye Haku." Donny said.

"You two were without a doubt, honorable." Leo added.

Himeko prayed for Haku, "Arigato Haku, for not killing Nii-kun."

Naruto smiled and prayed for Haku as well, "Arigato Haku, for the important lesson you taught me, and the rest of us."

Later on, they were all meeting at the bridge that was finally completed, where everyone in the Land of Waves were bidding them farewell, "Goodbye and thank you for everything." Tazuna thanked them.

"You're welcome." Kakashi said and his squad nodded especially Naruto.

"Naruto," Inari began, "Did I do good?"

Naruto smirks and pats the boys head, "You did great Inari you showed no fear out there even if the odds were against you all."

"Arigato." Inari hugged him.

"Yeah ya did great kid." Raph said patting Inari's head.

"What's say we head home?" Kakashi asks and they all take off.

Naruto was dragging Zabuza's blade holding onto it with both hands, "Oh Zabuza couldn't have gotten a sealing scroll for this?" The turtles, Himeko, and Sasuke looked at each other and at Naruto smiling before going to help carry it with him, "Thanks guys." Naruto said glad that they're saving him the pain of dragging it.

Sakura watched until she spoke up, "Hey I'll help." She rushed over and helped carry it even though the turtles were carrying it the most. Klunk and Taichi walked besides them like truly devoted pets to their owners.

Back at the bridge Tazuna was looking up at his finished bridge, "Still need a name for the bridge, and I got just the one." Tazuna said.

"What is it?" Inari asked.

"We'll name after the hero our village, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Tazuna declared watching them leave.

**(And the Wave arc is finished.)**


	10. A Mother's appearance

**(Here we go guys.)**

After a day of traveling squad seven had finally returned home to Konoha ready to give the full on details to the Hokage, "You think the old man's gonna believe us being able to take on a swordsman from Kiri?" Raph asked.

"Well we'll let Kakashi do the talking, he might believe him." Leo replied.

"Very true." Sasuke agreed.

Soon enough they reached the administration building and entered the Hokage's office, where Sarutobi was at his desk with Master Splinter at his side who appeared to have been in a conversation with the old man, "Father?" the turtles and Naruto asked.

"Welcome home, my sons." Splinter greeted them.

"Judging by your return the mission was a success Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama. However there were a few minor details left out of the mission." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, such as?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well Tazuna was being targeted by nuke-nin from Kiri." Kakashi explained.

"Nukenin from Kiri?" Sarutobi almost had a heart attack.

"Yes, two of them before were the Oni brothers, and the second was Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen." Kakashi explained.

"What?" Sarutobi shouted, "Four innocent genin fresh out of the academy dragged into a mission involving one of Kiri's most brutal of ninja?"

"Hey we're alive aren't we?" Himeko asked.

"Lord Hokage let me explain the full details." Kakashi stepped in to explain everything.

Sarutobi calmed down as he and Splinter listened to the complete details of the mission squad seven took part in. Sarutobi felt a bit more relaxed but concerned with the safety of Naruto and his squad, same as Splinter and his sons, "Very well. This mission shall be registered as B-rank, and you will all be given additional pay, congratulations."

"You've all done well my sons." Splinter added.

"Well squad seven seeing as how rough it's been for you you're all free until further notice." Sarutobi told squad seven.

"Hai!" They all replied and were leaving, but before Naruto and the turtles could leave Splinter spoke up.

"My sons, I wish to show you all something I discovered while you were away."

"What is it sensei?" Donny asked.

"Come my sons, I will show you." Splinter said leading them out.

"And Naruto, a while later I want you to come back here. There are matters I wish to discuss with you." Sarutobi ordered Naruto.

"Sure thing, Jiji." Naruto replied as he headed off with his father and his brothers.

Splinter was leading his sons through the village into a forest area, "Sensei where are you taking us?" Leo asked.

"We're already here my son." Splinter said leading them into an open area.

"Where's here?" Mikey asked looking around seeing nothing but forest.

"Yeah ain't nothing around but forest." Raph said.

"Do not be fooled by your eyes my son. After all some things we see aren't always what they appear." Splinter said grabbing a handle in he ground and lifts it up revealing a trapdoor with stairs leading underground.

"Whoa, creepy." Mikey gasped.

"Where does this go?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me and all will be said." Splinter says leading them down the trapdoor.

The turtles and Naruto followed Splinter down the stairs leading into an underground compound which led them to a pair of doors that when opened revealed a training dojo designed similar to the turtles two last lairs, with open space for training, practice dummies and equipment set up, and around the corner was a pool, "What is this place?" Donny asked.

"This was the old training ground my master and the Ancient one set up during their stay in Konoha." Splinter explained.

"And it comes with a pool!" Mikey cheered while rushing to it, "Geronimo!" he dove into the water.

"This place is incredible sensei, how did you find it?" Leo asked while looking around.

"While you were away I decided to take a stroll around the forest of the village, and stumbled upon the training grounds by accident," Splinter explained, "Which I am glad I did."

"Wow, this place is enormous." Raph said taking a look around.

"I believe while we're here we shall instead use this as our home." Splinter said.

"Good thing. I was getting cramped in Naruto's apartment." Mikey said as he came out of the water.

"And me sensei?" Naruto asked Splinter about what he can do.

"You are also welcome to live here with us Naruto." He answered.

"Arigato sensei." Naruto smiled.

"And more good news is I've sent a letter to Casey and April about sending some of our belongings here to the village." Splinter added.

"All right! I've been missing working with high technological devices." Donny said.

"You would." Raph added.

"Hey Naruto, shouldn't you go talk to the Hokage now?" Leo asked reminding him of Sarutobi wishing to talk to him.

"Oh you're right. I'll catch you all later." Naruto rushed off and out of the lair.

"Wonder what the old man wants with Naruto?" Mikey asked.

Splinter just smiled which the turtles noticed making them wonder, "Sensei do you know why?" Raph asked.

"You'll find out." Splinter answered.

Naruto headed back to the administration building and entered the Hokage's office where the old man was still at his desk, "Naruto good to see you made it back on time." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah-yeah I know Jiji, now what'd you need me for?" Naruto asked wanting him to cut to the chase.

"Well Naruto Splinter's already told me about you being aware of Kyubi inside of you long before the incident with Mizuki." Sarutobi explained.

"Yup."

"Well I think it's time you knew the truth about the Kyubi incident," Sarutobi explained, "Not only did the Yondaime seal it away inside you he sealed it inside his own flesh and blood."

"Flesh and blood?" Naruto wondered until he put two and two together, "Wait so you mean the Yondaime?"

"Yes Naruto Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage is your father." Sarutobi answered.

Naruto looked frozen for a minute before going into an outburst, "WHY WOULD MY OWN DAD SEAL A MONSTER IN HIS OWN SON!"

"**Ease up Naruto."** Kyubi said in his thoughts.

"You knew he was my dad didn't you?" Naruto asked Kyubi.

"**No!"** Kyubi protested denying it.

"Naruto calm down, and try to put yourself in your father's position," Sarutobi ordered him, "Do you think he would've just sacrificed any other child in the village?"

Naruto thought about that and started realizing how he probably wouldn't do such a thing, "Well it wouldn't be fair for him to just take someone else's child and use them as a sacrifice."

"Yes. Plus Minato felt only you would one day be able to control the Kyubi's power," Sarutobi added, "He felt it was necessary for a father to believe in his child."

Naruto raised a brow at that, "Dad believed in me?"

"Yes Naruto, but you have every right to be angry at him. He honestly wished that you were seen as a hero, but these people are closed-minded and are blinded by it all." Sarutobi said in guilt.

Naruto scowled knowing these people have truly done him wrong for something he had no control over. But then couldn't help but smile knowing that his father truly trusted the safety of Konoha in him when sealing Kyubi inside him, "Dad really did care about me?" Naruto asked.

"He most certainly did," Sarutobi nodded, "But now I have someone else I want you to meet."

"Who?" Naruto asked concerned as to who else he needs to see.

Then a knock was heard at the door and they looked at the door, "You may come in now." Sarutobi told the person behind the door.

The door opens up and entering was a beautiful woman with long red hair, violet eyes, pale skin, wearing a blue zipped short sleeved shirt, red shinobi pants, and shinobi sandals, "Thank you Hokage-sama." The woman said.

Naruto looked in surprised at this woman, 'She's beautiful.' He thought.

The woman's gaze finally fell upon Naruto, "Oh my, Sarutobi is that my?" she asked.

"Yes my dear, he is Naruto." Sarutobi said nodding with a smile.

The woman's eyes swelled up with tears while Naruto was confused as hell as to why this woman was crying. Then to his unsuspecting shock she ran from the doorway and pulled Naruto into a hug and cried into his shoulder, "Is something wrong?" Naruto asked the woman not sure what to do.

"Naruto, oh my sweet baby! I never thought I'd see you again?" the woman cried.

"You know me?" Naruto asked her and looked to the Hokage.

"Naruto this is Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi introduced.

Naruto gasped hearing the last name, "Uzumaki, but that would mean?"

"Yes Naruto, this is your mother." Sarutobi answered.

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at the woman, "My mom?"

Kushina lifted her face up to look at Naruto's face, "Yes sweetie, I am your mother."

Naruto looked at her as his eyes started watering up, "Where were you all this time?" he cried.

"Naruto," Sarutobi gets his attention, "While Splinter was out on his walk not only had he discovered Yoshi's old training ground, but he had discovered my old rival Danzo and his Root division had captured Kushina the night you were born."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, he had his Anbu claim that Kushina committed suicide after hearing about Minato," Sarutobi explained. "He's kept her hidden in the Root compound since then using various seals and counters to keep anyone in the village from detecting her."

"You mean you've been a prisoner ever since my birth?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Yes honey. I wanted to be with you when your father sacrificed himself. But Danzo and his Root squad abducted me from the hospital and locked me up." Kushina explained in sadness.

Naruto's eyes firmed so tight veins started to grow, "WHERE IS THIS DANZO?! SO HELP ME I'LL KILL HIM AND LEAVE NOTHING LEFT!" he screamed.

"Naruto calm down!" Sarutobi orders him and Naruto overpowered by the order subsided, "To answer your question, I'm afraid he's gone back into hiding. I still have numerous of my selected Anbu trying to find him."

Naruto frowned hoping that one day he'll meet Danzo personally and dispose of him for what he's done to his mother. Naruto started to cry and buried himself in his mother's embrace. Kushina hugged her son knowing he has the right to be sad, "It's ok son, it's ok." She whispered softly.

Half an hour later, back in the training temple, the turtles had just finished moving various things from Naruto's old apartment into the compound, "That just about does it." Donny said as Raph and Leo set a sofa down.

"Whew about time." Raph said as he plopped onto the couch he just sat down.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Naruto called out as he entered.

"Hey Naruto, what took ya so long?" Mikey asked as he skateboarded by.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I want you all to meet someone." Naruto said standing aside as Kushina entered the place.

"Whoa, who is that?" Raph asked.

"Whoever she is she's bodacious." Mikey replied.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet my mother Kushina." Naruto introduced them.

"Your mother?" the turtles gasped.

"Hai." Naruto nodded as Kushina approached them.

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard so much about all of you from my son and your sensei." Kushina said looking at each of the turtles, "Leonardo," She said causing Leo to nod. "Michelangelo," Mikey gave a thumb's up. "Donatello," Donny smiled. "And Raphael." Raph smirked.

"We welcome you to our humble home, Kushina." Splinter bowed his head.

"Arigato Splinter," Kushina smiled. "And once again I thank you for looking after my son after these many years."

"Always a pleasure my dear." Splinter answered.

"Well guys looks like my mom's here to stay with us, is that ok?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is. Any family of yours is always welcomed with us." Leo admitted.

"Yeah welcome to the family." Mikey said to Kushina who giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Arigato, everyone." Kushina thanked them knowing that she's finally going to be the mother she waited years to be.

**(And there you go.)**


	11. Suna Guests

**(Welcome back everyone.)**

One afternoon in the forest of Konoha, Naruto was sparing with Tenten using their katanas, "That's good Naruto keep it up." Tenten ordered as she and Naruto clashed with their katanas.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Naruto replied as he blocked a strike from Tenten.

Suddenly Tenten saw an opening and managed to use her katana to knock Naruto's own out of his hand, "Looks like you're out of options Naruto." Tenten smirked knowing the match was hers.

Naruto smirked, "Not yet!" he called as he motioned to a black bracer he was wearing on his left arm. It opened up from the bottom of it dropping a small rod into his right hand that lengthened to reveal it was his Bo-Staff. Surprised by this, Tenten couldn't respond in time before Naruto managed to use the staff to knock her katana out of her possession, "Now who's out of options?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Tenten sighed and yet smiled, "Well that concludes our lesson for today. You've really improved Naruto. I didn't expect that last move."

"Well I've decided to hide one of my weapons inside a special compartment located in this bracer I just started wearing." Naruto motioned to the bracer he was wearing.

"How did you manage to get your bo-staff to shrink like that?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well I did a little tweaking with my staff and voila." Naruto replied making his Bo-staff fold up smaller.

"Nice." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah I helped him with that one." A voice said which belonged to Donny as he and the rest of the green team approached.

"Whoa who're they?" Tenten asked looking at the four.

"Meet my bros, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael," Naruto introduced them, "Guys, this is Tenten, my weapons coach."

"Nice to meet you. Naruto's told us a lot about you, Tenten." Donny greeted her.

"Yeah he said you're a great expert when it comes to weaponry." Leo added.

"Well you've been told correctly," Tenten smiled, "Well Naruto that's about it for the day. I'll see you around." She left waving.

"Later!" Naruto called.

"That girl definitely has skills." Mikey said.

"Yup." Raph agreed.

"So what'd you guys want?" Naruto asked.

"Your mom asked us to fetch you." Leo answered.

"Fetch me, what am I an animal?" Naruto asked feeling insulted by that.

"Come on." Raph said as he dragged him along.

After returning home to the new underground lair, Naruto, Splinter, and the turtles were meeting with Kushina who was showing him numerous mementos of hers and his father from many years ago. Kushina pulled up from a trunk Minato's old white coat with flames at the bottom, "This was your father's favorite coat that he would always wear." Kushina said holding it close to her and smelling it, "Still smells like the deodorant he'd always wear."

"Wow, this is so cool." Naruto said marveling at the coat.

"The Yondaime sure knew how to style." Mikey said admiring the coat as well.

"He sure did." Kushina answered.

"The Yondaime from what I have read about was a fine shinobi, who loved his family, friends, and the village with all his heart," Splinter started, "He was truly an example for all Konoha ninja."

Kushina smiled, "Yes, I truly do miss him." She sighed.

Naruto comforted his mother, "Dad may be gone mom, but I'm still here."

"And you got us now." Mikey added.

Kushina smiled at them all, followed by pulling her son and the turtles into a group hug and gave them each a peck on the cheek, "Thank you all my sons." She shed a tear.

The turtles and Naruto blushed but felt happy having a mother in their lives, while Splinter smiled at them all. Later on Naruto and his bros were walking along the village hoping to met up with Sasuke and Himeko. When they finally found them they spotted Sakura right behind the cousins.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"She tagged along." Himeko sighed looking back at Sakura.

"No problem guys, I mean you're all squad seven right?" Donny asked.

Suddenly they heard a scream, "What the shell was that?" Raph asked.

"A distress call." Leo said as they took off for the source.

When they came around a corner they stopped seeing three kids. They were two boys and one girl. One boy had glasses a bit of snot dripping from his nostril, the girl had long red pigtails sticking up forming a 'Y' shape, and the third boy who was the leader wearing a blue scarf was being held up by an older boy who was with another girl. Both these older kids were wearing headbands that signaled they were from Suna in the Land of Wind. The boy was wearing a solid black outfit. He had purple paint lines across his face and a hood over his head that looked like cat ears. Attached to his back was a bandaged up object. The girl had blonde hair in four pig tails, and wore a short purple dress outfit, with fishnets underneath. Strapped across her back was a large fan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded out of the black clad one.

"This shrimp ran into me. I'm just gonna teach him a lesson." The one in black answered.

"How about we teach you a lesson makeup boy?" Raph called pulling out his sais.

"It's face paint!" the boy shouted.

"We're gonna give you on the count of three to let that kid down." Sasuke ordered.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or else you'll be in for a world of hurt!" Himeko answered.

"Like you could do such a thing." The boy smirked arrogantly.

"Kankuro just stop it, if he finds out…" the girl pleaded to the boy.

"Don't worry Temari, this won't take long." The boy known as Kankuro tells the girl.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly vanished appearing above Kankuro knocking him on the head causing him to let go of the boy who ran to his friends.

"Why you!" Kankuro growled but as he stepped forward he hadn't seen Donny use his bo-staff to make the boy trip and fall flat on his face. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle even the girl Temari stifled a giggle. Kankuro got up looking furiously at them, "Oh now you've asked for it!" he reached for the bandaged up object until…

"Enough!" An eerie voice called.

Everyone paused, and looked up towards a tree to see a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy standing upside down on a tree limb. He had thick, black circles around his eyes, a giant gourd strapped to his back, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. "Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village."

"Gaara… I can explain!" Kankuro begged.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you…" he replied, "To think that you would get into a fight with a bunch of kids…"

Kankuro backed down as the boy named Gaara jumped from the tree and landed before them, "I apologize for the trouble my siblings caused…" he said as they began to leave.

The turtles were looking at the red head with scared looks, 'That kid, he doesn't seem normal.' Leo thought.

'Those eyes are scary.' Mikey thought.

'He's sure got a bad case of insomnia.' Donny thought.

'I don't like the way that kid's looking at us.' Raph thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, Himeko, and Sakura noticed something from those ninja, "Hey wait a minute!" Naruto called them back.

"Yes?" Gaara asked as they stopped.

"Those headbands…" Sasuke said, "You guys are from Suna, right? What are you doing here in our village?" he asked.

"Yeah… You're not even supposed to cross the boarder without proper authorization." Sakura added.

"Actually we do have authorization," The girl named Temari said as she pulled out a passport, "We're three Genin from Suna here to take the Chunin Exams by order of our father the Yondaime Kazekage."

"It's time for those again?" Himeko asked. "That explains where all the Jonin's were going in such a hurry today."

"So Konoha's hosting the Chunin Exams this year huh, no surprise there." Naruto added.

"Chunin Exams?" Mikey wondered, "Oh yeah remember when we made Chunin in 2105?" he asked his bros who made gestures to be silent about that year not wanting anyone to know about it.

The Sand ninja walked off again but were once again called back, "Hold on could you tell us all your names?" Naruto ordered.

Temari looked back, "Oh well my name's Temari, this is my brother Kankuro, and…" she was cut off as Gaara answered for himself.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I'd like to know yours as well."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ankoku Himeko."

"Haruno Sakura."

Gaara looked right at Naruto and Himeko and thought, 'These two, I sense something brewing within them. Chakra almost unnatural.'

Naruto and Himeko were also in thought, 'There's something strange about this guy.'

Gaara then took sight of the turtles, "Who are you four?"

"Leonardo."

"Donatello."

"Raphael."

"And Michelangelo."

"Your appearances are interesting and…" Gaara started.

"They're not costumes," Leo started so he didn't get that idea, "Although I know it's hard to believe."

"In the ninja world you see many extraordinary things, and your four are extraordinary." Gaara admitted with an emotionless face.

"Uh thanks." Donny said not sure if he meant that as a compliment or an insult.

"I look forward to meeting you all again." Gaara said as he and his sibs walked off.

"That was weird." Raph said.

"No kidding." Himeko agreed.

"Gaara's scary." Mikey put in while trembling.

Naruto looked to the three kids, "You kids ok?"

"Yeah thanks to all of you." The lead boy said.

Naruto got a good look at the kid, "Hey I know you, you're Jiji's grandson."

"Yup Konohamaru Sarutobi, nice to meet ya," The boy known as Konohamaru declared, "And these are my pals, Moegi, and Udon. Together we are the Konohamaru Corps!" he declared and the three pose.

They watched feeling disturbed, "Kid word of advice, lose the pose. It ain't right." Raph said.

"Come on guys, let's go." Leo said as they walked off.

Later that night, Naruto was having dinner with his mom, Splinter, and the turtles. When they finished Naruto asked if he could speak to his sensei, and brothers alone. Soon they met inside Splinter's room and were in meditating positions, "What is troubling you my son?" Splinter asked Naruto.

"Sensei, during my walk today we met up with three ninjas from Suna." Naruto began.

"Ah the Land of Wind." Splinter said knowing about that section of the ninja land from his studies.

"Yes. Anyway they're here to take the Chunin exams, and one of them I feel I just had to talk to you about." Naruto continued.

"Yes?" Splinter asked.

"His name is Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto explained.

"You shoulda seen him sensei," Mikey started, "He had these big black circles under his eyes."

"I believe he's suffering from insomnia." Donny added.

Splinter hearing those clues added it up before he came to a decision, "Shukaku."

"Uh Geshundheit? Mikey asked thinking Splinter had sneezed.

"No my son, Shukaku is a sand demon." Splinter answered.

"Sand Demon?" The turtles asked.

"Yes, I've studied this demon among many others, and I have found such terrifying details," Splinter began, "Shukaku the sand demon was originally sealed inside a Tea Kettle and practiced being sealed inside people of Suna to make them into a living weapon. I suppose this boy Gaara was the only success in containing it. The Shukaku provokes insomnia in his host vessels, should they sleep he will eat away at their mentality until nothing is left. While the host is awake Shukaku's powers are limited, but upon entering a sleep Shukaku's full power will be unleashed."

"Whoa." Leo was shocked.

"This demon sounds more dangerous than Tengu Shredder." Donny noted.

"**Oh come on, if you know him like I do, he's just a pushover."** Kyubi said through Naruto's mind.

"You know him Kyubi?" Naruto asked.

"**Know him he's like my brethren, like how I have nine tails, he's the one tail."** Kyubi explained.

"Interesting fact," Naruto replied. "Though I can't help but wonder if he leads the same life I led before I met you guys."

The turtles looked at their brother and pondered about this idea knowing he might be on to something. So they all headed for bed to sleep off what they've witnessed today. When morning came, Naruto met up with his squad by their meeting spot. Unfortunately that meant waiting for Kakashi for a while. As they waited Naruto was busy polishing his ninja weapons, while Himeko was feeding Taichi a treat, and Sasuke was droning out Sakura who was just blabbing on and on, Soon the Cyclops appeared, "Yo!"

"You're late!" his team growled.

"Yeah, funny thing," Kakashi chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway I have good news for you all." He said.

"What news?" Sasuke asked.

"I got permission from the Hokage to enlist you all for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi explained.

"The Chunin exams?" Himeko gasped.

"No kidding?" Naruto asked.

"You four have earned it," Kakashi explained handing them a form, "Sign that form and turn it in at the ninja academy two days from now." Kakashi explained before leaving.

"Oh how cool is this, us in the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked his team.

"I've waited for this moment." Sasuke smirked.

"We can finally put our skills to the test against other genin." Himeko added.

The squad turned to Sakura, "Well Sakura, you with us?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at her team that was smiling at her. Truth is she was weary about hearing this knowing that amongst them she doesn't have the best kind of skills. But seeing her team have such faith in her was enough to make her smile, "You bet." She pumped a fist.

"Well let's do it guys." Naruto put his fist in. Sasuke and Himeko put their fists in as well followed by Sakura. They then threw their fists up calling out, "It's ninja time!"

**(And there we go.)**


	12. The Exams kick off

**(Welcome to the latest installment.)**

It was that night, Naruto returned home to find his mother, Splinter, and the turtles waiting for him, "Welcome back Naruto, how was today's meeting?" Kushina asked.

"Well have I got news for all of you." Naruto explained holding out a form for all of them to see.

"This is a Chunin Exam form." Kushina recognized it.

"Hai, Kakashi sensei recommended us for the Chunin Exams." Naruto explained.

"Awesome dude." Mikey cheered.

"Way to go there kid. I knew you had it in you." Raph smirked.

"Congratulations my son, this is truly an honor for you." Splinter bows his head.

"Arigato sensei, but do you think I am ready for this?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"I'm afraid it is not my decision to make, it is yours alone." Splinter answered.

"Splinter is right Naruto. Kakashi gave you that form to decide for yourself." Kushina added.

"You're right." Naruto nodded.

"Meditate on these events Naruto. The answer will come to you." Splinter suggested Naruto to do.

"Hai sensei." Naruto bowed his head and went to his room.

Hours later, Naruto was still meditating in his room until his eyes opened, "I've made my decision. I'll do it."

Meanwhile up on the surface in the village, Kushina was waiting by a tree until Kakashi appeared, "Good to see you again, Kakashi." Kushina said.

"It's good to see you're all right, Kushina." Kakashi added.

"Yes I'm all right, but Naruto…"

"I made a promise to sensei that I would be watching over him since then. Believe me I've kept him out of more dangerous situations than you know." Kakashi explained.

"I believe you Kakashi, you were Minato's closest student," Kushina nodded. "So you nominated your squad for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes, I believe that they're ready." Kakashi answered knowing her concern.

"I should hope so. I just got my son back. I don't want to lose him again." Kushina replied.

"Just have faith in Naruto. He will pull through. I know he can." Kakashi comforted her and she nodded knowing that she must believe in her son.

A few days later, Naruto and his team made it to the ninja academy with Taichi at Himeko's side, "Well guys this is it." Naruto said.

"Yup." Sasuke nodded.

"Well let's go in." Sakura said as they entered.

They went inside and made their way reaching a floor and saw multiple Genin outside a room. They were trying to get in only for two others to block their path. Among the group included Lee, Tenten, and Neji, "What's going on over there?" Himeko asked.

"Trouble, no doubt." Naruto scowled.

"You weaklings really want to take the Chunin Exams? You can't even get past us." one of the shinobi said in front of the door that said Room 301 on it.

"Please, we have to take the exam!" Tenten yelled.

One of the men blocking the door reached out, and tried to punch her across the face hard. Naruto grabbed a sai from a hilt located on the side of his sandal and threw it nailing the one Genin's sleeve right into the wall. They turned to see that it came from Naruto standing with his team behind him, "Don't you know it's not nice to pick fights with others?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"And the conquering hero has arrived." Lee said as he got up.

"You two ok?" Naruto asked Lee and Tenten as he got his sai back.

"Better now Naruto." Lee nodded and Tenten smiled.

"You nailed the target with ease." Tenten complimented on how he got the one genin's sleeve with his sai.

"I learned from the best." Naruto complimented her.

Sasuke approached, "Now if you two don't mind, drop the genjutsu so we can get through."

"He's right." Sakura said using the release technique and the sign on the door revealed to be really 201 and not 301.

"This is still the second floor, you honestly expected us to fall for a low level trick like that?" Himeko asked.

They soon see Lee approach them and present himself in front of Sakura. "You are Sakura correct? I am Rock Lee, become my girlfriend. I swear to protect you with my life until the day I die!"

Sakura looked grossed out, but replied, "No thanks you're too weird."

Lee let his head down in defeat, "I… am weird?"

"Sakura, that was rude." Himeko lectured her but she didn't seem guilty.

"Forget about it let's go." Sasuke said as they walked off.

As Himeko passed a Hyuga boy known as Neji she frowned at him and he returned the gesture, 'Neji Hyuga, you think you know everything.' Himeko thought to herself.

Squad Seven made it to an open training area until they heard a voice call, "Hey you!"

They looked up, seeing Lee on the catwalk. He jumped down and landed perfectly at their level. "I am Rock Lee, you are Sasuke Uchiha am I right?"

"I am." Sasuke nodded.

"I wish to have a spar with you." Lee challenged.

"A challenge, we don't have the time." Sakura said fearing they'll be late for the start of the exams.

"Don't worry Sakura we got time to kill." Sasuke assured her.

"Sasuke watch out, there's more to Lee than you know." Naruto warned him.

"Is there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto whispered "He doesn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu he uses taijutsu, so watch out for anything."

"I will." Sasuke nodded and approached Lee.

"They say the Uchiha's were born gifted with talent, well I shall prove to you hard work beats born talent." Lee declared.

"Let the match begin." Naruto pretended to act as a referee.

Sasuke and Lee took off fighting in hand to hand combat, Sasuke activated his Sharingan that had two tomoe signs in them, "When did he get to the second level?" Sakura asked.

"Since we awoke our Sharingans back at Wave we've continued training to level them up." Himeko explained.

They continued watching, as Sasuke and Lee fought though Lee was proving to be superior to Sasuke. It got more dangerous when Lee performed a move known as the Leaf Shadow Dance, and Naruto could tell what was coming next, "Lee don't!" Naruto shouted as he was ready to use a sai to nail Lee's arm tape to the wall but a pinwheel beat him to it.

They turned to see an adult that looked like Lee only much older, "Lee what have I told you about that move?"

"I am sorry Guy-sensei. I guess I got a little carried away." Lee apologized.

Guy turns to Squad Seven, "So you are the squad of Kakashi right?"

"You know sensei?" Himeko asked.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy laughed, "You might say he and I are eternal rivals. In fact I'm stronger and faster than Kakashi."

"Seriously?" Himeko gasped.

"Do not underestimate Guy-sensei he is the best." Lee started as Guy turned to his student with tears.

"Everyone look away!" Naruto ordered making his teammates turn around not to look at them. "Whatever you do don't turn around." Naruto warned them.

"What, why do you want us to?" Sakura started as she turned to see a horrid sight of the sensei and student hugging with the disturbing scenery. She gawked at the sight of it all.

Naruto sighed, "I told you not to look."

"That's scary! He's got caterpillars on his eyes!" Himeko cried looking at Guy's bushy brows.

Taichi covered his face with his paws to avoid looking at it. Soon Guy left and Lee went to catch up with his teammates, "Sasuke-kun you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Never better, in fact that felt good." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"If that guy can give me this much of a fight. I can only imagine who else can give me a challenge." Sasuke answered.

"Come on let's get going." Himeko said as they walked on.

The four soon approach a pair of doors, "Well guys this is it." Naruto said as they entered. As they went in they looked around seeing the room was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja had scowls and frowns, giving off negative and scary vibes.

Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder to get his teams attention, "Suck in the guts you guys, this is the Chunin Exams." He ordered and they all sucked in their guts.

"Sasuke-kun!' a female voice called as they turned to see Ino Yamanaka cling to Sasuke, "I've been wondering when you'd show up."

Sakura wanted to rip Ino to pieces but Himeko shoved Ino off her cousin, "Hands off the cousin, blondie."

"You guys are here to just great." Shikamaru sighed as he approached with Chouji who was eating from a bag of chips.

"Nice to see you guys to." Naruto answered.

"Well lookey here." Kiba said as he and his team approached, "Looks like the whole crew is back together again."

"It's nice to see you all." Hinata blushed while taking glances at Naruto.

Kiba noticed Taichi next to Himeko, "Hey Himeko you got a dog to huh?"

"Hai this is Taichi. I found him on the way to the Wave country." Himeko explained.

Kiba got down and pat Taichi, "Hey there boy." He said and set Akamaru down. The two dogs met and Taichi was licking Akamaru's head, while Akamaru nuzzled against Taichi's leg.

"They like each other." Himeko noticed.

"How about that?" Kiba asked.

"Hey guys." A voice called.

All ten kids turned around and saw a Konoha Genin approach. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them, "I'm guessing you're all rookies fresh out of the academy?"

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked.

"Take it from a guy who has taken this test a few times. You don't wanna draw too much attention to yourself." Genin said.

"And just who are you to give us advice?" Ino asked.

"My name's Kabuto Yakushi," He introduced himself, "Take a look around."

Everyone looked around and sees all the applicants giving them weird looks. "I used to get looks like this back then, but none were like this that's for sure." Naruto replied.

"Kabuto… You said you've taken this test a few times? Like, how many times?" Sakura asked.

"This will be my seventh. As you can see I've been taking this for a few years now." Kabuto explained.

"You must know quite a lot." Chouji said feeling impressed.

"Yup you could say that." Kabuto replied.

"This is great can you give us some inside tips?" Himeko asked.

"You think we could get much help from a guy who hasn't even passed." Shikamaru replied not buying it.

"Jeez you talk that way to everybody?" Naruto asked.

"So the rumors about this exam being tough were true?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately," Kabuto sighed as the rookies felt their morale climb down, "But you know, maybe I can help you guys with some information I've been storing on these." He held up a deck of cards that were blank.

"What're they?" Kiba asked.

"My ninja info cards. Each one contains information about the Chunin exams I've been collecting since I started. Though they appear blank to confuse prying eyes, I can reveal their data by channeling my chakra into them." Kabuto explained as he placed the deck face down.

"Do your cards have info on this years applicants? I'm kinda interested in certain participants." Sasuke explained.

"Really? Well I can't guarantee the info is flawless but I do have basic info on just about everybody here, even you guys. Just give me some data on your designated applicant and I'll see what I can fish up."

"Rock Lee from Konoha and Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke answered.

"You know their names and villages? You're making this too easy for me," Kabuto began as he drew two cards and put some chakra into them, "First up is Rock Lee. Squad leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranked. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, however his other methods are very shaky."

Naruto nodded knowing all about Lee from his teammate Tenten during their spars in the forest. Kabuto laid down the second card, "Next is Sabaku no Gaara," when the data was visible he read off the info, "Mission Experience 8 C-Ranks and 1 B-Rank. Though there's not much information on this guy except this. He survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

The Genin gasp and Chouji dropped his bag of chips. "He's done a B-Rank as a Genin without even getting hurt?" Shikamaru gasped.

Naruto closed his eyes and talked to Kyubi, 'Hey Kyubi any of that has to do with Shukaku?'

'**Yes. With Shukaku inside him, sand from around him will act on it's own and come to his aid to shied him as if it has a mind of it's own.'** Kyubi replied.

'So I guess Gaara carries sand inside that gourd of his.' Naruto noted.

'**That's right, so be careful. I got the feeling Shukaku knows I am lurking about, but rather wouldn't tell Gaara about me.'** Kyubi explained.

Naruto came out of his thoughts and saw Kabuto put the map card down again, "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto are the villages that have sent genin to partake in this years exam. Each of them sent the best genin of this year. Unfortunately I can't say much about Otogakure because it was recently developed."

"So you really believe this years going to be tough?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. And to tell you the truth, out of all the times I've taken this exam this year has the best crop of candidates I've ever seen." Kabuto replied.

Everyone took another glance to all the candidates seeing their expressions hadn't change. Naruto looked nervous at first but soon it curled into a smirk and he started softly snickering which caught the attention of those surrounding them, "Naruto?" Sasuke and Himeko asked.

Naruto finally shot his head up laughing and turned to everyone in the room, "Listen up everyone! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I look forward to facing any of you in the exams, count on it!" Naruto declared to the other ninja.

The Genin mainly the guys looked incredibly freaked out, while Sakura and Ino fumed at that outburst thinking it was a sign of stupidity, while Sasuke and Himeko smirked expecting no less from him. While in the crowds, the candidates looked like they went from tensed to freak out. The Sand Genin Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari looked to him, "He's the one we met days ago." Kankuro recalled.

"Well now we know he's not all bark." Temari added.

While over at Might Guy's squad Tenten watched on, "Naruto sure has a way with words, doesn't he."

"Yes he hasn't lost any nerve whatsoever." Neji added.

"Such passion and confidence." Lee added in admiration.

Three genin from Otogakure were watching the Konoha genin talk. The first one was a girl who had long, black hair. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, grey camouflage pants and a scarf, and black shinobi sandals and armbands. Next was a guy with most of his face wrapped completely in bandages, except for his eyes. He wore a long grey jacket that had sleeves, which covered his arms, along with a large, fuzzy cape on his back, and was hunched over. The final member had spiky black hair. He wore a grey camouflage scarf and pants like the girl's, and a yellow shirt with the kanji for death written on it three times, "Shall we go?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Let's." the bandaged one said.

The three Oto Genin dashed forward and launched an attack at Kabuto. The one with spiky hair jumped and threw some kunai. Kabuto gasped until Naruto jumped in and deflected the kunai with his sais. The spiked one gasped until the hunched one attacked Kabuto head on throwing a punch only for Kabuto to jump back avoiding the blow. He smirked until suddenly his glasses broke surprising the rookies.

"Hey I saw him dodge!" Kiba gasped.

"It came closer than it looked." Himeko deduced.

Naruto frowned at the Oto Genin and yelled, "What the hell is the wrong with you three attacking someone before the exams even began?!"

"We were only checking out the competition." The spike head boy answered.

"What are your names?" Naruto demanded.

"My names Zaku, this is Kin, and Dosu." The spike head boy motioned to the girl and the bandaged guy.

"Well I got I got a warning for you three," Naruto began as he twirled his sais, "You mess with us, and you'll get hurt."

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He was wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face, "All of you knock it off and shut up!" he ordered the Oto genin and Naruto who backed down.

When he saw them stand down he continued, "Very good. Ok listen up. My name's Ibiki Morino and I will be your first proctor. We'll now begin the first examination. Everyone line up here at the desk and turn in your application, then you'll received an assigned seat. You will report to that seat and we will hand out the written test."

Meanwhile back at the turtles home, they were training as always while Splinter monitored them, "I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing?" Donny asked.

"By now the exams should have already started." Leo mentioned.

"I sure hope Naruto's ok." Raph said.

"Yeah. I mean who knows what our buddy will go up against." Mikey added.

"Whatever challenges may be thrown at Naruto he will face them head on like a true ninja." Splinter explained.

"You're right sensei. Naruto should be just fine. Let's hope." Leo muttered the last part to himself.

Back at the academy inside the room, every applicant was seated. Naruto ended up being close to the middle, Sasuke was in the back, while Sakura and Himeko were seated next to each other close to the back of the first row, 'Why'd I have to be spread out from my team?' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Naruto?" a voice asked.

Naruto turned to see Hinata, "Oh, hi Hinata," He greeted, "Nice to be next to someone I know." Hinata could only blush.

Soon Ibiki explained the rules of the written exam about each of them starting with ten points for ten questions. Every wrong answer would result in one point loss each. And because the exam was a team event if one lost all points all three members of that team would be thrown out. What was worse was that multiple sentinels were stationed around to watch them in case anyone decided to cheat. If they were caught then they'd lose two points.

"You all have one hour," Ibiki said. "You may begin!"

Immediately, they all went to work. Naruto sighed in disgust as he flipped his paper over and looked it over. If there was one thing he hated in class it was a written exam. Like Raph he was a guy who liked to learn actively and not mentally like Donny did, 'All right, I just need to relax. I just need to remember the lessons I learned with Donny…' he thought to himself. Naruto paused and his widened in surprise as he read the first question. 'Whoa! No Genin in this room should be capable of answering questions like these! They look like they were questions made for Jonin. I don't get this al all!'

He sighed realizing he was losing his cool and calmed himself again before thinking, 'All right I gotta relax and try to figure this out.' He thought until he thought of what Ibiki said prior to the beginning of the exams, 'If your actions leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating and you get caught it will cost you. Cheating and getting caught? Hmm, maybe let me see.' He thought peering around the room to see the other students and noticed what they were doing. Most of the genin from his class were using their own tricks to gain answers from others. Whether they were using bloodlines like Sharingan or Byakugan, or even their own clan abilities, every participant was doing something to get answers from others.

'So then they want us to cheat without getting caught?' Naruto thought, 'Too bad I don't have any real methods of cheating out in the open.' he thought knowing he's trained mostly how to fight and act in the shadows, 'Well I'll have to wing it.' He started writing down random answers.

Ino meanwhile, was waiting until Sakura finished all of her questions. She formed a hand sign and aimed for Sakura using her mind transfer jutsu but she ended up shifting and entered the mind of Himeko. She saw in her mind walking around, "Oh man I wanted to get into forehead's mind, not Sasuke-kun's cousin. Oh well not so bad at least she has all the answers to."

"Hey what're you doing here?!" a voice called.

Ino yipped, as she turned around and saw Himeko standing there with her hair over the side of her face signaling it had to be her split personality self, "Himeko?" Ino asked.

"Sort of, and this mind's full enough as it is, so get lost!" The split personality Himeko ordered forcing Ino out of the mind and back into her body.

'Whoa,' Ino thought, 'What was that all about?'

Outside of the academy, inside a Jonin lounge, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma were all relaxing, enjoying the time off they had during the during the Chunin Exams. Suddenly entering was Master Splinter and his sons, "Greetings Konoha Jonin."

"Master Splinter, welcome." Kakashi greeted him.

"Who're these?" Kurenai asked a little curious about the five mutants.

"I am Splinter and these four are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." Splinter introduced himself and his boys.

"We've heard Konoha's had some incredibly talented Jonin." Leo said.

"Ah you've heard correctly young turtle," Guy said. "I am Might Guy, and I'm the beautiful green Beast of Konoha!" he smiled and posed with his teeth giving off a ping.

The turtles looked repulsed by Guy's rant and pose while Mikey smiled, "Cool I gotta learn some moves like that."

Raph pulled Mikey into a head lock, "Try something like that and I'll crack your shell!"

"Anyway these are some of my other colleagues Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi." Kakashi introduces the other two Jonin present.

"Sarutobi?" Donny wondered and looked to Asuma, "Are you in relation to the Hokage?"

"Yup, he's my dad." Asuma answered.

"Wow looks like Naruto isn't the only one related to a Kage is he?" Mikey whispered to Leo who could only nod.

"You know it's been a whole half an hour since the exams begun, wonder how our students are doing?" Kakashi asked his fellow Jonin.

"The Chunin exams are definitely no walk in the park." Asuma said speaking from experience.

"True Asuma, but we must each have faith in our students just as I always have had in my own." Splinter motioned to his sons.

"I agree Splinter-san however you don't know who the proctor of the first exam is this year." Guy replied.

"Who is?" Mikey asked.

"His name is Ibiki Morino." Asuma answered.

"Who is this Ibiki?" Donny asked.

"Ibiki Morino is part of the interrogation squad in the village." Kurenai answered.

"He's earned himself the nickname of 'Sadist' from what he's been capable of." Kakashi added.

"He always knows how to get into somebodies head and make them lose their cool." Guy mentioned.

"You can be sure by now he's already eliminated half the competition by now." Kurenai said.

"Good thing so far none of our students have been eliminated, otherwise we would've heard by now." Asuma added.

"I wonder what he'll do for his big finale." Kakashi pondered.

"Big finale?" the turtles asked.

Back in the class, Ibiki stood up and walked to the front of the room seeing a vast majority of the participants had been eliminated from the exam for getting caught cheating. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to tense up for a moment, "Ok listen up. It's time for the final question, "But there is one last rule I need to give."

'How many rules does this guy have?' Himeko thought feeling she heard enough rules for the written exam already.

"The last question is optional meaning you are free to choose whether to take it or not," Ibiki began, "But know this, if you decide to not answer it you and your squad automatically fail." This got outbursts from the remaining students until Ibiki's glare shut them up signaling he wasn't finished.

"But if you decide to answer the final question, and get it wrong, then you and your team will still fail the test. What's more you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again!"

As if the temperature in the room dropped below zero, Naruto shouted, "That can't be! Many here have taken this exam before!"

"Well I guess this isn't your best year, because I'm making the rules now!" he smirked sinisterly. Everyone in the room started losing their confidence and were questioning themselves, "So those who want to walk away now just raise your hand and you and your squad can leave."

Almost immediately after saying that, several Genin began to raise their hands and left. Naruto couldn't believe that the man had shaken them up so bad. Even he was starting to have doubts along with his teammates, 'Oh Kami what am I gonna do? If I leave I take my team with me, but if I take it and get it wrong than I'll never make it to the rank of Chunin! Oh what would Master Splinter do in a time like this?' he thought to himself, but suddenly flashbacked to a time during his childhood days where he was talking with Master Splinter.

_Flashback_

_A younger Naruto was kneeling before Splinter, "Sensei I have a question for you?"_

"_Speak then my son."_

"_Well say you were put in a situation where you're given a choice between facing something difficult, but are given an option to run away and try some other time or face this situation even when the odds are against you." Naruto explained it to Splinter._

_Splinter pondered over this question, "Well Naruto most ninja make the smart choice and flee to regroup, however sometimes running away shows signs that one is afraid to face a challenge head on. There are many answers to your question Naruto all different ones. You must find your own answer to your question and follow it."_

_Naruto nods, "Hai sensei."_

_End flashback_

Naruto remembers those words Splinter told him and realized he had to find the answer for himself. He thought hard enough until he looked up facing Ibiki dead in the eye, "Forget it!"

"What was that?" Ibiki questioned.

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto shouted, "If I walk away from this then I'm ashamed to call myself a ninja! I don't care if the odds aren't in my favor, I'll face them head on even if it does kill me! So bring the tenth question on, because I'm ready!"

Everyone in the room was looking at Naruto in surprise and some were actually smirking and smiling at that, feeling if he can take it then so can the rest of them. While in the back row Sakura, Himeko, and Sasuke smiled, 'Good job Naruto.' Sakura thought.

'You practically pulled a Raph there.' Sasuke thought.

'I won't give up wither Naruto, I'll stay and support our team all the way!' Himeko thought. Hinata who had been next to him smiled and lightly giggled to herself.

'No one else is leaving…' Ibiki thought until a smile curled his face and started laughing much to everyone's confusion, "Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"What? We're done, just like that?" Sakura asked in shock.

"What about the last question?" Himeko asked in equal confusion.

"Heh… There was no tenth question, it was actually an 'accept or reject deal'!" Ibiki chuckled.

"So why did we have to suffer through those other nine questions?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"The questions were very important," Ibiki began, "The point of those questions was to test your abilities of spying and gathering information, and that is something all Chunin need to know how to do. The higher rank you go in the ninja world the harder the missions you will receive, some life threatening. This was to teach you about the choices you would make such as leaving or staying. One wrong move and it could cost you or your comrades their lives. So if you really want to become Chunin, then you'll need to really consider the best actions to take in a situation."

Suddenly Ibiki was cut off by a large black shadow making its way to the window. The glass shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through the window. A banner launched from behind her, which had her name and shinobi rank painted on it, "All right runts, listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor Anko Mitarashi!"

Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again." Anko looked incredibly awkward after pulling such a stunt until she looked at the groups before her and scowled at the first proctor.

"You passed twenty six teams this year? Ibiki you're losing it!"

"Or perhaps we just have an interesting collection of candidates this time around." he countered.

"Well we'll see about that," Anko smirked, "Ok then listen up. You all go and rest up. I'll have your instructors give you the location for the second part of the exams for tomorrow. See ya then!" she vanished in a poof of smoke with her banner.

So everyone was exiting the building and was heading home. Naruto met up with his squad, "Hey guys you all ok?" Naruto asked them.

"Better now that this part's over." Himeko said.

"That's for sure." Sakura agreed feeling like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Let's not celebrate too soon, after all the Chunin exams have just begun." Sasuke reminded them.

"I know, so tomorrow let's give it all we got. Right?" Naruto asked his team.

"Hai!" they all agreed.

"Good now come on, the pizza's on me!" Naruto called as they raced off.

As they passed a bush, a snake was watching them run off, it hissed a bit before slithering off. Meanwhile back at the lair, Splinter and the turtles were in a meditating position until Splinter's eyes flung open and he gasped, "Sensei what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"You feeling ok?" Raph asked.

"Forgive me sons, but I feel as though a great evil has entered the village." Splinter responded.

"Evil sensei?" Donny asked.

"You mean evil like the Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"No my son..." Splinter began as he stood up, "An evil far greater than the Shredder." The turtles gasped thinking if it was worse than the Shredder, then they might have their work cut out for them if they ever came across this evil.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	13. Forest of Death and Snakes

**(Here you go.)**

The next morning after the first stage of the Chunin Exams, Squad Seven was inside a giant dark forest. They stopped for some air as Naruto spoke, "All right guys let's recap. We're in this forest with all the other applicants as part of the second stage for the Chunin Exams."

"Anko-sensei said we need to capture an opponents scroll and hope it's not the one we already have." Himeko added.

"And right now we got a heaven scroll." Sakura held up a white scroll.

"And we need an earth scroll before going to the forests center tower." Sasuke added.

"All while trying to stay alive and not get ambushed by enemies." Naruto concluded.

"Sakura you hold onto it," Sasuke ordered, "If anything the other ninja will think either me or Naruto has it seeing as how we're the two strongest."

"Ok." Sakura said taking the scroll and hid it in her pouch.

"Now we have to find someone with an earth scroll, and that's not going to be easy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we got so much competition with the same agenda." Naruto added.

"So let's pick our battles carefully." Himeko put in.

"Well let's start looking." Sakura said as they continued on through the forest and suddenly stopped at Taichi growled while looking up ahead.

"What is it Taichi?" Himeko asked.

They looked up ahead to see three Kusa genin emerge form the ground, "Kusa shinobi." Naruto gasped as he pulled out his nunchucks twirling them.

"We've come for your scroll." The leader demanded.

"You want it, come and get it." Himeko answered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The ninja snickered.

"I'll handle the leader, you three take her flunkies." Naruto motioned to his team.

"Ok but be careful." Himeko replied.

"I will." Naruto nodded and they went against their opponents.

Himeko and Sasuke went up against the grass genin leader's two teammates using their fire techniques. Sakura was only able to use kunai and shuriken to throw, but besides that she was almost a sitting duck, "Sakura look out!" Himeko called as one of the grass ninja was right on top of her.

Sakura panicked until Taichi jumped in tackling the ninja back, "Taichi!" Sakura gasped.

The grass ninja finally got Taichi off him only to get attacked by a double roundhouse kick from Sasuke and Himeko, thus knocking him out for the count.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We have to hurry he may need help." Himeko said.

Taichi sniffed Naruto out and they followed him. When they found their comrade he was going up against the lead grass ninja using his nunchucks against her, "For such a young genin, your skills are impressive." The ninja complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto shouted putting his nunchucks back in their holsters in his belt, before unsheathing his double katana.

The Kusa genin smirked as she reached down her throat pulling a Kusanagi sword out. Squad seven looked ready to puke after watching the grass ninja do that, "That was sick." Himeko said.

"On so many levels." Sakura added looking ready to vomit.

The two sword drawn ninja took off going into swordplay, and even though Naruto wielded two katana, the Kusa ninja proved to be more than a match against him even with only one sword. Naruto frowned, "Looks like I'll have to break out my trump card against you!" Naruto said jumping backwards gaining some distance. He pumped his arms up growling as the Kyubi chakra was forming around him.

"What's happening to Naruto?" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke smirked, "He's about to show us how he handles things his style."

Naruto glowing with Kyubi chakra took off attacking the ninja head on. The Kusa genin was getting her ass handed to her but didn't shows any signs of giving up, "The chakra of the Kyubi is so irritating, well let's see how you like having it cut off from you." She says as she opened her mouth and a long tongue flew out wrapping around Naruto's body binding him.

"Can't breath!" Naruto strained.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and the others call rushing to help him only to be blocked by a giant snake.

"Snake!" They cried.

The Kusa ninja laughed as the tongue opened up Naruto's robe and lifted the bottom of his shirt up revealing the seal on his stomach. She then formed five elemental symbols on her right hand fingers, with the symbols representing water, metal, earth, fire and wood, "Gogyou Fuuin!" she shouted slamming her hand onto the seal already on Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain as five markings appeared over the seal, and his Kyubi chakra faded away along with him passing out. The grass ninja threw Naruto over to the side and turned to the remaining three who were fighting off against the giant snake.

Himeko frowned as she formed hand signs and used her light and dark chakra blast at the snake causing it to topple and poof away into smoke. "What have you done to our friend?" Himeko demanded.

"Not much, at least compared to what I intend to do to all of you." The ninja answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out in moments my dear boy." The ninja answered.

"Well we're not going to let you get the chance!" Sasuke called as he and Himeko went at the ninja with their Sharingans active. While they fought Sakura hurried over to Naruto to see if he was all right. She noticed he still had vital signs meaning he wasn't dead. As Sasuke and Himeko continued their assault on their opponent, they both launched a twin fire ball jutsu which they hoped would incinerate their opponent leaving nothing left.

But when they saw the ninja was still alive they were in for a shock for she was still alive, but what spooked them the most was hearing another voice come from the ninja a slithery male voice, "So this is the combined power of the Uchiha and the Ankoku clans" The ninja snickered as she looked up revealing that around the left eye the skin was torn to reveal bleach white skin, and a yellow beady eye.

"What the!" Sasuke gasped.

"What is that?" Himeko asked in fright.

The ninja smirked ripping off its face to reveal the rest of his bleach white face, and he also had a mop of pitch black hair, "That ninja, she's a man." Himeko gasped.

"Look at the forehead protector." Sasuke added seeing that the ninja was no longer wearing a grass ninja headband, but was wearing a sound headband that three of the contestants in the exams were wearing.

"He's a sound ninja?" Sakura gasped noticing it from her end.

The ninja snickered, "My name is Orochimaru, and you Sasuke Uchiha are my target!" he said while making a few hand signs, and he stretched his neck forward past them and bit Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in pain and when Orochimaru let go, Sasuke fell to the ground with three comma markings on his neck.

"What'd you do to him?" Sakura gasped.

"Just a token of my appreciation. Sasuke will eventually seek me out for more power." Orochimaru answers.

Himeko growled with her eyes glowing black and white as her hair fell over the side of her face indicating her other half was in control, "You monster!" she screamed powering up her light and dark chakra launching from her position to Orochimaru.

"Himeko!" Sakura cried but had to get Sasuke to safety with Naruto.

As Himeko was going postal on Orochimaru, he was taking blows the same way he took Naruto's blows, feeling nothing no matter what was thrown at him, "The power of the Ankoku clan. Such glorious strength that rivals that of the Uchiha," He smirked, "You know I was saving this for a special time, but I think you deserve it." He formed another few hand signs and bit Himeko in the neck as well. Himeko screamed in pain as three symbols appeared on her neck like Sasuke. This marking appearing on her neck looked like the yin section of the yin-yang symbol only with a small circle in each other them revealing to be the small portion where the yang is supposed to be in the yin.

Himeko groaned feeling her neck as the true her returned in control, "Now what'd you do to me?"

"That cursed seal I placed on you will only interact if I choose to let it. Should anything happen to Sasuke you shall be my backup plan." Orochimaru grinned.

"Like hell I'll ever serve you or my cousin!" Himeko shouted.

"Serve me?" Orochimaru asked and laughed, "Silly child, I don't intend to have Sasuke serve me. I want him to be me!"

"Be you?" Himeko was confused.

"Well child until next time!" Orochimaru said as he sank into the tree thus vanishing.

"He's gone," Sakura gasped, "Himeko are you ok?" she called worried.

Himeko panted feeling drained, "I'm fine," She called as she got over. "How're they doing?" she asked about their teammates.

"Naruto just fallen unconscious, but Sasuke seems to be in pain." Sakura explained.

"Let me have a look," Himeko said looking at her cousin and gasped upon seeing the cursed seal that was put on him. 'No.' she thought in shock.

Later that night at the Hokage's office the door opened and Splinter and the turtles entered, "Lord Hokage you have summoned us?" Splinter asked seeing Anko the Chunin exam proctor by the Hokage's desk.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Splinter-san, turtles we have trouble." The Sandaime responded.

"Trouble, what kind?" Raph asked knowing this is not going to be pretty.

"Someone is taking advantage of the Chunin Exams." Anko explained.

"Who?" Donny asked.

"Orochimaru." The Sandaime answered and Splinter looked shocked.

"Him?" Splinter asked.

"You know this guy sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Know him yes, seen him I'm glad I never did," Splinter said, "My sons it's time you knew of the legendary Sannin."

"Legendary Sannin?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Splinter answered.

_Among Konoha ninja there have been three specially trained shinobi with abilities that could rival that of the Kage level ninja. They were the legendary Sannin; ninja trained under the guidance of the Sandaime here. The first one was Master Jiraiya; trained in the art of sage jutsu and held a contract with the toads. The second one was Lady Tsunade; the lone kunoichi of the three, she was regarded as the mistress of medicine and the queen of slugs. She was the granddaughter of the very first Hokage of this village, and possessed strength so powerful she could level a mountain. The final Sannin was Orochimaru who trained in the art of snakes, cunning, clever, this ninja was one of the fiercest shinobi of the ninja lands._

"What happened to them?" Donny asked.

"Jiraiya, and Tsunade; two of my former students left the village years ago for better life's after a number of the ninja wars. Orochimaru on the other hand left for much deeper purposes." The Sandaime answered.

"What kind of purposes?" Raph asked.

"Orochimaru has always had an ambition to learn every jutsu in the world," The Sandaime explained, "He conducted experiments under our noses, experiments on human bodies so horrifying you'd never be the same way you'd ever be. After we discovered his treasonous acts he fled the village never to return."

"Until today obviously." Mikey said.

"Why has he decided to act now of all times?" Splinter asked.

"I think I know why," Anko said revealing she had the same cursed mark Sasuke was given on her neck, "Orochimaru was once my sensei, among human experiments he also experimented with cursed seals, seals that's said to give a ninja unspeakable power but at the cost of your own soul and mind," She explained, "He had told me that he branded Sasuke Uchiha with this mark."

"Sasuke?" the turtles gasped.

"You mean to say Naruto and his squad have made contact with this creep?" Raph asked in outrage.

"Yes." Anko nodded.

"Why would he be after Sasuke?" Mikey asked.

Donny started thinking until he may have stumbled onto something, "Sandaime-sama, you said it was Orochimaru's ambition to know every Jutsu of the world?"

"Yes Donatello." The Sandaime nodded.

"Then Sasuke may be the key to it," Donny said, "The Uchiha's bloodline the Sharingan allows a ninja to copy any ninjutsu right down to the basic hand signs."

"And if Orochimaru gets his hands on the Sharingan he could learn all jutsu making him a super ninja." Mikey concluded.

"Precisely." Donny agreed.

"Well what're we waiting for let's get to the forest and help our brother!" Raph ordered ready to go.

"No my son!" Splinter blocked him with his walking stick, "We cannot interfere in the events of the Chunin exams we would only dishonor the village's tradition."

"But…" Raph tried to reason.

"Besides, Orochimaru is a different matter. Far more powerful than anyone you've ever faced, even more than the Shredder." Splinter added.

This got Raph seeing things clearer and dismissed his idea of going off to find him, "So what can we do about it sensei?" Leo asked.

"We must wait and see what develops. I can only hope that Naruto and Squad Seven will be all right." Splinter answered.

"What about Kushina?" Donny asked.

"We mustn't tell her of these events, we do not want to worry her," Splinter said. "Please Lord Hokage inform us if anything changes."

"Hai, Splinter-san." The Hokage nodded as the mutants left still worried for Naruto and his squad.

**(And there you go.)**


	14. Tag Team: Himeko and Sakura

**(And here you go guys.)**

Sakura and Himeko had Naruto and Sasuke still unconscious resting underneath a tree, while trying to keep them safe and not get into worse conditions. Taichi was keeping guard outside the tree in case somebody came along like a savage beast or another team,

"How're they holding up Sakura?" Himeko asked her teammate.

"Well I've done all I can, the rest is up to them." Sakura said as she finished placing a cold washcloth on Sasuke and Naruto's foreheads.

"Well in case any enemy ninja gets past Taichi we'll have to defend ourselves," Himeko said as she took the twin Sais from the holsters in Naruto's sandals. She then went to the gauntlet on Naruto's arm, opened it up and took out the fold out bo-staff and unfolded it. She then tossed it to Sakura, "Use that."

"But I don't think I can." Sakura wasn't sure how to use it.

"No time for that, it'll have to do." Himeko said.

"Ok." Sakura agreed having no time to debate on abilities.

While Taichi was keeping guard outside, the girls decided that this would be a good time to finally understand each other, "Sakura, I want to know why do you keep your hair so long. I mean you'd look much better with shorter hair." Himeko said.

"But if I cut my hair, then I'll have less chance with Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

"What're you talking about?" Himeko asked.

"Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair, doesn't he?" Sakura asked her.

"What gave you that notion?" Himeko asked wondering why she would think that.

"Well before we knew you were Sasuke-kun's cousin we'd always see him around you, and because have long hair we deduced that he only liked long haired girls." Sakura explained.

Himeko sighed, "And you're supposed to be the smartest kunoichi? Sakura I don't let my hair grow to look beautiful. I do it because I made a promise."

"A promise?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You see when our family was murdered I made a promise that I wouldn't cut my hair until we avenged our clan," Himeko explained, "And the one who did it always told me I looked beautiful with long hair."

"I see."

"Trust me Sakura, cut your hair you'll feel much better," Himeko said, "But other than that what do you see in my cousin?"

"Because he's so cute, smart, and the best there is." Sakura answered.

"Is that it?" Himeko asked, "No offense I'm finding you to be shallow. That's not real love its lust."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"My cousin does not take kindly to girls who drool over him because of his reputation," Himeko explained, "If you really want to be with my cousin find a real reason to want to be with him. Then maybe he'll really notice you."

"You think so?" Sakura asked and Himeko nodded.

So that night the girls and Taichi took turns taking guard, nursing Naruto and Sasuke to health, and getting rest. When morning came the two girls were asleep while Taichi was still on guard until he started growling defensively, "What is it Taichi?" Himeko asked as she woke up along with Sakura.

Suddenly Taichi whimpered in pain as a high sound wave only capable of being heard by him was released, "Taichi!" the girls gasped until appearing before them were the three sound genin.

"We finally found them." Dosu said.

"You three from Oto." Himeko gasped remembering Orochimaru's headband.

"We seek the one called Uchiha Sasuke." Zaku explained.

"Where is he?" Kin asked.

Himeko and Sakura saw Sasuke was still unconscious along with Naruto, and still in no position to fight, "I'm afraid he's taking a nap right now, and mustn't be disturbed." Himeko answered.

"Smart allec." Kin frowned.

"Well looks like we'll have to fight our way to him," Dosu ordered, "Kin, Zaku, get ready."

"Sakura, don't let your guard down." Himeko told her while she handled the Sais she borrowed off of Naruto, while Sakura still gripped the Bo-Staff with both hands.

"Three against two, the odds are in our favor." Zaku smirked.

"Quantity isn't always better." Himeko answers.

"Attack!" Dosu ordered.

Zaku and Dosu went for Himeko, while Kin went after Sakura. As Sakura fought Kin she used the Bo-Staff to block punches and kicks the Sound kunoichi was throwing at her. Sakura had no idea what she was doing, but was going on instincts knowing this is what she should do while blocking the blows by her opponent. Meanwhile Himeko was fighting against Dosu using the devices on his arms to release sound waves disrupting Himeko's hearing.

"Gah, gotta do something about that sound!" Himeko groans until he channels her light chakra to one of the Sais, while channeling her dark chakra through the other one, "Eat this!" she shouted throwing the Sais at Dosu that grazed the devices on his arms putting a long tear in each, thus disrupting Dosu's sound attack. And because the sais still had some of her light and dark chakra, she was able to use her chakra to pull them back to her hands.

Dosu groaned, "This girl is such a pain!"

"I'll deal with her!" Zaku said as he held out his palms revealing holes in them. From those holes emerged a blast of wind that blew Himeko back until she hit a tree.

"Himeko!" Sakura called leaving herself opened for Kin to get behind her and kicked her on the ground, followed by grabbing her by her hair.

"You know girl you should really concentrate more on your ninja skills rather that your appearance." Kin lectured Sakura as she gripped her hair tighter as Sakura groaned from the pain.

"Sakura!" Himeko cries as she tried to get over to help her but Zaku and Dosu continued to block her path.

Sakura was groaning from the pain in her hair until she looked up to Kin smirking, "You're right, maybe I should cut it!" she said grabbing a kunai hidden on her person and used it to cut her long hair.

Himeko gasped seeing her actually do it, 'Way to go Sakura.' She thought but knew the fight wasn't over yet.

With Sakura free from Kin's grasp she grabbed the staff and continued fighting against Kin. In the midst of all the fighting, Naruto's eyes opened up, they were glazed at first until he could finally see clear. Though what he saw wasn't too pleasant, Sasuke was at his side unconscious, Taichi was groaning still in pain from the loud sound by Dosu, and his two teammates going at it with the Sound genin from before. He stood up grabbing one of his katanas and threw it at another tree getting everyone's attention as he stepped out of the tree, "Naruto!" Himeko and Sakura cheer seeing one of their comrades awake.

Naruto looked around at them all seeing them in a fighting position, "What's all the commotion?" he asked ignoring the fact his two comrades were had been fighting another team that bore Orochimaru's headband.

"These three came here for a challenge, so Sakura and I borrowed some of your weapons to fight." Himeko answered.

"Well looks like I woke up just in time." Naruto said unsheathing his other katana while grabbing the other one that was thrown to the tree, "You Oto genin picked the wrong team to mess with." He pointed one katana in the direction of the three.

"He's not Uchiha Sasuke what do we do?" Kin asked Dosu but Zaku answered.

"I say we have some fun with this one to." Zaku smirked.

"Zaku, don't be reckless." Dosu ordered.

"Don't worry about me." Zaku said as he faced Naruto who summons a shadow clone to take the Nunchucks.

So the two Naruto's fight Zaku while avoiding his air blasts while Sakura and Himeko focused on Dosu and Kin. Soon enough they all felt a huge surge of chakra very close to them, "Huh?" they all looked to the tree seeing Sasuke on his feet, without noticing Taichi was cowering on the side.

"Sasuke you're awake!" Naruto called until he and the others noticed a dark aura forming around Sasuke and his face was covered in black flame like markings.

"Nii-kun?" Himeko asked trembling a little.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped.

"So that's him." Dosu squinted his eye.

Sasuke slowly walked out and saw Himeko and Sakura in worse conditions due to their fight earlier, "Himeko, Sakura… Who did this to you two?" he asked in a scary voice.

Himeko groaned feeling the marking on her neck, 'This pain, where's it coming from?' she thinks.

'Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought not even recognizing him.

"Well tell me which of these three attacked you two?" Sasuke demanded out of them.

"So Uchiha Sasuke you've finally decided to show huh?" Zaku asked catching Sasuke's attention.

"You! It was you wasn't it?" Sasuke shouted.

"I might've had something to do with it, what's it to ya?" Zaku asked smirking.

Sasuke frowned and began fighting with Zaku exchanging Jutsu after jutsu, but soon their match started turning ugly when Sasuke began fighting dirty. He got behind the Sound genin pulling his arms backwards so hard it didn't look like they could stay connected,

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"What're you doing?" Himeko shouted in tears.

Everyone watched as Sasuke pulled so hard the bones in Zaku's arms broke, "He just broke his arms." Naruto gasped in shock.

Sasuke smirked, "Now to go for the kill!"

"SASUKE-KUN/NII-KUN!" Sakura and Himeko cried lunging forward embracing the out of control Uchiha, "Please enough!" Himeko cried with tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke looked at them and gasped seeing what he was doing. The tattoo flame markings on his face started fading away retreating back into the seal on his neck, "What the?" Naruto gasped until he and the others looked ahead seeing the two sound genin collect Zaku.

"Hold it, what happened, why did your master Orochimaru put that mark on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded out of them.

Dosu approached, "We were only sent to test Sasuke's abilities, that is all we were told." Dosu said as he took out an Earth Scroll, "Take this as a prize for your victory." He said and the three vanish.

"They're gone." Naruto gasped.

"Guys, what happened?" Sasuke asked finally coming to.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Like my head is spinning." Sasuke answered.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried as she latched onto Sasuke burying her face in him.

"Himeko?" Sasuke wondered, "What did I do?" he asked Naruto and Sakura, who couldn't bring themselves to tell him.

Naruto picked their new scroll up, "Well guys, we got both our scrolls, let's head for the tower before something else happens." Naruto said as he and his squad headed out.

As Naruto surveyed the scene around them readying his double katana should anything come at them. Suddenly Naruto heard buzzing and saw a big poisonous bug fly at them, until a kunai nailed it into a tree, "Huh?" they asked looking at the side seeing a figure in the shadows who came into the light revealing to be Kabuto Yakushi.

"You gotta be careful around these parts. This is where all the real lethal creatures hang out." Kabuto smiled.

"Kabuto?" The squad gasped.

"In the flesh," Kabuto answered and noticed their conditions, "You guys look like you've had quite a day."

"That's a long story." Naruto answered.

"What do you want, are you here for a fight?" Sasuke asked getting defensive.

Kabuto waved his hands in protest, "I mean you no harm. I already have the necessary scrolls for the next phase of the Chunin Exams."

"Then why're you out here and not with your team?" Himeko wondered.

"I told them to go on ahead to make sure there was nothing in our way when we reached the tower." Kabuto answered.

"I guess that makes sense." Sakura admitted.

"How do we know you won't just take our scrolls anyway to keep us from reaching the tower?" Sasuke asked still having suspicions.

"I'm not one of those guys interested in just keeping others from making it to the finals, besides if I fight you I'll only irritate my team by making them wait." Kabuto continued explaining.

"I see." Naruto said lowering his katana.

"Listen I know a shorter route there. If you let me join you I can guide you there personally." Kabuto offered.

"You'd do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kabuto nodded with a smile.

"Ok, but no funny stuff." Sasuke warned him.

"Because we'll be watching you." Himeko added.

"I understand." Kabuto smiled as they took off.

So Kabuto led the way through the forest while the others followed him. Himeko and Sakura had finished telling them their run in with the sound ninja, "Wow. Sounded like those Oto Genin were tough customers," Kabuto began until he noticed the marks on Sasuke's and Himeko's necks, "Sasuke, Himeko, where'd you get those?"

Sasuke covered the mark, "It's nothing."

"Yeah." Himeko agreed as she covered her own

"How much further, Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Won't be long now." Kabuto said as he continued leading the way.

They finally reached the tower by nightfall where two more individuals were waiting. Both of them were dressed like Kabuto, only they wore headband bandannas over their heads and clothe over their faces minus their eyes. One of them wore black contacts over his eyes, while the other appeared to be wearing regular glasses, "Kabuto you're late." The one wearing glasses said.

"Sorry about that Misumi. I got a little sidetracked." Kabuto apologized.

"Well thanks for your help, Kabuto." Naruto thanked him.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Sakura added.

"No problem." Kabuto gives them a thumb's up.

So the two squads entered separate doors and Squad Seven enter an opened area, "Now what do we do?" Himeko asked.

"They said we were only allowed to open the scrolls here right?" Naruto asked his team who nodded, "Well let's try it," he said as he took out the scrolls and unraveled them to reveal markings on them. He tossed them both on the floor and in a poof of smoke revealed Iruka, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Hey guys, you made it." Iruka smiled.

"Hold on, how'd you get here?" Sakura asked.

"Those scrolls you were assigned to obtain were actually summoning scrolls. When a ninja would try to open one of them without the other the Chunin would be summoned to knock them out and take them to safety. However when you obtained both and opened them together you were able to summon me here," Iruka explained, "And I'm proud to say you passed the second part of the Chunin exams."

"Arigato sensei." Naruto thanked him.

"You all look really tired, so find a spare room and rest up." Iruka ordered.

"Ok, we will." Sakura assured him as Iruka left to report to the Sandaime.

Meanwhile in the lair, Splinter and the turtles were practicing their ninjitsu abilities until Iruka entered, "Master Splinter." Iruka bowed his head.

The turtles stopped their training and present themselves with Splinter, "Yes Iruka-san, what brings you here?"

"I'm happy to report that Naruto and his whole squad made it to the tower unharmed." Iruka explained.

The turtles gasped, "You mean our pals ok?" Raph asked.

"Hai." Iruka noded.

"All right, I knew our bud wouldn't go down easy." Mikey cheered as he high threed with Raph.

"This news puts my heart at ease Iruka-san, though how are his teammates?" Splinter asked.

"They're all doing ok as well," Iruka answers, "If you want I can take you to them."

"Take them to who?" Kushina asked as she entered the lair.

"Kushina." Iruka gasped not knowing she was there.

"Hey mom, dig this Naruto and his squad made it to the tower." Mike explained in excitement.

Kushina's eyes lit up, "I knew they could do it."

"We're on our way to see him, wanna join us?" Leo asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Kushina giggles and they all head out with Iruka.

**(Don't miss next time.)**


	15. Preliminaries start

**(Welcome to my next one.)**

At the tower in the Forest of Death inside a room set up for Squad Seven, the squad was inside relaxing. Naruto was practicing with all his ninja weapons, while Sakura was resting, and Sasuke and Himeko were enjoying a cup of green tea. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, "I'll get it," Himeko said going for the door. When she answered it standing in the doorway was Splinter, the turtles, and Kushina, "Guys!" Himeko gasped in excitement.

"Good to see you, Himeko." Leo hugged her.

"Guys!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gasped.

"It is good to see you all ok." Splinter smiled.

"And it's good to see all of you too," Naruto said rushing to pound it with his bros, but as he got close to them Raph did a spin kick on Naruto sending him crashing into a wall leaving everyone in the room shocked, "What the shell Raph!" Naruto shouted.

Raph rushed to Naruto picking him up by the collar and pushed him against the wall, "That was for scaring the shell out of us dummy!" Raph called. Naruto raised a brow as Raph smiled, "But I'm glad you're still in one piece."

Naruto smiled and felt embarrassed not seeing something like this coming, this was after all Raph's way of expressing his happiness for his brothers. He then bumped fists with his bros before his mother and master approached, "Mom, sensei, it's good to see you two." Naruto smiled.

"I'm overjoyed to see that you made it this far, Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"As am I my son," Splinter added and looked to Sasuke, "Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Never better Splinter, why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing." Splinter answered as Squad seven looked at him wondering if he knew about what happened to them out in the forest.

"Point is its good to see you all ok." Leo said.

"Yeah, and me and Sakura got to show off our ninja skills against a ninja team, you should've seen Sakura handle Naruto's Bo." Himeko explained.

The turtles turned to Sakura looking impressed, "Well Sakura seems you have a knack for using a Bo-staff just like me." Donny said impressed.

"You give me too much credit Don, it was beginner's luck." Sakura said being modest.

Splinter approached, "Beginner's luck maybe, but within time luck becomes talent."

"Sensei's right Sakura, what may have been beginners luck at first, if you continue to hone that skill you may one day call it a talent." Leo explained.

Sakura looked touched by their words and looks at Splinter, "You really think I have it Master?"

Splinter nodded assuring her he means it. Kushina looks to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, mind if I straighten your hair out?" she offered seeing as how Sakura's hair still looked messy and uneven after she cut it with a kunai.

"Sure Kushina-san." Sakura smiled.

Splinter turned to Naruto, "You and your team must be tired, so we shall leave you to rest. Come my sons." The turtles left one by one, giving their byes to Naruto until the third stage of the Chunin exams was to take place.

Soon within three days inside a Gymnasium area, the Hokage stood before the ones who passed the exams. The ones who passed included Squad Seven, Squad Eight, Squad Ten, Team Guy, the Sand Sibs, The Sound Genin, Kabuto and his team, and a team from Amegakure. Behind the Hokage stood the all the teams sensei's. Accompanying them was Anko, Ibiki, Kushina in ninja uniform, Splinter, and the turtles. The two senseis from Suna and Amegakure felt awkward standing near the Turtles and Splinter, while the Oto genin eyeballed them with curiosity, "I congratulate all of you for completed the second stage of the Chunin Exams," Hiruzen began, "Before we move on however we must have a preliminary match to shorten the competition. Anyone wishing to withdraw now may do so."

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "I wishing to withdraw."

"What, but Kabuto why?" Himeko asked.

"Sorry Himeko, but I just haven't been feeling myself since yesterday. I think I might be coming down with something," Kabuto began, "Sorry, but I guess I'll need to take the exams an eight time." Kabuto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. When Kabuto's name was marked he left, along with two of the Amegakure ninjas who were at their limit too.

"All right I'll turn this over to your newest instructor, Hayate." Hiruzen motioned to another proctor who looked sickly.

"My name's Hayate Gekkou and I'll serve as proctor for the preliminary matches." Hayate began with a cough.

After the rules were explained about being randomly selected to fight another genin, everyone except Sasuke and Kabuto's teammate Yoroi went up to the balcony to watch them fight it out. When Naruto made it up he was greeted by the Turtles, Splinter, and his mom, "Hey Naruto!" Mikey called as he and Naruto bumped fists.

"Hey guys, glad you could be here."

"Wouldn't miss it, though I wish I could get in on this action." Raph said preferring to be involved in fights rather than watch them.

"You nervous at all, Naruto?" Leo asked curiously.

"Not a bit. I could kick the shell out of anyone here." Naruto replied in confidence.

The other Konoha genin from Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Neji noticed the Turtles and Splinter, "Hey Naruto, you know these guys?" Shikamaru asked while motioning to the turtles, and Splinter.

Naruto realized it, "Oh you're right, you never met before. Guys these are my brothers the turtles, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael, along with my master and sensei Splinter," He then motions to his bros and sensei, "Guys this is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga."

"Whoa walking turtles." Chouji gasped.

"This is very interesting." Shino said quietly.

Suddenly they looked down seeing Sasuke's match with Yoroi about to start. "This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou." Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

They watched as the two fought, but noticed Yoroi started sucking up Sasuke's chakra, "Sasuke's losing energy." Leo gasped.

"Oh no." Sakura gasped.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried.

"Come on Sasuke, don't let that guy push you around!" Naruto called.

Sasuke taking his teammates words of encouragement started fighting back, using Taijutsu with some moves borrowed from Lee but was ready to finish it with his own technique. He groaned however as he was about to finish his attack the curse seal on his neck forced its way through his body due to his weakened state. Naruto, his team, the turtles, and Splinter noticed this as well as Kakashi, wondering if Sasuke will give into the seal's power, 'No! I will not let it take control of me!' Sasuke thought as the seal returned to its dormant state and he finished his move sending Yoroi crashing to the ground out cold.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner of match one!" Hayate called as Squad seven cheered.

"That was an impressive finisher." Leo admitted.

Sasuke fell to the ground, but was caught by Kakashi's who offered to take him to the hospital while Yoroi was removed from the arena as well, "I hope Nii-kun will be all right." Himeko said worried.

"Don't worry Himeko, Sasuke should be fine." Naruto said hoping if Kakashi went with he'd know how to handle him.

They all watched as the next names drawn were 'Himeko Ankoku' and 'Gokudo Hakado'.

Himeko wondered who that was until her gaze ended up on the only rain ninja that hadn't dropped out. The rain ninja smiled looking ready for the fight, "Well Himeko this is your time." Kakashi said as he returned a few minutes ago.

"Hai sensei." Himeko replied.

"Go get him, Himeko." Sakura encouraged her.

"Arigato, Sakura." Himeko says and she walked past Naruto and the Turtles.

"Go show that punk over there you mean business." Raph smirked.

"Hai." She replied and felt Naruto hug her.

"For good luck, Himeko." He said and she blushed.

"Fight well young kunoichi." Splinter added.

Himeko made her way down form the catwalk and went into the arena to face Gokudo.

"So you're all that's probably left of the famous Ankoku clan?" Gokudo asked.

"I am." Himeko replied.

"Good, I look forward to seeing how you match up against me." Gokudo said getting in a fighter stance.

"As do I." Himeko smirked activating her Sharingan.

"That's our dudette!" Mikey called.

"Go get him Himeko!" Naruto cheered while Taichi barked.

"If both participants are ready, begin!" Hayate called.

Gokudo went first charging for Himeko while making some hand signs, "Suiton; Gesuidou Ame no Jutsu (Draining Rain Technique)!" Gokudo shouted as he summoned rain clouds inside the room which started pouring down water onto the field soaking the two fighters.

"You know a little rain never hurt anybody." Himeko reminded him.

"Yes, but too much can kill you!" Gokudo said as he started using his chakra to harden the rain turning it into hail. Himeko tried covering herself, but it wasn't enough which left her wide open for Gokudo to attack.

"Come on Himeko keep your head in the game!" Raph called.

"Raph's right, don't let this guy walk all over you!" Naruto added.

Himeko had to gain some distance from Gokudo to think of a plan, 'Using my fire Jutsu won't cut it, not with all this rain he's making come down,' She thought, 'I'll have to rely on my trump card.'

"What's the matter girl, too much for you?" Gokudo asked, "Because I got plenty more for ya," He started more hand signs, "Suiton; Suishouha no Jutsu (Water collision destruction)!" he shouted causing a large volume of water to materialize from nowhere and was being directed at Himeko who was avoiding the blows while forming hand signs.

"Ninja art; Darkness Light Dragon jutsu!" she shouts summoning a dragon combined with her light and dark chakra that was aimed for Gokudo.

"Oh jeez!" Gokudo gasped never dealing with this kind of elemental chakra before knowing only members of the Ankoku clan could master it. He avoided what he could but Himeko maneuvered the dark/light dragon behind Gokudo and attack him from behind.

"Direct hit!" Mikey called.

Gokudo fell flat on his face and Hate inspects him seeing he can no longer continue, "The winner is Himeko Ankoku!" he declared.

Naruto and the Turtles cheered along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Splinter. As a group of medics took Gokudo off, Himeko went back up to the stands, "Congratulations Himeko." Sakura congratulated her.

"Arigato, Sakura," Himeko thanked her as Naruto and the turtles approached her, "How was that guys?"

Naruto smiled, "You did great, Himeko." He then pecked her cheek causing her to turn several shades of red.

"You fought bravely, Himeko." Leo added.

"Yes, a job well done." Splinter bowed his head as Himeko smiled, but wished Sasuke was there to have seen her.

A few more matches past such as Misumi Tsurugi; Kabuto's second teammate and Kankuro, who defeated Kabuto's teammate using his ninja puppet Karasu, the following match afterwards was between Zaku who got his arms healed up in time for his match and Shino who used his bugs to plug up the vents in the Oto Genin's palms resulting in them blowing up.

They saw the next two names to come up were 'Ino Yamanaka' & 'Sakura Haruno', "Well Sakura this is it." Himeko said.

"I know." Sakura nodded in anticipation.

"Sakura, take this," Naruto said handing her his Bo-staff. "You handled the Bo-Staff well back in the forest, it's time you used it again."

"Arigato Naruto." Sakura said as she took the Bo-staff and headed down to the arena.

So the two kunoichi's made it to the area and got into fighting stances. "I hope you're ready Ino, I'm finally going to prove to you I'm stronger than you are." Sakura said twirling the staff.

"Don't get over confident, Sakura." Ino replied.

"If you two are ready, begin!" Hayate called.

Ino and Sakura went at it; Ino went head on while Sakura started out using the Bo-Staff to defend herself from Ino's attacks, "It's definitely off to a good start." Donny admitted.

"Yes, her skills using the Bo are truly impressive." Splinter said as he observed the match.

"You should've seen her out in the forest." Himeko said as they continued to watch.

"Since when did you like playing with sticks, Sakura?" Ino asked as she continued to fight while Sakura defended.

"What's it to you Ino? I just found a new way of fighting." Sakura said as she used the Bo to push Ino back.

"And another thing, why'd you cut your hair? Did you give up on Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked hoping to piss Sakura off.

"No. I just realized some things are more important than vanity," Sakura responded, "But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" she replied trying to piss Ino off instead.

Ino grew a tick mark on her forehead, "What'd you say?" she screamed as she grabbed a kunai, and cut her own ponytail holding it out for everyone to see, "There you see, I'm not vain!" she called out.

Mikey and Raph looked scared from her outburst, "That girl has serious issues." Mikey said.

"No kidding." Raph agreed.

So the kunoichi went back at it using their skills and as Sakura was about to charge for Ino she felt her legs stiffen, "Hey I can't move!" Sakura gasped.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Look at the floor." Naruto pointed to the arena.

They looked down seeing Ino had dropped her cut ponytail hair onto the floor that formed a trail to where Sakura was standing. They noticed chakra running through the strands of hair to Sakura's feet, "Whoa she's channeling her chakra through her hair trail to make Sasuke frozen in place," Donny gasped in amazed, "That girl is clever."

Ino then stood in front of Sakura getting a hand sign ready, "Oh no she's going to use her families mind transfer technique." Naruto gasped.

"Mind transfer?" Raph asked.

"A technique known to the Yamanaka's which allows them to leave their bodies and possess the bodies of their opponents." Himeko explained.

"However there is a catch," Splinter injected, "The user must have complete aim at their subject. If they miss their target then they cannot return to their own body for several minutes."

"Sakura you have to stop her!" Naruto called.

Sakura looked seeing Ino ready to transfer her mind, she then realized she was still capable of moving her arms and quickly threw the Bo right at Ino knocking her aim off course. Because of this, Ino's body fell to the floor lifeless, thus releasing her hold on Sakura. "I can move!" Sakura called.

"Ino missed." Shikamaru gasped.

"Now she can't get back to her body." Chouji added.

Sakura smirked knowing that she's already won when Ino missed her, "You might as well call the match proctor Ino won't be waking up in time," Sakura began, "Especially if she can't move." Sakura said using some wire to tie up her wrists and ankles.

"All right Sakura!" Naruto and Himeko cheered.

Hayate seeing Ino was pretty much beaten in her state, turned to Sakura, "This match goes to Sakura Haruno."

Naruto, Himeko, and the turtles cheered with joy while Splinter and Kakashi smiled. Sakura being a good friend picked Ino up after untying her and brought her back up into the catwalk, "Congratulations Sakura that was amazing." Naruto congratulated her.

"You think so? Well thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Your performance was truly astounding, Sakura." Splinter said.

"Yeah. Especially at the end there where you knocked her out by throwing the Bo." Donny added.

"I'm glad you think so," Sakura said handing the Bo back to Naruto, "Thanks for the use of your Bo, Naruto."

"No problem, always glad to help a teammate." Naruto smiled until they heard Ino whining to Shikamaru and Chouji about how she lost.

"Well at least she found her way back to her body." Leo said.

"Why couldn't if have been longer?" Raph asked hating her complaining.

The next two names were Tenten and Temari. The two kunoichi went to the arena with Tenten pitting her weapons at the Suna girl, only for them to be blown away by Temari's wind jutsu. Tenten pulled out all her best moves, but in the end Temari's wind overpowered the weapons kunoichi resulting in Temari as the victor, "That Suna girl really knows how to breeze past competition." Mikey joked only for Raph to smack the back of his head for the lame joke.

The next two names were Shikamaru and Kin from the Oto genin squad. The group watched as the lazy genius was using his hidden intellect to map out and plan to take Kin down. In the end he used his shadow possession jutsu on her and made her knock herself out granting Shikamaru victory.

Ino cheered, while Chouji just munched on his chips, and Asuma chuckled to himself. Shikamaru made it up and walked past Naruto and the Turtles, "Smooth move there Shikamaru." Naruto congratulated him.

"It's no big deal." Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

"He really is smart." Donny said.

"Yeah but he doesn't show it?" Mikey asked.

"Sometimes a ninja must hide their true strengths to deceive an enemy." Splinter explained to his son.

Suddenly the next names to pop up were Naruto's and Kiba's names. This caused everyone to gasp and Naruto to smile, "It's about time." He smirked while Kiba felt the same way.

"All right Naruto, go down there and show them all what you can do." Kakashi encouraged him.

"You got it sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Fight hard my son." Splinter instructed his student.

"I will not disappoint you father." Naruto bowed his head.

"Go knock the shell out of him champ." Raph said patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Fight well Naruto." Leo added.

"And watch your back." Donny put in.

"And um…" Mikey tried to think of something to say until he just said what he could, "Don't mess up."

Naruto smiled as he jumped from the stand and landed on the arena floor drawing a katana and a sai, "It's ninja time!" When Kiba arrived he took a position with Akamaru.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Naruto." Kiba smirked.

"Sorry Kiba, but losing is not an option for me." Naruto replied.

"Begin!" Hayate called.

Kiba crouched down and formed a hand sign, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" he called. Kiba's body started looking more feral like a beast. Naruto got ready as Kiba charged with a fast speed. Naruto stood his ground, while everyone else was scared at his frozen spot.

"Bye-bye!" Naruto called as he jumped over Kiba.

Kiba got back up and spun to see Naruto swinging his katana at Kiba. The Inuzuka quickly grabbed a kunai and tried to deflect it, but the sword knocked the kunai out of his hand, "Wow!" Sakura gasped.

"Nice one there Naruto!" Leo called.

Kiba looked at Naruto, "Sneaky guy."

"Too much for you, Kiba?" Naruto mocked as he twirled his katanas.

"Hardly, let's go for it, Akamaru!" Kiba called and the two ran for him.

Naruto sheathed his katanas and pulled out his chucks, "Still want some more, dog breath?"

"Time for you to see how well you fight without sight." Kiba says as he pulled out smoke grenades.

"Uh-oh." Donny gasped.

Kiba threw them at Naruto and he found himself in a field of smoke, "Dammit I can't see," Naruto groaned, and soon started feeling punches and kicks all around courtesy of the dog duo, "I'm not out yet!"

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated knowing his sight and smell wouldn't help him find Kiba so he relied on his hearing. He started hearing Kiba and Akamaru close in on him, "Gotcha!" Naruto called throwing his chucks and manage to hit them both causing them to land outside the smoke.

Naruto jumped out and saw the duo, "See what happens when you underestimate me?"

"We're just getting started!" Kiba growled as he reaches into his pouch and pulled out two soldier pills and tossed one to Akamaru. As the dog downed it his fur became wilder and his body turned red. Kiba downed one as well and Akamaru hopped on top of his owners back. In a poof of smoke Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba.

"If it's a tag team you want Kiba, then I'll give you a tag team." Naruto summoned a single clone that took Naruto's Bo-staff.

"Here we come!" Kiba calls, "Gatsuuga!"

The two then began to spin at an incredible rate and quickly made their way to Naruto and his clone which resulted in a direct hit. The clone dispersed while Naruto rolled across the floor, "What's this, you're not as tough as you made yourself out to be are you?" Kiba mocked.

"Naruto." Himeko gasped.

"What's going on with him? Is Naruto even trying?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait." Kakashi assured her.

"Naruto, stop messing around and fight him already!" Raph shouted getting annoyed by his bro's display of holding back.

Naruto smirked and got up, grabbing his staff after he put his chucks back in their holsters, "Just felt like having some fun, Raph. Ok Kiba, you and Akamaru are toast!" he says twirling the Bo and took off for both Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto used his Bo to block attacks from both of them, before switching to his sais and fought against the dog duo, who tried defending with kunais before trying another attempt at the Gatsuuga, "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called summoning five clones that went full charge against Kiba and Akamaru. When they collided the clones dispersed and Akamaru returned to his dog form.

Naruto and Kiba stared each other down panting. "You may as well surrender Kiba. I know a great deal of better moves than you do." Naruto suggested.

"Not a chance, up until now you've been lucky." Kiba replied.

"They say those who say others get by on luck is an excuse to cover up one's own weakness." Naruto shot back.

Splinter was smirking at his student's philosophy, "Hmm, I never taught him that one."

Kiba growled at Naruto's words and grabbed some shuriken and threw them right for Naruto, who quickly grabs his katanas and deflects them all before charging for Kiba, "You were given a warning Kiba!" he shouted as he swung his katanas at Kiba who was dodging the blows but left himself opened as Naruto used one of his katana to put a cut in Kiba's sleeve along with putting one in his arm, "Gah!" Kiba groaned holding onto his arm.

Naruto smiled, "Well I've had enough fun using toys." He said putting his swords back in his sheathes.

Up in the stands everyone who was watching was impressed with the match, mainly Naruto and his skill, "Naruto's certainly got skill." Ino said.

"Yeah, glad I'm not fighting him." Shikamaru added.

.

Back in the arena, Kiba started going for Naruto like a beast on a rampage while Naruto used his quick ninja moves to avoid Kiba's pouncing, "I'd wish Naruto would beat the guy already. I'm getting bored." Raph said feeling impatient.

Naruto getting an opening slugged Kiba in the face sending him rolling backwards on the ground, "Had enough yet Kiba, because guarantee I will give you more than what you bargained for."

"Well then I'll take it then!" Kiba called as he charged Naruto head on while Naruto himself blocked Kiba using his fists and his feet while Kiba continued pushing himself.

Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick right at Kiba knocking him back down and he already looked like a mess, "Thanks for the workout Kiba, see ya around." Naruto said turning to leave knowing he was good as done.

"Hold it!" Kiba shouted getting back up.

Naruto turned back to see Kiba getting up, "I give you points for guts Kiba, but I'm not like the other students at the academy."

"I don't care if you're good I'll still take you on!" Kiba said going for another strike.

Naruto summoned numerous shadow clones that Kiba tried to take on, he managed to get a few but there were still too many to take on alone. Naruto smirked, "Well Kiba you have the honor of being the test subject for a new move I've developed."

"New move, yeah right!" Kiba called his bluff as he continued going beast on what clone was thrown at him.

"Don't believe me, well I'll show you!" Naruto called, "Hey Mikey!" Naruto called above, "I wanna thank you for this little prank we were planning on doing to Raph but I think Kiba needs it more!"

Mikey started sweating at Naruto saying that out loud especially in the presence of Raph who was right next to him, "You were planning a prank on me?!" Raph shouted.

"I honestly don't know what he's talking about." Mikey pleaded while Himeko, Sakura, and Taichi sighed.

Naruto reached into his robe's pocket pulling out a small green but clear bomb with a liquid inside it, "Hey Kiba, fetch!" Naruto called throwing it at Kiba and exploded when it hit his face. When it exploded it released hot sauce in his face.

"Gah hot!" Kiba called as the stuff was in his eyes.

"Now onto phase two!" Naruto smirked as he summons three clones.

"Naruto, what's he going to do?" Hinata asked herself.

Suddenly Kiba saw he was put in the middle while Naruto and his three clones surround him, "All right boys' let's do it!" Naruto called to his clones as they used henge and became mutant turtles. Naruto's henged mutant turtle form looked like a humanoid turtle with Naruto's hair and style, eyes, as well as wearing his attire.

"What the?" the genin were shocked.

"Why did he have his clones transform into the guys?" Sakura gasped.

"Here's a little move I learned from my brothers on our last big time mission. Shellshock!" Naruto's mutant henge form ordered as they turn their backs so their shells faced him.

"Huh?" Kiba wondered what they were going to do but suddenly wished he hadn't wondered. At that moment all four of them charge with their shells at him and he got clonked by their shells from all sides. Kiba's head was spinning as he looked dazed before falling flat on his face.

Watching from the stands, Mikey was chuckling, "Now that was cool."

Naruto undid the henge on himself and his clones before they were dispelled. Hayate walked over to Kiba and saw he was no longer able to fight, "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah Naruto, that's my teammate!" Sakura cheered.

"Way to go Naruto!" Himeko cheered while Taichi barked.

"All right Naruto!" The Turtles cheered while Splinter smiled and nodded that he did well.

Naruto smiled and said to himself, "You know I kinda love being a turtle." He said to himself as he hurried back to the catwalk where his brothers high-fived, fist pounded, and cheered.

"Not bad, Naruto." Leo said.

"You're tactics were amazing." Donny admitted.

"Yeah you sure took him to the pound." Mikey jokes but Raph hits him on the back of his head.

"Way to go champ." Raph congratulated him.

Himeko, Sakura, and Kakashi approached with Splinter, "Naruto that was an amazing fight." Sakura admitted.

"It was great." Himeko added.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled until Splinter approached him, "Sensei how was my fight; I hope I wasn't a disappointment in how I handled it." Naruto said worried.

Splinter smiled and put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Your performance in the match was truly a wonder my son."

"Really?" Naruto gasped and his father figure nodded in approval.

He then saw his mother approach and she hugged her boy, "Oh Naruto, your father would be so proud of you."

Naruto smiled, "He sure would be."

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata called as she approached.

"Hi Hinata-Chan, what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata blushed and spoke, "I'd like you to have this." she nervously heldout some healing ointment.

"Healing ointment huh, thanks Hinata-Chan, that's very thoughtful." Naruto smiled as he accepted it. Hinata blushed while the turtle's snicker knowing that Naruto may be in for a little romance if he notices her. While over by Team Guy Neji watched with a frown.

"Man after a fight like that I'm glad I can relax for the remainder of these prelims." Naruto said while moving his right arm around.

"So how many Genin are there left?" Raph wondered.

"Well there's Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, and the bandaged guy from Sound." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well looks like one of those names are going to be dropped from that list," Mikey said as the board shuffled the remaining names and out came Hinata and Neji.

Team Guy and Squad Eight were in shock while Hinata was nervous, but Neji had no problem. When they went to the arena Hayate called the match. Hinata was ready to strike first only for Neji to cut her off, "Give up." Hinata froze as Neji started bashing her about how she could never defeat him because it was her destiny to lose.

Naruto and Himeko were growling with anger while the Turtles and Splinter were shocked at Neji's belittling, "What the shell is that kid doing?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, but he's mean." Mikey replied.

"If he talked like that to Shredder, you can be sure he'd get sliced" Leo added.

As Neji continued berating Hinata about his opinion of her he failed to notice her hands being clenched into fists, before she could release her anger at him, Naruto shouted instead, "SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Neji and Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"This is a fighting arena, not a lecture hall! Hinata don't let his words bring you down! I know you can beat him, and we all know it!" Naruto called as Hinata's eyes widened with joy seeing how much he cared for her as well as his own squad as well.

With renewed confidence Hinata got into a stance and was backing down, much to Neji's chagrin who reluctantly engaged her who really wanted to spare her from defeat at his hands. They fought using their Byakugan eyes and the Gentle Fist art.

"I never did ask before, but are those two siblings?" Leo asked.

"Actually their cousins." Naruto answered.

"Cousins?" Donny asked.

"Yes," Lee said as he and Guy approached, "Hinata is of the Main House in the Hyuga family and Neji is of the Branch family."

"A branch family?" Splinter was concerned.

"Yes, unlike the Ankoku clan the branch family of the Hyuga clan is used to protect the main house." Guy answered.

"So what's with this kid's attitude?" Raph asked.

"Well it's not my place to say, but it involves family issues." Guy said.

"Family issues?" Leo asked until they turned back to the fight seeing Hinata was starting to take lethal blows from Neji.

"Oh no, Hinata's in trouble." Himeko gasped.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Neji was trying to kill her." Naruto added as they saw the two on opposite ends with Hinata looking in bad shape and to top it off warned Neji about how he's been blinded by fate and destiny, letting them control him.

"This is why you should've quit before the match began!" Neji shouted as he ran to attack Hinata with a killing blow.

"Neji!" Guy shouted as he, Kakashi, Splinter, Kurenai, and Hayate restrained him, "That's enough you've already proven to have won!"

"Agreed." Hayate added calling the match to Neji much to Hinata's relief.

Suddenly the girl coughed up blood and started losing her balance, "Hinata!" Naruto shouted with his friends as he ran down and caught her before she could fall, "Hinata are you ok, can you hear me?" her eyes slowly opened as she saw Naruto.

"Naruto." She gasped faintly.

"Oh thank Kami." Naruto sighed in relief.

"I guess I really wasn't strong enough to win." Hinata sighed.

"You gave it your all and I'm very proud of you." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Yeah ya did good kid," Raph added, "You just rest now."

Soon medics arrived and placed Hinata on a stretcher, and carried her off to the hospital. Naruto then turned to Neji with rage, "You are beyond the levels of evil Neji Hyuga!"

"I don't know what you mean." Neji replied ignoring his rage.

"You know perfectly well what he means!" Raph shouted "How could you go and treat your own cousin like expired pizza and attempt to kill her!"

"It's not your business," Neji replied, but as he turns to head back to the balcony Leo was right in front of him.

"It is our business!" Leo said firmly, "When you go around knocking others around claiming that they had no right to fight or be ninja in the first place while attempting to kill them, that's going too far."

"Are you done yet?" Neji asked not getting the picture.

"Young Hyuga," Splinter addressed him, "Your cousin spoke the truth about you. People are not determined by the hands of fate and destiny. It is people who determine them. You've let them cloud your mind and judgment. You will never find peace until you conquer your own hatred."

Neji frowned, "Save your words rodent."

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed as he rushed to Neji for insulting his father, until Leo and Raph restrained him. Naruto seethed until he calmed down but spoke menacingly to Neji, "You better hope you never fight me, or I will personally mess you up so hard you'll never be a ninja again!"

Neji just walked past him back to the balcony, "Man I don't like that kid." Raph growled.

"Neither do I." Himeko agreed.

A few minutes later everyone waited for the next names to be drawn, and the two that came up were Gaara and Lee. Lee cheered as he went to the arena along with Gaara. Up on the balcony Naruto thought to himself, 'I hope Lee knows what he's doing. No disrespect to his abilities, but might be out of his league against a Jinchuriki.'

So they watched the match take off with Lee throwing every Taijutsu attack at Gaara, only for sand to come from the Suna shinobi's gourd to protect him, "Where's all that sand coming from?" Sakura asked.

"From the gourd on his back." Naruto answered as they saw he was right.

"Why isn't Lee using any Ninjutsu on him?" Leo wondered.

"Because Lee cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Guy explained to the others.

"He can't?" Donny asked.

"That's right, so when he was assigned to be my student I trained him in the art of Taijutsu, so he can show the world you don't need Ninjutsu and other stuff to be a strong ninja." Guy explained.

They continued watching as Lee removed the weights on his legs allowing him to move faster and got through Gaara's sand quicker much to the Suna shinobi's shock.

"It's like he's moving at the speed of sound." Leo gasped at Lee's speed.

"Well it doesn't look like it's doing much." Raph put in noticing his blows still weren't getting to Gaara.

Guy studying it decided and announced, "Lee open the first gate!"

"What?" Naruto and Kakashi gasped as the Jonin continued, "What are you thinking, Guy?"

"What's he talking about?" Donny asked.

"The Celestial Gates are part of a ninja's chakra system," Splinter began explaining, "It allows the ninja to release ten times the usual amount of power and speed. Unfortunately such power comes at a price, as each gate is opened the ninja only increases the damage to their body until it leads to death. When all eight gates are opened, the ninja gains power that could surpass the Hokage's strength at the cost of their own life."

"What?" The turtles gasped.

"You're willing to have your own student use something life threatening as this?" Leo asked the Jonin in shock.

"Leonardo this boy has a dream to follow, and as his sensei I made it my personal goal to help him fulfill that dream." Guy answered.

So Lee obeying his sensei, opened the first gate and started taking over the fight against Gaara. Because Gaara was a tough ninja to crack, Lee kept opening gate after gate until he reached the fifth one and was already looking on the verge of collapsing. Gaara who took numerous beatings looked all beaten up as well until his body started cracking, surprising Naruto and the turtles, "What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Look!" Donny gasped as Gaara's body opened up revealing it to have been a sand shell, as Gaara stepped out of the remains looking good as new.

"He's uninjured." Leo gasped.

"And he looks mad too." Mikey added.

Gaara manipulated the sand grabbing Lee's legs, and started using it to squish Lee's feet as he screamed in pain. When Gaara was about to go for the kill, Guy stepped in and stopped the attack. Seeing as it was clear who won Hayate labeled Gaara the winner and the Suna shinobi shunshin's in sand back to his team. Naruto and his bros watched as Lee was taken away and overheard that because the injuries were so severe he might never be a ninja again.

"That Gaara is scary." Mikey trembled.

"He really can control Shukaku's power to its max." Naruto muttered to himself.

The final match between Chouji and Dosu was shortly lived with Dosu taking Chouji out with one move, "That's it?" Raph asked in disappointment.

"How anti-climactic." Donny added.

"What he said." Mikey agreed.

Soon the winning Genin composed of Naruto, Himeko, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Dosu, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena and presented themselves in front of the Hokage, and the three proctors, "I officially declare the preliminary matches are done!" Hayate announced.

Soon the participants were given a random number and their names were drawn up in a chart that displayed the matches in the final round. The opening was Naruto vs Neji, followed by Himeko vs Sakura, Gaara vs Sasuke, Kankuro vs Shino, Dosu vs Shikamaru, and Temari vs the winner of match five, "You all have exactly one month to train for the finals held at the Chunin Exams stadium. Good luck to all of you." Sarutobi finished dismissing them.

"Naruto's fighting that jerk Neji." Raph noted.

"Himeko and Sakura are facing off to." Leo added.

"Yeah and Sasuke's fighting that Gaara dude." Mikey finished.

"Come my sons, Naruto, Himeko, and Sakura are leaving." Splinter ordered as they headed over to them.

"Where're we going?" Mikey asked his bros.

"To the hospital. Sasuke has to know what's happened." Naruto answered.

Upon meeting Kakashi at the hospital who vanished after Gaara's match to check in on Sasuke, they explained everything, "I see." Kakashi said.

"So sensei what're we going to do for our month training?" Himeko asked.

"Well Naruto the Sandaime told me he found someone to train you, while I feel I should train Sasuke to fight against Gaara." Kakashi answered while a curious look grew on Naruto's face.

"And just what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura why don't you train with me? I can teach you more moves using a Bo." Donny offered.

"Sure Donny, that'd be nice." Sakura agreed.

"Well good for you guys, but what about me?" Himeko asked feeling left out.

"Don't worry Himeko, we'll find someone to train you. Don't worry." Naruto smiled.

"I hope so." Himeko said.

"Well come on better find out who Jiji has in mind to train me." Naruto said taking his leave followed by his brothers and master.

**(And that's the preliminaries.)**


	16. New Senseis and New Friends

**(And here you go.)**

Naruto, Sakura, Himeko, Taichi, the turtles, and Splinter left the hospital and were on their way to the Hokage administration building, "I don't know who else could train me besides Kakashi-sensei, or you master Splinter." Naruto told his sensei.

"I feel all will be answered when we reach Sandaime-sama's office, my son." Splinter replied.

Soon enough they reached the office of the Sandaime, and enter to see the Sandaime at his desk with Kushina on the side, "Jiji, mom?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto glad you could make it, and congratulations to you and your teammates for passing to the finals." Sarutobi congratulated them.

"Thanks Jiji, so what's going on is my mom going to be teaching me for the finals?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto, someone much stronger will be teaching you." Kushina replied.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"Well he should have been here by now, but I got a good idea as to what's keeping him." Sarutobi said while crossing his arms.

"Yo!" a voice called.

They looked to the window seeing an old looking man with white hair, red markings on his face, and was dressed like a sage, "Jiraiya, it was about time you showed up." Sarutobi told the man who looked embarrassed.

"Yeah well see sensei some things came up and I had to take the scenic route." The man known as Jiraiya replied.

"Oh Jiraiya you never change." Kushina sighed.

"Kushina, still as lovely as the day you married Minato." Jiraiya flattered her.

"You know this guy mom?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Yes, honey, girls, turtles this is Master Jiraiya the Gama Sannin." Kushina introduced them.

The turtles gasped in shock, "You're one of the Sannin?" Leo asked.

"Indeed my reptilian friend," The old man started and began acting dramatic, "I am the Great Mountain Toad Sage Lord Jiraiya!" he declared as he struck a pose.

Mikey clapped for his performance but Raph smacked him in the back of his head, "You mean to say this old coot is one of the three greatest ninjas there are?" Raph asked in skepticism.

"Do not be fooled by his childish antics my son." Splinter told Raph while Jiraiya face faulted.

"Childish?" Jiraiya asked in embarrassment. He shook it off, "So you're Hamato Yoshi's pet rat, Splinter?"

"I am and it is an honor to meet you, Jiraiya-sama," Splinter bowed his head, "These are my five sons Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Naruto."

The four turtles and Naruto bowed their heads, and Jiraiya approached Naruto, "Well-well Naruto, so nice to finally meet my Godson."

"Godson?" Naruto, his two teammates, and his brothers asked.

"Yes, I didn't tell you this Naruto but not only was Jiraiya your fathers' sensei, but you Godfather as well." Kushina explained.

"No kidding?" Naruto asked.

"You betcha kid." Jiraiya said.

"So he's going to be the one to train me for the finals?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. Jiraiya will be a good sensei for you, while Kakashi if off, as for you Sakura have you found anyone to help train you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Actually Sandaime-sama, Donny's agreed to help me in learning how to use a Bo-staff." Sakura answered.

"Splendid." The Sandaime said.

"Oops, I better get home and tell my folks. I'll see you all later." Sakura said heading out.

"Later Sakura!" they waved bye.

"But we have some sort of problem, we don't know of anyone to train Himeko." Naruto noted.

"Yeah. Who else can help me train for the finals?" Himeko asked the Sandaime.

"Not too worry, I've arranged for someone special to help you as well, Himeko." Sarutobi explained.

"Really who?" Himeko asked.

"Me, that's who." A voice said.

They looked at the doorway seeing a man with dark eyes, and short hair with his right side black, and his left side white. His attire included ninja pants, and sandals, a shirt underneath a long sleeved jacket. The most noticing feature about his wardrobe was that the left sides of his clothes were all white including the sandal on his left foot, while the right side of his clothes were all black same said for his right foots sandal, "Who're you?" Mikey asked.

"You may call me Yin-Yang. I am one of the very few left of the Ankoku clan." He explains.

"WHAT?" Himeko shouted until Naruto put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She calmed down before speaking, "You're part of my family, but they were all killed."

"Except for me. I was out of the village that night the massacre occurred," Yin-Yang explained, "However after the massacre Sandaime-sama made secret contacts with me letting me know when it would be safe to return."

"Well this made my day." Himeko said glad to see she's not the only Ankoku member left.

"I called Yin-Yang here to help oversee your training, Himeko. After all only a member of the Ankoku clan can teach you." Sarutobi explained.

"Obviously," Himeko replied and looked at her new sensei, "So does this mean you have the same abilities as me?"

"Just about, including my own split personality." Yin-Yang answered.

"Oh great another one." Raph sighed.

"Well Naruto, Himeko I leave you two in the care of Jiraiya and Yin-Yang for your training." Sarutobi explained.

"Arigato Jiji, but there's something I have to tell you about your snake student." Naruto said getting the Sandaime's and Jiraiya's attention.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"During the second stage of the exam out in the forest your ex-student and teammate slapped something on my stomach, and now I can't use Kyubi's chakra." Naruto explained.

"What!" Kushina shrieked turning to the Sandaime, "Why wasn't I told my baby came into contact with Orochimaru?"

"Well we didn't want to worry you and…" the Sandaime tried to explain but was cut off.

"We? Who's 'we'?" Kushina demanded before turning to Splinter and the turtles, "You knew as well?"

"We knew zilch." Mikey replied.

"Don't give me that!" Kushina lectured.

"Excuse me!" Jiraiya butted in, "But perhaps it's best if we looked at the seal on Naruto. Naruto can we take a look at your stomach?"

"All right." Naruto said untying his sash before removing his red robe, along with lifting his red shirt up.

"Now build up your chakra for me," Jiraiya instructed. Naruto does so as the Kyubi's seal appears on Naruto's stomach. Jiraiya inspects it seeing it looked all right until the five added elemental seal appeared above it, "Hmm, just as I suspected."

"What is it Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's just as I figured sensei. Orochimaru placed a five elemental seal on Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"No wonder he can't access Kyubi's chakra now." Sarutobi realized.

"So is there any way of getting it off?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there is, and fortunately for you kid, me and the old man here happen to be select few who can do it." Jiraiya explained to Naruto.

"Thank goodness." Naruto sighed.

"But we'll have to do this up top, because it'll be painful." Jiraiya warned him.

Soon they were all on the roof with Naruto standing on one end and Jiraiya on another, "All right Naruto raise your arms up so I can get a good shot," Jiraiya explained and Naruto does so. Jiraiya then created the symbols of water, metal, earth, fire and wood on each of his right hand fingers just as Orochimaru did, "Gogyou Kaiin!" he called slamming his fingers on Naruto's seal.

Naruto screamed in pain as he was launched backwards and skidded across the roof until he came to a halt, "Oh jeez!" Naruto groaned.

They noticed the five elemental seal on Naruto's regular seal vanished, "That should take care of your chakra problems, Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"Hmm," Naruto wondered as he concentrated, 'Kyubi can you hear me?' he thought.

**"Yeah, finally what happened with our link Naruto?"**

'Some snake freak disrupted our link with a stupid seal.' Naruto replied.

**"Well we can communicate now which means the seal has been lifted right?" **Kyubi asked.

'You bet.' Naruto replied.

**"Finally, so you made it through the finals right? Well good for you. I can tell you're probably going to need my help now more than before huh?"**

'Exactly,' Naruto thought. He ended his link and spoke to the others, "Well Kyubi's ok."

Suddenly wind started blowing around them, and they were all looking around, "Did the weather suddenly pick up?" Leo asked.

"That's not the weather, look." Donny pointed up.

They looked above seeing their old vehicle the Turtle Copter right above them, "This is Jones to turtles, requesting permission to land!" a male voice with a Brooklyn accent called.

"I recognize that voice anywhere, it's Casey!" Raph called.

Everyone backed away, as the copter landed on the roof of the administration building. It opened on the side to reveal the turtles old pal and allie Casey Jones, "Hey guys!" he called.

"Casey!" the turtles cheered as they rushed over and fist pounded with him.

"Man I missed ya guys, even you Raph." Casey said.

"Ha-ha." Raph said in sarcasm.

"He guys!" a female voice called.

They looked back at the copter seeing another one of their old friends and allies April O'Neil, who appeared to be pregnant with child, "April!" the turtles cheered as they rushed over with Casey to help her along.

"It's good to see you April, but was it safe for you to come all this way in your condition?" Leo asked.

"What? I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I can't travel." April replied.

"Yeah, plus her mood swings scared me enough to let her come." Casey whispered to the guys who snickered.

"Come here there's someone we want you two to meet." Donny said bringing them over to Naruto.

"Guys this is Naruto Uzumaki; our fifth brother." Leo introduced them.

"And Himeko Ankoku." Mikey introduces.

"Nice to meet ya kids," Casey fist pounds it with Naruto, "I'm Casey Jones, and this is my wife April."

"Nice to meet you." April greeted.

"Likewise, the guys told us all about the two of you." Naruto explained.

"Wow you're very beautiful." Himeko complimented April's beauty.

"Why thank you." April said feeling a tad embarrassed on how she looks while pregnant.

"What brings you guys here to Konoha?" Mikey asked.

"Well in Master Splinter's last letter he requested that we bring a majority of your stuff from your lair to here." April explained.

"You mean you got all my gear?" Donny asked rushing to the copter to see a majority of his electronical devices inside, "Yes!" he cheered.

"We woulda brought the Battle Shell and the Shell cycle with but not enough room." April added.

"But don't worry I can go back for them sometime." Casey assured them.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate this." Leo said.

"Welcome travelers," Sarutobi said as he approached with Kushina, and Jiraiya. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi; Sandaime Hokage of the village of Konoha."

"Nice to meet you, sir." April said as she and Casey bowed their heads.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki; Naruto's mother, and judging from you, you'll also be a mother soon." Kushina said looking at April.

"You could say that." April replied.

"Well I happen to be an expert when it comes to child care, so let me give you some tips." Kushina insisted.

"My name's Jiraiya and I am Naruto Godfather," Jiraiya began, "Say there Casey how'd you like a good book?"

"Well I've never been much for reading." Casey admitted.

"Read this and you'll feel like a new man." Jiraiya said handing him a familiar orange book.

"He writes that stuff?" Naruto and Himeko noticed.

"That's the book Kakashi always reads," Mikey said snatching the copy given to Casey, "What's so good about it?" he asked opening it and read it. Because Splinter taught his turtles about Japanese language he could see what was written. His eyes widened and he strained, "Gah, my eyes, they're burning! You are a sicko old man!" Mikey shouted whipping out his chucks and attacked Jiraiya.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called.

"What's wrong with you Mikey?" Donny asked as they looked at the contents of the books and realized what Mikey was talking about.

"That is sick and wrong!" Raph called as he and his bros joined Mikey in attacking Jiraiya giving him a few bruises until Splinter separates them.

"My sons control yourselves." Splinter ordered.

"But sensei, this guy is about as sick as they come." Leo explained.

"Yeah you wanna know what stuff he writes about?" Raph asked.

"I'm well aware of his career my sons, but nevertheless he is still an honorable Sannin." Splinter answered.

The turtles groaned wanting to go postal on him some more. Himeko approached Naruto, "Naruto."

"Yes Himeko what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Since Nii-kun is in the hospital, can I bunk with you and your family?" Himeko asked.

"Of course you're always welcomed with us right guys?" Naruto asked his bros and Splinter.

"Right!" they agreed.

"And you two are welcomed as well." Kushina told Casey and April who looked overjoyed at their welcome.

While watching from the side was Yin-Yang, 'Enjoy your free time now Himeko, because come tomorrow we got a lot of work to do.' He thought.

**(And there you have it with the intro of Casey and April.)**


	17. Training Lessons

**(I still got more for you.)**

That night, Naruto was back at the lair in his room sleeping peacefully, until he felt something wrap around his torso. He tensed and turned over seeing Himeko resting on him. He couldn't help but sigh with a chuckle, "I wonder if this is what Sasuke has to deal with?" he asked himself before going back to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto, the Turtles, Sakura, Himeko, Splinter, and Jiraiya met over by a waterfall in the village, "This looks like the right spot." Jiraiya said looking around.

"So what's first Ero Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Will you please not call me that?!" Jiraiya scolded him while earning chuckles out of the turtles, until they were silenced by Splinter. Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Well as I mentioned before it's time you joined the toad Summoners like me and your dad." Jiraiya said as he unraveled a scroll listing numerous names written in blood.

"And how does this work?" Naruto asked.

"Just sign your name in an open spot in your own blood as well as the fingerprints on the hand you'll use for summoning." Jiraiya instructed.

"You got it." Naruto said as he nipped his finger and wrote his name on an open slot in the scroll.

"Next you do the basic hand signs." Jiraiya said as he showed him and summoned a big toad.

"Whoa." Donny and Sakura gasped.

"Hey maybe there's a turtle summoning contract." Mikey joked until Raph smacks the back of his head.

"Zip the lip." Raph scolded him.

"Ow." Mikey groaned.

"All right Naruto, you try it." Jiraiya instructed.

"All right," Naruto said and thought, 'Kyubi, give me some juice.'

'**You got it!'** Kyubi replied as he channeled his chakra into Naruto as he did the hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, slamming his palm down on the ground and in a large poof of smoke stood a super sized red toad wearing a blue kimono with the kanji for shrimp on his back. Connected to his waist was a giant sheathed dagger. The toad's facial appearance was a scar across one eye, and a pipe in his mouth.

"Whoa!" The turtles gasped while Splinter stood calm.

"That is one seriously big toad." Sakura gasped.

"No kidding." Himeko agreed.

"That girls is Gamabunta; the chief of toad summonings." Jiraiya explained.

The huge toad looked around, "Hey where am I?" he asked until he spotted Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, you better have a good reason for summoning me after all these years!"

"Lighten up Bunta, and besides I wasn't the one who summoned you." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh yeah, then who did?" Gamabunta asked.

"That was me!" Naruto called from above his head.

"Huh?" Gamabunta looked up seeing Naruto standing on top of him, "Hey who're you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, recon you know my dad?" Naruto replied.

Bunta studied Naruto's facial appearance and realized, "So you're Minato's boy huh? You sure grew up from that night thirteen years ago."

"Thanks I guess." Naruto said.

"So why did you summon me?" Bunta asked.

"I signed the toad summoning scroll to join the others, and I wish have your permission to call upon you or any of the other toads should I ever need assistance." Naruto explained.

"Well I don't know." Bunta pondered.

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't allow others to summon us until we've shared a bottle of sake." Gamabunta explained.

"But I'm too young to drink, and I don't have time to wait until I've come of age!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Bunta replied and pondered about this situation, "Well since I still owe your dad. I'll let it slide this time."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing. Welcome to the toad summers Naruto," Bunta said. "Though if you decide to summon me out, make sure it's for a decent fight."

"Deal." Naruto replied.

"Good," Bunta said as Naruto jumped off Bunta's head and landed on a tree branch, "I'll see you all around." He said before poofing away.

"Well Naruto congratulations, most people don't make a good first impression with Gamabunta." Jiraiya explained.

"Looks like I'm one of those select few." Naruto joked as he got down from the tree.

"Well done my son," Splinter congratulated him, "And I have exciting news for you as well."

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Since you've already learned how to fight with my sons regular weapons it is time you learned how to fight using their Tribunal weapons." Splinter explained.

"You mean from the Ninja Tribunal you all told me about?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"One and the same, kid." Raph replied.

Leo and Donny approached carrying a chest. They set it down and opened it revealing four weapons. There was Leo's long sword, Mikey's Tri-baton, Donny's Tetsubo, and Raph's Kusarigama, "Whoa, this is awesome," Naruto gasped, "Tenten would probably do anything for these weapons."

"These four weapons are ordinary duplicates of the weapons my sons have used during their training with the Tribunal." Splinter explained.

"Sweet," Naruto replied, "And I get to train with all four of them?" he asked and Splinter nodded.

"And Sakura, I shall leave yo under the care of my son Donatello." Splinter told the kunoichi.

"Arigato, Master." Sakura said as she collected a spare Bo-staff given to her by Naruto.

Himeko looked impatient, "Where is that sensei of mine? He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago."

"Impatient are we?" a voice asked.

They looked off to the side seeing Yin-Yang leaning against a tree, but something was off about him. The colors of his hair and outfit had been swapped with the left sides of his clothes and hair which used to be white were black, while the right sides that were supposed to be black were white. And his face looked emotionless, "Well it's about time you showed up." Himeko said.

"Hey Yin-Yang, what's with the color swap?" Mikey asked.

"You must be referring to my counterpart." He replied.

"Counterpart?" Raph asked.

"Of course, remember what he said?" Leo asked, "He's part of the Ankoku clan meaning he has two sides to him, looks like this is the other side Yin-Yang told us about."

"Very observant of you Leonardo, even though my nicer half was in control I was aware of exactly what was happening, and even as I speak he sees what I see." The other Yin-Yang said.

"So is there anything we should call you so we don't mistake you for Yin-Yang?" Mikey asked.

"Feel free to call me Yang-Yin." He answered.

"Basically say your other self's name backwards." Raph asked if that was just about right.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me Himeko and I have training to do." Yang-Yin says taking Himeko off with him.

"Good luck!" Naruto and the turtles waved to Himeko as she went off with Yang-Yin.

So the two Ankoku members wander through a forest, until they come across a canyon in the earth that stretched about eighty feet, "I don't remember this." Himeko said knowing she was through this forest a million times and never saw this canyon in it before.

"I've set it up just for the occasion. This is what you will start with your training." Yang-Yin explained.

"So what am I gonna do?" Himeko asked as she approached to look down the canyon and freaked out seeing inside the canyon was molten lava.

"Well for one thing, don't fall in, and second this," Yang-Yin started concentrating his light and dark chakra to form a bridge that extended from their end all the way to the other side, "The first you will be learning is about balance. Like chakra control, balance chakra training is learning to balance out your light and dark chakra."

"Sounds simple." Himeko replied.

"But it isn't," Yang-Yin replied, "Your task is to go out into the center of that chakra bridge and balance both chakras' evenly to keep it from falling apart for at least two hours. And by 'evenly' I mean you can't have more than the other element or it will result in an imbalance."

"Ok then." Himeko understood.

"However there is a catch to it." Yang-Yin added.

"What catch?" Himeko asked cautious knowing most catches to certain things are never well.

"You have to do it bare." Yang-Yin answers bluntly.

At the sound of that, Himeko started throwing a hissy fit at Yang-Yin, along with pummeling him, "You pervert! I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

"Oh knock it off!" Yang-Yin pushed her off him, "That's how all the other members of the clan had to do it, including myself."

"When I repopulate the Ankoku clan I'm changing the training methods." Himeko grumbleb.

"Plus it'll make you sweat less from meditating above the lava, and further more provide a bigger challenge." Yang-Yin added.

"You're a psycho." Himeko replied.

"I've been called worse," He replied like it was no big, "Now get to it!" he ordered.

"Ok, but if I catch you sneaking a peek I'll have Naruto and Nii-kun on you like that!" she snaps.

"We're related why would I even want to?" Yang-Yin asked.

"Don't go there, and go aside." Himeko ordered as he went behind a boulder, as she undressed herself until she was bare, and walked out to the center of the bridge and got into a meditating position to concentrate.

While behind the boulder, Yang-Yin was thinking, 'Even Itachi gave me an earful of this.' He thought as he flashed back

_A year ago Yin-Yang was in a forest outside the village until Itachi appeared behind him, "Been a long time, Itachi."_

"_Far too long." Itachi replied._

"_I'm grateful that you didn't seek me out to kill me as well." Yin-Yang said._

"_Like Sasuke and Himeko I could never kill you of all people for you understood me and my pacifist ways." Itachi answered._

"_Arigato, but I will end up returning to the village soon enough. Someone has to teach Himeko the art of the Ankoku clan, and since I'm basically all that's left besides her, only I can do it." Yin-Yang explained._

"_I understand, but I have a warning for you," Itachi said and suddenly appeared face to face with the Ankoku member, "I don't care what method your alternate self has in his teachings, but should you ever make a move or look at Himeko in a dirty fashion I will make you sure you never come out of Tsukuyomi."_

"_You have my word, Itachi." Yin-Yang replied._

"_Good, now if you'll excuse me I need to be elsewhere." Itachi said before vanishing._

"_Good luck Itachi." Yin-Yang sighed._

He snapped out of his flashback, and looked across the boulder seeing Himeko, still bare and on the chakra bridge, trying hard to keep it balanced with her light and dark chakra. With the heat from the lava making her sweat it was providing a perfect challenge to make her focus harder. While deep in her subconscious she found herself in a void,

"Whoa where am I?" she asked herself.

"In your mind girl, where else?" a female voice called.

She gasped and spun around to see someone approach her. When it came into the light she was shocked to see the figure was her, only with her hair covering the side of her face, "Wait a minute are you?" Himeko asked.

"Yup. I'm your split personality half that Naruto and Nii-kun have always talked about." She replied.

"Wow so you're the one who really talked tough to Sakura and all the other fan girls." Himeko said finally knowing the side of her that does that.

"Yup, you can call me, Oujoko." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." Himeko greeted her.

"Yeah-yeah, enough of the pleasantries already. Listen we have important matters to discuss now that you are aware of my essence." Oujoko started.

"Matters?" Himeko wondered.

"Yes. Now that we've seen each other we can help one another by controlling both chakras when one of us is in control," Oujoko started, "For example you will focus on controlling the light chakra and I shall focus on controlling the dark chakra nature. That way we won't strain ourselves trying to control both elements alone."

"Sounds good to me." Himeko smiled.

"Good, now then we got work to do." Oujoko said as both controlled their respected chakras.

Yang-Yin then noticed that the bridge was turning stable, meaning that both her chakra elements were being controlled evenly. He couldn't help but smile at this, "She's finally done it."

Soon two hours have passed, and Himeko's exercise lesson was completed. Yang-Yin stood up revealing he was repossessed by his nicer half, "Ok, time's up!" he called and quickly went back behind the boulder not wanting to be called pervert for taking a glimpse.

Himeko got off the bridge and changed back into her clothes, as Yin-Yang appeared, "My alter-self is very impressed with your progress."

"Well since he can hear me, Arigato." Himeko told his alternate self knowing he can hear her.

"Shall we head back?" Yin-Yang asked.

"Hai." Himeko agreed as they walked back.

As they walked, Yin-Yang knew of something else he wanted to tell her, "Himeko, were you aware that the Ankoku's also had a summoning contract?"

"Not really, with what?" Himeko asked curiously.

"Well with birds of course, but unlike most contracts with summonings, we have a duel-contract." Yin-Yang explained.

"A duel-contract?" Himeko asked confused.

"Yes. Two separate summoning scrolls used in conjuncture with one another." Yin-Yang explains.

"Wow." Himeko gasped.

"Yes there's a scroll for birds of light and birds of darkness," He explained, "The head of the Light scroll summonings is a female Dove known as Kyoko, and the one for Darkness is a male Raven named Kureno."

"So will I get to sign the scrolls to summon them anytime soon?" Himeko asked.

"Yes, but I feel you should know something about them, mainly the darkness scroll," Yin-Yang explained, "You see millennia ago, two creatures fought for the title to be the head of the darkness summonings. One was Kureno the Raven God, and the other was Kira the Demon God."

"A demon God?" Himeko gasped.

"Yes." Yin-Yang replied as he narrated.

_Both Kureno and Kira fought each other for the title of being the chief of Dark summonings. In the end, Kureno was victorious, but as compensation for Kira's well fought fight. He was given a lesser position as the chief of a side summoning known as the demon summonings. But it still wasn't enough for Kira, and vowed he would get even one day. It was centuries later Kureno and Kyoko started a family, but when their child was born, Kira struck their newborn destroying it. For his dishonorable acts, Kira and the demon summoning contract was banished across a multiverse of worlds parallel to this one. Though their child was destroyed, Kyoko used her power of light to have the child reborn in a human, but they never knew where it went. They had prayed that whoever their child was reborn into would live a good life._

"That's so sad." Himeko said trying not to cry.

"Yes, but they do not feel any sorrow for they know their child is somewhere out there hopefully leading a peaceful life." Yin-Yang explained.

Soon they went back to the where they left Naruto and the guys. They returned to see Naruto with three clones practicing with the new weapons, while Sakura was off to the side with Donny practicing on her skills with the Bo, "Wow they really are improving." Himeko said as Splinter stood by them along with Casey who showed up while Himeko and Yin-Yang were away.

"Yes, Naruto's skills are increasing faster than I have expected, and yet he still has a long way to go." Splinter replied.

"Don't worry sensei, with you and the guys training this kid, he'll be one heck of a kick-butt ninja," Casey said, "And you know with his kind of moves he could probably be a natural on the hockey field."

Naruto and his clones stopped their training and look to Casey, "Hockey?" the real one asked.

Casey looked confused at Naruto's own confusion, "What don't tell me you've never even heard of the famous sport hockey before?"

"I haven't." Naruto replied honestly.

"Oh come on, you gotta at least know about Wayne Gretzsky." Casey pleaded.

"Wayne who?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Casey's eyes widened and the turtles didn't like the look of this. Casey surprised everyone by dropping to his knees screaming in pain, "Oh what have these people been teaching you?!" he cried to Naruto until he got up and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "All right, aside from your ninja training, you and I are gonna have our own one-on-one time with me teaching you everything about the world of hockey, and we ain't gonna quit until you know the sport inside and out! Got that?" he ordered Naruto while scaring him in the process but nodded feeling afraid of how he'd react.

Himeko whispered to Raph, "Is he always like this?"

Raph whispered back, "Kid I could tell you stories." He replied as they watched Casey lecture Naruto about everything he knows of hockey and the turtles couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto having to learn from someone like Casey.

**(Don't miss the next chapter.)**


	18. New Birth

**(And here's the fifth chapter of it for the day.)**

One day with about a week before the Chunin Exams, Naruto was down in the lair with Leo, Raph, Mikey and Casey. The real Naruto was playing hockey with the guys, while he had his shadow clones practice with the weapons. Naruto was moving around like a hockey player avoiding Casey, Raph, and Mikey, "Naruto Uzumaki maneuvers around the trio looking for an opening! He shoots!" Naruto called hitting the puck into the net Mikey was guarding, "He scores!"

"Way to go Naruto, your lessons have finally paid off." Casey said removing his hockey mask.

"In a way, hockey's like a form of combat." Naruto said as he twirled his hockey stick like a staff.

"Yup, it's like Master Splinter would say," Mikey began as he mimic's Splinter, "Even in the most ridiculous of activities can teach one how to defend."

Naruto chuckled madly, "Oh that's just like him all right." He continued to chuckle without realizing the turtles giving him the slit throat motion to warn him to stop.

"You find that funny, young ninja?" Splinter asked appearing behind Naruto.

"Gah, Master Splinter," Naruto bolted and stood, "I didn't see you there."

"I would expect my student to continue his training and not just leave the clones to do all the work." Splinter lectured him.

"Yes Master!" Naruto called as he grabbed his katanas and started training.

"That Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is beyond the levels of cool," Casey began, "If I knew that kind of move I could be my own hockey team."

"Keep dreaming Casey, not everyone can learn that technique." Raph replied.

"So where's Himeko?" Casey asked.

"Yin-Yang's out training her. She said today she's going to learn how to control both her chakras." Leo explained.

Meanwhile in the village, Himeko and her sensei were on top of a rooftop meditating,

'Man this guy's other half is a pure sadist especially what with the training I've been going through.' Himeko thought as she recalled some of her previous training styles.

_Yang-Yin, and Himeko were balancing on the point of a nail using their chakra,_

"_Use your light and dark chakra together to balance on top of the spike," Yang-Yin instructed as Himeko did so, while straining, "Good. Now we'll hold it for twelve hours."_

"_I hate you!" Himeko shouted as she strained to concentrate._

_Next lesson was Yang-Yin standing before Himeko in an arena with Himeko in a defensive stance,_ "_This will be an exercise for blocking offensive Jutsu attacks," Yang-Yin explained, "Be careful, this could kill you."_

_Himeko winced as Yang-yin launched a light and dark combined Jutsu blast at Himeko causing her to fly backwards and land on her back, "We're not going to stop this until you don't move an inch. Now get up!" he splashed water on her face._

"_I'm gonna die!" Himeko whined._

As the student and sensei continued meditating for another few minutes, Yin-Yang stood up, "Now it's time for you to learn how to properly control your light and dark chakra jutsu."

"Ok." Himeko understood.

"Ninja art; Yin-Yang dragon strike!" Himeko shouted releasing two blasts of chakra one light and the other dark. The two chakra dragons launch into the air as Himeko guides them but suddenly felt a surge and was forced back as the two dragons dispersed, "It didn't work."

"Keep trying, remember about balance." Yin-Yang reminded her.

"Hai," Himeko said as she tried again, firing the same chakra dragons, and this time made sure to add balance in both light and dark. It was difficult for her to do even with Oujoko controlling the dark half. But she knew she had to keep it together and within moments she was controlling the two dragons with ease.

"Well done Himeko!" Yin-Yang clapped at her performance.

"Nothing to it." Himeko smirked before powering down.

"Now that you've completed these training methods it's time you signed the duel contracts," Yin-Yang said bringing over two huge scrolls and unravels them, "Just like with the toad scroll sign your name in your own blood in any open slot."

Himeko drew blood from her finger and wrote her name down in both the scrolls, "Now follow the hand signs and concentrate hard." Yin-Yang said as he showed some hand signs.

Himeko nodded and drew blood and formed the hand signs while concentrating her chakra. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she shouted, slamming her palm down. Suddenly in a large poof of smoke appearing before them were a giant white dove and a giant black raven.

'It's them,' Yin-Yang thought, 'Kureno and Kyoko.'

The birds looked around, "Kyoko, where are we?" Kureno asked.

The dove looked around, "Why I believe we're in Konoha."

"You are indeed my lady," Yin-Yang said presenting himself, "Honored ones it is good to see you again."

Kureno studied him, "You're Yin-Yang boy who used to be such a rebellious punk in the Ankoku clan."

Yin-Yang looked nervous as Himeko smirked, "Rebellious punk huh?"

"It's honestly not what you think!" Yin-Yang replied.

"For what reason have you decided to summon us after so long?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"It was not me, but her." Yin-Yang motioned to Himeko to come forth.

The Ankoku girl approached and presented herself before the two, "Who might you be little one?" Kureno asked.

"I am Himeko Ankoku, one of the last remaining members of the Ankoku clan." Himeko introduced herself.

"So it's true then the Ankoku's have been massacred." Kyoko said in sorrow.

"How tragic that a majority of our Summoners are deceased." Kureno added.

"Which is why I had Himeko sign the duel contract. She has been long since ready for this," Yin-Yang replied, "However it is now up to you two."

"Very well, stand still child and we shall test you." Kureno said as Himeko followed orders.

Kureno and Kyoko glowed with light and darkness, before they entered her body and examined her control and balance to see she had learned well on how to keep light and dark balanced together, and that her split personality wasn't giving her any problems.

Soon after fifteen minutes the two summoning creatures flew out of her body, "We have reached our decision." Kyoko started.

"We humbly accept her as a summoner." Kureno finished.

"Really?" Himeko asked in joy.

They nodded, "Your spirit is pure, clean, and you have learned to keep your chakras balanced out." Kyoko explained.

"So from this moment on, you shall have our trust." Kureno said as he and his wife glowed and suddenly appearing on the back of Himeko's right wrist was a small tattoo of a pair of white dove wings, while on the back of her left fist was a small tattoo of a pair of black raven wings.

"Arigato." Himeko said happily.

The birds smiled, "We look forward to fighting along side you Himeko." Kyoko said as she and her husband vanished.

"Congratulations, Himeko." Yin-Yang said as he patted her shoulder.

"I owe it all to you, and Yang-Yin." She added.

"Come on let's go back to the others." He said as they took off.

When they reached the lair they found that Jiraiya, Kushina, and April were there as well as Sakura learning from Donny, "That's good Sakura keep it up," Donny instructed as they fight with their Bo's. Sakura fought back feeling done with defending so much, and finally managed to trip Donny off his feet, "Well done Sakura." Donny congratulated her.

"Arigato, Donny." Sakura smiled as she helped him up.

Suddenly a portal opened up, and stepping out of it was a humanoid rabbit dressed as a samurai, carrying a katana and a wakizashi (short sword), "Welcome Usagi-san." Splinter bowed his head.

"It is good to see you again Master Splinter." The rabbit known as Usagi said bowing his head as well.

"It's been a long time, Usagi." Leo bowed his head.

"Indeed it has, Leonardo-san." Usagi replied.

"We have some new friends we'd like you to meet," Leo said bringing him over to Naruto, his team, and his mom, "Usagi meet Naruto Uzumaki, his mother Kushina, Master Jiraiya, Sakura Haruno, Himeko Ankoku, and Yin-Yang Ankoku. Guys this is Usagi Miyamoto."

"An honor to meet you all." Usagi bowed his head in respect.

"Is he another mutant?" Sakura asked.

"Actually Sakura, Usagi here is from a dimension where animals are the dominant species." Donny replied.

"Cool." Himeko replied.

Usagi turned to Naruto, "Naruto-san, Master Splinter has told me in his letters that you are a gifted ninja trained in the same style as his sons the turtles."

"Well I don't want to brag." Naruto replied.

"Your master has asked me to come here so I can test your strength with the sword." Usagi drew his katana.

"Very well then." Naruto drew his swords.

"I must warn you, my skills are in fact on par with Leonardo-sans." Usagi warned the blonde.

"Makes no difference to me." Naruto smirked as he got ready.

So the samurai and ninja engaged into a friendly sword spar. With all the training he got from fighting Leonardo, he stood a better chance than anyone else would've, but he definitely wasn't counting on someone who was on par with Leo's swordsmanship,

"Your performance is astounding for such a young one." Usagi complimented Naruto as they clashed.

"You're not so bad to. No wonder you said your skills are on par with Leo's." Naruto said as he continued to fight back.

The crowd watched as the two continued to spar, until they met at a draw with their swords clashing, "Looks like you're out of options long ears." Naruto smirked.

"Not quite!" Usagi replied as he quickly used one arm to grab the wakizashi and tried to strike at Naruto, but felt something grab his hand. He gasped to see it was a shadow clone of Naruto, "Kage Bunshin, but when?" Usagi gasped.

"During our spar while I slipped behind a pillar I managed to summon one to keep in place until I needed it." Naruto explained to the samurai who smiled.

"Truly clever one, you are." Usagi admitted.

"Arigato, same to you." Naruto said as they sheathed their swords and bow their heads in respect.

April gasped, "Casey it's time."

"What're ya talking about the spar just ended?" Casey replied.

"No I mean, 'It's time'!" April replied giving him a hint.

"You mean, oh my, we gotta get her to a hospital!" Casey called as they all got ready and Kushina was helping April walk.

"Here put her on this!" Donny said wheeling out a green mechanical dune buggy, "A little something I've whipped up for land travel, "I call the Shell Buggy."

"Donny you're a saint," Casey said as he sat April in the passenger side, "Ok babe start ya breathing!" he instructed as April starts her Lamaze breathing. Casey hopped into the driver's seat, started it up, and took off.

"Does he know where the hospital is?" Sakura asked.

"Doubtful." Raph said.

"So let's guide him!" Mikey suggested as they took off following him.

They all took off after Casey. They followed him, as he drove through the village, while the people were jumping out of the way, "Out of the way lady in labor coming through!" Casey called.

"Casey, watch where you're going!" April lectured.

"Well sorry, but we have to get you to the hospital right away!" Casey replied.

"Do you even know where it is?" Raph called from above as he, his bros, Sakura, Himeko, Splinter, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Yin-Yang.

"Uh… not really." Casey said sheepishly.

"Follow our lead!" Jiraiya called as they guided Casey.

By the time they reached the hospital, they got April inside where the nurses and doctor got her into a room and ready, as she was being treated. Casey was given some doctors clothes to wear as he stood by April's side as she was getting her baby delivered. Naruto, the turtles, Splinter, Sakura, Himeko, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Yin-Yang waited outside waiting to be given permission to enter, "Ok Ms. O'Neil you're doing fine just keep it up." The doctor ordered.

"And hurry!" Casey groaned as April gripped Casey's hand tight for support.

Soon after half an hour after all preparation, outside the room they could hear baby crying, "It sounds like it went well." Raph smiled.

The door opened, and Casey and the doctor came out, "Guys you're not going to believe this!" Casey said feeling ecstatic.

So they all entered, and to their surprise saw April in bed looking calmed down, and in her embrace were two beautiful newborns, a boy and a girl. The boy had a bit of red hair, while the girl has a bit of black hair, "Twins?" they gasped.

"Wow, you guys must be surprised." Mikey said.

"I sure was. I almost fainted." Casey admitted.

"Let us welcome these two young ones into the world we call home." Splinter suggested as he and his sons bowed their heads.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Leo asked the couple.

"Well I've decided to name our girl June, after my great Aunt June O'Neil." April replied.

"And I've decided to name this little guy after my cousin, 'Cappie Jones'." Casey said holding his newborn son.

Mikey whispered to his brothers, "I wonder which of them will be the birth descendants of Cody?" he asked and his bros shrugged their arms.

"This is great I have to tell Nii-kun!" Himeko said hurrying out to another room in the hospital.

"Hey wait for us!" Naruto called as he and Sakura followed.

When they reached the room they pulled it open, "Hey Sasuke, have we got news for… Huh?" Naruto started but saw Sasuke wasn't in bed, and his closet was cleaned out.

"He's not here?" Himeko gasped.

"Excuse me!" Sakura addressed a nurse, "Do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is?"

"He snuck out of the hospital days ago, and he still didn't look like he was in any condition to be discharged yet." The nurses answered.

"Oh great." Naruto sighed.

"Now I'm worried." Himeko sighed.

"Remember what sensei said, he was going to train Sasuke for the finals, maybe Kakashi took him out of here." Sakura suggested.

"That's a possibility." Naruto understood that was a legit thought.

"Well come on we better get back." Himeko said as they headed back to April's room.

When they got back the turtles were taking turns looking at the babies who didn't see at all scared by their appearances or even Splinter's or Usagi's appearances, "Isn't this great guys, we've become aunts and uncles." Mikey said.

"Feels great." Donny said smiling.

"So Casey how does it feel being a dad?" Raph asked while nudging him.

"I feel great Raph. I finally got a family." Casey said happily.

"And Raph we've decided on making you the godfather to Cappie here." April said.

"Me really?" Raph gasped.

"Aw no fair." Mikey grumbled.

"Don't worry Mikey you can be June's godfather." Casey said.

"Well I'm down with that." Mikey replied.

"This is so beautiful. Just like the day you were born Naruto." Kushina said looking at her son.

"I'll bet." Naruto smiled.

"Well guys I may not have a lot of experience with kids, but I know one thing's for sure, I'm gonna be the best dad I can be." Casey declared.

"You shall make a good father figure my boy." Splinter added and they all nodded to that.

**(Finished for now.)**


	19. It's Chunin Finals Time

**(Welcome to the next installment guys.)**

The night before the Chunin Exams finale, Naruto, Sakura, and Himeko were at Ichiraku's having some ramen, "So guys tomorrow's the Chunin Exam finals. How do you all fee?" Teuchi asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm nervous." Sakura admitted.

"So am I." Himeko added.

"Me? I'm nervous and excited." Naruto admitted.

"Well remember, no matter what happens you guys did the best you could." Teuchi reminded them.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto replied as he ate his ramen.

"I sure wish Nii-kun was here to enjoy this meal with us." Himeko sighed.

"I do too." Sakura agreed.

"Same here." Naruto finished.

"We'll all go out to eat after tomorrow." Sakura lightened their spirits and the two smiled as they continued to eat.

After their dinner, Sakura returned to her home, while Naruto and Himeko returned to the lair. When they entered, they found the turtles sleeping in their rooms, and Splinter meditating in his quarters. Usagi had returned to his own world yesterday, while Casey was spending the night at the hospital to keep an eye on April and his kids. Naruto smiled as he and Himeko headed for his room but found his mother still awake, "Evening mom/ Mrs. Uzumaki." Naruto and Himeko greeted her.

"Good evening you two. How're you feeling what with the finals tomorrow?" Kushina asked.

"I'm anxious." Naruto admitted truthfully.

"Same here. It's all come down to this." Himeko added.

"Well you two go and rest up, you've got a big day tomorrow." Kushina said standing aside for them to go to bed.

"Goodnight mom." Naruto said as he hugged his mom before heading to his room, followed by Himeko.

Soon they each got changed separately and got to bed. Naruto knew nothing was going to keep Himeko from not sleeping with someone to avoid having nightmares, and since Sasuke was still missing, he was the closest one to her, "Tomorrows finally the day Himeko." Naruto said.

"Yes, you start things off against fighting that jerk, Neji." Himeko reminded him.

"Followed by you and Sakura," Naruto continued, "You nervous about that?"

"A little." Himeko answered.

"Well I don't blame you. Both of you are teammates."

"Don't worry. Both Sakura and I promised that we would give it our all, no matter what." Himeko assured Naruto.

"That's good to hear." Naruto smiled.

"Although I'm worried about Nii-kun. We haven't seen or heard word from him or Kakashi-sensei since the preliminaries ended." Himeko added.

"Don't worry. Sasuke wouldn't fink out on the finals, you know that." Naruto reminded her.

"Yeah." Himeko smiled and both she and Naruto yawn.

"Well better get some sleep." Naruto said as they fell asleep.

They both slept the night away awaiting for the new day to come. When morning came, the turtles woke up and found no trace of Naruto or Himeko. Kushina soon discovered a note left from the two reading that they went on ahead to the arena, "Those kids are so spineless." Raph said.

"Reminds me of you." Mikey told Raph who grunted.

"Well we better head over there if we wanna see Naruto in the opening match." Leo suggested.

"I sure wish Casey could see the matches. He loves fights." Raph said.

"Not to worry I gave Casey and April something so they could watch the match." Donny said pulling out a medium sized TV set.

"A TV?" Mikey asked.

"Not quite. This one set has a brother. As long as we play this facing the matches, Casey and April will see it from their end." Donny explained.

"Donny, you really outdid yourself." Raph said giving his bro a noogie.

Splinter and Kushina stood before the turtles, "Come my sons, it is time to go." Splinter ordered.

The turtles bowed their heads as they head out. Meanwhile Naruto and Himeko were walking through the village on their way to the arena. Naruto had his new weapons in holsters on his body like his old weapons. His twin katana were still sheathed in an 'X' fashion on his back while his new longer sword 'Gunshin' was down the middle of the 'X' sheaths on his back, his nunchucks remained in the holsters of his belt, while his new Tri-Baton 'Inazuma' was hidden inside his robe on his left side, his sais remained in the holsters above his sandals, while his new Kusarigama 'Banrai' was hidden inside his robe on his right side, his fold up Bo-staff remained hidden inside the gauntlet on his left arm, while his new Tetsubo 'Byakko' was hilted on the left side of his belt. The two walked until they saw Sakura around the corner with her own Bo-Staff hilted on her back, "Ohayo Sakura." Naruto greeted her.

"Ohayo guys," She said as she stood with them, "Sasuke-kun isn't here yet?"

"I'm afraid not." Himeko sighed.

"Don't worry he'll make it. I know it," Naruto said and the girls nodded, "Now let's go." Naruto said as they continue walking. Soon the three made it to the old training ground until Naruto caught the backside of a familiar kunoichi, "Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata turned around smiling, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo to you too, but why're you here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to at least see you guy before the finals." Hinata answered.

"Arigato Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"And Sakura, Himeko, good luck to both of you as well." Hinata added.

The two kunoichi smiled, "Arigato." They replied.

"Hinata. I'm sorry you almost got killed by Neji," Naruto started, "So count on it I will make sure to it he gets exactly what he deserves, but don't worry I won't kill him."

"Arigato Naruto," Hinata smiled, "I just want you to know that whether you win or lose you'll always be a great ninja in my eyes. After all you encourage me to get stronger. Every time when something crosses your path to knock you down you just pick yourself up and keep on trying. I admire that courage in you, Naruto." Hinata smiled while blushing.

Naruto looked ready to shed some tears from those words but approached Hinata, "Come here, Hinata!" he enveloped Hinata into a hug. Hinata was blushing but hugged him back happy that he cares so much. Sakura and Himeko watched smiling from watching the two, but Himeko couldn't help but sigh for some reason that she didn't even know why,

"Well we better get going see you at the stadium." Naruto said as they continued onward to the stadium.

In the Chunin Exams stadium, the crowds were pouring in ranging from ninja, civilians, Daimyo's, and tourists alike. Up in the box seats were Sarutobi and the Kazekage. On top of another roof in the stadium were the turtles, Splinter, Taichi, and Kushina, and because of the TV device Donny had facing the arena, Casey and April who were at the hospital were watching it on the other one. Jiraiya and Yin-Yang were watching from the shadows not wanting to be seen, for fear Orochimaru may have minions lurking about, "No sign of them yet." Leo said.

"When're they gonna get here?" Raph asked in irritation.

"Be patient Raphael." Splinter warned him.

"Yes, Naruto, Himeko, and Sakura wouldn't miss this for the world." Kushina added as they watched the arena.

On the arena, the competitors were eager to await the rules to begin, but the proctor noticed some of the genin were missing. He was about to begin the explanation regardless of their tardiness, only for Naruto, Himeko, and Sakura to leap into the stadium rolling, jumping, and landing on their feet striking ninja poses like the turtles do, "We're here." Naruto smirked along with his two kunoichi teammates.

Taichi barked in a cheer, while the turtles, Splinter, and Kushina applauded on their entrance. The proctor decided to begin, "Listen up! My name's Genma Shiranui and I shall proctor for the Chunin Exams finale," He began, "Before we begin there has been an alteration in the final match ups." He said pulling out the tournament graph that had a small alteration which was Dosu no longer on the graph meaning Shikamaru was fighting Temari instead.

Naruto, Himeko, and Sakura were shocked to see that Dosu was dropped from the match, 'One of Orochimaru's own ninja dropped out, what's this all about?' Naruto thought.

"No sign of Sasuke anywhere." Leo said looking at the competitors.

"This is very unusual." Splinter added in suspicion.

Back down in the stadium, Genma continued, "The first two contestants remain down here, while the rest go up above and wait until your names are called."

"I have a question," Himeko raised her hand. "What happens if one of the contestants doesn't make it to the arena when their match is called?"

Genma replied, "Then that challenger will have no choice but to forfeit the match to their opponent," That remark got Squad Seven worried about Sasuke thinking if he doesn't show up by the time Sakura and Himeko's match is over then he'll be dropped from the Finals, "If all's said and done everyone report to their place so we can begin the finals." Genma instructed.

So everyone but Naruto and Neji left for the balcony. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals will be between Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga!" He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement along with the turtles, his master, and his mom.

"I hope you're ready to face defeat." Neji warned him.

"Actually," Naruto began as he drew his Gunshin blade, "I'm ready to taste victory!" he declared. Neji frowned at Naruto's statement.

"If you're both ready you may begin!" Genma called.

"It's ninja time!" Naruto declared as he rushed taking the first strike for Neji who activated his Byakugan.

'That little fool,' Neji thought, 'Rushing straight in without thinking? How pathetic.' Naruto continued rushing forward, until he was right on top of Neji but vanished, "What?" Neji gasped. He looked up seeing Naruto ready to slice him with his Gunshin.

Neji jumped out of the way, before Naruto struck the ground he was originally standing on, "Good avoidance, but think you can do that the whole match?" Naruto asked.

Neji grunted, "You should've quit before the match even began."

"And why would I do that?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Because I was already declared victor the minute we were made opponents as fate predicted." Neji replied.

"Ugh he's doing this stuff again?" Raph asked his brothers who were just as annoyed by Neji's words.

Naruto stood his ground frowning, "And how do you figure that? What proof have you got that you're so confident that you'd win and not me?"

"Besides the fact I have been a ninja and genin long before you have, more experience, I have the Byakugan, and the gentle fist art at my disposal." Neji listed his reasons.

Naruto frowned, "You think just because you've worn the Konoha headband longer that makes you any different from me? Well I'll show you that years of experience doesn't always matter!" he sheathed Gunshin, and charged for Neji yet again, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned ten clones that each drew Inazuma, twirling it around. The clones attacked Neji head on swinging their Inazuma at him as he deflected one after another.

"Not good enough!" Neji started as he attacked, destroying the clones and their weapons while Naruto was forced back but flipped backwards onto his feet.

"You actually think someone like you could ever become this villages Hokage which everyone knows will never happen!" Neji mocked him.

"Don't talk in those sour words to me!" Naruto shot back as he put Inazuma back and pulled out his chucks, once again taking Neji head on as the Hyuga continued blocking the strikes.

"You may not realize it, but our Hokage's were destined to be given such a title. You unfortunately are not!" Neji continued to rant.

"You have no place to say that to me!" Naruto screamed at his accusations as he summoned a dozen more clones that drew their twin sais and attacked like before.

Up in the stands Hiashi Hyuga and Hinata's little sister Hanabi were watching, "Watch and learn, Hanabi," Hiashi instructed, "Though Neji may be of the Branch house he has exceeded far beyond the clans expectations, while Naruto being an orphan was trained by martial arts masters not of this village."

"Amazing." Hanabi gasped as she watched with intent.

When Neji once again defeated all Naruto's clones, the real one put his sais back in their holsters and pulled out Banrai, and spun one of the sickles, "Now try some of this!" e charged and threw the end of Banrai he was spinning right for Neji, getting his feet tied together, "Now you're mine!" Naruto shouted as he dashed forward throwing a punch at the Hyuga's face.

The turtles, Splinter, Kushina, Sakura, Himeko, Hiashi, Hinata, and Tenten gasped at Naruto's blow, "Oh yeah he nailed him right in the face!" Raph cheered.

Neji fell back, and was released from his tangled state, "You actually landed a blow against me. Too bad it'll be the only strike you'll successfully make."

"You think too little of me, Neji. That is why underestimating your opponent will be your downfall." Naruto put Banrai back into his coat and opened up his gauntlet retrieving his Bo-Staff. He attacked Neji, while using his Bo to block the gentle fist strikes.

"Look at him go!" Sakura gasped.

"He's still going at it." Himeko was equally shocked.

Tenten was smiling at both competitors, for Neji because he was her teammate, and for Naruto because of his skills with his weapons and his new ones as well. Naruto jumped back, putting his staff back in his gauntlet, and pulled out his double katanas and summoned a clone to take one of them. The tag team went at it with Neji who was using Kunai to deflect their blows, "You may have been a ninja longer than I have been Neji, but I was trained by ninjas who have abilities you've never known about." Naruto said as he strikes at Neji who was intercepting the blows.

"If you're talking about those mutants, than they're just as!" Neji started until Naruto put a cut in Neji's arm.

"If you dare talk down upon my brothers or Master Splinter like you did at the preliminaries, you will be digging your own grave!" Naruto warned him.

"Isn't it nice to see how he cares about us?" Mikey asked putting on a sob face.

Neji finally manage to take out Naruto's clone which dropped his katana, only to have Naruto catch it and sheathed both of them, and summoned seven clones that jumped high above and grabbed their twin sais and threw them right for Neji once again who didn't seem worried at all, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" he shouted using the Hyuga's families secret technique to deflect all the sais thrown at him. As the clones dispelled along with their sais, Naruto collected the real ones and put them back in their holsters, "No matter how many times you come at me with clones or weapons the result will be the same as it is written…"

"Shut up already!" Naruto shouted, "You think anybody in this whole stadium cares about your stupid little rant about what is and what isn't meant to be?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know since you never experienced what I did." Neji answered.

"What you experienced? Oh don't tell me this is about that Kumo thing again?" Naruto sighed as if he heard it more than enough.

"It was because of Kumo and the Hyuga's Main house that I lost my father!" Neji shouted.

"And you think that gives you the right to put down everyone else you know all because your dad sacrificed himself?" Naruto asked.

"He was forced upon his own will!" Neji shouted as Hiashi watched looking guilty.

"Well ya know something, Neji? Life isn't all sugar frosting and rainbows! Life sucks at times. Take it from a guy whose put up with crap ever since he was born!"

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"Yes I am! Ever since I was born I've endured a pain that yours could never amount to! I was hated, scorned, beaten, ridiculed, and just plain ignored all because our villages Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi no kitsune in me his own flesh and blood!" Naruto explained as Sakura and several of the Genin he graduated with were in shock as his proclamation, along with Gaara who realized that he and Naruto were one and the same, but felt he himself was stronger than the Konoha Jinchuriki.

"Flesh and blood?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Minato Namikaze's my dad," Naruto explained. Neji felt a little shaken up by this but showed no sign of it to Naruto, "And you wanna know something even more outrageous? A man named Danzo Shimura who's supposed to be one of us, lied to the village and Hokage. He took away what could've been the only chance I might've had at a loving childhood! He took my mother from me the night dad defeated Kyubi! He captured her and held her prisoner somewhere in the village for thirteen years! It was thanks to my new father figure I was reunited with my mother!" He continued while Kushina sat down looking moved at how much emotion Naruto's showing.

"Don't ever tell me what it's like to have a curse, because I've had one since I was born into this world!" he declared as he started accessing Kyubi's chakra making Neji back away in shock.

"What, what is this chakra?" Neji gasped.

Naruto smirked, "My ace in the hole!" he dashed form his standing point and started clobbering Neji with his bare hands, while the Hyuga could barely block his attacks like before.

"Wow!" Himeko, Sakura, and Hinata cried.

"Go get him, Naruto!" the turtles cheered.

"That's my son!" Kushina cheered while Splinter smiled and continued to watch the fight.

Jiraiya watched smirking while thinking, 'Minato, your son has really gotten better.'

At the hospital Casey and April had been watching and were shocked to see what was happening, "That kid is hardcore." Casey smiled.

Back at the arena, Naruto summoned three clones, and each of the four grabbed one of the replicated Tribunal weapons and fought Neji. One of the clones performed Raph's bladed wheel move when he was an acolyte only Naruto's Kyubi power was a substitute for Chi, and the rest copied the turtles Tribunal moves they used during their training with their tribunal weapons, "Looks like his training has really paid off." Jiraiya said to Yin-Yang as they continued watching from the shadows.

"So it seems." Yin-Yang replied.

"Yeah Naruto take him down!" Mikey cheered.

"Kick the shell out of him!" Raph cheered.

Naruto put his weapons back, "Time to put away the toys and finish this match the old fashioned way!" Naruto shouted as he dashed at Neji like lightning. Before Neji could think of a way to dodge he was tackled and sent crashing into the wall.

"Ooh that had to hurt." Mikey cringed.

Everyone looked down seeing Naruto standing in the center of the ring, with his Kyubi chakra powering down. Neji strained as he lied on the ground, 'I can't move.' He thought.

Everyone in the audience was surprised at Naruto's finishing blow, as the boy looked down on Neji, "No one says you have to live by fate and destiny, Neji. I forge my own path and do my brothers and my friends. You can do the same as long as you're willing to let go of what happened in the past. It's the only way you'll be at peace with yourself. Think about it." He finished before turning to Genma who was smiling.

He raised his arm, "The first round goes to Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled, "I love being a ninja." He said to himself.

Suddenly everyone in the crowd started applauding, which caught the attention of Naruto who looked around at everyone. Naruto smiled as he pumped up fists showing off his mad skills as his brothers cheered, "He did it, he actually did it!" Leo said in amaze.

"Never doubted him for a second." Raph replied.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Mikey called as he and Donny were jumping up cheering.

"Naruto just keeps getting stronger and stronger." Sakura said.

"Well would you expect anything less from him?" Himeko asked as Sakura nodded.

In the crowds Kurenai and Asuma were also impressed by Naruto's display of abilities, and even Sarutobi was amazed. The Kazekage watched in more amazement from the look on his eyes and thought, 'Interesting. It seems I had underestimated your abilities back then, boy.'

In the crowd below the box seats, an Anbu wearing a brown cloak was keeping his eyes peeled, 'Very good Naruto. The first match is yours, but the battle that determines the real victory has yet to begin.'

Soon Neji was carried off by the meds, while Hiashi sighed and got walking away. While up in the competitors stands Naruto was congratulated by Himeko and Sakura while Shikamaru patted him on the back with congrats. Then appearing in the stands were the Turtles, Splinter, and Kushina, "Well done Naruto you beat him." Leo congratulated him.

"Yeah, you kicked the shell out of him." Raph added.

"You took him down like that!" Mikey put in.

"This match truly was yours!" Donny noted.

Splinter approached him and spoke, "You have done well my son."

"Arigato father." Naruto bowed his head along with his master.

Kushina approached smiling, "Naruto you've done so well I'm proud of you son."

"Arigato mom." Naruto smiled as he hugged his mom.

They looked down with Genma ready to call the next competitors; "Will Himeko Ankoku and Sakura Haruno please come down here?" Genma called.

The two kunoichi's look at each other, and at Naruto who replied, "Go down there and show them what you're both made of."

The two nodded as they headed down to the arena together. As they walked down the stairs Himeko spoke to Sakura without looking at her, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happens in this match, I want you to know you'll always be my comrade, and friend."

"Yeah." Sakura replied nodding.

"However, that doesn't mean we should go easy on each other right?" Himeko asked with a smile.

"You're right." Sakura answered with a smile.

Soon the two kunoichi's make it into the arena and Sakura pulled out her Bo-staff and twirled it a bit before making a pose, "Second match of the Chunin Finals, Sakura Haruno vs Himeko Ankoku," Genma announced causing cheers in the audience, "If you're ready you may begin!"

So the kunoichi's took off in their fight, "Try this Sakura. Ninpo; Yin Shuriken no Jutsu!" Himeko called as she used her dark chakra to create a barrage of shuriken aimed right for the Pinkette.

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped, but concentrated and used all her experience with Donny to out maneuver them and use her bo-staff to deflect the rest.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped in shock watching them.

"Sakura sure isn't like before." Leo noted.

"Courtesy of our tech whiz." Raph said patting Donny on his shell.

"What'd you teach her anyway?" Mikey asked.

"Just everything I know." Donny replied.

"I'd say they paid off." Naruto said watching the match.

"Ninja art; Yang Dragon no jutsu!" Himeko called as she conjures a dragon made from her light chakra and sent it at Sakura, who jumped away and avoided the blast which was shocking the audience.

While in the shadows, Yin-Yang was watching with Jiraiya looking impressed, "See how nicely she's able to balance both chakras?"

"It sure worked," Jiraiya admitted it, "So tell me how she looked during her bridge training."

"Master Jiraiya, please!" Yin-Yang said not wanting him to go personal.

"Nice try Himeko, but I'm not going down that easy!" Sakura said rushing forward and used her Bo-Staff to go on par with the Ankoku girl. She then smirked, 'Time to show her the secret move Donny taught me.' She thought as she stuck the staff in the ground and started spinning around the staff with her foot out, delivering spinning kicks to Himeko.

"See watching movies aren't a waste of time." Mikey said knowing that move came from a movie.

Meanwhile Kotetsu and Izumo were studying, "Hmm Sakura really didn't have too much physical talent at the academy," Izumo started, "But right now she seems to have learned some skills."

"Himeko on the other hand seems to have shown much improvement on controlling both those light and dark chakras." Kotetsu said.

Sakura and Himeko continued going at it, with Sakura using more Bo-Staff moves to trip Himeko up only for the girl to get back on her feet and perform more Jutsu, "Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!" she called using a regular technique launching a fireball for Sakura who tried to defend but ended up getting a few burns.

"Sakura!" Donny called.

"Sorry to do this to you Sakura, but it's time to end this!" Himeko called rushing towards her, still trying to recover form the fire attack. Himeko delivered a roundhouse kick to Sakura causing her to fall on her back and her bo-staff to roll out of her hands. Himeko stands above her as the Pinkette looks up, "Good match, Sakura." Himeko offered her a hand.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah." She said taking her hand and was helped up. Sakura turned to Genma giving him the ok.

"This match is over the winner is Himeko Ankoku." Genma declared.

The crowd roared with applause as well as Naruto, the turtles, and Splinter who also cheered for Sakura's job well done. The two kunoichi returned to the stands and were congratulated by the guys, "Sakura, Himeko, way to go." Naruto smiled.

"Arigato Naruto." Sakura thanked him.

"Yes, but I wish Nii-kun was here to have seen it." Himeko said in despair.

"I know I wished he coulda saw my match to." Naruto added.

Donny approached Sakura, "Way to go, Sakura. You did better than I thought you would."

"Really?" Sakura gasped and hugged him, "Arigato Don."

Donny's brothers chuckled as the girl hugged him. Meanwhile back in the arena they looked down with Genma ready to call the next competitors. Sadly Sasuke was still a no show. A Konoha shinobi appeared by Genma and whispered something to him before vanishing, "Due to conditions Sasuke's and Gaara's match will be postponed until further notice, until then the match ups will continue following the next match.

Everyone waited for Shino and Kankuro to take their positions until Kankuro nervously spoke, "I forfeit the match."

Everyone was confused at the Suna ninja's declare, "Kankuro forfeiting, that doesn't make any sense." Leo said.

"I know. Something must be up." Donny said suspiciously about what's going on.

"Since the third match has been decided will our next competitors Shikamaru and Temari please come down?" Genma called.

There's no way I can do this.' Shikamaru thought with intentions of dropping out.

Naruto sensing what Shikamaru was planning, couldn't let him go through with it, 'Sorry Shikamaru.' Naruto thought as he used his Bo-Staff to knock Shikamaru off the railing and into the stadium.

"There he goes lazy Shikamaru all the down," Mikey started until Shikamaru hits the ground, "Ooh not quite, he didn't make it. Hey Raph say a guy a little shorter that you knocks you out of a competitor's box, how angry would you be at that guy?" Mikey asked his bro.

Raph frowned while getting into his bros face, "I would pound him to the ground!"

Mikey cringed, "Thought so."

Shikamaru got to his feet sighing seeing as long as he was in the arena, he might as well do something. So the match got underway, and throughout it Shikamaru had been trying to avoid Temari's wind abilities while getting enough concentration to catch her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. As Naruto and his crew watched the match, Donny was the most impressed with Shikamaru's tactics as he was finding ways around Temari one way after another, "That Shikamaru sure has planning." Donny says remembering just how tactical he was in his planning when he fought Kin in the preliminaries.

Soon Shikamaru managed to catch Temari with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, "He got her!" Mikey cheered.

"What happens next?" Leo asked wondering what his next move will be.

"He finishes her, what else?" Raph asked.

"Not so." Naruto replied which got everyone confused as Shikamaru and Temari raise their hands like mirror images.

"I forfeit the match." Shikamaru called and everyone was outraged.

"Due by forfeiting this match goes to Temari!" Genma called.

"That baka!" Ino groaned.

"What the shell was he thinking?" Raph shouted in outrage.

"Yeah he woulda had this won." Mikey added.

"Maybe he got tired." Donny suggested.

"Nah that'd just be an excuse, now if you'll excuse me," Naruto said jumping down to the field along with Himeko and Sakura.

Before they could talk to Shikamaru, a breeze blew in and in a Shunshin of leaves stood Sasuke and Kakashi back to back. Sasuke switched to an all black outfit with him family crest on the back of his shirt, and his bangs went past his chin. Sasuke looked up at Genma, "Sasuke Uchiha ready to go."

The crowds started cheering while the rest of squad seven was relieved to see their fourth teammate, "It's about time you showed up, Sasuke. I was hoping I wouldn't have to find you and drag you here myself." Naruto greeted him.

"So what about you Naruto, did ya win?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"You know it. I smoked Neji." Naruto said feeling proud.

Sasuke smirked, "Well good for you," he looked to his cousin and Sakura, "How about you two?"

"I defeated Sakura, but you should've been here to see it," Himeko started, "You'd be very impressed with her and her improvement. But I still defeated her."

"I'd expect no less of my own cousin. And congratulations to you, Sakura." Sasuke congratulated her, until Himeko went up to him and smacked him upside the head, "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"That was for making me worry!" Himeko lectured, and soon the cousins chuckled.

"Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Traffic in a place where there are no cars?" Raph asked overhearing.

"That guy has lamer excuses than… Me" Mikey added while feeling sheepish for bashing himself.

"I sure hope we're not too late." Kakashi said nervously.

"Well we had to extend Sasuke's battle twice, so no he's not out." Genma replied.

"Oh good then there's no problem." Kakashi replied while the other members of squad seven sighed.

Gaara who was up in the stands, glared down at Sasuke before appearing onto the field in a Shunshin of sand, "Let's go you two." Naruto ordered as he, Himeko, Sakura, and Shikamaru headed back to the competitor's box.

They returned to the stands where everyone was, "See Sakura. I told you he'd make it." Naruto proved her.

"Yeah I never doubted him." Sakura replied.

"But I think we should talk to Kakashi sensei about Gaara." Naruto added.

"Why's that?" Sakura was confused.

The turtles and Splinter knew it was about Shukaku so they followed him to the stands where Kakashi was with Guy, and Lee. Soon Genma called the match and Sasuke went at it in blinding speed fast enough to get past Gaara's sand shields, "Sensei." Naruto called as he and squad seven approached their sensei.

"Naruto," Lee addressed, "Congratulations on your victory."

"Arigato Lee." Naruto smiled.

"And a job well done to both of you Himeko and Sakura." Lee added.

The two smiled and bowed their heads until Naruto looked onto the field seeing Gaara encase himself in a sand sphere, "What's he doing?"

"I don't know." Himeko gasped.

"What the shell?" the turtles gasped.

"Guy-sensei look at Sasuke!" Lee called as they saw Sasuke perform a few hand seals and struck his hand on the ground where he appeared to be charging up some static electrical force.

"Kakashi you didn't." Guy replied in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is Sasuke using?" Sakura asked.

"The Chidori," Kakashi answered, "A technique I made on my own years ago that lead to creating my Raikiri technique."

They all watched as Sasuke powered up his Chidori, and charged at the sand sphere, before thrusting his fist forward, "CHIDORI!" he punched into the sphere shocking the Suna shinobi.

"He punched right through it." Donny gasped.

"Wonder if Gaara felt that?" Leo asked and soon they got their answer.

"MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed form inside the sphere.

Everyone in the audience started getting frightened, as the fake Anbu revealing to be Kabuto Yakushi used a genjutsu while spreading feathers everywhere putting everyone to sleep. Most of the shinobi in the arena, Naruto, Himeko, and Sakura used the release sign to not be affected by it, while the turtles took cover knowing without the right number of digits they couldn't form the release technique.

When the turtles and Splinter came out form hiding Leo spoke, "What's happening here?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Raph called.

"My sons, we're now at war." Splinter explained as they saw numerous Oto and Suna shinobi take off fighting the Konoha shinobi.

"Uh I wanna go back to New York now." Mikey cringed but knew that there was no escape for them.

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss the war between the two Jinchuriki next time.)**


	20. The Invasion of Konoha

**(Welcome back guys.)**

Every spectator in the arena fell asleep due to the Jutsu that was casted, all except for the Konoha shinobi, Naruto, Sakura, Himeko, the turtles, Splinter, and Kushina, "What's going on here, sensei?" Sakura asked in worry.

"We're in the middle on an invasion, Sakura." Kakashi explained.

"I should've known Orochimaru would try this." Kushina said.

"Um guys, I don't see Sasuke or Gaara anywhere." Mikey said as they looked to the arena seeing they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Himeko gasped.

"They could've gone anywhere." Leo feared.

"I have to find them." Naruto suggested.

"I'm coming with." Himeko adds.

"So am I!" Sakura finished.

"Wake Shikamaru so we can get some extra help." Kakashi ordered.

Himeko went to use the sign to wake up Shikamaru, but knew something was up with him. She smirked and motioned Taichi to come over. dog approached and jumped on Shikamaru who was wrestling him off, "Gah don't do that!" Shikamaru cried getting the dog off.

"You faker!" Sakura shouted, "You pretended to be under the affect of the Jutsu!"

"So I could avoid all of this." Shikamaru replied.

"You really are lazy." Raph sighed.

"Guys, we're going after Gaara and Sasuke you stay here and help the others." Naruto ordered his brothers.

"Right!" the turtles reply.

"Let's go guys." Naruto turns to his team.

"Taichi sniff him out boy." Himeko ordered.

Taichi started sniffing out Sasuke's scent and followed a trail with Naruto, and the girls following him, "Come on guys." Leo said drawing his double katana.

"Let's go kick some shell." Raph smirks.

While with Sasuke, he was jumping through the forest trying to catch up with Gaara and his siblings, 'You're not getting away that easy!' he thought.

Meanwhile with Naruto and his team, they were being led by Taichi using his nose to sniff Sasuke out, "They can't be too far ahead now." Naruto said seeing Taichi moving forward.

"Yes we should be nearing them soon." Himeko added.

"Have any of you figured out what we're going to so once we catch them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go at it with Gaara if Sasuke cannot. I want you two to be prepared against Temari and Kankuro if they decide to protect him." Naruto instructed.

Meanwhile with the Sand Genin, Kankuro and Temari continued carrying Gaara away until he was slowly healing, "Stop!" Gaara ordered.

The two stopped as Gaara got out of their grip, "I am not finished!" he declared as Sasuke landed in front of them.

"And neither am I." Sasuke replied.

"Temari, Kankuro stay back!" Gaara commanded, and the two did as they are told.

So Gaara and Sasuke went at it, resulting in Sasuke letting his curse mark control him, unfortunately the flames only covered one side of him and didn't take up most of him. He knew he had to contain it so he managed not to let the seal take him. Naruto's team managed to make it to the Sand team and they saw Gaara standing on a tree branch looking like a human version of the Shukaku, while Sasuke was lying on the ground weakened, "Sasuke!" Sakura called.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried.

"Your friend was hardly worth it." Gaara replied in his cold tone.

"Sakura you and Himeko see to Sasuke I got to deal with this guy!" Naruto said as he drew his Gunshin Blade.

So Himeko and Sakura lead Sasuke to a nearby tree to lay him down, while Kankuro and Temari stood back not wanting to get past Gaara and his half demonic form, "Let's fight Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara beckoned him.

"You asked for it!" Naruto says as he launched at Gaara going at him head on with Gunshin.

Gaara used his claw to block the incoming assault, but he suddenly saw Naruto pull out his two chucks and was attempting to bash his form but couldn't really break the sand on him. Naruto kept trying again and again until Gaara knocked him into the side of the tree, "Suna Shuriken!" Shukaku Gaara called, sending huge shuriken made of sand right at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out his Bo-Staff, "Here's a little something I learned from Casey, Batter up!" he called using his Bo-staff to knock the sand shurikens like baseballs.

Shukaku Gaara sent forth two sand claws. Naruto dodged them, but realized they weren't aimed for him, instead they went for Sakura and Himeko. Himeko was fast enough to move but Sakura wasn't quick enough and was pinned to the tree, "Guys! I can't move!" Sakura called, but soon started losing consciousness.

"Hang on Sakura!" Himeko called as she and Naruto rushed back only to be blocked by a sand wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shukaku Gaara exclaimed.

Naruto and Himeko looked back, "That's fine with us!" Naruto said as he pulled out Banrai and started attacking the Shukaku Gaara.

"Ninpo; Yin-Yang Raven Dove strike!" Himeko called releasing her Light and Dark chakras to form a Raven and a Dove that attacked the half transformed Gaara. Naruto switched from weapon to weapon as he continued to fight along side Himeko, but then he tied something to the hilt of his sai and threw it under Gaara's Shukaku tail which exploded on contact.

"Nice shot Naruto using a paper bomb on you sai." Himeko said but the two noticed that some of the sand on Gaara's body crumbled but still wasn't enough.

"Oh man!" Naruto groaned.

"I shall not be defeated!" Gaara cried as more sand started piling on his small demon form.

Meanwhile prior to what was happening with Naruto, in the village citizens were being evacuated to safer locations as Oto and Suna ninja were causing chaos. But fighting back against them was some of the Anbu, Jonin, along with the Turtles, and Splinter. Splinter was knocking out several sound ninjas coming right for him, "Never underestimate a ninja master man or rodent."

Leo was using his double Katana to slice the weapons of some Suna ninjas, before giving them a round house kick knocking them out. "Leo you're such a show off!" Raph called as he was knocking out some Sound ninjas like they were nothing.

"And you're not?" Leo teased.

Meanwhile Mikey was spinning his chucks around in front of a few Oto and Suna ninja, "Oh yeah boys watch the chucks, that's right. And now, take this!" he threw them above the ninjas heads at some logs above a shop they were standing under. That caused the logs to roll down and land on top of the enemy ninja, "Sorry about the concussion." Mikey joked.

Donny was tripping up, and whacking enemy Suna ninja with his Bo-Staff, "Well this is sure quite a change of pace after so many years of fighting Foot Ninja."

"I'll say." Mikey said landing by Donny along with Leo and Raph.

"Uh-oh looks like there was more than we anticipated." Leo said as the Sound Ninja started cornering them.

All hope seemed lost for the turtles until… "GOONGALA!" a voice called.

The turtles looked ahead seeing Casey in his sports gear and hockey mask, riding on his cycle swinging his hockey stick around, "It's Casey!" Raph cheered with a smirk.

Casey rode by knocking out all the enemy ninja with his hockey stick, before stopping his cycle in front of the turtles, "Hey guys nice to see ya left some for me." Casey said.

"Casey how's April?" Donny asked.

"Don't worry about it. She and the kids have been taken to safety by some of the ninja guards." Casey explained.

"That's a relief." Leo sighed until the earth started shaking.

"What now?" Raph asked.

"Guys look!" Mikey called pointing in the direction of the forest area. They looked and saw a giant raccoon dog emerge.

"What the shell is that thing?!" Raph gasped.

"I don't know, but it looks mean." Casey said.

"Looks like a giant raccoon dog." Donny got a good look at it.

"Where'd it come from?" Mikey asked.

"I have no clue." Donny admitted, but knew wherever it came from means danger.

While back with Naruto he looked up seeing the Shukaku, "I really haven't had much training fighting giants." Naruto said a little freaked.

"Kankuro we gotta get out of here!" Temari called as she took off.

"Wait for me!" Kankuro called hurrying after her.

Naruto stood his ground with Himeko staring up at the giant creature, "Now Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara's voice came from the Shukaku, "I shall show you true power!" he shouted, while sending a stream of sand that surrounded him and Himeko.

Meanwhile Sasuke had woken up seeing Sakura still pinned to the tree, "Sakura!" he cried and tried to break her out but to no avail. He looked back and saw Naruto and Himeko being surrounded by sand, "Naruto, Himeko get out of there!" he screamed but they had been encased in a sphere of sand.

Inside the sphere of sand, Naruto and Himeko took some blood from their cuts and formed hand signs, "We gotta make this one count!" Naruto warned Himeko.

While outside the sand, Gaara was ready to finish the two off, "Sabaku Sousou!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto and Himeko's voices came from inside the sand, and in a large poof of smoke appeared Gamabunta, Kureno, and Kyoko.

Sasuke looked up in shock seeing Naruto on the toads head and Himeko on top of Kyoko, "Naruto Himeko, when did you two?"

Naruto smiles, 'It worked.' He thought.

'Nothing to it.' Himeko thought

"Huh?" Bunta looks up. "Naruto, what's going on?" he asked until he noticed the two birds, "Kureno, Kyoko, you two?"

"Gamabunta, it's been awhile." Kureno greeted him.

"Indeed it has, but why have we been summoned here?" Bunta asked.

"Look." Kyoko looks ahead as do the other two seeing Shukaku.

"Shukaku the sand spirit?" Bunta gasped.

"Rare to see him out and about." Kyoko admitted.

"Chief, this is really important, if you don't help us out Konoha will be crushed." Naruto pleaded.

"Hmm, well since I got nothing better to do, I guess I'm in." Gamabunta replied drawing his dagger.

"Don't leave us out in all of this." Kureno said as he and his wife took a position above Bunta.

"So let's fight together!" Himeko cheered.

Bunta stuck his dagger into the earth and hopped in a charging fashion for the sand demon, "Hang on Naruto!"

"I am!" Naruto screamed while holding on for his life.

The two summoning birds flew forward, taking the first strike to confuse the bijuu, as Bunta hopped above. When he came down he used his dagger to cut off the bijuu's right arm that crumbled into sand. Before Shukaku could attack the toad, Bunta jumped over him and landed with the two birds flying back to his side, "Well that was a smart move." Kyoko said.

"But it's not enough. We have to end this quickly." Bunta warned the birds.

"Yeah, my friend Sakura will also be killed if we don't stop Shukaku." Naruto added.

Himeko while riding on Kureno looked at the Shukaku seeing something in its forehead, "Look there!"

Emerging from Shukaku's forehead, was Gaara's upper half, "Not bad Uzumaki Naruto and Ankoku Himeko, but now I shall show you the real power of the sand!" he formed a hand sign, "Tanukineiri no Jutsu!" Gaara muttered as he closed his eyes and fell limp.

"Oh no." Naruto gasped as the eyes in the Shukaku turned yellow.

**"Yeah! I'm out!" **Shukaku screamed like a crazy person.

"Sounds like Mikey when he's on sugar high," Naruto commented and looked to Himeko, "Or you on sugar high." He added which got her scowling.

Shukaku looks ahead seeing Bunta and the birds, **"Finally some opponents to kill!"**

"Hang tight Naruto, I'm gonna jump!" Bunta called getting ready to leap.

"And were going high." Kureno told Himeko.

Shukaku took a deep breath and released a crushing blast of air from his mouth. Bunta jumped up avoiding the attack, and had one of his own. He released blasts of water from his mouth, and when the two impacted huge drops of water rained down upon the field.

Sasuke who was trying to get Sakura freed was shocked at what was going on, "Oh man I gotta get Sakura out of here?" he continued to try breaking the sand pinning Sakura to the tree.

Bunta was hopping around the area releasing more water blasts at Shukaku who was countering with his air blasts. Kureno and Kyoko were diving down on Shukaku infusing chakra into their wings to make them blade like, and upon flying by the sand demon they were putting scratches in his body, "Chief you gotta find a way to get close to him so I can wake up Gaara!" Naruto ordered.

"Well I can't grab hold of him unless I have something to use for gripping!" Gamabunta called.

"I got just the thing!" Naruto replied as he forms the hand sign, "Henge!" he shouted and poof Bunta had become a giant mutant ninja turtle.

'Interesting choice in form kid.' Bunta thought looking at his transformed self.

Kureno and Kyoko open their beaks and aim for Shukaku, "Ninja art; Tori Kashou no Jutsu (Bird Song technique). They both released a sound wave from their mouths on Shukaku stunning the sand creature in place.

The morphed Bunta taking advantage of this chance ran forward and grabbed hold of Shukaku and morphed back, "It's all yours Naruto!"

Naruto ran off Bunta and onto Shukaku running up to where Gaara was. Sand was coming from him keeping him from reaching Gaara, but the blonde ninja used Kyubi's chakra to destroy the incoming sand. Finally Naruto reached the sand Jinchuriki and threw his arm back, "Wake up!" Naruto ordered and slugged Gaara causing him to groan.

**"No I just got out!" **Shukaku whined as he vanished back into Gaara.

Gaara's eyes open, "You disrupted my Jutsu!" he shouted until he saw Naruto glowing with Kyubi's chakra.

"That's nothing compared to this next blow!" Naruto screamed as he threw a Kyubi enhanced punch at Gaara's head. The impact caused the Shukaku to crumble into sand and Gaara and Naruto fell to the earth with Gaara crashing, but Naruto landed on top of a tree before climbing down it.

"Well kid I'd like to see how it truly ends but I'm all tuckered out," Bunta began "You handled the situation marvelously, and for that you have my praise." He poofed away.

"Kureno, Kyoko I thank you for helping us." Himeko thanked them as she was lowered to the ground.

"Anytime Himeko, anytime." Kureno said as he and his wife vanished.

Gaara lied on the ground covered in wounds and some of his blood, 'How could I have lost?' he thought until he turns to see Naruto approaching him with a frown. "No, don't come near me!" Gaara panicked.

Naruto stopped a few feet away from him, "Gaara, you and I have much in common, Naruto began, "We both know what its like to carry a burden inside us. Being hated, loathed, and feared because of something we were forced to become a part of. However unlike you I never accepted what others said about me. I found friends and mentors who saw me for who I truly was. Their love and kindness has kept me going for so many years and they will continue to."

'Love? Is this what I've been missing?' Gaara pondered in his thoughts.

Naruto continued, "What you need is someone important in your life. Someone you would risk to protect with your life. After all protecting those close to you is what makes you stronger. To begin that path I'd like you to be my newest friend." He offered Gaara his hand.

Himeko approached hearing what Naruto said, "And so would I." she extended her own hand.

"A friend?" Gaara asked, and for the first time a tear of happiness fell out of his eye, "I'd like that Uzumaki Naruto and Ankoku Himeko." He took their hands and was helped to his feet.

"Please just call us Naruto and Himeko." Naruto replied as he pounded Gaara's fist with his own, though Gaara seemed unfamiliar with this form of expression but smiled.

Landing behind the two was Sasuke who seemed to be recovering from Orochimaru's seal with the markings finally gone with an unconscious Sakura in his arms, "Naruto, Himeko. Sakura's going to be ok." He explained.

"What a relief." Naruto sighed with Himeko.

Suddenly Kankuro and Temari landed behind Gaara ready to fight, until Gaara held out his arms, "No, Kankuro, Temari, we're done fighting. Let's just go home." Gaara ordered calmly. His siblings gasped from hearing him admit defeat along with being beaten up.

Naruto and Himeko smiled watching Gaara leave with his siblings and having learned an important lesson. Suddenly the two collapsed from exhaustion and fell into an unconscious state. Within Himeko's subconscious, she found herself floating in darkness, "This place is familiar have I been her before?" Himeko asked her self. She looked around as a memory started and she could hear voices.

"_Look at her." A female voice said._

"_Lady Kyoko your first hatching is beautiful." Another female voice said._

"_Yes Katsuyu, she is truly radiant." The first voice revealing to have belonged to Kyoko._

"_Lord Kureno you must be proud." Gamabunta's voice was heard._

"_Yes Bunta, this is a proud day." Kureno's voice was heard._

_Himeko had opened her eyes seeing instead of hands, she had wings, 'Wings?' she thought until she looked up seeing Kureno and Kyoko, 'Wait a minute, Kureno and Kyoko, what're they doing here?'_

_Kyoko then nuzzled Himeko, "My little girl, my little Isis." The Dove Summoning said._

'_Isis?' Himeko thought in confusion, 'It sounds familiar, like something from a dream or a memory.' She thought until the scene shifted and she saw herself younger, in bed with Itachi ready to leave her to sleep._

"_Nii-sama."_

"_Yes Himeko?"_

"_I've been having these strange dreams lately." Himeko explained._

"_Strange dreams?" Itachi asked intrigued._

"_Yes, I feel like I'm myself, but I'm part bird, and my parents are a dove and a raven." Himeko explained her dreams._

"_I see."_

"_Do you think I've gone mad Nii-sama?" she asked softly._

_Itachi smiled, "Not at all, but I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." He said and got a giggle out of Himeko._

_She then flashed forward a bit, one night she was asleep and had been feeling sick for awhile. She walked past a room holding onto a stuffed raven Itachi had given her, she noticed the candle glow in the room and hears Itachi talking with the elders of her clan,_

"_What did you wish to call us here tonight, Itachi?" an elder spoke._

"_Forgive me sir, but it concerns Himeko." Itachi started getting the attention of the Ankoku clan._

"_What does she have to do with this?" a female member asked._

"_Lately she's been telling me of these weird dreams she's been having." Itachi explained._

"_Dreams you say?" another elder asked._

"_Yes,_ _she dreams she's a bird like creature and her parents are a Dove and a Raven." Itachi explained to them._

_The three elders looked at each other and then to Itachi, "Itachi it's time we told you a secret known only to the Ankoku clan. You among Uchiha are the most trusting," The female elder spoke, "It dates back centuries ago to the two summonings of our clan Kureno and Kyoko."_

"_So you have summonings as well?" the Uchiha genius asked._

"_'But Kureno's rival the Demon King Kira had destroyed their child, but its spirit left their world and searched for another vessel to take refuge in. Why Himeko is suddenly dreaming this must mean she has a connection to it." A male elder said._

"_You don't suppose she's?" Itachi tried to say but was interrupted._

"_It's too soon to make assumptions."_

_Suddenly they heard footsteps, Itachi threw a kunai to the doorway and they noticed Himeko was standing outside,_ "_Himeko, it's probably best you returned to your room." Itachi said knowing she heard too much already._

_Himeko held her raven in fear, until another elder spoke up, "Do as he says, Himeko." Himeko walked away as the flashback ended and she was back in the dark void._

"Wait a minute. This was another dream I had," She gasped and knew what would be happening next, "No, no! I need to wake up!" she cried trying to open her eyes, "Nii-kun, Sakura, NARUTO, somebody wake me up!" she yelled.

She suddenly froze as a dark voice replied back, "They can't help you now," Himeko looked scared hearing that voice around her. "You're doomed to wander in eternal darkness forever."

Himeko shook her head backing away, "That's not true! I'm more than just Darkness, I am also Light!" Suddenly she jerked feeling a pair of hands grab her legs. She looked down seeing a shrouded demon creature.

"What good will your petty little light help you?" a demon looking creature asked.

Himeko froze in fear as the darkness was growing. "Leave her alone!" a voice called as light engulfed the area as spirits of her sensei, team, and the Turtles appear reaching out to give her support. Himeko reached out feeling scared out of her mind. When she grabbed onto their hands the light illuminated the darkness and the one attempting to take her, but still felt threatened, "NO NO NO!" Himeko screamed at the top of her lungs until a voice rung out.

"Himeko, hey Himeko wake up!" Himeko's eyes snapped open and she looked up seeing Raph, "Hey kid, welcome back," With Raph being the first thing she saw she latched on to him and started to cry, "Whoa you ok?" he asked as he held onto her, "What happened?"

Himeko spoke as she held her head, "I don't know so many images. I don't know what it was."

"It'll be all right, it's over now." Raph said comforting her.

"Why after all this time, that stupid dream had to come back now?" Himeko muttered to herself.

"Come on, your cousins waiting for us." Raph said as he helped her along.

When they made it back to the others, Naruto and Sakura were leaning against a tree passed out while Sasuke was laying down trying to rest. The turtles and Casey were also sitting around tending to their injuries, "Here she is Sasuke, all in one piece." Raph said to Sasuke.

Sasuke hurried over to Himeko, "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Himeko replied feeling the way she said she was.

"We all do." Sasuke replied knowing how she feels.

Himeko then hugged Sasuke and he hugged her back. Himeko's eyes lowered and she said, "I'm glad we're all ok."

"Come on guys, we better get back to the village." Leo said as and Donny helped carry Naruto and Sakura. Mikey carried Taichi, while Raph and Casey followed behind.

When they made it to the village it looked totally demolished from all the fighting and destruction caused by the Sound and Suna ninja, "Our home." Naruto gasped.

"This is horrible." Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto!" Kushina's voice was heard. They saw her and Master Splinter running over.

Kushina pulled her son into a bone crushing hug, "Oh I thought I lost you again!"

"I'm ok mom." Naruto assured her as he hugged her back.

Splinter approached, "Are you injured in any way my son?"

"Don't worry father, I'll be fine." Naruto replied.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

Kushina sighed, "I'm the invasion turned ugly, The Oto and Suna ninja attacked everyone."

"Is everyone all right?" Leo asked.

"Everyone's fine, except…" Kushina trailed off.

"What?" Naruto asked while Sakura, Himeko, and Sasuke were concerned.

Kushina sighed, "Sarutobi-sama has fallen in battle against Orochimaru."

The genin and the turtles were in complete shock from hearing that. The next day was a cloudy and dismal. At the lair Naruto who wasn't able to sleep peacefully that night thanks to the sad news about the Sandaime, looked dismal as the weather was. He dawned a black robe and slipped into his sandals, before walking over seeing the turtles, Splinter, and Kushina slipping into similar robes. So they headed outside and met up with Casey and April with their kids as they were wearing robes as well, "You tow ready?" he asked them.

"Yeah." Casey answered as they headed for the gathering.

As they walked along the path they came across Sakura, Himeko, Sasuke, and Kakashi in robes of their own, and joined them. On top of the Administration building roof ninja and villagers alike wearing black robes presented themselves in front of Koharu and Homura who were in front of a table with pictures of the ninjas who died. Hiruzen Sarutobi's picture was in the center. It suddenly began to rain much to everyone's surprise. One by one ach of them placed a flower on the table where the pictures stood. Naruto and the turtles placed theirs followed by Casey who looked depressed thinking about how his father died, same said for when Splinter placed his down thinking of Master Yoshi.

They all stood together as Splinter looked to his sons, "Remember my sons, war leads to casualties and lost lives. That is one of the many important facts about being shinobi. It may not be the most liked fact, but it comes with the position. For those who survive such an ordeal learn how to get stronger and be better prepared for the next time another battle escalates."

"I understand master, it's just sad that Jiji's actually gone." Naruto said motioning to the Sandaime's picture.

"It would be even sadder if he died for nothing." Kakashi added, "But he died doing his part in keeping the village safe for us and those to follow us." Squad seven lightly smiled knowing how true that was, until the sun started peeking out as the rain stopped.

"The sun." Himeko smiled with Sasuke.

After the ceremony everyone was heading home. Naruto was walking with his squad and the turtles, "I can't believe we just experienced our first ninja war." Naruto gasped.

"Felt scary." Himeko added.

"Don't worry, if this happens again we'll be ready for it." Sasuke put in.

"Way to say it kid." Raph smiled.

Sakura couldn't help but sniffle for a reason, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Donny asked.

"Guys, I hate to say this but I don't have anyone to go home to." Sakura replied.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"When I got home yesterday I found out my parents were killed," Sakura said trying to hold back tears. This got everyone in shock to hear that happened, "Now I feel more alone than ever!" Sakura cried but her teammates comforted her.

Splinter looked at the girl in sorrow before approaching her, "Dearest Sakura, I understand how you feel since I lost my master many years ago. Seeing as how you no longer have a home to go to, I've decided to welcome you into our happy family."

Sakura looked at the rat, "Really?" she asked. Splinter nodded and Sakura embraced the mutant while crying on his shoulder, "Master."

Splinter comforted her, "All is well my daughter." He said knowing he has taken in another child.

"Naruto." Another voice called and they turned to see Neji approaching.

"Neji?" Naruto asked as the Hyuga boy bowed his head.

"I've come to express my apologies to you and what I said about you. My mind was clouded with anger and rage. But thanks to our fight I see it all now fate and destiny do not determine our future. We do that ourselves," He began, "I'm going to be a better shinobi and a better person. And I have you to thank for opening up my eyes to the truth. Yours see even more than mine."

"Arigato." Naruto smiled as they shook hands forging a friendship.

"I'm also going to apologize to Hinata as well. It's something I should've done a long time ago." Neji added.

Splinter approached Neji, "You have done the right thing young Hyuga. You've finally let go of your hatred and achieved peace."

Neji smiled and bowed his head showing respect to the master knowing he was right all along, "Arigato Master Splinter."

"Well done Naruto, you sure know how to change a person." Leo smiled.

"Yeah you sure have that affect on people." Mikey added.

"Come on let's go home." Naruto smiled as his whole group headed back to the lair with their spirits lifted.

Meanwhile far from the village on top of a hill, were two figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds decorated on them, bamboo hats on their heads, while one carried something wrapped in bandages on his back. The two look out into the village and see the damage that was done, "It actually survived, but on a whim." The big one said.

"Regardless, we have a job to do, Kisame. We better get going." The shorter one said.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your former home again, Itachi?" the one known as Kisame asked as the short one lifted up his hat revealing a familiar face.

"Not exactly." He answered.

**(And that's the chapter. See you soon.)**


	21. Family Feud

**(And here we are again with my next installment.)**

The next day after the funeral of the fallen Konoha shinobi, everyone was rebuilding the village. Naruto woke up in his bed and stretched "What a night." Naruto yawned as he got dressed and went to see his bros, who were doing some morning training.

"Morning guys." Naruto yawned.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Raph teased.

"Give me a break, Raph. I had a long day." Naruto said as he looked around seeing no sign of Master Splinter, "Where's sensei?"

"He went to Konoha lockup. The Anbu caught one of Orochimaru's goons, and he went to try and reason with her." Leo explained.

"Her?" Naruto wondered.

"Kin; she's the girl that Shikamaru fought in the preliminaries." Donny explained.

"Oh her," Naruto said remembering her and her team all to well, "Any word on the whereabouts of Dosu and Zaku?"

Donny explained, "According to Kakashi, Dosu was murdered before the finals, apparently he tried to fight Gaara so he'd try to get to Sasuke, and since this was before Gaara changed he killed him without a second thought."

"And Zaku?" Naruto asked.

"You know the battle between the Sandaime and Orochimaru?" Leo asked and Naruto nodded, "Well Orochimaru used a forbidden Jutsu to bring the dead back to life and the two he chose were the first two Hokage's of the village," He said earning a shocked expression from Naruto, who knew if Orochimaru tried to use the first two Hokage's he must've attempted to bring his dad back but was probably unsuccessful, "Anyway that Jutsu Orochimaru used resurrected their souls but he needed two bodies to give the souls vessels. Zaku was one of them." Leo finished.

Naruto frowned since he learned from his mother how Orochimaru had murdered Suna's Kazekage and posed as him to turn the village against Konoha. Donny continued from there, "Sandaime-sama died using the jutsu your dad used to seal the Kyubi inside you. He took out the two resurrected Hokage's, but didn't have any energy left to defeat Orochimaru. The most he could do was seal away the life force in his arms leaving him incapable of performing any jutsu."

Naruto sighed in relief, hearing that Orochimaru didn't get away scott free, "Casey and April left hours ago feeling homesick. Plus after what happened they didn't want their kids to be in a place like this village, what with the attacks and all." Raph added.

"That's smart for them to do." Naruto agreed until Yugao the Anbu appeared.

"Naruto." She addressed.

"Hey Neko what's up?" Naruto asked.

"You're needed at the administration building." Yugao explained.

Naruto smiled, "Good Ero Sennin must be ready then."

"Ready, for what?" Mikey asked.

"According to Master Splinter, Ero Sennin is a master of seal, he and mom must've found a way to fix the seal on Gaara so Shukaku doesn't make him go crazy." Naruto explained.

"Awesome." Mikey replied.

"Well bros, let's check it out." Naruto said as he and his bros left for the administration building.

Meanwhile in Konoha lockup, Splinter was in a discussion with Kin, who realized that Orochimaru was never coming back for her, "So you see now Kin Orochimaru has done nothing but use you, he poisoned your mind in order to obtain what he selfishly desires. He cared nothing for you, your old partners, or the people you've hurt." Splinter explained.

"I know, but he saved me and my old team." Kin said is despair.

"Yes, and he has led you to believe in his dishonest of ways," Splinter countered, "But all can be changed if you chose to forward your skills and loyalty to Konoha."

"You mean become one of you?" Kin asked surprised.

"Yes."

"But I don't think I can, I mean…" Kin was confused.

Splinter hushed her, "Remember child, everyone is capable of conquering the shadows of their past, and I shall help you to do so my dear." He placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him smiling with a few tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile Izumo and Kotetsu were watching from outside the cell, "Wow Splinter sure has a way with words." Kotetsu said.

"Not surprising." Izumo agreed.

Meanwhile at the Administration building, Gaara was laying on a table as Jiraiya and Kushina were working on the seal on the sand ninja's stomach while Naruto, the turtles, and Gaara's sibs watched, "There. That should just about do it." Jiraiya said as Gaara sat up.

"Well Gaara how do you feel?" Kankuro asked worried.

Gaara looked to his sibs, "I feel… fantastic." He said in surprise.

"Really?" Temari asked.

"I still sense Shukaku's essence but it's not as overpowering as before." Gaara explained.

"With that alteration to your seal you should now be able to sleep and control the Shukaku at will." Kushina explained.

"Arigato Kushina-sama." Gaara thanked her and she smiled.

"We better head home now. Naruto, arigato for everything you did for us." Temari thanked him.

"No problem, you three keep in touch all right." Naruto said.

"You know it." Kankuro said as they left.

"Good now that that's taken care of Naruto we got a mission ourselves." Jiraiya explained.

"A mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, because of the war leaving the village in disrepair it could give rivaling nations a chance to take advantage of our situation. We need to find a successor for the Hokage mantle."

"I got a perfect choice, Master Splinter." Mikey began.

"Yeah he's as good a choice as any." Raph agreed.

"I already talked about that with the council, but it was declined." Jiraiya answered knowing who they were ready to nominate, "Said it wouldn't look good if a mutant rat was Hokage."

"Jerks." Raph grunted about the council.

"So who else is there?" Leo asked.

"Well Homura and Koharu have tasked me to find the next Hokage. I told them I'd take the mission as long as you joined me on it."

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, after all you're my student now. Plus after the success of how you helped protect Konoha I think you deserve to learn another jutsu. One of Minato's classics." The old man continued.

"Which?" Naruto asked in interest.

"The Rasengan." He answered as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Count me in on this mission!"

"Jiraiya-sama, who do you intend to find to be the next Hokage?" Leo asked.

"My former teammate, Tsunade." He answered.

"Her?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded, "I think she would make an excellent candidate."

"Well if Naruto's going than I am as well. I like to see the rest of the ninja land." Raph said.

"Well we'll have to get word from Master Splinter." Leo reminded him.

"Not to worry Leonardo I talked with him beforehand about this mission and he confirmed it, plus he will also be joining us." Jiraiya replied.

"All right!" the turtles cheered.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Right away. So you all head back to the lair and pack." Jiraiya explained. They bowed and took their leave ready to prepare for the mission.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Himeko were doing some training of their own, "With that Chidori in your arsenal nii-kun, you'll get even stronger." Himeko complimented her cousin.

"Arigato, same said for you with your new control over both your chakras." Sasuke added as he ducked, avoiding a spin kick from Himeko. Suddenly their training was interrupted as they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Himeko asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Let's check it out." Sasuke suggested as the two headed off.

Meanwhile, Naruto, the turtles, and Splinter were meeting with Jiraiya, "Well we better get going." Jiraiya ordered as they got ready until Splinter looked serious.

"Sensei?" Leo gasped.

"I sense danger nearby." Splinter explained.

"Danger?" they asked.

"Could be trespassers, maybe we should check it out." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, what he said." Mikey said as the two were about to take off only to be blocked by Jiraiya.

"Hold it you two. If we're going to investigate something we need to proceed with the utmost of caution." He warned them.

"He's right." Splinter agreed as they hurried with Splinter leading the way.

They followed Splinter, until they looked ahead seeing Itachi and Kisame who were fighting Guy, while Asuma and Kurenai were helping Kakashi who looked visibly unconscious. Naruto looked ahead seeing the dark haired boy and remembered, "Itachi is that you?!"

Hearing his name, Itachi and Kisame turned around seeing the new arrivals, "Naruto you arrived just in time." the elder Uchiha answered.

"Naruto don't listen to them, they're nothing but trouble!" Kurenai warned him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Itachi asked the new arrivals.

"Why're you here?" Raph demanded.

"And what's with the tacky cloak?" Mikey asked.

"Turtles Master Splinter, it's so nice to see you all again." Itachi said stoically.

"Ooh you know these four shellbacks and rat, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Yes Kisame," Itachi started and motioned to each of the turtles and Splinter, "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Master Splinter."

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Kisame Hoshigaki; the Scourge of Kiri." Kisame introduced himself.

"Kiri?" Donny wondered.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a guy named Zabuza would you?" Mikey started, "About this tall, carried a giant sword?"

"Yes Zabuza and I were once part of Kiri's Seven ninja Swordsmen," Kisame replied, "I learned from Kakashi that you all dealt with him awhile back."

"We might've." Raph replied with a smirk.

Jiraiya called to the turtles, "You guys stay back these two are out of your league, especially you Naruto. These guys are with the organization known as Akatsuki"

Naruto understood and made no attempt to fight, "That's never stopped us before!" Mikey called as he ran to fight.

"Michelangelo/Mikey!" Splinter and the turtles called.

Mikey tried to attack Itachi, but found himself frozen in place due to Genjutsu, "Hey I can't move!" Mikey cried as Itachi appeared before him.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Michelangelo. I always did enjoy your droll sense of humor." He said as his Sharingan shifted to another form, "Tsukuyomi!"

"NO!" The turtles called as Mikey and Itachi found themselves in a red world.

"Whoa where am I?" Mikey gasped.

"Welcome Michelangelo to the world of Tsukuyomi. Here I control reality and whatever pain I cause you to feel will seem like years have passed by when in reality it's only a second." Itachi explained.

"Is it too late to take back about what I said about your cloak being tacky?" Mikey winced.

Itachi was ready to strike until a bright glow illuminated the area, and Itachi saw in place of Mikey was a green dragon with orange armor that growled at Itachi, forcing him out. While on the outside orange markings covered Mikey's body as Itachi was forced back,

"Gah!" Itachi groaned as Mikey saw he was free and jumped back to his brothers.

"That was scary." Mikey said.

"Are you ok, Mikey?" Donny asked.

"Never better." Mikey replied.

"Itachi what happened why didn't your attack work?" Kisame asked in confusion.

"It seems there's more to the turtles than I thought," Itachi answered, "No matter, Naruto's our prime target. Naruto since you refuse to cooperate we'll have to take you by force."

Suddenly Itachi stopped in place and smiled, "Well nice to see you again… Little Brother and little cousin."

They all looked past Itachi seeing Sasuke and Himeko behind him with their Sharingans activated, "We've waited a long time for this brother." Sasuke growled.

"Those years of kindness were all just an act!" Himeko growled, "I trusted you! Nii-kun trusted you! We looked up to you yet you treated us and our families like dirt!"

"We did exactly as you told us to," Sasuke added, "We've channeled our anger onto you and trained to see that one day you die at our hands!" Sasuke shouted as he and Himeko looked determined to fight. Sasuke was charging up a Chidori while Himeko powered up her Light and Dark Chakras into her fists.

"Sasuke knows Chidori?" Itachi asked not expecting this and thought, 'Seems Yin-Yang's training paid of a bit.'

"Sasuke, Himeko!" Naruto and the turtles call.

"You're dead!" Sasuke screamed running for Itachi dragging the Chidori on the ground tearing up the pavement. While Himeko ran at him ready to thrust her chakra powered fists at him.

"This is gonna get ugly." Mikey warned his bros.

Sasuke and Himeko were right on top of Itachi and thrusted their arms forward at their elder who wasn't even blinking. In an explosion everyone was shocked, Itachi stood while gripping both Sasuke's and Himeko's arms with their attacks powering down,

"He just caught their attacks like that." Leo gasped.

"Whoa." Raph gasped.

Itachi looked down at his brother and cousin, "Little brother and cousin you two are as foolish as you were before. If this is the best you have to offer me than you two learned nothing." He started gripping their arms tighter feeling ready to break them as the two were crying in pain.

"This is bad. Sasuke and Himeko are out of Itachi's league." Jiraiya said.

"Yo Itachi, leave them alone!" Raph called.

Itachi looked to Raph, "Ah Raphael, this is just simply tough love. After all you've done it before." He reminded him.

"My tough love is nothing like yours!" Raph growled ready to fight until Kisame swatted him away.

"Know your place shellback." Kisame warned him.

Himeko frowned at Itachi, as her hair fell over the side of her face meaning one thing; Oujoko was in control, "We won't lose to you again!"

"Things aren't like they were before, Itachi!" Sasuke bellowed, "We'll kill you where you stand!"

Itachi in response broke Sasuke's arm and threw him back, "Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Itachi then threw Himeko right for Sasuke, and both crashed into each other, "Himeko!" The Turtles called.

Raph frowned as he tried to attack, but Kisame kept blocking his path, "Get out of my way!" Raph ordered Kisame.

"Sorry but this is between them." Kisame answered.

They watched as Itachi walked over to his little brother and picked him up by the collar pinning him against a tree, "You or Himeko don't interest me at the moment. Why don't you two go off and train another few years and obtain more hate?" he suggested.

"Shut up! We're not going to lose like before!" Sasuke bellowed while trying to break free from his brother's hold.

Itachi sighed, "Stubborn as always Sasuke, it seems you have forgotten the difference between our levels…" he looked at his brother as his left Sharingan eye took a new shape, "Mangekyo Sharingan!" he shouted.

Sasuke was suddenly crying in pain even when Itachi wasn't doing anything to him, "What's happening to him?" Donny asked.

"Tsukuyomi." Splinter explained.

"Tsukuyomi?" Leo asked.

"Yes one of an Uchiha's most powerful of Genjutsu abilities. Itachi is inflicting large pain on Sasuke's mind." Splinter explained.

Sasuke's screaming ceased as he was now unconscious. Himeko raised her head up and gasped at Sasuke knocked out, "Nii-kun!"

"Well now that they're out of the way Itachi can we finish what we came here for?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, let's." Itachi replied as everyone was ready.

"Nii-sama!" Himeko bellows as her chakras flare.

"Oh dear." Itachi gasped.

"You're mine!" Himeko shouted flying forward and delivered a punch to Itachi's face putting a huge bruise on his cheek and forcing him to skid back while standing on his feet.

Itachi rubbed the spot where she slugged him, "That actually hurt, Himeko. I commend you." he smirked as she growled ready for another strike until she was interrupted.

"Hold it!" a voice calls and standing before them was Yin-Yang along with more Jonin and Special Jonin.

"Well how nice to see you all again." Itachi greeted them.

"Itachi Uchiha." Yin-Yang frowned.

"This is going to be such a treat, huh Itachi?" Kisame asked excitedly.

"No Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi commanded.

"What, why?" Kisame asked in confusion.

"We wanted to do this quietly, but now that we've drawn this much attention our covers been compromised." Itachi said as he jumped into the air and activated his right eye, "Amaterasu!" he shouted and aimed for the ground. In a flash there was a crater in the earth with black fire in it.

"They're gone!" Mikey gasped.

"Let's hope for good." Leo replied.

Soon enough, Kakashi was lying against a tree next to Sasuke, while Splinter was observing them, "It's no good. Unless their minds are properly healed they won't wake up."

"I can't believe that teenage boy we knew could do so much damage." Leo said as they looked back at Jiraiya sealing the Amaterasu flames.

"I guess he really was a prodigy." Donny replied.

Himeko finally calmed down and noticed Sasuke, "Nii-kun!" she cried trying to wake her cousin up.

"It's no use Himeko you know Itachi used Tsukuyomi on him." Naruto sighed.

"No it just can't!" Himeko cried while holding onto her cousin.

"This is now all the more reason we have to find Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Yes the sooner we find her the faster we can cure Sasuke and Kakashi." Splinter added.

"You said master that Tsunade is the master of elixirs is she a medic?" Leo asked.

"Indeed she is," Jiraiya began, "The best medic you'll ever know."

"Well what the shell are we waiting for, let's get going!" Raph called.

"Yes, in the meantime Guy, Kurenai, Asuma get Kakashi, Sasuke, and Himeko to the hospital at once." Jiraiya commanded.

"I'll take care of Himeko." Yin-Yang replied taking Himeko and vanished with her.

"Well come on let's get going." Jiraiya ordered as the group headed off.

As they walked down a road outside the village things were pretty quiet until Leo spoke, "Master Jiraiya what exactly did those guys want with Naruto anyway?"

"Yeah what gives?" Raph asked.

"Does it have something to do with the nine-tailed fox?" Donny asked.

"Yes, Itachi and Kisame are a part of an organization known as the Akatsuki," Jiraiya explained, "From what I've gathered during my travels, I know they're a group of rogue ninja who're after is the nine bijuu. But I don't have any knowledge as to how or why they want them."

"Jiraiya-sama I've also been wondering, why did Tsunade leave the village years ago?" Leo asked.

"Well it's along story, but I'll tell you all I can." Jiraiya said as he was ready to tell the group about their past.

Meanwhile in Oto, Orochimaru was in his underground lair sitting in a chair while growling, "Thanks to that decrepit old fossil of a sensei of mine, I can't use my jutsu in this body!" he looked at his bandaged arms.

Kabuto entered, "My lord, I found Tsunade's whereabouts just as you asked me to."

"And?"

"I've tracked her to Tanzaku." Kabuto answered.

"Excellent," Orochimaru smirked, "I may be able to use my jutsu again after all." He chuckled.

**(And this chapters in the books, I'll see you later.)**


	22. Gambling on a bet

**(And here's the next update.)**

A week had passed since Naruto, the Turtles, Splinter, and Jiraiya left on their latest mission to locate Tsunade. During their traveling Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto the Rasengan which to Naruto wasn't that easy to learn. However out of the three steps it only took him the whole week to make it to step two, when it took his dad a whole year to master it, "So Tanzaku's where you heard she was last?" Leo asked Jiraiya.

"Well according to my latest information, yes." Jiraiya answered.

"Well I hope we can stop there soon so I can work on step three of the Rasengan. I'm eager to try it out on someone." Naruto said impatiently.

"Have patience my son," Splinter began, "Your time will come."

"Maybe not today, maybe no tomorrow, but yeah it'll come." Raph added.

"I hope so. Knowing the Rasengan makes me feel like I'm catching up to my dad's level more and more." Naruto explained.

"Your dad would sure be jealous of you Naruto completing it this far in a whole week? Even I didn't learn it that quickly." Jiraiya replied.

"Doesn't the saying go that the next generation always surpasses the last?" Naruto asked.

"In certain fields." Jiraiya admitted as they continued on.

Two days later, in Tanzaku the group was approaching a bar with, "Two days and nothing." Mikey sighed in disappointment.

"Relax Mikey, we'll pick up tomorrow." Leo assured his brother.

"At the rate we're going this is gonna be a long mission." Raph sighed.

So they entered the bar, with Jiraiya looking over seeing two women in a booth. One had short black hair with a matching colored robe. The second woman was his eyes main focus. She had blonde hair in twin ponytails and an incredibly large bust, "Tsunade is that you?!" he called confusing the group.

The woman identified as Tsunade got up, "Huh Jiraiya? What're you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you. We really need to talk." Jiraiya began as he went over to the booth.

Naruto and the turtles were still in shock, while Mikey and Raph couldn't help but stare at her and other areas, "What'd she do?" Mikey asked trying not to look at the chest.

"I don't even wanna know." Raph replied.

Soon everyone was in the booth. Jiraiya and Tsunade shared sake while playing cards. Naruto and the turtles sat there expecting someone to start speaking while Splinter sat patiently. Both ladies occasionally took glances at the four turtles and rat, wondering how to address them or ask about them, "You're the second old face I saw today you know?" Tsunade asked her old teammate.

"Orochimaru I presume, what happened?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously while Naruto and his bros were concerned hearing that she met Orochimaru out here.

"Nothing. We said hello and he left." The woman replied like it was nothing, "So why'd you come all the way out here?"

"Well to begin I assume you heard what happened to Sarutobi-sensei?" he began.

"Yeah. He couldn't keep breathing forever." She replied stoically.

Naruto frowned, "Hey watch it woman. Jiji fought bravely for his village to make sure it didn't collapse."

Tsunade squinted at the boy, "Who's this brat tagging along, and these five." She motioned to the mutants.

Naruto scowled at the brat comment but answered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade taken aback by his name thought, 'This is Minato and Kushina's child, and Kyubi's vessel?' she motioned to the mutants, "And what exactly are you five?"

Splinter began, "Lady Tsunade, you may not know who I am, but my name is Splinter. I was once a pet of the ninja master Hamato Yoshi."

Tsunade and Shizune looked to him and recalled the legendary ninjitsu master, and that he had with him a pet rat, "You were that rat?" Tsunade asked.

"I am, as for how this happened to me it is a long story, but I shall sum it up in these words," Splinter began, "After my master's death I fled to the sewers below and had adopted four young turtles as my sons. We were exposed to a green glowing ooze that transformed us into what you see before us. I trained my sons in the art of ninjitsu and had named them, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." He said as the four turtles greet them, "It was also years ago I took Naruto under my wing teaching him all that my older sons know."

"I see." Tsunade replied sounding like she didn't feel interested.

"The real reason I came looking for you Tsunade is that the council have decided and they want you to be the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya explained.

There was a moment of silence before she answered, "Thanks but no thanks." The turtles were surprised at her answer.

"Why the decline?" Naruto asked but soon wished he didn't ask.

"It's a fools game." She answered.

Naruto frowned, "You take that back! Jiji died a hero of the village and so did my old man!"

"Well being a hero didn't keep them from dying." She rebuffed him.

"Oh now I'm mad!" Naruto tried lunging for her only for Leo and Raph to restrain him.

"Naruto, calm down!" Leo ordered.

"Yeah you're starting to look like me." Raph added.

"That's a horrifying image." Mikey put in while Raph frowned at him.

"She can reject the offer, but she's not getting away with mouthing off about Jiji and my dad! Give me the chance and I'll show her!" Naruto called.

Tsunade smirked, "Care to put that to the test?"

"I'd be delighted to." Naruto scowled at her smugness.

"Then come outside with me." She invited him as they left the bar.

"Shouldn't we stop them sensei?" Donny asks Splinter.

"No my son, this is something that Naruto must do. Besides you don't want to mess with Tsunade." Splinter said with a glint in his eye.

The group watched the Sannin and Naruto stand on opposite ends in the street, "You're out of your mind challenging me kid." Tsunade warned him.

"I've been told worse." Naruto replied.

"Against you all I need is a single finger." She mocked him.

"Don't underestimate a master of ninjitsu!" Naruto called as he grabbed his nunchucks. He spun them around while charging her. As he closed in on her, Tsunade used one hand to knock the chucks out of his hands, and flicked Naruto in the forehead sending him flying across the ground with a crash.

"Naruto!" The turtles called as they rush over to him.

"You ok?" Leo asked as he helped him up.

"I'm fine, but how does it look?" Naruto asked as they saw the bruise on his forehead and they groaned, "Is it that bad?"

"Well it's…' Raph began but Donny interrupted him.

"Not bad actually, hardly notice it."

"It's mind blowing." Mikey gasped as the turtles scowled.

"Hey kid, why's the Hokage title such a touch subject to you?" Tsunade called.

Naruto frowned and spoke, "Because it's my dream and I strive to accomplish it!" suddenly he saw Tsunade look like she was distracted, 'Perfect. Maybe I can try it out on her." He started conjuring a Rasengan much to his brother's surprise. He ran at Tsunade prepared to use it only for Tsunade to snap out of her stupor and deflect his attack resulting in the Rasengan blowing up, "Damn!" he groaned.

"That strength takes me back to when she used in on me." Jiraiya trembled.

Splinter looked up at Jiraiya, "Conducting your research with her as a subject?" he asked and Jiraiya simpered.

"Jiraiya, were you seriously teaching him that jutsu?" Tsunade called over.

"Who else?" Jiraiya asked.

"You shouldn't have bothered, since it's impossible." She answered.

"Hey!" Naruto called to her, "How can you call it impossible when I made it this far? All I need is three days and it'll be perfect."

Tsunade smirked again, "Then how about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'll give you one week to master that jutsu. If you do I'll admit I'm wrong and come home," She motioned to a green object around her neck. "I'll even throw in my necklace."

"Lady Tsunade please tell me you're joking?" Shizune pleaded.

"The necklace of the Shodaime?" Naruto gasped.

"That was owned by the Shodaime Hokage?" Leo gasped.

"And what do I have to put on the line in this bet?" Naruto asked.

"Well you have to admit you were wrong, and give up on becoming Hokage." She answered.

Naruto frowned, but it loosened, "I accept your terms."

"WHAT?!" the turtles gasped.

"Master Splinter, aren't you going to stop him?" Donny asked as the rat shook his head.

"Naruto has made his decision, and we must accept it."

So Tsunade and Shizune left the group as Mikey called out, "It was nice meeting you!"

Soon, Naruto and the turtles were at their hotel in the city, as Jiraiya and Splinter stayed out needing to do something. Naruto was lying around trying to figure out how to complete the Rasengan, "Gah! My mind's drawing up blanks. With this chakra control problem it makes it harder for me to master this jutsu."

"Don't tell me you're giving up already?" Raph asked.

"No, I just need to think long and hard about this." Naruto replied.

"You know what we all need, a nice round of roof jumping." Mikey suggested.

"Mikey, Naruto's in the middle of a high stakes bet and that's all you can think of?" Donny asked in surprise.

Naruto stood up, "Actually I agree with him. I need to clear my mind, and that's just what I need." he gathered his weapons, "Come on boys." He left the room and the four followed him.

About six days later Naruto was in a clearing outside the town practicing with the Rasengan, as his brothers and master watched him. Naruto fell to the ground looking burned out, "Naruto you should pack it in." Leo suggested.

"No! It all goes down tomorrow so I can't afford to stop!" Naruto strained.

"If you don't stop now you won't live for tomorrow!" Raph called.

"Your brothers are right, Naruto. It is not healthy to be training in such tired conditions." Splinter added.

"Don't worry I still have one shot left in me, and I think I figured it out!" Naruto called as he got to his feet and summoned a Kage Bunshin.

"What's he doing?" Mikey asked his bros who were just as confused.

Naruto held his hand out as his clone was shaping the Rasengan in his palm. The mutants watched in amaze at his idea. Soon Naruto stood holding a perfect Rasengan in his palm and looked over at a training dummy poorly designed like a foot soldier set up by Mikey. He ran at the dummy and nailed it with his jutsu, "Rasengan!" the power of the jutsu knocked the stuffing out of it.

"He did it!" Mikey cheered.

"All right!" Raph called as Splinter smiled.

Naruto smiled at his bros, "Told you I'd do it." He suddenly passed out.

"Naruto!" they ran over and held him up.

"It's ok he's just worn out." Donny sighed in relief.

"We must get him back so he can rest." Splinter ordered as they carried him back to the hotel.

They laid Naruto on the bed and started talking, "Tomorrow Naruto's gonna show that Tsunade woman she was wrong about everything." Raph smirked.

"That's assuming he'll be up for it tomorrow." Donny replied.

"You know our bro, he's stubborn." Mikey put in.

Leo noticed Splinter was silent, "Sensei? You've been awfully quiet and cautious this last week."

"Forgive me son, but I feel there is danger afoot."

"Danger?" Raph asked.

"Yes. Tsunade mentioned Orochimaru ran into her. I do not think this is a mere coincidence."

"Why would he come out here given what we learned about what happened to him?" Mikey asked.

"I do not know." He answered leaving the turtles confused. But they eventually fell asleep awaiting for tomorrow.

The next day the turtles were being shaken by Jiraiya, Splinter, Shizune, and Naruto, "Guys get up!" Naruto called.

Each of the four woke up and Leo spoke, "What's going on?"

"Yeah I'm not a morning person." Raph grumbled.

"My sons, Tsunade-sama has gone to see Orochimaru." Splinter explained.

"What?!" they jumped awake.

"Why, what's this all about?" Leo asked.

"Orochimaru wants Tsunade-sama to heal his arms." Shizune explained in worry.

"Of course. So he can use his jutsu again." Donny realized it.

"Why would she do it?" Mikey asked.

"Who cares why, point is we have to stop her!" Raph called.

"Right, come on guys, its ninja time!" Naruto called as the five jumped out of the window followed by their sensei, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

**(And there you go, don't miss the exciting battle next time.)**


	23. The Four Turtle Dragons

**(Welcome to my latest update.)**

Somewhere out in a field close to Tanzaku, Tsunade had been going head to head with Kabuto as they pitted their own medical jutsu skills against one another. Kabuto using his medic skills disrupted Tsunade's lungs and knocked her down, "Now let's see the legendary Tsunade stand up to this!" Kabuto shouted as he was prepared to finish her only for a poof of smoke to blind him. He and Orochimaru looked seeing Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto, his brothers, and Splinter appear before them.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Leo asked.

Orochimaru looked over at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, it's been a long time."

Jiraiya was frowning but smiled in sarcasm, "It has, and I see you haven't changed a bit."

Naruto looked in front and finally saw Kabuto, "Kabuto!" he called.

The Medic ninja looked to the blonde and smirked, "Hello again, Naruto."

"Naruto you've met this guy?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yeah we took the Chunin Exams," Naruto replies knowing something was up, "Why're you here?" he asked.

"Naruto, I think you ought to take a look at his headband." Donny replied.

Naruto saw Kabuto was wearing the headband of Oto and not Konoha, "Kabuto, you're with Orochimaru? I knew I felt strange vibes from you when I first noticed you, but I never considered this. So what were you trying to accomplish being all nice and sweet with all of us?" he demanded out of the traitor.

"It was all essential for me to complete my undercover mission to gather information on you and everyone else. Sorry about misleading you." He smirked.

"Oh I'll make you sorry!" Naruto called as he attempted to attack only for Splinter to block him.

"Do not act carelessly my son." He warned him.

Raph frowned at Kabuto, "Hey jerk, no one messes with my brother, except maybe me!"

Kabuto jumped to Orochimaru's side as they got a better look at the turtles and Splinter, "So these are the infamous Ninja Turtles Konoha's been raving on about?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

"And we take it you're Orochimaru?" Leo asked with a scowl.

"Indeed I am, turtle." Orochimaru answered.

"That guys giving me the creeps." Mikey whispered to his bros.

Splinter stepped forward glaring at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru! You have caused unspeakable chaos to Konoha and the very ninja land all in order to reach your selfish desires!"

"It's called a goal rodent, and I aim to reach that goal by any means necessary." He rebuffed Splinter.

Jiraiya stepped forward, "You guys can handle Kabuto, Orochimaru's mine. Shizune make sure Tsunade's healed up."

"Hai." Shizune nodded.

Splinter stood at Jiraiya's side, "Jiraiya-sama I wish to do battle against Orochimaru at your side."

Jiraiya looked at Splinter knowing there's no arguing with him so he allowed it and the fight commenced. Orochimaru, Splinter, and Jiraiya started going at it with move after move, "Very good moves for someone so ancient." Orochimaru replied to Splinter's fighting skills.

"It is true that the younger are faster and quicker, but the oldest are smarter and wiser." Splinter replied as he and Jiraiya continued fighting against Orochimaru.

While back with Kabuto, he was ready to take on Naruto and the turtles, "Come on bros, its ninja time!" Naruto called summoning seven Kage Bunshins. The real Naruto held the twin katanas, while the remaining clones each held the other weapons, nunchucks, sais, bo-staff, Banrai, Gunshin, Inazuma, and Byakko.

The turtles drew their own weapons and looked ready to fight, "All right guys time to kick some Sound Shell!" Mikey said as they launched for the attack.

All four turtles, Naruto, and his seven clones took off fighting against Kabuto, who was on par with all of them as they attacked with their weapons, "I was told you turtles were skilled, but the descriptions of Orochimaru's troops don't do any of you justice." Kabuto said as he fought against the turtles, avoiding each of their weapons strikes.

"Funny our old arch nemesis said the exact same thing to me." Leo replied as he tried to chop Kabuto, but the sound medic ninja quickly used a kunai to deflect Leo's strike and kicked him in the gut. The clone Naruto that was carrying Banrai spun one sickle and hurled it for Kabuto. Unfortunately for him, Kabuto caught the sickle, tugged on it pulling the clone forward where he destroyed the clone, "This guy's good." Leo said to his bros.

"Hard to believe all the times he's taken the Chunin exams in the past he's had to hold back." Naruto added.

"Well he sure ain't holding back now!" Raph called.

"Hey guys, I think I got an idea." Mikey said.

"Oh great," Raph said in sarcasm, until Mikey started whispering to them and they all smirked, "Mikey, that may be the best idea I've heard from you."

"Let's do it." Leo said as they all break and went at it with Kabuto for anther go, while Donny and Mikey snuck aside.

Naruto, Raph, and Leo were coming at Kabuto from all sides backing him into a boulder, "We got you right where we want you." Naruto smirked.

"Do you now?" Kabuto asked amused.

"Yup, cause it's wet willy time, Kabuto." Raph smirked.

Kabuto raised a brow, "Wet what?" Suddenly Mikey and Donny popped from behind the boulder, and stuck a finger in Kabuto's ears jiggling them around, while Kabuto gave off a disgusted look. Kabuto passed out from the discomfort of mutant turtle saliva in his ears.

"That's one way to knock out a ninja," Naruto chuckled, "Come on let's go check on Tsunade-baasan and Shizune," They hurried back unaware of Kabuto waking up, "Is she going to be all right?" Naruto asked.

"Well she's still shaken up." Shizune explained as she used her medic jutsu on her master.

Kabuto looking over at the group seeing their defense was down and rushed to strike them. Jiraiya and Splinter who was locked in combat with Orochimaru noticed Kabuto approaching. "Guys move!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Don't look away from me!" Orochimaru called as he went to attack them only for them to dodge.

Splinter jumped forward as he and Orochimaru engaged in hand to hand combat, "Very skilled you are vermin." Orochimaru admitted.

"Never underestimate a ninja master, snake one. Especially trained under the master Hamato Yoshi!" Splinter called as he fought back.

Kabuto rushed to attack Tsunade, but Mikey defended her only to have Kabuto jab at the turtles shoulder, "Gah!"

"Mikey!" Donny, Raph, and Leo called rushing to him.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"He messed up my shoulder." Mikey groaned.

Kabuto was standing before Tsunade ready to knock her out. But as the medic threw a punch for the legendary Sannin, his fist was blocked by Naruto's palm. "Hands off the lady!" Naruto shouted as he punched him back a bit. Tsunade watched as Naruto and Kabuto fought with Naruto giving it his all even against someone who was able to match her.

'Naruto.' Tsunade thought.

When Kabuto jumped back from Naruto, the blonde smirked, "Hey baa-san, that bet we made is still on. Now watch as I show you my effort." He summoned three Kage Bunshins, with two charging and distracting Kabuto. Tsunade and Shizune watched as the third clone was shaping Rasengan in Naruto's palm, leaving them surprised. Naruto then charged at Kabuto.

Kabuto was so distracted by the two clones he failed to see the real one with his new jutsu and was prepared to attack. When the clones vanished he saw Naruto right on top with his jutsu ready, "What is that?!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shoved it into the traitor's chest sending him flying backwards and crashed into a boulder.

"He did it!" Mikey strained as Shizune healed his shoulder.

"Worked like a charm." Raph replied.

Jiraiya, Splinter, and Orochimaru still dealing blow after blow had seen what happened, 'Well Minato, he finally did it.' Jiraiya thought with a smile.

'Well done my son, you truly are a shinobi.' Splinter thought.

Orochimaru frowned and thought, 'Mastering the Yondaime's jutsu in such little time. After I get my arms back he must be eliminated for the fate of my ambition.'

Tsunade after witnessing what happened got up and approached Naruto, "Congratulations Naruto. You've exceeded my expectations. And as promised this is yours." He put the necklace around Naruto.

"Arigato." Naruto smiled.

"Sorry to break up the sentimentality, but I'm not finished." Kabuto said as he got up with the burn marks on his chest from the jutsu healing.

"How's he standing?" Donny gasped.

"Don't underestimate my medical jutsu skill," Kabuto answered but recoiled, "But even that took more out of me than I expected." He retreated back to Orochimaru as Jiraiya and Splinter returned to them.

"Tsunade you feeling al right?" Tsunade asked.

"Never better Jiraiya, now what say we take care of things like we should've done before?" she asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jiraiya smirked.

So the two Sannin took some of their blood preparing to use the summoning jutsu, while Kabuto used Orochimaru's blood while supplying the hand signs for his master. In a large poof of smoke appeared the legendary three summonings Gamabunta the toad, Manda the snake, and Katsuyu the slug, "Well look at this, all three of us back here again." Bunta said as he blew smoke from his pipe.

"I didn't think it would ever come to pass." Katsuyu added.

Manda drowned, "I could care less about the old days, because I no longer fight along side you two fools. Orochimaru I expect to receive a hundred humans for a meal."

"Katsuyu, see to it Shizune, Naruto, and the turtles are properly healed." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes my lady." Katsuyu answered as little versions of herself emerged from her body and went to the group as she started healing them.

And so the battle went on with the three summonings going at it, with Bunta and Katsuyu tag teaming against Manda. The turtles, Splinter, Shizune, and Naruto watched in suspense, "Man I wish we could help them." Mikey said.

"We can guys," Leo looked to his brothers minus Naruto, "We need our amulets." Leo said as he pulled out a gold amulet with a red three toed dragon symbol on it in the center. So the other turtles dawn the same kind of medallions and started concentrating.

"What're they doing master?" Naruto asked Splinter.

"Observe carefully my son." Splinter replied.

Naruto watched as colored markings of his brothers masks started appearing on their bodies, and then the four turtles rose up into the sky and started transforming. What took their places were four green dragons wearing armor based off their respected colors. The dragons roared at their opponent that was Manda, as Naruto watched in shock, "Awesome." He commented.

As Manda was attacking Katsuyu, Dragon Mikey tackled the side of the great snake's head making him miss his target, "Little pest!" Manda growled as he looked at the orange armored dragon, "I'll go for you then!" he launched his mouth forward but quickly turned to the side avoiding Bunta and his dagger.

Dragon Leo delivered a tackle to Manda's head followed up by a combined strike from both Donny and Raph. Naruto watched as his four transformed brothers battled against the serpent distorting him. Jiraiya analyze the situation and came up with a plan, "Bunta spit some oil." He started hand signs.

"Way ahead of you." Bunta said as his face started bloating.

"Turtles move!" Jiraiya called as the four dragons flew aside and Jiraiya used a fire jutsu in conjuncture with Bunta's stream of oil creating a fire blast that incinerated Manda, forcing Orochimaru and Kabuto to abandon their place on his head.

"That's gonna leave a massive sunburn." Naruto joked to Shizune and Splinter.

Jiraiya, Bunta, and the dragon turtles looked seeing in the dying out flames was Manda's skin, "He shedded it." Jiraiya scowled.

Manda suddenly popped out of the ground, "Nice try toad, but it's not enough!" he lunged at Bunta who jumped away.

Up in the air, the four dragon turtles let out a roar grabbing Manda's attention. They each started glowing in their respective color before combining into one big force that flew down and struck Manda head on sending him crashing onto the ground leaving him torn up, "Dammit! Such strength, what the hell are those creatures?!" he looked up as the four dragons looked down on him and each of them breathed a jet of mystical enhanced fire in their respective colors torching Manda, "I have to get out of here!" he hissed before poofing away.

Orochimaru frowned seeing his summoning was defeated, but saw Tsunade jumped down from Katsuyu, "Tsunade!" he rushed to attack her only for her to fight back with her full force. Orochimaru used his long tongue to wrap around her neck making it harder for her to breath, "Watch as I ring your neck!"

The four dragons saw what was going on, and shifted back to their turtle forms before diving down on the Snake Sannin, "Hey snake man! Leave her alone!" Raph called as the four turtles attacked him, forcing him to lose hold on Tsunade. Kabuto wanted to help but was blocked by Splinter and Naruto. He watched as the turtles and Tsunade bashed the hell out of his master before Tsunade used her powerful strength to nail him in the face.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto called as he managed to get past Naruto and Splinter before landing at his master's side.

Bunta and Katsuyu poofed away, as Jiraiya met up with the others watching Kabuto help Orochimaru up, "It seems my plan to have you heal my arms was a failure Tsunade," he began lifting his face up revealing the right side of his face had different skin and a different eye. This look put shocks on everyone's face.

"What the shell?" Raph gasped in shock.

"It matters not though. I'll get my arms back another way!" Orochimaru vanished with Kabuto.

"They're gone." Mikey gasped.

"Good riddance.' Tsunade replied.

"What was up with that?" Leo asked.

"That didn't look like plastic surgery." Donny put in.

"Because it wasn't," Jiraiya began, "From what information I've gathered Orochimaru has found a way to live forever by possessing another's body."

The turtles looked completely grossed out, "You mean that wasn't even Orochimaru?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"It was, but only his mind." Jiraiya answered.

"Talk about an out of body experience." Mikey joked.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"I suggest we go back into town and rest up," Tsunade suggested, "Once we're all properly healed we'll head home."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya gasped wondering if she was saying what he thought she was.

Tsunade chuckled, "Sorry Jiraiya, but you're not going to be so informal with me from now on."

"Then does that mean?" Naruto gasped.

"That's right. I'm gonna be the Godaime Hokage." She answered.

Hours later back in Tanzaku, everyone had rested up enough to reclaim their lost energy. Tsunade and Shizune exited their hotel room seeing their comrades, "All right let's get going." Tsunade said.

"Before we take off baa-san, I want to say something," Naruto began, "I'm sorry about what happened to you years ago. Your boyfriend, your brother, they had to have been special to you," Tsunade gasped and turned to Jiraiya who had to have spilled her story to them, but she was in no mood to punch him because she was still listening to Naruto, "But even though they're gone, they still live on in you because you hold them dear. I learned that years ago thanks to my new father." He smiled at Splinter who smiled back.

Tsunade cracked a smile, "Arigato, Naruto."

"But don't take my sentimentality for granted, because I intend to take the Hokage seat after you. So make sure you keep it warm for me." He smirked.

Tsunade chuckled before speaking, "Then let me give you something to help strengthen your dream." She approached the confused boy and knelt down before pecking him on the forehead taking the boy and his brothers by surprise. After her kiss, Tsunade smiled at the boy, "I have a feeling you're gonna make a great man, and a great Hokage to boot."

Naruto smiled at her words as Jiraiya spoke, "Well let's get going." Soon the three adults were walking along a path heading back, while Tsunade looked up seeing Naruto and his mutant brothers and master jumping through the trees, seeing a bit of her loved ones in him.

**(And there's the chapter.)**


	24. The Village's new Beginning

**(Here's my next installment.)**

After a three day travel, Naruto and his troupe returned to Konoha. They walked through the village as Tsunade was feeling nostalgia about being home, and yet bummed because of the damage that was still done. Naruto walked until he looked up and stopped, "Naruto?" the turtles asked.

Naruto pointed up into a tree where they saw Himeko. She was sitting on a branch with Taichi at her side, and she wasn't looking too good. Around her eyes were heavy bags, like she hadn't slept for days, and had no life in them. Even as she sang it sounded completely drowsy, "Himeko doesn't look so good." Leo noticed.

"Yeah her bags are starting to look worse than Gaara's." Mikey added.

"Yeah and her singing just isn't hers," Naruto added, "Hey Himeko!"

Himeko looked around for the source until Taichi barked downward and Himeko looked down seeing Naruto and the turtles, "Wait isn't that?" she started before snapping out of it, "Naruto, guys?"

"Hey, we're home!" Naruto waved.

"Guys!" Himeko cheered as she jumped from the tree branch and Taichi leaped down as well. The two ran to hug their comrades, "Oh I've missed you guys."

"Himeko, what's happened to you?" Donny asked.

"Yeah kid you look like a mess." Raph added.

"Oh it was so horrible!" Himeko moaned, "Having to sleep alone with nii-kun unconscious in the hospital, and Naruto out on the mission, the nightmares just tore me apart!"

"It's ok, it's ok." Naruto calmed her down.

"So this is Himeko." Tsunade said approaching.

"Himeko, this is the woman we were sent to bring back, Tsunade." Naruto introduced her.

"Wow, you're very beautiful." Himeko gasped.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance, she's actually in her…" Naruto started until Tsunade pulled on his face tightly, "OW-ow-ow!"

"Oh this boy sure likes to blurt stuff out." Tsunade chuckled.

"Tsunade is the mistress of slugs and elixirs. She may be able to help cure Sasuke and Kakashi." Splinter explained.

"Really?" Himeko's eyes lit up.

"Well, my skills should be able to do something, but we have to meet with the council before I can do anything." Tsunade explained.

"I don't think I can wait that long!" Himeko complained.

"I thought we worked that out, Himeko." Yang-Yin said appearing.

"Hey Yang-Yin." The turtles called.

"Good to see you've all made it back in one piece," Yang-Yin said, "And that your mission was a success." He noticed Tsunade.

"So you are one of the remaining members of the Ankoku clan, Yang-Yin." Tsunade said recognizing him years ago.

"Indeed Lady Tsunade, my other counterpart Yin-Yang gives his best regards to you." Yang-Yin explained.

"Same to him." Tsunade replied.

"On your way to the council no doubt?" Yang-Yin asked.

"Yup." Jiraiya nodded.

"Well good luck." He said.

"There you all are, I was wondering," Kushina said appearing, "Lady Tsunade, it's been a long time."

"Kushina, so you really are alive." Tsunade gasped from what Jiraiya told her.

"Yup and a good thing to." Kushina added.

"Well now that we're together, let's head for the administration building." Naruto said as they all continued on.

Later on Naruto, the turtles, Splinter, and Himeko were waiting outside the office for Tsunade's meeting with the council to end, so she can join them at the hospital. Soon she came out of the room and they wondered how it went, "All preparations are being made and soon I will be officially welcomed." Tsunade answered.

"Good now lets head for the infirmary, Sakura's probably waiting for us." Naruto said as they headed out.

Later at the hospital, Sakura had been keeping close vigil on Sasuke who lied in bed, until Naruto, Himeko, and the turtles entered, "Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, guys you're back." She gasped.

"Yeah and we got good news." Naruto replied as Tsunade entered the room.

"Who is that?" Sakura gasped.

"This is Tsunade; Ero-sennin's fellow teammate." Naruto introduced them.

"This is our other teammate Sakura Haruno, lying there is my cousin." Himeko introduced them.

"Well let me have a look at him." Tsunade said as she placed a hand over Sasuke's head and started healing him.

"Wow, that's awesome." Mikey gasped.

Soon Tsunade's hand stopped glowing and Sasuke was moaning until his eyes opened looking glazed, "Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto gasped in relief.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried.

Sasuke sat up in his bed still tired but saw his team, "Hey guys what am I doing here?"

"It's a long story Sasuke, but we'll fill you in later, right now Kakashi-sensei needs the same treatment

Soon enough Kakashi was healed up, and before Guy was about to request Tsunade to do the same to Lee, the woman sent Naruto, and is friends out to relax. Later on Naruto and the turtles were having pizza and relaxing under the sun. Mikey looked ahead, and spotted Lee using a crutch to walk, "Hey bushy brows!"

They rushed over to him who was still using his crutch, "What's going on can you move again?" Leo asked.

"Not yet, there's something I have to tell you." Lee said in despair.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well Tsunade says my body's in worse shape than the doctors foresaw," He began which got them worried, "However she says she should be able to do something about it, but if things go wrong then I could seriously never be able to do ninja work again. She told me it was my choice, and I've decided to go along with it."

This got them all in shock, "Lee think about what you're doing, you're risking it all for just an operation." Leo warned him.

"What other choice do I have Leonardo?" Lee asked, "Being a ninja's what I worked long and hard for, you know how difficult it was for me being incapable of using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I worked hard for my status and now they're saying I should do the smart choice and just find something else to do. What else do I have, being a ninja's my dream! What else could I possibly do living on support for the rest of my life?"

"Hey man just calm down." Mikey calmed him.

"I think eyebrows kid is right," Raph began which got their attention, "I mean he's lived his life honing his hand to hand skills, and now hearing that he may not be able to use them again would be all for not."

Naruto knew this and smiled, "Well Lee do what you feel like. After all I'd miss not being able to spar with you, you're the only one in the village that gives me a challenge besides Sasuke." He replied and the two chuckled and pounded it.

"Arigato Naruto, for your support." Lee said as he headed home.

"He sure wants this." Donny noted.

"I admire his spunk." Raph added.

Later on Naruto was showing Tsunade and Shizune the lair in which he lived in after returning from Wave months ago, "So whaddaya you think?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad at all, Hamato Yoshi sure knew about lairs." Tsunade admitted.

"My master always had excellent tastes." Splinter added.

"We wished we could introduce you to our friends Casey and April, but they left before we left to find you." Raph explained.

"Hey they'll come back. I'm sure they would." Naruto said and the turtles could agree to that.

A few days later, everyone in the village was gathered around the administration building, including the turtles and Splinter. Naruto stood with his team, Kushina, Yin-Yang, Kin who was now sporting a Konoha headband having been given official recognition as a Konoha ninja after serving time, including the other rookies, their senseis, and Lee who was walking again. On top of the building were Homura, Koharu, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade. Tsunade looked out into the crowd while holding the Hokage hat, "From this day on until I die, I shall lead Konoha to victory as protect it with my life as the Godaime Hokage!" she declared and everyone in the crowd applauded.

**(And there's this chapter.)**


	25. Abduction

**(And I got another one up and ready.)**

One morning in the lair, Naruto, Sasuke, Himeko, Sakura, Kin, and the turtles were sparing against each other in hand to hand combat, while Kushina, and Splinter watched from the side marveling at their performances, "Well done my student's, your performances have never been better." Splinter congratulated them.

They stopped their training and bow their heads before Master Splinter, "Thank you father." Leo thanked him.

"Your training is completed feel free to spend the rest of the day as you please." Splinter dismissed them.

"All right!" Naruto, Himeko, and the turtles cheered throwing a hand up.

Suddenly appearing in the lair was Yugao, and Splinter looked at her, "Neko-san?"

"Forgive the intrusion Master Splinter, but the Hokage requires the presence of Naruto Uzumaki and Himeko Ankoku." Yugao explained and the others looked at the two.

"I didn't do it honestly!" Naruto protested thinking he was being accused of something.

"Relax Naruto, I'm sure whatever Lady Tsunade wants us for isn't so bad." Himeko assured him.

"That's what she wants us to think." Naruto replied cautiously.

Himeko sighed, "Come on." She dragged Naruto off with her and they followed Yugao.

"Hmm, I wonder what Lady Tsunade would want with them?" Donny pondered.

"Who knows?" Raph replied.

Soon enough Naruto and Himeko had made it to Tsunade's office, where they presented themselves to her, "You wished to see us Tsunade-sama?" Himeko asked.

"Yes, I've called you both here because I have something for both of you." Tsunade said reaching under the desk pulling out two Chunin flak jackets.

"Holy Kami, are those?" Naruto gasped.

"Chunin jackets?" Himeko gasped.

"Yes, according to the data gathered by Izumo, Kotetsu, and several of the Daimyo's your performances in the Chunin exams were magnificent and showed the true capabilities for Chunin level ninja." Tsunade explained.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered as he and Himeko hugged, but let go of each other when they realized what they were doing.

Tsunade gave the jackets to Naruto and Himeko as they put them on, with Naruto wearing his under his red robe, "Has anybody else made Chunin also?" Himeko asked.

"The only other one to pass was Shikamaru Nara because of his so called quick thinking tactics." Tsunade replied.

Naruto and Himeko chuckled, "I'll bet he's complaining right now." Naruto believed.

"So this is all you wanted us to know?" Himeko asked.

"That and to keep on training just as the others in the village are." Tsunade finished.

"Hai!" the two replied and took their leave.

Soon back in the lair, Naruto and Himeko were showing Splinter, Kushina, the turtles, Sasuke, Kin, and Sakura their Chunin vests, "You two made Chunin?" Raph gasped.

"No way!" Mikey gasped.

"Yes way." Naruto nodded.

"Congratulations guys." Leo said high fiving them.

Sasuke approached them and the both looked nervous knowing how much he wanted it to. Sasuke smiled, "Great job you two, I'm proud of you guys."

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well my match triggered the invasion so mine didn't count unfortunately," Sasuke began, "But its ok, Himeko you woulda made our families proud."

"Arigato Nii-kun." Himeko replied hugging her cousin.

Splinter approached them with Kushina, "My children your skills and efforts have led you to this rank. I commend you on a job well done."

"Arigato father." Naruto and Himeko bowed their heads.

Kushina walked to her son and hugged him, "Congratulations Naruto, Minato would be so proud of you."

"I'm sure he would be." Naruto smiled.

"Hey enough of all this talk, let's go party!" Mikey cheered.

"I'm all for that Mikey." Naruto replied.

"Well then let's go." Leo said as they all ran out.

Kushina smiled watching them leave, "Minato, you'd be amazed to see how far our son has come."

Later on that day, the turtles and the kids were having pizza by a training area enjoying the shade and a bite to eat. Kin was sitting around looking at them seeing how close they were which was new to her seeing as how she didn't have this kind of relationship with Zaku or Dosu, "Kin, you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, oh yeah Sakura I'm ok." Kin replied.

"Well come on get your grub on." Mikey said offering her a slice.

Kin looked at the offered food a bit hesitant, until she took it and ate it, "Wow, this is good. Better than the slop they used to serve us back in Oto," She said happily, until the guys looked at her never seeing this happy side of her since she joined forced with Konoha, "Uh sorry this is all still new to me. I'm trying to adapt."

"Well you're off to a good start." Leo assured her.

"Yeah Kin, you're hanging out with us now." Raph added.

Kin looked at them seeing how accepting they are of her, and smiled, "Arigato guys." She said and was startled when Sakura held out a soda can for her.

"Here you need a drink." Sakura offered her one.

"Arigato Sakura and I'm sorry about the whole 'pulling on your hair thing' back in the forest during the Chunin Exams." Kin apologized.

"That's all right, the short hair look suits me better." Sakura replied.

"I'll say it does." Sasuke replied.

Sakura turned to him quickly, "Really Sasuke?"

"Yeah that way it's not in your face when you're fighting." Sasuke replied.

Sakura could tell he was trying to be nice for her even if he wasn't being romantic, "Arigato."

"Hey guys I propose a toast," Leo said holding up his can, "To Naruto and Himeko for a job well done for making Chunin, and for better luck next time for those who didn't."

"Here-here!" they agreed clinking their drinks together as they continued to party.

Later that night, Sasuke and Himeko returned home, and Sasuke looked to his cousin, "Himeko, you go along to bed. I'll be with you in a bit."

"Ok, but don't be long Nii-kun, you know how I get." Himeko reminded him.

"I know, I know." Sasuke replied as Himeko went in and Sasuke decided to go for a walk.

He walked along the village enjoying the night scenery, until he felt he wasn't alone. He saw four shadows cast over him, and he spun to see he was confronted by four figures, three guys and one girl. The first guy looked like he had two heads back to back, the second guy had six arms, the third guy looked fatter than Chouji, and the girl had long red hair, "Well nice night we're having." The one with two heads greeted him.

"Who're you four?" Sasuke squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"I am Jirobo of the South Gate." The fat one introduces himself.

"I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate." The one with six arms said.

"I am Sakon of the West Gate." The two headed one said.

"And I'm Tayuya of the North Gate." The redhead said.

"Together we are known as the Sound Four." Sakon said as they stood together.

"Sound Four?" Sasuke asked until he saw their Oto headbands, "You're Orochimaru's lap dogs?"

"Watch what you say duck butt head, or we just might have to break you." Tayuya growled while feeling compelled to attack.

"Take it easy, Tayuya. We're not here to start a fight, we have a job to do." Kidomaru reminded her.

"A job?" Sasuke asked.

"We've been sent by Lord Orochimaru to escort you to Otogakure." Sakon explained.

"And what makes you think I'm coming along quietly with you losers?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Because this isn't optional." Jirobo answered.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't make me laugh." He said vanishing and appeared behind them, launching fireballs right at them.

The four jumped away avoiding the blow, as Jirobo attacked him head on while Sasuke quickly shifted to his Sharingan and took him head on predicting most of Jirobo's movements, but failed to realize he was getting backed into a giant spider web that was done via jutsu by Kidomaru, "Gotcha!" Jirobo forced Sasuke into the web catching him.

"I can't move, what is this?" Sasuke called as he struggled to break free.

"Just a special web I made just for you, now let's go our Lord is waiting for his new vessel." Kidomaru answered.

"Someone help!" Sasuke tried to scream, but Kidomaru used another web jutsu as a gag to cover Sasuke's mouth keeping him from screaming.

"That shut him up." Tayuya said.

"Our capture is completed let's go before something comes up." Sakon said as they were about to leave, while from around the corner Kin watched in horror.

'Oh no it's them. I gotta warn everybody!' she thought as she got ready to leave, until she felt a hard slap on the back of her head revealing it to have come from Jirobo.

"Well look what we have here?" Jirobo asked.

Kin passed out from that strike as the others gathered around, "If it isn't our old comrade, Kin." Kidomaru said.

"Why don't we finish her seeing as how Lord Orochimaru no longer needs her?" Tayuya suggested.

"Forget it Tayuya we did our job, so let's be on our way." Sakon said as they left leaving Kin on the ground still passed out.

Meanwhile Himeko was still at home tossing and turning having another one of her nightmares about Itachi slaughtering her family along with the Uchiha's, until finally she felt something trying to wake her up, and to her surprise she saw Naruto, Sakura, Kin, and the turtles standing above her along with it being morning, "Guys, oh I had a horrible dream," She said but noticed Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Nii-kun?"

"Himeko, Sasuke was nabbed by Oto ninja last night." Kin explained in shock.

Himeko sat their in horror from hearing those words, she whimpered a bit until she burst out screaming, "NII-KUN!"

**(And now comes the rescue.)**


	26. Clash of the Friends

**(Welcome back guys to the next chapter. Hope you're ready.)**

Naruto was running through a cave close to the border of the Land of Fire thinking, 'Sasuke hang in there. I'm coming.' He thought while flashing back to when they headed off to retrieve him.

Hours ago at the entrance of Konoha, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and the turtles stood as Naruto began, "Listen up guys."

_Shikamaru took it, "As you know our mission is to bring Sasuke back to the village."_

"_According to Kin there are four of them, and they each specialize in their own field of combat." Leo added._

"_They have a big guy who deals in Taijutsu and knows Earth style techniques." Donny started explaining, "Another one has six arms and fights like a spider using webs made from chakra, and is a long ranged fighter. Another one who looks two headed deals in fusion being two people in one body, they could destroy you from the inside out by fusing with your body. And their final member is a red haired girl who specializes in Genjutsu by use of a flute."_

"_Why's Orochimaru after Sasuke anyway?" Kiba asked._

"_According to the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru intends on transferring his soul and mind into Sasuke's body to acquire the Sharingan." Shikamaru explained._

"_And with the Sharingan, he will be able to learn just about any jutsu there is." Neji caught on._

"_Exactly," Naruto answered, "Originally he hoped to tempt Sasuke with the curse mark he left on him during the Chunin Exams, but seeing that Sasuke refused it, he sent those four to collect him personally."_

"_So what can we do?" Chouji asked._

"_As long as we get rescue Sasuke and keep him from being brought to Orochimaru then he'll never acquire the Sharingan." Shikamaru answered._

"_Well then let's go!" Kiba called._

"_Wait!"_

_They turned to see Sakura, Himeko, Kin, and Splinter looking worried, _"_Naruto, guys," Sakura began which got his attention, "Please bring Sasuke back." She pleaded._

"_That's all we ask." Himeko added._

"_Don't you worry girls, we'll bring him home." Naruto promised._

"_Arigato." Sakura thanked him._

"_And make sure you all come back safely to." Himeko added and they all nodded._

"_You know we will." Raph smirked._

"_Go with care my sons, and return with safety." Splinter instructed._

"_We won't let you down father." Naruto replied._

"_Guys let's move!" Shikamaru orders as he and Naruto led their three teammates and head out._

Back to the present time, Naruto was nearing the end of the cave "If Lee didn't come by to take care of that Kaguya ninja I wouldn't be this close to stopping Sasuke." He added.

Upon exiting the tunnel he found himself at the Valley of the End where the statues of Konoha's two founders stood on opposite ends. He looked ahead seeing Sasuke with his back turned, and Naruto jumped over to where he was standing, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around revealing the curse mark tattoos covered the side of his face like before, "Hey Naruto what kept you?"

"This isn't funny Sasuke, let's go home now!" Naruto ordered him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm not coming back." Sasuke replied.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar, "And why do you say that?"

"Because I have a destiny to follow!" Sasuke replied as he punched Naruto in the face, causing him to let Sasuke go, and the Uchiha flipped backwards to gain distance between him and Naruto. The markings on his face returned to the seal as he continued, "At first I was against it, but now I realized the truth. Orochimaru has the power I need to beat Itachi."

"What happened to wanting to beat Itachi with Himeko?" Naruto asked.

"She can find her own way of beating him. I got my own way now." Sasuke replied.

"What has gotten into you? You're not talking like the Sasuke I knew!" Naruto shouted.

"That's because the Sasuke you knew is gone." Sasuke replied.

"So you're just severing all bonds you've ever had with me, with the guys, with Himeko?" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"No, I still hold those memories close to me, believe me there are memories I'll never let go." Sasuke replied as he flashbacked.

_(Flashback)_

_A younger Sasuke and younger Itachi were with their parents, Himeko, and her own parents. Sasuke was standing before Himeko who looked ready to say something,_

"_Sas-Sasuke." Himeko said._

"_She said my name!" Sasuke gasped in joy while Itachi and the adults smiled._

"_Himeko," Himeko started again, "Himeko love Sasuke."_

_Itachi smiled, "How about that Sasuke?"_

_Himeko then looked at Sasuke questionably, "Sasuke love Himeko?"_

_Everyone looked at Sasuke, until he smiled and replied, "Sasuke love Himeko."_

"_Sasuke love Himeko!" Himeko cheered happily._

_Soon Sasuke flashed back to the times when Itachi would occasionally go out of his ninja duties just to have fun with Sasuke and Himeko,_ "_Nii-sama is the greatest." Himeko cheered._

"_That's for sure." Sasuke agreed to that._

"_You two give me too much credit." Itachi chuckled._

"_You hear the way mother and father talk about you big brother, you're perfect." Sasuke said._

"_Nobody is perfect, Sasuke. I want you and Himeko to remember that while I may be strong, I am far from perfection as is anybody." Itachi explained._

"_We'll remember won't we Himeko?" Sasuke asked Himeko._

"_Hai Nii-kun, always." Himeko agreed._

_Itachi smiled as he pat his brother and cousin on their heads, "That's the spirit, now how about some ice cream?"_

"_Yay!" the two cheered._

_But when he had a flashback about his brother murdering their family's right before them, he swore he and Himeko would get stronger so that one day they could defeat him together. But when they faced him a few weeks ago, Sasuke had doubts about his training in Konoha but stuck around not wanting to be tempted._

_(End Flashback)_

"So you see Naruto, I'll always hold the good times, just not in Konoha." Sasuke replied turning to leave.

Naruto quickly dashed toward Sasuke delivering a spin kick to Sasuke sending him crashing into the hand part of the statue, "You talk like you still care but you're running away from the village! Don't you realize even if you still hold onto those memories you're still going to be declared a nuke-nin. You can never come back even if you do finish Itachi." Naruto called.

"It's a chance I have to take, now out of my way!" Sasuke ordered.

"Sorry pal, but you're coming home with me!" Naruto called as he drew his swords.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke smirked, while drawing two kunai. The two charged and went head to head and toe to toe using their double weapons to try and outmatch each other, "You're no surprise to me, Naruto. I know your every move." Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan was activated.

"Then you should see this coming!" Naruto called as he maneuvered around Sasuke, and tackled him off the statue, with them plummeting into the water below the statues. They surfaced and use their chakra to walk on the water, "Ok Sasuke if that's how you wanted, so be it!" Naruto calls as he re-sheathed his katanas and pulled out his nunchucks and continued to go at it with Sasuke, who fought back without a second thought.

"Why're you so bent on bringing me back Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're my friend Sasuke, and I made a promise to Himeko and Sakura that I would bring you back!" Naruto shouted as he gained some distance putting his nunchucks back and drew his Sais and continued to fight against Sasuke who noticed Naruto wasn't fighting as hard as he is capable of.

"I know you're stronger than this Naruto, why're you holding back?" Sasuke asked in confusion and disappointment.

"Because I told you I'm bring you back to Konoha in one piece!" Naruto called.

"Then I'll have to make you fight the way I want you to!" Sasuke called as he started launching his fire Jutsu for Naruto.

Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin who grabbed him and threw him out of the way thus taking the blow dispelling. Naruto summoned more Kage Bunshin which started taking Sasuke head on. As Sasuke struggled to fight he was slowly losing chakra and the cursed seal on his neck started activating covering the side of his face with its marking patterns. Sasuke started fighting back forcing Naruto to use his chakra up and he started using the Kyubi chakra as he glows with its aura, "It's on Naruto!" Sasuke called as the two charged at each other throwing everything they had until they forced each other back, but remained on their feet.

"Good form Sasuke, but I'm just getting started." Naruto warned him.

"So am I, Naruto. So am I," Sasuke answered as his Sharingan reached the third tomoe. Naruto knew he'd have to continue going all out, so he summoned multiple Kage Bunshins that started attacking Sasuke head on. Sasuke with his Sharingan was predicting their movements and retaliated with his own combat abilities. After getting past all the clones, Sasuke delivered a powerful punch to Naruto knocking him onto the water, "I expected more form you Naruto, but I guess I was wrong." He was about to walk away until he heard Naruto's voice sounding deep.

"**You were wrong all right!"** Sasuke looked back seeing Naruto getting back on his feet while the Kyubi chakra once again surrounded him appearing like a fox shaped cloak of chakra, **"You were wrong about me thinking that's all I had, but I still got more left for you!"**

Naruto suddenly took off like a speeding bullet while Sasuke tried using his fire jutsu on him, but Naruto was too fats and started knocking at Sasuke right from left, like how he did to Neji. When Naruto threw Sasuke into a wall of the valley he saw his comrade emerge from the wall looking completely different. Sasuke's body turned gray with his nails lengthened, his hair turned longer and bluish, and sticking out form his back were a pair of wings that looked like hands, **'Himeko definitely wouldn't want to see this side of Sasuke for sure.' **He thought.

"Let's end this, Naruto!" Sasuke called as he summoned a Chidori that turned black due to the influence of his curse mark.

**"Fine by me!"** Naruto called as he used his Kyubi chakra to form a Rasengan in his palm.

The two charged at each other launching their jutsu together, resulting in a huge explosion. Deep in the subconscious of Sasuke, he floated on his back in midair, 'Look at me I'm fading away into the darkness.'

"That's right, embrace your true rage." A dark voice said which was coming from a figure who was Sasuke in his second level cursed seal mode who was standing before Sasuke.

'I guess this is it for me.' Sasuke thought in depression.

"It's not over Sasuke, it never will be!" Naruto's voice called.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he saw Naruto, Himeko, Sakura, Kin, the turtles, Splinter, and Kakashi standing before him, "We're your friends Sasuke, you don't have to be afraid." Sakura said.

"We're always there for you Nii-kun." Himeko added.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Raph smirked.

"But we can only help you if you choose to fight your own darkness. You cannot let it take you." Splinter explained.

"I can't…" Sasuke said as his face firmed up as he spun around making it to his feet, "And I won't!"

"Why're you choosing to side with them? You go back and you'll be nothing more than a weak pathetic loser!" Demon Sasuke called.

"I am not a weak pathetic loser, I am Sasuke Uchiha; a Konoha shinobi, and you're nothing but a monster created from the hatred in my heart!" Sasuke lectured, "And now I'm going conquer my hatred with my friends and family guiding me!" Sasuke called as he powered a Chidori in his palm which started illuminating the area of his subconscious.

"So you'll be willing to die, fine by me!" Demon Sasuke called as he powered his dark Chidori.

"In the words of my best friend and his brothers… IT'S NINJA TIME!" Sasuke called as he dashed toward his demon self, as Demon Sasuke did the same. They thrusted their Chidori's forward and when they collided, chakra surges were spread all around as the two ninja grappled using their free arms while they still tried overpowering each other's Jutsu.

"Just give it up! You'll never defeat Itachi the way you are now. Only Orochimaru can help you." Demon Sasuke ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, "You're wrong. Orochimaru can do nothing for me. I'm going to defeat Itachi my way!" he shouted, overpowering the Demon Sasuke who screamed as he was fading away. Sasuke screamed himself as the cursed mark on his neck as well as the seal Kakashi put on him to counter it vanished.

In Otogakure, Orochimaru who had already transferred into another body gasped. Kabuto turned toward him, "What is it my Lord?"

"Sasuke has broken free from my curse mark." Orochimaru gasped.

Back at the Valley, the whole place looked cracked. Lying on the ground by the lake were both Naruto and Sasuke who both returned to normal. Both of them slowly opened their eyes and turned their heads to look at each other, "Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Are we alive?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so." Naruto panted.

Sasuke smiled, "Good, because we don't die easy right?"

Naruto smiled seeing the old Sasuke back, "Yeah."

The two chuckled as they laid there not caring how much pain they were in. Suddenly Kakashi dropped in, "Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" the two ninja asked.

"Thank goodness you're both ok, how do you two feel?" Kakashi asked.

"Scratch here, bruise there, but nothing we can't handle." Naruto answered.

"That's for sure." Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi looks around the valley seeing so much destruction, "What've you two been doing?"

"Just a friendly spar." Sasuke joked and he and Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi looked around again, "This is your idea of friendly?"

"Yes." They reply.

Kakashi sighed, "Well come on I gotta get you two back to the village now that it's over." Kakashi summoned a single clone as the two each carried one of the boys.

"Arigato," Naruto panted, "Any word on Shikamaru and the guys?"

"Not yet, but we will once we get back to the village." Kakashi replied as he and his clone help Naruto who had fallen asleep from being so tired and Sasuke as well back to the village.

Sakura, Kin, Himeko, Kushina and Splinter were waiting for the word until Yugao appeared, "I bring news on the retrieval squad."

"And?" they all asked.

"They're at the hospital." Yugao explained.

"The hospital?" Sakura and Himeko gasped.

"Let's go!" Kushina ordered as they took off.

When they reached the hospital they found the Jonin squad leaders, and the clan heads of the boys families, "Where are my sons?" Splinter asked.

"Right here father." Leo said as they looked to see Leo's right arm in a cast with a sling, Mikey on crutches with his left leg in a cast, Donny had bandages wrapped around his torso, while Raph's shoulders were bandaged up.

"My sons," Splinter gasped as he rushed over, "Are you all right?"

"We're ok father, the only ones who're in real injury were Chouji and Neji, but Tsunade and Shizune are taking care of them." Leo explained.

"And Naruto and Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"They're perfectly fine, come on we'll show them to you." Donny said as they moved slowly for the designated room.

When they entered the room, they found Naruto and Sasuke both in separate hospital beds back to back with bandages covering their torsos and were both hooked up to IV's,

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"Nii-kun!" Himeko cried.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my baby!" Kushina cried as she hugged her son.

"Hey mom, I'm fine please don't crush me." Naruto groaned.

"Are you both ok?" Splinter asked.

"We're fine sensei just overused our chakra." Naruto replied.

"Tsunade-sama said we were both lucky to have survived, and good news is Orochimaru no longer has a hold on me." Sasuke smiled.

"You mean?" Sakura and Himeko gasped.

"Yup, I'm curse mark free." Sasuke answered.

"You actually manage to overpower the influence of Orochimaru's curse mark?" Kin gasped.

"All I had to do was conquer my own rage." Sasuke replied.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, Nii-kun!" Himeko cried as she hugged his side while Sakura hugged his other side.

Naruto smiled that Sakura and Himeko are happy again, until Hinata came in, "Naruto!" she cried and hugged him, "I heard what happened, are you ok?"

"Never better Hinata, I feel great." Naruto replied.

"Yeah you feel great we practically had our shells handed to us." Raph called.

"Tell me about your fights my sons." Splinter said.

"Well I stuck with Chouji fighting the Jirobo guy, boy you should have seen this guys strength and moves, I thought he was gonna crack my shell." Mikey explained.

"You think that was something I had to deal with spider boy Kidomaru alongside Neji. That guys webbing was practically unbreakable." Raph said.

"Well me and Kiba had to fight those brothers Sakon and Ukon, because they kept fusing with both of us we had to resort to injuring ourselves, until Kankuro showed up using his puppets to kill them both." Leo explained.

"I know what you mean my ears are still ringing from Tayuya's flute, and that genjutsu she put me through felt like torture," Donny added, "Me and Shikamaru are lucky Temari put an end to her."

"Well we all suffered in our own way guys." Naruto said.

"Yes, but the most important thing is that you all made it home safely." Splinter reminded them.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto agreed, "And good news is I should be out of here in a few days with Kyubi healing me."

"Lucky you I could be here for a week at the most." Sasuke sighed.

"Well at least you two won't be on Shinobi duty for awhile." Sakura replied.

"Arigato!" Naruto and Sasuke cheered plopping their heads on their pillows.

"You know something we need from all of this?" Leo asked, "A trip back home."

"Back to New York?" Raph gasped.

"Why not? It's been a while since we left." Donny said liking the idea.

"Yeah I miss the action back home." Mikey agreed.

"A fine suggestion my sons, Naruto how would you like to come with us?" Splinter asked Naruto.

"Really sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It would be an honor to show you our old home." Splinter said.

"Can I come to?" Himeko asked.

"Of course Himeko, you are more than welcomed to come." Splinter nodded.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Sasuke, plus I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided I want to get some training from Tsunade-sama, so I can not only be a Bo-Staff kunoichi, but a medical ninja as well." Sakura added.

"A fine choice in the field of combat, Sakura. A medic and close range fighter." Splinter commended her choice.

"I'll hold down some of the missions for you guys." Kin offered.

"Arigato Kin, you're a real friend." Naruto thanked her.

"Don't mention it." Kin replied.

"We'll put in a call to Casey and April." Donny said to Naruto and Himeko.

"Until then you should rest." Splinter instructed him.

"Hai, father." Naruto said as he lied back along with Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked and Naruto looked to his friend who was smiling, "Thanks for stopping me."

Naruto smiled, "No problem."

Meanwhile in Oto, Orochimaru had heard the details from what happened and looked furious, "How could Sasuke have broken free from my influence, how?"

"This truly is an unfortunate mishap." Kabuto admitted.

Orochimaru calmed down, "I may have lost Sasuke, but this is a minor setback. Now that he no longer bears hatred in his heart he is useless to me. Looks like I'll have to rely on the Ankoku girl after all. Though it's unfortunate I have already swapped bodies, and I cannot switch again for another few years."

"So then we'll just have to wait it out." Kabuto sighed.

"Yes, so they can enjoy what time they have, because Konoha hasn't heard the last of me." Orochimaru snickered.

**(And that's the chapter. Now comes onto the real fun from here on out.)**


	27. Trip to New York

**(Welcome to today's chapters guys.)**

Within a few days, Naruto was finally released from the hospital. He walked outside and took a breath, "Ah fresh air and sunshine, I missed it."

"After being cooped up in that hospital room for the last few days, can't blame you." Donny said as he approached with the turtles that were out of their casts and bandages, and Splinter.

"Hey guys how're you all holding up?" Naruto asked his brothers.

"Better than before thank goodness." Leo said as he stretched.

"How's Sasuke doing?" Raph asked.

"Better though he still won't be released for another four days." Naruto replied.

"Too bad, I'm sure he'd love New York." Mikey said.

"Speaking of, have you gotten word to Casey and April yet?" Naruto asked.

"Just yesterday. They should be arriving today." Donny replied.

"Good," Naruto nodded, "Meanwhile Ero-sennin said he went off on a mission to scope out Akatsuki stuff. Which is probably for the best, I'd hate to see how he'd act around the women in New York." He said as the turtles cringed at the thought of him trying to pick up girls where they're from.

"Well I'm off to get some grub see you guys later." Naruto said as he walked off.

Soon Naruto was at Ichiraku enjoying some ramen, "So I hear you're going on a little vacation Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Yup, my brothers are taking me to the place where they grew up. I hear it's a really nice place." Naruto added.

"Well hope you have a good time." Ayame said with a smile.

"I sure will." Naruto chuckled until a familiar voice called.

"And so will I." Himeko said entering and taking a seat.

"Hey Himeko, how're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Better now that I see you and Nii-kun are healing up." Himeko admitted.

"So you all set to go to New York?" Naruto asked.

"You bet, but you know Yin-Yang sensei has also volunteered to come along as my escort," Himeko added, "Jeez I feel like I'm treated like a child."

"Well Himeko there are times when you act childish." Naruto reminded her.

"No more childish than the way you act." Himeko shot back. The two glared daggers at each other before they burst out laughing at how they were acting.

Soon enough the turtles, Splinter, Naruto, Himeko, and Yin-Yang were waiting on the roof of the Hokage building with Tsunade and Shizune, waiting for their transport to arrive. Raph was pacing back and forth acting impatient, "That Casey is late."

"Be patient my son, we shall not wait much longer." Splinter reminded him.

"Yeah well depends on Casey." Raph mumbled.

"Wait look!" Leo pointed up as the Turtle copter was slowly landing.

Casey and April who exited the copter hugged the turtles whom they missed, "So how're you guys doing we heard you found a fifth Hokage." April said.

"That would be me," Tsunade approaching, "I am Tsunade the Godaime Hokage of Konoha nice to meet you two."

"Hi I'm April." April said shaking the Hokage's hand.

"And I'm Casey." Casey said shaking her hand, while trying not to look at her in a perverted manner fearing April would notice.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm her assistant Shizune." Shizune introduced herself.

"Hey Casey where're the kids?" Raph asked.

"Oh we got Angel back home babysitting them." Casey answered.

"Is she qualified?" Leo asked.

"She was all for it." April said.

"And speaking of back home, you all set to go?" Casey asked.

"You betcha." Mikey nodded.

"Well then let's go." April said leading them in but not before Splinter bows his head to Tsunade.

"We shall return as soon as possible Lady Tsunade." Splinter assured her.

"Take care then Splinter." Tsunade said.

Splinter got on board the copter as it took off. Inside Naruto, Himeko, and Taichi looked out the windows as they flew over Konoha and past the forest surrounding it, "See you soon Konoha." Naruto said as he and Himeko looked down.

So for hours they flew across the ninja land, until they left the continent and were on their way to America. When the finally reached New York, the turtles looked down on the city in wonder, "Home sweet home." Mikey said.

"Looks like it hasn't changed a bit." Raph smirked.

"Whoa this city looks huge!" Naruto gasped.

"These buildings are just incredible in height." Himeko added.

"That's New York for you." Leo replied.

Soon the copter landed above the area where their lair was. They exited it and showed Naruto and Himeko the entry way. Upon entering they were amazed to see that their lair in the city looked similar to the one in Konoha, "Nice digs." Naruto admitted.

"Thanks, place looks just about the same since we left it." Leo said.

"Well me and April have been keeping the place clean while you guys were away." Casey added.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate it." Donny thanked them.

"Don't mention it, come on let's check on the kids." April said as she and Casey took Naruto and Himeko.

Soon the adults brought the two Chunin to their apartment, and when they entered they found their old friend Angel who had tan skin, and long black hair with purple streaks in her bangs, her outfit included boots, long dark red pants with a tilted silver belt around her waist, a black halter top, long black arm bands, and three bracelets around both her wrists. She was currently watching over Cappie and June who were sitting in high chairs,

"Hey Angel we're back." Casey said.

"Welcome home guys, hey who're they?" Angel asked noticing Naruto and Himeko.

"Just some new friends the guys introduced us to, this is Naruto and Himeko." Casey introduced her to the ninja.

"Nice to meet you two," Angel said to both ninjas until she noticed Naruto's face, "Interesting birthmarks you have there," She said causing Naruto to blush and Angel noticed Himeko and wondered something, "So are you like his little sister?"

"I am not!" Himeko replied feeling insulted.

"Well then you must be his girlfriend." Angel guessed.

"No way!" Himeko blushed leaving Naruto embarrassed.

"Well that's all right. Then I guess you won't mind if I borrowed him for a bit huh?" Angel asked.

"Borrowed?" Naruto and Himeko gasped at the way she said it.

"To give a tour, silly." Angel giggled.

"Uh no problem." Naruto replied.

"Cool, you're welcome to join us Himeko." Angel said.

"No thank you." Himeko said with a huff.

"All right then let's go, Naruto." Angel said linking her arm with his and they hurried off.

Casey and April watched as they left while Himeko did nothing, "You ok Himeko?" April asked.

Himeko smiled, "Of course I am, after all Naruto and I are like brother and sister you know? Why should I care if he wants to hang out with another girl?" she asked while everyone noticed her fists were clenched.

Meanwhile Angel and Naruto were sitting outside a coffee shop having a drink, where Naruto was telling Angel about the ninja lands, "Wow the ninja lands function like an actual city, and here I thought a ninjas job were just plain assassins in the regular culture." Angel said.

"Well maybe back in the days of the older generation but these days we ninja operate differently." Naruto replied.

"And you all live regular lives like any other civilian?" Angel asked.

"Well when you're not on ninja duty you are, but sometimes you get one mission after another, and some of them are top secret and dangerous." Naruto explained.

"Wild," Angel gasped, "And these bad guys you talk about. I know my friends the turtles have faced their own share of villains, but compared to yours makes me think that the guys they fought wouldn't stand a chance against the guys you fight."

"Well we wouldn't know seeing as how I've never personally met any of their enemies up close and in person." Naruto replied.

"Well you may be surprised if you're going to be here for some time." Angel replied and the two chuckled until they heard alarms going off.

They looked across the street seeing some gangsters looting a jewelry shop, "I take it these are the kind of things that go on in this city?" Naruto asked.

Angel sighed, "More or less."

"Well I guess it's time I put my training against some of the criminals here." Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto be careful, don't kill anybody." Angel warned him.

"Don't need to." Naruto smirked as he headed over while Angel followed him.

"All right guys load em up so we can split." One thug said as he and the others loaded a truck with some bags of jewelry.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto called as he jumped into action and spun kicked one of the thugs.

"What the?" another thug gasped until Angel jumped in and gave the thug a kick as well knocking him down.

"Buncha kids!" the thug growled, "Get out of our way unless you wanna get hurt." He drew a crowbar.

"The only ones getting hurt are you guys." Naruto said pulling out his Bo-Staff.

"Little punk!" a thug called running from behind Naruto, ready to beat him with a baseball bat, but Naruto spun around using his Bo to knock the bat out of the thugs hand and tripped him up.

Angel was doing basic ninjitsu moves which she learned from so many time of watching Casey and the turtles. When they spotted one was left he ran down the alleyway hoping to get away, "Shall we?" Naruto asked Angel.

"After you," Angel replied as they ran down the alley to find him, but what was waiting for them around the corner were more thugs. "This complicates things."

Naruto smirked knowing all he can do is use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but before he could use it, someone beat him to the attack, "Yin-Yang barrage!" Himeko called as she dropped from the roof top of a building in the alley and nailed five of the thugs.

"Himeko!" Naruto called.

"Honestly Naruto, what would you do without me?" Himeko asked.

"Or us for that matter." Raph called as he, his bros, and Casey in his fighting gear and hockey mask were on the roof and jumped down.

"It's ninja time!" they shouted as they all started attacking the thugs one after another and Naruto saw the lead one was all that was left.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called as he summoned a dozen clones and they all charged the thug who was holding out his hands to cover his face.

"Not in the face, not in the face!" the thug screams and after a minute he was on the ground black and blue all over.

"Wow you sure did a number on him Naruto." Angel said impressed.

"Arigato." Naruto replied.

"I should learn some moves from you personally." Angel said flirting with him a bit which made Himeko frown.

"Angel listen I appreciate the moves your making on me, but I'm sorry I have a girlfriend." Naruto said and didn't motion to Himeko signaling he wasn't referring to her, but to Hinata.

"Oh, well it's no problem," Angel said before she kissed Naruto on the cheek which shocked him, the turtles, Casey, and especially Himeko, "You tell that girlfriend of yours, she's a lucky one to have you. Well see ya later guys." Angel said walking off.

Raph and Mikey noticed Himeko giving off a jealous look, "Hey Himeko, why're you looking all steamed?" Mikey asked teasing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Himeko said denying it.

"Then why's your face all red?" Raph teased her.

"It's not!" Himeko protested.

"Yeah sure whatever." Raph said as he and Mikey walked away chuckling to themselves, but Himeko ran after them continuing to protest.

Naruto felt the spot on his cheek where Angel kissed him, but remembered Hinata, "What happens in New York stays in New York." Naruto said to himself.

**(That's the first of the next updates here.)**


	28. Mouser Trap

**(Welcome to the next update.)**

One morning in New York City at the turtle's lair, Leo was training, Raph was lounging around, Donny was working at his computer, while Mikey was practicing his skateboarding moves. Splinter had been in his quarters meditating, while Naruto and Himeko were reading the New York Times in order to understand some of the stuff that goes on in New York, "So Naruto, how've you and Himeko been doing adjusting to New York culture?" Leo asked as he walked over.

"Not too bad, it's like home only more modern in ways." Naruto explained.

"Plus it was almost hard to read most of this stuff." Himeko said with them still adapting to reading American writing.

"But thanks to your lessons about reading in American it's not so bad." Naruto added.

"Glad to help." Donny said.

Suddenly Leo's Shell cell rang and he answered it, "Leonardo here, what's going on April?"

"Something big, turn to the news now." April said from her line.

Leo quickly leaped over to their TV and turned the news on revealing a reporter, "I'm here live and New York City's bank, where mutant creatures are robbing it with no signs of stopping." The news reporter said as the bank wall exploded and mutant looking dinosaur rats stomp out carrying bags of money in their mouths.

"Whoa look at those things." Naruto gasped.

"What are they?" Himeko gasped.

The turtles study the appearance of the creatures and one word came out from them, "Mousers."

"Mousers?" Naruto and Himeko were confused.

"If mousers are involved I'm going with one guess who's involved in all this." Leo began.

"Yeah our old rival Baxter Stockman." Raph answered.

"So that one's behind this?" Naruto asked hearing about numerous of the turtles villains.

"Who's Baxter Stockman?" Himeko asked never really hearing as much of the turtles villains as Naruto knows.

"Baxter Stockman is one of our common enemies," Leo explained, "At first he was a scientist who built smaller mouser robots to find and kill rats to solve the city's rat problem. However, Baxter was really using the mousers to rob banks and commit other crimes. Back then April used to work with him, and when she found out his true motives he tried to terminate her until we put a stop to that, that's kind of how we met her actually. As it turns out Stockman was under the employee of the Shredder who had him use his intellect to build weaponry for the Foot. Although every time Baxter failed the Shredder would have him punished by destroying a part of his body, at first he lost his right eye, followed by his legs, his right hand, until he was reduced to nothing more than a brain in a jar."

"Ew." Himeko gagged.

"I'd go with yikes." Naruto replied.

"Well I think it's time we find Stockman and put the hurt on him." Raph cracked his knuckles.

"I shall accompany you all this time." Yin-Yang said approaching.

"Really sensei?" Himeko asked.

"Yes, it's rare I get the chance to fight." Yin-Yang explained.

"All right then, but we better hurry." Leo said as Donny collected some gear. They jumped into the Battle Shell and drove off.

As Raph drove, Donny was checking the monitors picking up the signals of the mutant mousers, "Got anything yet, Don?" Raph asked.

"Make a right turn Raph, the signal's close." Donny said as Raph continued driving.

Soon they reached the docks where they saw the signal was getting stronger from a building, "All right guys let's bust some shell!" Raph called as he put the pedal to the medal. The Battle Shell crashed through the door and into the building.

"It's Ninja time!" the turtles, Naruto, Himeko, and Yin-Yang exit the Battle shell getting ready for a fight.

What was waiting for them was an ambush from the mutant mousers, "This doesn't look like the welcoming party." Himeko said.

"Turtles, how nice to see you." A voice said as the mousers cleared a way for their master Baxter Stockman. Baxter had a cyborg human body with a head similar to his human one only he had a black and red cyborg eye for his right one covered by a small eye scanner, and his left eye was blank white.

"Stockman." Raph growled.

"Whoa, that's freaky." Naruto said looking at Baxter.

Baxter got a look at Naruto, Himeko, and Yin-Yang, "Ah so you brought guests with you. Well allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Baxter Stockman; the greatest scientist in the world."

"Yeah-yeah don't get all full of yourself Stockman." Raph interrupted him.

Stockman sighed, "Some geniuses just aren't appreciated like they used to be."

"Enough with the jokes, Stockman. I see you're once again using your Mouser experiments." Donny noted.

"How do you like them a work of art if I do say so myself." Baxter said as he pat one of the mousers' noses.

"How were you even able to do all of this?" Leo asked.

"With help from me." Another voice said as coming into the light was Agent Bishop; a neutral foe of the Turtles. The turtles looked shocked while Stockman didn't look surprised as if he was expecting him to eventually show.

"Bishop?" Mikey gasped.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raph asked.

"This was merely for scientific purposes turtles. I help Stockman create a new race of species based off his mouser robots in exchange for a good price to make the perfect soldiers, but had I known it was going to be stolen money I never would've agreed to this." Bishop frowned at Stockman.

"You are such a shrewd, Bishop. You fail to see fine work when it's right in front of you." Stockman said.

"Enough with the words, let's crack some shell. Bishop you want in on this?" Raph asked.

"It's partly my mess for going along with his work, and I have to clean it up." Bishop said getting into a stance.

"Then let's do it!" Mikey called as the turtles drew their weapons, while Naruto drew his Gunshin blade. The turtles took off fighting against the mutant mousers along with Naruto.

Bishop ran past them and fought Stockman head on, "Whoa, no way that Bishop guy can be an ordinary human." Himeko said noticing how skilled he was in strength and speed without being a ninja.

"He's full of surprises," Yin-Yang admitted as his personality shifted to Yang-Yin, "But we did not come here to flatter anyone, are you ready?"

Himeko's personality shifted to Oujoko as her hair covered the side of her face, "Let's fight."

So the Ankoku duo attacked the mousers using their light and dark jutsu, "Ninpo; Yin-Yang chain Jutsu!" Yang-Yin called firing light and dark chains at two mousers holding them down.

"Ninpo; Ying-Yang Bunshin no Jutsu!" Himeko called as she summoned two clones, one looked to appear all white to represent yang, while the other appeared all dark to represent yin. The three took off taking on a mouser respectively.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called summoning an army of clones to each restrain the mousers which shook them off dispelling them.

"We ain't really making any progress over here!" Raph called as he used his Sais to defend from a mouser.

"We have to hold out as long as we can, until we can come up with a plan." Leo said as he fought a mouser.

"Donny you got anything?" Mikey asked as he was defending himself.

"Sorry Mikey, but it's hard to think while trying to stay alive." Donny replied.

Naruto who had just avoided getting eaten by a mouser, looked around and spotted Bishop still going at it with Stockman, "In the words of Master Splinter 'If you want to stop an army, you take out it's general'," Naruto said saying something their master would probably say, "Give me some room guys." Naruto called as the turtles started attacking the mousers that were blocking Naruto's way as he was running for Stockman still fighting Bishop.

Bishop noticed Naruto was coming right for them. He was confused as to what he was trying to do, until he saw he created a clone which started rolling energy into the real ones palm. Bishop taking a chance knew he intended on attacking Stockman, so he quickly distanced himself from his partner, "Hey Stockman!" Naruto called as he was right on top of him, "Try my Rasengan!" Naruto shouted thrusting his Rasengan into Stockman's chest.

Upon contact, Stockman's cyborg body exploded while his head was ejected off of the neck of his body before it exploded. Unfortunately some of the fiery robot parts landed near tanks of gas which resulted in the building going up in flames, "It's burning out of control!" Leo gasped.

"We gotta high tail it oughta here!" Raph called.

"But my mousers!" Stockman's head called as he grew robotic spider legs under the neck to try to go to them who're getting buried by the burning roof.

"We have to go Stockman!" Bishop ordered grabbing Stockman's head and got into the Battle Shell with the turtles. They drove out of the building just in time before the building caved in on the mousers killing them in the process.

The Battle Shell drove off before the cops and the fire department arrived to put out the fire. Soon the turtles, ninja, and Bishop holding onto Stockman's head watched the fire fighters put out the fire, "Well those mousers won't be causing anymore trouble." Leo said.

"Precisely," Bishop replied and look at Stockman, "And now Dr. Stockman, we have unfinished business to take care of."

Stockman groaned as a jet flew above them which ported Bishop and Stockman up and it took off, "You know I actually feel sorry for Stockman…" Raph started, "Not!" They all chuckled before they got back into the Battle Shell before heading back to the lair.

**(And there you go.)**


	29. Purple Dragons Rising

**(Here's another one.)**

One night, Naruto, Himeko, the turtles, and Casey were running atop the roofs of New York for a nightly work out, "Whoo-hoo!" Naruto called as he jumped from a building and swung around a pole before letting go.

"Good move, Naruto!" Himeko called as she jumped off a water tower and rolled across a roof before getting back to her feet.

"Not bad kids!" Casey said as he flipped across a building ledge onto another building.

Soon after they jumped a few more buildings they stopped for a breath, "Wow jumping the buildings of this city seems just a bigger work out as jumping the roofs of the buildings back home." Naruto noticed.

"Yup, this is where it's at." Raph added while stretching his arms up.

"Yeah, and look what else is where it's at!" Mikey said pointing down to a corner on the street.

They looked at saw a group of men wearing tattoos of purple dragons on their person were robbing a diamond factory. The turtles and Casey knew right away who these guys were, "Looks like the Purple Dragons are off on a little looting spree." Casey said.

"So what's say we have a little reunion?" Raph asked.

"I'm for it. I've been wanting to get to know these guys that gave you all a tough time." Naruto said raring to go.

"All right, but let's be careful." Leo said as they snuck down to the street level without giving away their positions.

They watched as one male member with a Mohawk spoke to another member, "This should be plenty."

"Plenty? It ain't never enough!" Raph called as he swung in and knocked into the member, while the other one was shocked to see Raph swing in. It was also a good enough distraction for Naruto to dash by and slug him unconscious.

"You Purple Dragons are looking out of shape, how about we give you guys a little exercise?" Casey said twirling his hockey stick.

"Arrogant as ever, Jones." A voice said and emerging from the shadows was a muscle bound guy with blonde hair in a short ponytail, a scratch mark on the right side of his face, and a purple dragon tattoo coiling his left arm, he wore a white no sleeved shirt, dark pants, a belt with a golden dragon symbol for a buckle, shoes, and a golden gauntlet on his right hand, while he wore giant metal gloves on both his hands.

"Hun." Leo and Raph frowned.

"Turtles, it's been a long time. Not a call or a letter, I'm hurt." Hun faked sorrow.

"Quit the sob fest Hun, we know you enjoyed our absence." Raph frowned.

"Very much," Hun smiled until he spotted Naruto and Himeko knowing they had to be new allies of theirs, "Well who do we have here?"

Naruto approached but was prepared to fight, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Himeko approached and was prepared as well, "Himeko Ankoku."

"A pleasure, I am Hun; Leader of the Purple Dragons, and soon your destruction." Hun replied as he raised his fists and slammed them onto the ground putting a crater in the floor while the guys jump back.

"Whoa, that guy's tough." Himeko gasped.

"You give him too much credit." Mikey said while twirling his nunchucks.

"Less chatting more shell kicking!" Raph called as they went on the attack against more Purple Dragon guards who were carrying blasters.

Naruto looked to see five members of the Purple Dragons trying to blast him, "Five against one? I'll match that. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called summoning a dozen clones and sliced the blasters with their Katanas.

Himeko summoned a Yin and a Yang clone and the three used their Yin-Yang dragon Jutsu blasts to knock the weapons out of the Purple Dragons hands, "What kind of tricks are these?" Hun asked as he watched Naruto and Himeko fight.

"Their ninjas like us Hun, only they know stuff we've never learned." Leo said as he swung by and had a go with him before gaining distance.

Naruto whipped out his nunchucks and went at it with Hun, "I heard you've been giving my brothers a lot of problems over the years."

"And what of it kid?" Hun asked as he fought back using his energy gloves to punch Naruto but kept missing.

"Nobody messes with my family on my account!" Naruto called as he fought back against the big guy.

"You may not be a turtle, but I can just as easily crack you in half." Hun smirked as he fought back against Naruto who started defending himself.

Soon a Purple Dragon member came by, "Sir it's all set to go off."

Hun smirked, "Sorry turtles. I've enjoyed out little reunion but it's time for me to go." Hun said as he threw a smoke bomb at the good guys.

"Gah smoke bombs, I hate them." Casey was coughing.

"What did that one mean by when he said 'it's all set to go off'?" Mikey asked.

Donny thought about it until he realized what it meant, "It means we're standing on a bomb field!"

"Bomb!" they call cried as the ground below them exploded and they fell through it and landed in a bottom level of the factory.

They were all lying on a pile of debris looking up at the giant hole they fell through, "I really hate that guy." Raph said referring to Hun.

Leo got up and dusted his shell off, before collecting his katanas, "Come on guys we better get out of here." Leo said as they collected their weapons and started jumping up the wall and made it out of the hole.

Soon the cops were investigating the factory while the turtles, Casey, Himeko, and Naruto were on another rooftop watching, "I can't believe we got our shells handed to us by Hun!" Raph growled.

"This was humiliating." Casey groaned.

"So now what do we do?" Mikey asked.

Suddenly Donny's Shell Cell rang and he answered it, "What's up April?"

"Big news guys, get back to the lair, there's something you have to see." April's voice came.

"We're on it." Donny said as he disconnected and they headed on back to the lair.

When they arrived back at the lair, April was at the computer system while Cappie and June were in little high chairs, "What's up April?" Leo asked.

"I just ran a search of the diamond factory that Hun was looting, and I was picking up a weird signature coming from it." April explained.

"How weird exactly?" Casey asked.

"One of the signatures from the diamonds looted was in fact a disguised explosive element that has enough juice in it to level a city." April explained.

"What?" the turtles gasped.

"You think Hun was aware of this fact?" Naruto asked.

"No way Hun would know." Casey said.

"This is very bad guys if Hun accidentally causes that thing to detonate it could blow New York to pieces." Donny said.

"And all those within it." Leo said with a scowl.

"Am I sensing the words 'infiltrate' involved in what's next?" Mikey asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Donny smirked.

"Well then let's go." Naruto called.

"You guys hurry I'll monitor you from here." April said as she works the computer.

"Come on guys, its ninja time." Himeko called as they hurried out.

Donny grabbed some supplies as they headed out and were on their way to Purple Dragon HQ. They were scoping it out from another roof top looking for a way in, until they spotted one member using a key card to gain entry to a door, "Looks like we found our way in." Raph smirked.

Mikey jumped down and started drawing five member's attention, "Hey you guys wouldn't happen to have seen a red Mercedes drive by would you?" he tried to trick them.

The five Purple Dragon members rushed to attack Mikey, but he managed to knock them all out, "I'll be taking this thank you." He took a key card off of one of them.

"Way to go Mikey!" Donny smiled.

"Come on we better hurry." Leo said as they used the key card to open the door and they were able to get inside.

Donny grabbed his Shell Cell, "Ok April we're in."

"Copy that Donny, there's an elevator on your right that'll take you up five levels." April explained as she ran a scan of Purple Dragon HQ.

So the turtles, Naruto, Casey, and Himeko went to an elevator and it started taking them up, "Ok guys remember we get the diamond without letting it blow up." Leo explained.

"Way ahead of you bro." Naruto smirked.

When the elevator doors opened they gasped seeing an army of purple dragons waiting for them, "Oh shell." Raph groaned.

"Welcome turtles, so nice of you to join us." Hun greeted them.

"Hun, we're not here to cause trouble, you have something that could destroy us all." Leo explained.

"Oh you mean this?" Hun asked holding up a diamond in his hand.

Donny held out a scanner and the readings were high, "That's the diamond."

"Hun you mess with that thing and you're going to blow us all into the next life!" Casey warned him.

"Actually Jones, I found a very good use for it." Hun smirked as he loaded the diamond into his right metal glove and threw a punch which sent an exploding blast from it. The turtles and the others jumped out of the way as a hole was put in the wall of the building.

"Whoa, that's bad." Mikey gasped.

Naruto frowned, "All right pal, you want to fight, you got it!" Naruto called drawing his sais.

"Let's do it boys!" Himeko called as they went on the attack.

Raph and Casey were clobbering one Purple Dragon after another, "Oh yeah I missed these times!" Raph cheered.

Naruto summoned some Kage Bunshins and were able to take out more of the Purple Dragons like it was nothing, until Hun started fighting back with the explosive power in his metal gloves, "We have to disable Hun and quickly!" Donny called as they tried attacking Hun, but his gloves were giving him a strong edge.

"You turtles have gotten weak while you were away, what a disgrace." Hun mocked them.

"We'll show you a disgrace, Hun!" Raph shouted as the four turtles jumped up and kicked him together knocking him off balance.

Himeko started hand signs and used the Yin-Yang chain jutsu to restrain his legs. "Let go of me little girl!"

Naruto summoned a clone and used it to summon Rasengan, "Hey Hun, I got something for you to remember me by!" he called as he ran for Hun, "Rasengan!" he shoved it at Hun.

Hun in defense shielded himself with his glove which contained the diamond. When the Rasengan destroyed the glove the diamond was knocked out of it and landed by a gas line and exploded which caused the whole place to go up in flames, "Oh crud!" Hun cried.

"This place is falling apart. We got to get out of here!" Leo called.

Some of the purple Dragon members grabbed parachutes and jumped out an open hole in the wall created by Hun's glove blast, "How're we gonna get out of here!" Casey called.

"Leave that to me!" Himeko called as she bit both her thumbs drawing blood and started hand signs, "Multi-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she called summoning seven large doves that were lower than the chief summonings and they each hitched a ride on one each as they flew them to safety.

Soon they watched as the fire department was putting out the fire in Purple Dragons HQ, "Well looks like Hun's going to need to call his real estate agent." Mikey joked.

"You think that's the last of him and the Purple Dragons?" Himeko asked.

"Not a chance." Raph answered.

"It doesn't matter because they'll never win." Leo smiled.

"Yeah, well come on guys let's go." Naruto said as they walked off.

**(And that's the chapter. Catch you later.)**


	30. Battle Nexus Preliminaries

**(And here starts the next big arc.)**

At the turtles lair in New York, the turtles, Naruto, and Himeko were busy sparing against one another, until Master Splinter and Yin-Yang approach them, "My students come forth." Splinter orders as the turtles, Naruto, and Himeko do so.

"What's going on sensei?" Leo asked.

"My sons and daughter the time has come for you to truly test your skills once again at the Battle Nexus Tournament." Splinter explained.

The turtles gasped, while Naruto looked surprised as did Himeko, "The Battle Nexus Tournament, father are you for real?" Naruto gasped.

"I am my son." Splinter replied.

"What's the Battle Nexus Tournament?" Himeko asked.

"My dear child the Battle Nexus Tournament is a tournament held in a nexus of the universe; a tournament that brings together the greatest of warriors from across the multiverse." Splinter explained.

"Wow." Himeko gasped.

"Yeah, and among champions include Master Splinter of course and yours truly me." Mikey explained standing proud.

"Oh will you just let it go already?" Raph shouted in Mikey's face.

"And you think me and Himeko are ready for it?" Naruto asked Splinter.

"Not 'think' my son 'know' you are ready." Splinter replied.

"And you sensei?" Himeko asked Yin-Yang.

"There's no better time than any for you, Himeko." Her sensei replied.

"Do you six accept the challenge?" Splinter asked them.

"I do." Leo answered.

"Count me in, the champion's coming back!" Mikey cheered.

"So am I, I'm not losing in the first round like before." Donny added.

"And I'm not losing to Mikey either." Raph put in.

"I need to brush up on my training as well, so yes father I'm in." Naruto agreed.

"As am I." Himeko finished.

Splinter and Yin-Yang smiled at their determination, "Then come we must leave at once." Splinter said as he led them out of the lair and up to the surface where they went into an alleyway and approached a dead end.

"Why'd you bring us to a dead end?" Himeko asked and was hushed by Leo and Donny.

Splinter drew some pentagrams and markings on the wall and started speaking in a native tongue causing the images to warp and suddenly a portal appeared, "Wicked." Naruto said.

"Shall we go?" Splinter asked the young ninja as they nod and enter. When they entered the portal they appeared in the Nexus itself which was a combination of forest, and mountain range with a temple and arena in the center of it, "Welcome to the Battle Nexus Tournament Himeko, and Naruto." Splinter explained.

"This is incredible." Naruto and Himeko gasped as they looked around.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air was an ethereal being known as the Gyoji, "Welcome challengers from dimension Third Earth. I have the registrations of the four earth turtles, and for the two new arrivals Naruto Uzumaki and Himeko Ankoku, but none for you Splinter and Yin-Yang."

"We are here merely for observing Gyoji, our times in the Battle Nexus are long since retired." Splinter explained.

"Our times?" Himeko wondered until she looked at her sensei, "Sensei you were part of this to?"

"It was years ago." Yin-Yang answered.

"Sweet." Himeko smiled.

"Now that alls taken care of, it is time you are assigned to your opponents in the preliminary matches." Gyoji said and with a wave of his fan the turtles, Naruto, and Himeko vanished.

Each one of them appeared in a different terrain with Naruto in a swamp area, Himeko by a river side, Leo in the forest, Mikey in the mountain range, Raph in a field, while Donny was in a meadow. Soon they met their opponents, Naruto was selected to fight a creature that appeared to be a combination of a snake and a man with snake heads for hands, Himeko's opponent looked like a humanoid bull, Leo was fighting a three armed and two headed ogre, Mikey was going up against a Mantis looking creature, Donny was selected to fight a regular looking man decked out in shogun armor, and Raph was facing against a soldier with a flaming pumpkin head along with wearing a cloak. Naruto looked at his opponent and frowned for looking at his opponent made him think of Orochimaru, "Well looks like it's you and me pal." Naruto said pulling out his Gunshin.

"I shall make this match a quick one little boy." Snake Man hissed as he strikes like a serpent and Naruto jumped back.

"Well you're not dealing with one little boy, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called as he summoned twenty clones.

"What?" The snake man hissed as the clones went at him one after another while he defended, but soon he left himself wide opened for Naruto to jump above him and whack him on the head with his nunchucks.

The snake man groaned as he fell down unconscious before vanishing, "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered pumping his arms up along with his clones.

Gyoji appeared and pointed his fan at Naruto, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki of Dimension third Earth, uh or one of you." He said seeing all the clones.

"Whoops," Naruto said before dispelling them. "That better?"

With Himeko she was circling her opponent who was charging her like a regular bull, "Tauro boy come on!" Himeko taunts her opponent who mooed before charging her. She continued doing so watching him make a fool of himself until he landed into the river and got out looking wet, "Ole!" Himeko taunted before the bull took one final charge until Himeko formed hand signs, "Ninpo, Yin Sphere jutsu!" she called and suddenly a dark sphere encased the bull opponent inside it and he could not break out.

Because of that he vanished from the sphere and the Gyoji appeared, "Winner Himeko Ankoku of Dimension third Earth." He declared and Himeko smiled.

Leo meanwhile was dealing with his ogre opponent who was swinging his club around to try and hit Leonardo, but was proving to be too slow to keep up with him and ended up knocking down trees in the process, "Yah!" Leo called as he leaped up landing on the ogre's heads and took advantage of it as the ogre tried to hit him then but ended up hitting both his heads in the process and knocked himself out. Gyoji appeared and declared him the winner and Leo sheathed his swords.

In the mountain area, Mikey was trying desperately to avoid getting sliced by his mantis opponent who was using his sickles to try and cut Mikey, "Whoa, can't we talk about this even though it's a match?" he asked his opponent who continued fighting back, "Guess not," He replied as he continued to avoid the sickle slashes, "Wait a minute, I'm the champion. Why should I be acting like such a wuss?" Mikey asked as he fought back against his opponent. He used his nunchucks to catch the arm part of the mantis' sickles and swung him around until he almost fell off the cliff but was saved as the Gyoji appeared and declared Mikey the winner, "Oh yeah champion's still in the game!" Mikey cheered.

Donny was fighting against his shogun opponent who was fighting with a shogun sword, while Donny defended with his Bo-Staff. Donny started fighting back and was able to disarm the Shogun and trip him up while putting his foot on his chest while pointing the Bo to his neck. The Shogun vanished while the Gyoji declared Donny the winner. Finally Raph who was in the field was facing off against his pumpkin head opponent who was blowing fire from his jack-o-lantern mouth, "Jeez with all this fire we could make s'mores," Raph called while he avoided the fire. "But here's a lesson for you pal, you play with fire, you get burned!" Raph called as he charged forward and used a cut move with both sais on his opponent, and his pumpkin head fell off his body and rolled around until it was upside down.

"Oh I hate it when this happens." The Pumpkin head grumbled.

Gyoji appeared and declared Raph the winner as he twirls his Sais before putting them back in his belt. Soon in a wave of the Gyoji's fan, the six of them were teleported to the same location in the forest where Splinter and Yin-Yang were waiting for them, "How'd you do?" they asked each other at the same time, "I won!" they added and cheered.

"Congratulations warriors on your matches." A voice said as the Ultimate Daimyo approached with his son.

"Ultimate Daimyo it's good to see you again." Leo said as he and his brothers bowed their head while Naruto and Himeko look at him noticing how big and tall he was.

"Ultimate Daimyo allow me to introduce my new son and daughter Naruto Uzumaki and Himeko Ankoku from the village of Konoha." Splinter introduced them.

"Ah ninja of the Land of Fire, welcome." Ultimate Daimyo greeted.

"It's good to have you here." His son greeted them.

"It's an honor to be here." Naruto bowed his head in respect.

"An honor indeed." Himeko bowed her head.

"Well now that the preliminaries have been taken care of it's time for the six of you to join your fellow challengers," The Ultimate Daimyo said activating his staff and soon they appeared at the tournament arena where numerous other challengers were waiting down in the arena. The Daimyo presented himself before the warriors, "Warriors, you have traveled from the multitude of diverse universes and I bid you welcome to the Battle Nexus Tournament." He announced and the crowds cheered, "To those who have fallen in battle I solute your bravery and courage. And to those who've passed the preliminary round, I say congratulations, and brace yourselves for the combat to come, for now is the time, let the next round of the Battle Nexus tournament begin!" he declared as he used his staff to send up fireworks in the sky as the crowds once again cheer.

Naruto and Himeko look at all the challengers in the group until he spotted a certain samurai they met months ago, "Hey there's Usagi!" Naruto called as Usagi waved up to them.

"Come it is time you all went to the next arena." Yin-Yang said as he led them down through their hall of fame.

"Wow what is this?" Himeko asked.

"This is the Battle Nexus hall of fame where statues of past victors are set up." Yin-Yang explained.

Naruto stopped as he spotted the statues of Splinter, Mikey, and Hamato Yoshi, "Master, Mikey you guys really were victors, that's incredible!"

"Yup I got the moves." Mikey posed until Raph groaned.

"And perhaps you may also recognize these various statues." Yin-Yang said as he led them to numerous other statues that left them in total shock.

There were also statues of Yin-Yang, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sarutobi, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Minato, "No way!" Donny gasped.

"My father, the first two Hokages, Ero-sennin, Jiji, Madara Uchiha, Tsunade-baasan, Orochimaru, and you were champions here?" Naruto gasped.

"Like I said we were each champions years ago." Yin-Yang explained.

"Awesome." Himeko and Naruto gasped.

"How come we never noticed them before when we came here?" Mikey asked his bros.

"Because we didn't know who they were at the time, Mikey." Leo replied.

"Well guys I guess this is it," Himeko began, "We may have to face each other."

"That's a possibility." Donny admitted.

"Well whatever happens we're all in it together right?" Naruto asked putting his hand in.

"Right." Leo said putting in his.

"Ditto." Mikey added.

"Yeah you know." Raph said.

"All the way." Donny put in.

"You know it." Himeko finished.

"Break!" they called as they broke.

"Come on guys it's ninja time." Leo said as they continued walking knowing of the challenges that lie ahead for each of them.

**(And this begins the Battle Nexus Tournament.)**


	31. Himeko's True form

**(Welcome to part two my friends.)**

Yin-Yang, and Splinter led the turtles, Naruto and Himeko to the center ring where they awaited the word, "Be careful my sons, and daughter." Splinter ordered as they nodded and joined the other challengers in the arena.

The Daimyo stood up, "Let the tournament begin!" he announced and the ring was soon divided up into 16 sections housing the 32 contestants.

Naruto looked to his side seeing his opponent was a webbed foot and hand scaly creature that looked like the creature from the black lagoon with a trident for a weapon, "Well looks like it's just you and me now handsome." Naruto joked. The creature hissed before attacking Naruto with his trident. Naruto was dodging his blows, until he took it to the offense, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called summoning a dozen clones which confused his opponent, "Let's get him boys!" Naruto called as they launched at his opponent throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at him up until they knocked the trident out of his hand, "Initiate round up!" Naruto ordered as he and his clones pulled out wire and started circling his opponent which resulted in binding him up, "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered with his clones, but noticed his opponent vanished and suddenly appeared in the hospital wing above.

In another section Raphael was tangling with some sort of cyborg creature who was blasting him with a cannon on his shoulder, "All right, what the guy can't blast can't attack!" he shouted as he jumped his opponent and used his sais to disable the cannon on his shoulder followed by stabbing his metal shoulders disabling some wires that allowed him to move. Unable to move the cyborg was defeated leaving Raphael victor.

Mikey was dealing with a squid like opponent who was swapping him with his tentacles, "All right there's no way the previous champion's going down in the first round!" he called as he ran and attacked the squid until the tentacles caught Mikey and started squeezing him, until he vanished to the hospital wing. "Nooo! I lost in the opening!"

Leo was sword sparing with a stone like warrior, until he delivered a flying kick knocking him down and out of the match. Donny was facing off against an armor covered gorilla that was using his brute strength to thrash Donny, and just like the first tournament he lost but felt better seeing that Mikey was there to suffer with him. In Himeko's match she was fighting against a little elf warrior using her Light and Dark Jutsu blasts while her other side was in control, "All right elf time to end this!" she shouted jumping up and delivered a spin kick to her opponent knocking him out of the match.

Among other matches various other challengers were winning and losing their matches, and even Usagi managed to stay in the game. Soon the first round was done and so far Naruto, Raph, Himeko, Leo, Usagi, and eleven other challengers making a total of sixteen, "Congratulations challengers for making it past round one!" the Daimyo announced, "Now for round two!" he announced and banged the gong with his staff as the challengers were squared off against more challengers.

Naruto found himself facing Usagi, while Raph dealt with a humanoid Ram, Leo against a spider like creature, and Himeko was against a humanoid looking tiger wearing battle armor, "Begin!" the Daimyo announced. He turned to Splinter and Yin-Yang, "I am impressed with your new students Naruto and Himeko. You trained them both well. You two you must be very proud of them."

"We are." Yin-Yang answered.

"They've made their masters both proud." Splinter added as they watched the match.

Raph and Leo were facing off against their opponents, Leo was fighting hard but left himself wide open for his spider foe to attack him and stick him in a webbed net making him unable to move and fight. Raph was fighting against his ram opponent, "All right Billy goat time to go gruff," Raph called, "Listen to me I'm sounding like Mikey." He sighed but attacked his opponent anyway knocking him into the wall hard and granted Raph victory.

Naruto and Usagi looked at each other, "It seems fate once again beckons us to engage in combat Naruto-san."

"Indeed Usagi, only this time this isn't a spar, so I'm not going easy on you." Naruto said drawing his two katanas.

"I wouldn't want you to, now come," Usagi called as he drew his own sword and the two went at it in a sword fight like before, only this time there was no holding back, "I must admit your skills with the sword were astounding when I first fought you, but seeing you use it at the peak of your strength I'm amazed yet again." Usagi complimented Naruto as they fought.

Leo, Donny, and Mikey watched as Naruto was fighting against Usagi, "Naruto's doing great so far." Mikey said.

"I know and I thought I was the only one who could keep up with Usagi." Leo added.

"Can you imagine if Raph, Himeko, or Naruto won this?" Donny asked.

"Then Raph would rub it in my face." Mikey groaned.

Back in the arena, Naruto and Usagi looked ready to finish it when they both jumped up and delivered one final sword strike and when they landed Usagi fell to the ground and vanished leaving Naruto the victor. Usagi appeared by the turtles, "Usagi how do you feel?" Leo asked helping him stand.

"I'll be fine Leonardo-san, I'm just glad I was able to fight against another worthy warrior of the sword." Usagi smiled watching Naruto still in the arena waving to the audience.

Meanwhile with Himeko and her tiger opponent he stared her down, "I am Tigara and I hope you won't be too sore when I win."

"Himeko Ankoku, and don't get too cocky so soon." Himeko replied as she got into a stance.

Soon the two engaged in combat, with Tigara using his tiger claws to try and scratch at Himeko, while the kunoichi kept dodging until she released a jutsu, "Ninpo; Yin Yang chain Jutsu!" she called as black and white chakra chains extended from her palms and ensnared Tigara, but he burst out of the chains with little effort.

"Whoa!" Himeko gasped.

"Nice try but I've got an ace up my sleeve." He pulled out a little black box.

"What's in the box?" Himeko asked.

"I've collected numerous energies from previous opponents I've fought in the past, and now I shall be adding yours to my collection!" he opened the box and purple energy started pouring out and started draining Himeko.

"My power, it's weakening!" Himeko strained.

"Yes now you're vulnerable!" Tigara called as he tackled her and she crashed into the wall but got up.

"You can't take my energy, it belongs to me, AND ONLY ME!" she shouted as energy started crackling from her and the box as well which sent sparks everywhere.

"What's going on?" Splinter gasped.

"This looks bad." Yin-Yang gasped sensing her light and dark auras are going off the charts.

"What the?" Tigara gasped as the energy that was being pulled into the box was being pulled out and channeled into Himeko who was incased in a sphere that morphed into a bird like avatar before it molded into a human looking figure.

"Whoa!" the turtle's gasped while Naruto tried to see what was on the other side.

Meanwhile in Konoha Sasuke who was with Sakura who were both walking around the village Sasuke suddenly stopped and tensed, "Sasuke you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I just had this chill right now as if something's happening with Himeko." Sasuke explained.

"I'm sure she's fine so long as Naruto's with her." Sakura assured him.

"Yeah you're right." Sasuke replied hiding his thoughts on Naruto with his cousin. He knew they were friends but he was still an overprotective cousin.

Back in the arena, what was once Himeko stood an older looking woman with long black hair with white streaks, sliver eyes, and was wearing a battle kimono the lining is black while the kimono it self is white. She also carried a sword designed the Way to Dawn key weapon. She looked at herself and spoke in an older more mature female voice, "And here I was just getting used to my human form." She smirked.

Tigara backed away in fright, "Who-who-who're you? What happened to that Himeko girl?"

She replied, "I am Isis and Himeko is here. She's me only now you've brought me out in the full thank you for that." She smirked mischievously.

"Could you go back to being just Himeko, I liked her better." Tigara pleaded.

Isis smirked and spoke, "Sorry but I wish to stay in this form for awhile and see what I can do."

Tigara was nervous, while up in the balcony the turtles were confused, "Isis?" Leo asked.

"Who's Isis?" Mikey asked until the Daimyo, Splinter, and Yin-Yang appeared.

"Isis Michelangelo was the daughter of Kyoko and Kureno." Yin-Yang explained.

"What, the summoning birds Himeko and the Ankoku clan used?" Donny gasped.

"Yes, the legend said that Kureno's rival the Demon King Kira had destroyed their child, but its spirit left their world and searched for another vessel to take refuge in. The only ones who knew of this was myself, the Ankoku elders, and Itachi Uchiha."

"And now Himeko's unleashed all of Isis' powers?" Leo gasped.

"It appears so my son." Splinter said as they watched.

Isis and Tigara went at it with Isis unleashing light and dark energy strikes from her sword against Tigara and formed hand signs, "Twilight art; Twilight barrage Jutsu!" she shouted firing blasts of light and darkness from her sword fast pace and Tigara was caught up in the attacks and couldn't escape along with Isis pummeling him with strike after strike until he landed on the ground.

"Now then I have questions for you Tigara, about how you were able to release my true power," Isis began but noticed he vanished already, "I'll have a word with him when this is over."

Appearing somewhere around the recovery area, Tigara was panting and ran around a corner where no one would see him, "That girl was crazy!" He panted.

"Crazy but powerful.' A voice said.

He tensed as he looked around seeing someone wearing a black cloak with a visible mouth from under the hood, "Sir." Tigara presented himself.

"I saw the match and it went exactly as I thought it would." The cloaked figure said.

Tigara spoke freaked out "You mean you expected her to destroy me?"

"Actually that Isis would be released." He answered.

"Well I'm not going near that kid anymore she's nuts!" Tigara shouted.

"You won't have to anymore, because you lost. Meaning your purpose has been served," The cloaked man said which got Tigara nervous. He walked forward to the tiger man biting his thumb and did some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted and a gargoyle demonic creature appeared, "Kill him." He ordered.

Tigara looked up as the demon raised a bladed claw and slew Tigara and he died. The cloaked figure smirked and looked out into the arena seeing the final eight competitors and thought, 'Isis has finally been reborn, but I cannot reveal myself just yet. I'll have to continue waiting until the time is right,' He and his demon summoning walked away into the darkness, but turned around looking at Isis speaking to himself, "I shall return." He told her even though she didn't know he was there before leaving.

In the arena, the final eight challengers stood with Naruto, Isis, Raph, and five other challengers, "Whoa Himeko, you look gorgeous." Raph gasped.

"The name's Isis now, Raph." She replied.

"Isis?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, and I hope I get to use this form in many more fights to come." Isis smirked.

**(Don't miss the Tournament finale.)**


	32. Battle Nexus Finals

**(And here is the tournament finale, folks.)**

After the final eight players composed of Naruto, Himeko still as Isis, Raph, and five others finished their matches, the Daimyo stood before them, "Congratulations to the final eight competitors, we shall have a brief intermission before the final matches start." He declared.

The five random players left the field to prepare themselves, while Naruto, Isis, and Raph waited as Splinter, Mikey, Leo, Donny, Yin-Yang, and Usagi jumped down to them, "Naruto, Himeko, Raph you three ok?" Leo asked.

"Never better bro." Raph smirked.

Everyone turned their eyes to Isis, "Himeko, how do you feel?" Yin-Yang asked.

"I feel much better now sensei, my memories have returned I know it all now, this vessel is the body I've chosen when Kira killed me at my birth." Isis explained.

"But can't you change back to Himeko?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Don't worry because I just transformed so quickly and used a lot of strength to fight Tigara this form shouldn't last for more than half an hour." Isis explained.

"Good, I mean what would Sasuke say if you came back looking like this?" Naruto asked. Isis gave him a firm look as if he had a problem with it, "Not that I have a problem with this look, it's good for you!" he explained and Isis smiled.

Raph decided to gloat to Mikey, "Ain't it a shame Mikey how the very person you defeated advanced further than you this time?"

"All right Raph knock it off!' Mikey groaned expecting he'd get an earful from his bro.

"Don't worry when this is over I promise to let you have my autograph." Raph continued to taunt Mikey as payback for how much he taunted him about his victory.

The Daimyo approached, "Challengers I congratulate you for making it this far. I look forward to more exciting matches."

"Arigato Lord Daimyo." Naruto and Isis bowed their heads.

"And just for the occasion, I shall make sure those of your world shall see you in all your glory." Daimyo said as he held up the war staff that glowed.

Suddenly in the ninja land in Konoha, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Kin who returned from a mission, and Kushina was there filling out her own report, until a screen appeared with the Battle Nexus being shown from it, "Tsunade look!" Kushina gasped.

"Naruto and the turtles, but where's Himeko?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that is Himeko." Sakura pointed to Isis.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"Where are they?" Kin asked.

"They're in the Battle Nexus Tournament, Kin." Tsunade explained.

"Battle Nexus tournament?" The three genin asked.

"Yes, a tournament held in a Nexus of the universe where the strongest warriors in the multiverse gather to test their abilities against one another." Tsunade explained.

"Hold on Tsunade-sama, how do you know about it?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura, I was once a champion myself." Tsunade said flashing back to matches she partook in at the tournament using her strength to clobber opponent after opponent, followed by the Daimyo crowning her. She even recalled how Jiraiya won the tournament one time with his toad style Jutsu and such until the Daimyo crowned him.

"You fought in that kind of tournament?" Sasuke gasped.

"Yes, same said for Jiraiya and Orochimaru. All three of us were champions. Even our sensei the Sandaime, my grandfather and granduncle the Shodaime and Nidaime were champions." Tsunade answered.

"Same with my husband and Naruto's father Minato." Kushina explained.

"The Yondaime was a champion to?" Sakura gasped.

"Yup, I was there to witness it all." Kushina smiled as she flashed back to a scene of her and Minato participating in the tournament, Kushina was out about halfway through and watched Minato win it all along with him being crowned champion.

Tsunade then got an idea, "Hey Kushina, how about a little bet?" at the word 'bet' Shizune started panicking while Kushina smirked seeing this coming.

"What's the bet Tsunade?" Kushina asked smirking.

"I'll bet you 500000 ryo that Himeko makes it farther than Naruto in the tournament." Tsunade smirked.

"Betting against my son are you, all right then Tsunade I accept your bet." Kushina smirked. Shizune panicked knowing how this might end for her lady.

Meanwhile in Oto, Orochimaru whose new body was still wrapped in bandages savor one of his eyes saw a screen appear before him and Kabuto, "Well I'll be." Orochimaru snickered.

"My Lord what is this?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto my boy this is the Battle Nexus tournament, oh how I remember those days." He said remembering the matches he won against various opponents with his snake Jutsu leading up to his crowning as champion.

Meanwhile back at the nexus, the final eight competitors gather around the Gyoji to await further instructions, "Welcome warriors to the final stage of the Battle Nexus tournament!" the Gyoji announced, "Before we can begin, all match ups will be determined by random lottery," He explained as a sphere appeared with colored tickets inside. "Choose wisely now."

Two random warriors picked their tags and got purple colored ones, they bow their heads to another before they were transported into the arena. Naruto picked one and it was red, "All right whoever is my opponent bring the noise."

"Hey Nar," Raph said showing him he had the red one to, "It's about to get loud." He joked about Naruto's declaration.

"Oh shell." Naruto groaned as he and Raph were transported into an arena.

Isis smirked picking her tag which was colored yellow, and saw her opponent was a muscle bound Cyclops who smirked as they were teleported, and the final two opponents were matched up, "Let the Quarterfinals begin!" Gyoji declared.

Raph and Naruto were staring each other down as the turtle rushed for Naruto who pulled out his nunchucks and started fighting back, "Don't think cause you're my bro I'm taking it easy on ya!" Raph called as he fought Naruto.

"I don't want you to. I don't need people holding back against me Raph, you know it!' Naruto said as he fought his bro. The two continued to fight pushing each other to their limits. Suddenly Naruto smirked thinking of a move to try on his bro, "All right Raph time for you to meet my latest jutsu, Orioke Kame no jutsu (Sexy Turtle Jutsu)!" he shouted and in a poof of smoke there stood a female mutant turtle with a seductive figure, big blue eyes, and blonde hair in two ponytails.

"Gah!" Raph gawked while blushing. Mikey, Leo, and Donny were blushing up a storm at the sight of that turtle version of the sexy jutsu, until Naruto poofed out of it and knocked Raph down and out of the tournament where he appeared next to his brothers and father, "What, hey what happened?" Raph asked looking around.

"You lost, Raphael." Leo answered.

"What lost, but how?" Raph demanded until he realized what happened, "Oh don't tell me I!"

"Yes my son you fell for deception." Splinter explained.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Raph cried dropping to his knees in humiliation.

Back in the arena, Isis was facing against her Cyclops opponent until she felt something, 'Oh great this is it.' She thought as she morphed back to Himeko.

The Cyclops smirked, "Looks like you just lost your edge, little girl." He smirked as he threw a punch, but Himeko caught it.

"I'm not your average little girl!" she said and grabbed his arm throwing him into the wall leaving behind a body print before he vanished.

The turtles, Splinter, and Yin-Yang cheered, while the cloaked figure watched from the side looking interested in Himeko's fight. The other two matches had their victors and it was onto the Semifinals where it was matched with Naruto versus a Birdman wearing armor, while Himeko's opponent was a mutated ermine. Needless to say Naruto took down his opponent with only a Rasengan, while Himeko used only her Yin and Yang clones to knock her opponent out granting her victory, "Do you see that?" Mikey gasped.

"Naruto and Himeko have made the finals!" Leo gasped.

"And the final match in the Battle Nexus tournament will be against Naruto Uzumaki, and Himeko Ankoku both from Dimension 3rd earth." Gyoji announced.

In Konoha Tsunade, Kushina, Sakura, Sasuke, Shizune, and Kin watched in excitement, while somewhere in the ninja land Jiraiya was watching the same, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto. The Daimyo stood and announced, "Let the final match of the Battle Nexus Tournament begin!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto and Himeko appeared in the final arena and were ready to fight, "Well Himeko, it's just you and me now." Naruto began.

"Yup, let's give it our all." Himeko replied with a smile.

"I intend to." Naruto answered.

Gyoji raised his fan, "Fight!"

Naruto and Himeko launched at each other using their taijutsu intercepting punched and kicks all around, until Naruto gained some distance from her, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned a dozen clones.

"Yin-Yang Clone Jutsu!" Himeko called summoning her two light and dark clones.

The thirteen Naruto's and three Himeko's squared off, and even though Himeko and her clones were outmatched they were soon able to even the odds. Soon Naruto and Himeko defeated each others clones leaving them the only ones left.

"Ok Himeko, now you're in for it!" he drew his Bo-Staff and twirled it around.

"On the contrary Naruto, it's you who's in for it!" Himeko said drawing a pair of Sais given to her by Raph.

The two engaged in a show of weapons spar with Naruto intercepting the blows of Himeko's sais with his bo-staff. The Daimyo, Splinter, Yin-Yang, Usagi, and the turtles watched in suspense, "Those two ninja really are fine pieces of work old friends." The Daimyo told Splinter and Yin-Yang.

"Yes, they are." Splinted nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Himeko continued to go at it, until they disarmed each other. They ran for each other throwing a punch which resulted in both getting slugged in the face and they rolled across the arena shocking everyone, including the figure who was keeping an eye on Himeko, "Oh dear, there may be a…" Gyoji started until he stopped seeing two auras surrounding both fighters, "What the?"

"This match isn't over yet!" Naruto growled as Kyubi chakra surrounded him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Himeko agreed as Yin and Yang chakra surrounded her transforming her into Isis again.

"This is where the battle gets interesting." Yin-Yang said watching them.

"Let's hope they don't tear the place apart." Mikey worried.

Fox cloak Naruto stood on opposite end of Isis Himeko and the two charged at each other throwing blow after blow, which started tearing up the pavement of the arena the two were standing on, "You know this is exactly how I fought Sasuke in the valley, Himeko." Naruto said as he started punching Isis with all his might.

"Interesting, it's all the more wonderful my nii-kun lasted against this form and came out alive!" Isis said as she defended with her sword to swat Naruto away.

Naruto landed on the ground and grabbed his double Katana and infused them with Kyubi chakra as he jumped up and went at a swordfight with Isis, "We both have a reason for making it this far, Himeko. We both strive to make something of ourselves. I look for acknowledgement, while you look for knowledge to your own strength. And here we are the final two opponents in a tournament of warriors from all across the multiverse." Naruto explained.

"I know, and back home everybody's watching us, let's give them a show!" Isis said as they continued fighting with everything they had.

The audience in the Nexus and those of Konoha watching the match were on the edge of their seats in excitement. Naruto and Isis continued launching attack after attack of Kyubi chakra and Yin-Yang chakra. Naruto then conjured a Rasengan in his palm and launched at Isis, "Rasengan!"

"I don't think so!" Isis shouted using her sword to slice the Rasengan in Naruto's palm disrupting his Jutsu, "Sorry Naruto, but this match is over!" Isis called as she was ready to strike with her blade but Naruto smirked.

"How right you are!" he called as the right claw of his Kyubi cloak and smacked the sword out of Isis' grasp.

"No!" Isis gasped as the fox tail of Naruto cloak wrapped around her waist as Naruto jumped from the sides of the arena into the air above. Naruto in midair did a summersault in the air with his tail slamming Isis down sending her crashing into the arena.

The crowds gasped as Sasuke was in shock to have seen that happen to his cousin. Naruto landed on the arena and saw Isis laying on her back in a body print. Naruto approached her with his fox chakra powering down until he reached her. Isis smiled, "Well Naruto looks like you got me."

"Yup," Naruto answered before extending a hand to her, "Good game."

Isis smiled, "Yeah." She took it and Naruto helped her back to her feet.

Gyoji appeared, "And the match is over Naruto Uzumaki is our new Battle Nexus champion!"

Everyone started applauding for Naruto's victory as well as Himeko's good fight as Naruto pumped an arm up and shouted, "Kami I love being a ninja!"

At Konoha, those who were watching it were cheering for Naruto's victory all except Tsunade who was bummed that she lost the bet to Kushina. While back at the Nexus, the cloaked figure watched from the top of a building smirking, "Well, whaddaya know? That boy really is a strong one, and it looks like the girl really is the offspring of Kureno and Kyoko. This calls for more planning." He said before entering a dark portal.

Naruto was still in the arena pumping his fists up until Isis approached him, "Congratulations on your victory Naruto here's my prize to you." She said before pecking Naruto on the cheek leading him to blushing while after Isis gave him his prize she returned to Himeko.

Suddenly Naruto and Himeko were teleported up to the stand where the Daimyo stood with the others and he approached the victor, "Naruto Uzumaki of Dimension 3rd earth. I crown you Battle Nexus Champion!" he declared crowning Naruto.

The crowd cheered as Naruto was also awarded the Battle nexus trophy Mikey once had before it got destroyed when one of their previous lairs collapsed, "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered.

The Daimyo's young boy approached, "Congratulations champion. I hope one day you and I can meet on the arena someday."

Naruto smiled, "I'll look forward to that day."

"As for me Naruto-san." Usagi said knowing another rematch is what he'd want from Naruto.

Splinter approached Naruto, "Congratulations my son. You truly have made your sensei proud."

"Arigato Master Splinter." Naruto bowed his head.

The turtles ganged up on Naruto patting his back and giving him a noogie on a job well done. The Daimyo approached them, "Now then it is time I sent you home." Daimyo raised his war staff, "Goodbye and good luck to all of you." He teleported them away.

Soon Naruto, Himeko, Splinter, Yin-Yang, and the turtles appeared back in Konoha and waiting for them was Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kin, and Sasuke, "Welcome home Naruto, Himeko." Kushina greeted them.

"Hey mom, did you all happen to see…" Naruto asked until he was surrounded by his fellow teammates.

"You're darn right we saw what happened, you and Himeko were just amazing!" Kin called.

"Himeko that new form you took was incredible, and extremely beautiful." Sakura admitted.

"You two have got to tell me about all that went on there." Sasuke added.

"Sure thing Sasuke," Naruto chuckled until he saw Tsunade looking glum, "What's with you baa-san?"

"Oh don't mind her, Naruto," Kushina started, "She's just down because she lost a bet we made about you making it further than Himeko."

"What, you used our match as a bet?" Naruto shouted at Tsunade.

"It was really for fun." Tsunade said nervously. Naruto and Himeko continued to lecture her about using others matches for gambling all for the rest of the day, while back at the Battle Nexus a statue of Naruto was set up right next to his father for future Battle Nexus champions to see for years to come.

**(And this concludes the tournament.)**


	33. Marriage Arrangements and Trips

**(Welcome back guys.)**

After the Battle Nexus tournament, Naruto and Himeko had returned home along with Splinter and the turtles. Kushina had set up Naruto's trophy in the lair, while Himeko and Yin-Yang explained what went on with her during the finals and before when she became Isis. About three days after Naruto and Himeko returned, they were gathered around with the rest of the rookies explaining about their time in New York as well as the Battle Nexus Tournament, "And one thrust of the Rasengan blew Stockman to pieces!" Naruto said while doing charades of a scene.

"Incredible." Neji gasped.

"And at the Battle Nexus we blew away the competition like they were academy students." Himeko added getting in on Naruto's storytelling.

"Oh how I wished I could've joined you to display my flames of youth!" Lee ranted.

"I swear trouble always follows the both of you around." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey we can't help it." Himeko replied.

"Well from the way you two described New York it sounds like a real active place." Tenten added.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto answered.

"Well I'm just glad you came home safely." Hinata said as she hugged Naruto and he started blushing, while Himeko watched looking a little jealous.

Suddenly a Hyuga guard appeared, "Hinata-sama Naruto-san. Lord Hiashi requests both your companies at once."

Naruto and Hinata looked shocked, but Hinata knew better than to disobey a command of her father, and Naruto didn't want to be rude. So they followed the guard back to the Hyuga manor where he showed them in. When the two reached the meeting room, inside sat Hiashi, Kushina, Hanabi, and Splinter, "Mom, sensei, what're you two doing here?"

"Don't worry honey all will be explained." Kushina assured him.

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Hinata, Naruto, come join us," He ordered. Naruto and Hinata went forward and sat down on their respected sides with Naruto sitting beside Kushina and Splinter, while Hinata sat beside her father and little sister, "Good to see you all made it here." Hiashi started, "Now then I call this meeting in regards to the relationship of my daughter Hinata, and your son and student Kushina and Splinter."

"Yes Hiashi-sama what do you have to say about it?" Splinter asked.

"It concerns the matter of uniting the Hyuga clan and the Uzumaki clan as well." Hiashi explained.

"Uniting the Hyuga and the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto, Kushina, and Hinata gasped.

"In other words Naruto, I would like to make an arranged marriage between you and my eldest daughter Hinata." Hiashi declared.

"Wha?" Naruto and Hinata gasped while Splinter and Kushina were surprised, though Kushina being a lady and a mother knew this was eventually coming.

"Hiashi-sama, exactly what has motivated you to suddenly suggest an arranged marriage?" Splinter asked curiously.

"Well Splinter-san, I have noticed how much my daughter really cares for your student, and since the Chunin Exams I learned that it was he who encouraged my daughter to keep fighting until the very end." Hiashi explained his reasons.

"Yup that was me." Naruto nodded.

"Plus seeing as how you Naruto are the only known male descendant of the Uzumaki clan, it would make perfect sense that the one my daughter loves be the one who help repopulate the Uzumaki clan." Hiashi continued to explain which got Hinata blushing at the thought of repopulating the Uzumaki clan.

"Well that is a very big issue Hiashi." Kushina nodded understanding the importance of repopulating her clan.

"However I cannot force this on either of you two so I shall leave it up to the both of you to decide." Hiashi said to his daughter and Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other blushing, until they calmed down and each thought about it themselves. Naruto came to an answer as he spoke, "Well Hiashi-sama, I would be honored to marry your daughter seeing that you have much faith in me and know how much I care about her. So I would be honored to wed her, if she'll have me at least." Naruto said glancing at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a faint blush and then at her father, Kushina, and Splinter who wondered what her answer would be. Hinata finally worked up the courage and answered, "Father, Naruto, I would be honored if I would become Mrs. Uzumaki." She smiled.

Naruto smiled and cheered while Splinter, Kushina, and Hiashi smiled as well. Hiashi then spoke, "Very well I shall arrange it so that in approximately ten years when you both shall be of legal age, you shall be wed."

"Arigato father." Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah thanks, dad." Naruto said as well knowing Hiashi will be like another father to him as well as Splinter.

Hanabi surprised everyone by hugging Naruto, "Hooray, I'm going to have a big brother-in-law!"

"Hanabi please!" Hinata pleaded taking her sister off Naruto.

"We shall look forward to the union of Naruto and Hinata once ten years have come to pass, Hiashi-sama." Splinter told the head Hyuga.

"So will I, Splinter-san." Hiashi agreed.

An hour later, Naruto and Hinata were meeting with the turtles, Sasuke, Sakura, Himeko, and Kin to tell them the news, "So what'd Lord Hyuga want with you anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you guys it's like this now don't freak out or anything," Naruto started but… "Lord Hiashi has decided to make an arranged marriage between me and Hinata ten years from now!" Naruto said bursting with excitement.

Sakura and Kin gasped, "NO WAY!"

"Way." Hinata smiled.

"Congrats man, way to go." Sasuke said as he and his pal bumped fists.

"Naruto that's just wow." Donny gasped.

"For real." Mikey agreed.

"Kid you are seriously growing up fast." Raph added.

"Well Naruto, Hinata I hope you to end up having a long and happy marriage just as we know Casey and April will." Leo added.

Himeko smiled weakly, "Way to go you guys congrats. If you'll excuse me." Himeko said as she walked away with Taichi.

They watched as she walked away, but Naruto and the guys couldn't understand why she walked off so depressed for. Himeko made it to the pond where she sat on a bench looking out at the water while Taichi hopped up to her and comforted her, "Why am I feeling so depressed?" Himeko asked herself, "I mean I'm glad for Naruto and Hinata but something inside me can't help but feel jealous."

"It's love." A voice rang out.

Himeko gawked being startled as she looked up seeing Jiraiya and her sensei Yin-Yang. "Love!" Himeko shouted.

"Yes Himeko love." Yin-Yang said agreeing with Jiraiya.

"But that's not possible. Naruto and I are like brother and sister, why would I be in love with him?" Himeko asked.

"It's what your heart says young Ankoku, you have it in for my young pupil whether you choose to accept it or not." Jiraiya smiled.

"But even if I did have feelings for Naruto how would that do for my friendship with Hinata, she would hate me, and I would feel guilty for loving the one she's loved since day one at the academy!" Himeko argued.

"That is quite a predicament, but can you ignore your feelings for him forever?" Yin-Yang asked, "There is so much one can keep bottled up, it would be just a matter of time before the cork pops off."

"I know, but what can I do, I can't just tell Hinata that I love Naruto to!" Himeko announced until she heard two gasps.

Himeko, Jiraiya, and Yin-Yang looked to the side seeing Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kin, and the turtles, who obviously heard the whole thing. Himeko blushed various shades of red from embarrassment and humiliation. Naruto spoke, "Himeko, do you?"

Himeko shouted, "I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot! Forget I said anything!" she took off running away.

"Himeko!" Naruto and Sasuke wanted to go after her but Jiraiya and Yin-Yang blocked them.

"I don't think you two of all people should be going after her now. It'll only make her more upset." Yin-Yang explained.

"Well we can't just let her go." Naruto replied.

"Yes Naruto, I'll be the one to go after her." Hinata said as she walked after her before any of the guys could do anything otherwise.

Himeko was by the training ground burying her face into her knees, until she saw someone approach, she looked up seeing Hinata. "Himeko?" she asked.

"Don't look at me!" Himeko shielded her face too embarrassed.

"Himeko I want to talk to you." Hinata tried to reason with her.

"What's to say Hinata? I betrayed your friendship by confessing my love for Naruto when I knew you loved him long before I ever did!" Himeko cried, "I don't deserve to be friends with you or Naruto for that matter. I'm the worst kind of person there is to betray a friendship.

"Baka!" Hinata called as she gave a slap to Himeko's face.

Himeko felt that slap hit like a ton of bricks, 'She slapped me, she truly does hate me.' Suddenly to her surprise she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. She saw that it was coming from Hinata, "Hinata?" Himeko asked confused.

"You can be quite a baka at times, Himeko." Hinata said as she hugged the Ankoku.

"What're you saying?" Himeko asked.

"Himeko, I understand you of all people know Naruto's feelings better than anyone, both of you practically grew up with very little people in life, and you both are one of the remaining members of your clan," Hinata started, "And you know Naruto more than any of us because you're on a team with him. I admit I'm a little distraught to hear that you have feelings for him like I do. Yet I'm also happy that you've found someone who understands you more than your own cousin does. What I don't want is for us to fight or feel sad over this. Naruto treats everyone as his equals nothing more and nothing less, he would never choose between two people who love him more than life itself."

"But what about you?" Himeko asked still a little sad.

"Well I may be selfish if anybody were to take Naruto, but I'm willing to overlook this so both of us can have a happy life together with the one we love. So come on Himeko, let's be friends and future wives together." Hinata smiled.

Himeko sniffled a little before she started to smile, "Arigato, Hinata."

Back with the guys, they were waiting to see if Hinata got through to Himeko, and once they saw her approach with Himeko still a little red in the face from crying, they knew she must've said something right, "Is everything al right?" Naruto asked worried.

"Hai Naruto everything's fine, and Himeko wishes to say something to you." Hinata began and scooted Himeko forward.

"Himeko?" Naruto asked wondering what she has to say.

"Naruto the truth is that I…I… I love you!" she cried out before she jumped to Naruto planting her lips onto his.

The turtles, Sakura, Kin, Jiraiya, and Yin-Yang watched in utter shock, but not as much shock as Sasuke was in seeing his own cousin kiss his best friend. When they parted Naruto was just in shock, "Hi-Himeko?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know you love Hinata and if you don't return my love for you then I won't hold a grudge." Himeko explained.

Naruto who was still in a bit of shock form Himeko's little love peck, but he realized deep down he always did have a soft spot for her. Naruto smiled, "Well Himeko since you were so honest about your feelings it's only right that I be honest about mine to. And the truth is I always did have sort of a soft spot for you."

"What!" Sasuke gasped.

"Nii-kun, please don't be upset about my choice in who I love." Himeko pleaded.

"Sorry but this is something I'll probably never get used to." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah you finally got your affections out of the way but can you seriously work this into your arranged marriage?" Raph asked.

"Raph's right Hinata, you think Hiashi will be able to do something about this?" Leo asked.

Hinata smiled, "I'll see what I can do, Leo."

A few hours later, Naruto, Kushina, Splinter, the turtles, Himeko, Sasuke, Yin-Yang, Jiraiya, and Hinata were back at the Hyuga manor to discuss this turn of events with Hiashi, "So as you see father, Himeko also has feelings for Naruto, and I don't want to deny her of her feelings for someone even if it's my fiancé." Hinata explained to her father.

"Yes sir, please tell me there's a way to make it so Naruto doesn't have to choose between me and Hinata." Himeko pleaded with the head of the Hyuga family.

Hiashi looked at everyone who all looked concerned about the situation that's at hand. Hiashi finally spoke, "Well Himeko Ankoku your words have not fallen on a heart of stone, seeing how much you truly care about Naruto just as my daughter does, I shall allow a conjoint marriage between all three of you. The Uzumaki clan and the Ankoku clan repopulate, but all three of our clans will be united."

"Really father?" Hinata asked in joy.

"Hai and Sasuke for being cousin to Himeko guarantee the Uchiha will also be united with us as well." Hiashi told the Uchiha.

"Arigato Hiashi-sama, and Naruto I have something I want to say to you," Sasuke started, "While you are my best friend, Himeko is still my cousin. If you hurt in any way there is, I will break every bone in your body!"

"You have my word Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Good, then I look forward to having you as a brother-in-law." Sasuke smirked.

"All right, I get to have a brother and another sister!" Hanabi cheered as she hugged both Naruto and Himeko.

Nighttime came and the village was partying with an annual festival. Naruto was spending as much time he had with his bros and his fiancés because the next day he would be taking off on a three year training trip with Jiraiya to hone his other shinobi skills. Naruto and the guys were sharing pizza and having a few laughs until he spotted a soundstage in the middle of the area. He smirked and pulled Sakura and Himeko and whispered something to them while showing them a slip of paper. The girls started memorizing what was written on it before Naruto went to the stage and got everyone attention, "Hey everybody how're you all doing?" he called out, "I'm here tonight with all my friends whom I care about like a family, and especially because I'm here tonight with my four best buds who're like my brothers as well. Leo, Mikey, Donny, and Raph come on down!"

The people clapped as the turtles got on stage and presented themselves not knowing what Naruto was really up to, "My bros have helped me through some tough times which is why I decided to express my thoughts about them through a song sung by my two teammates Himeko Ankoku and Sakura Haruno. Girls it's all yours." He called as he got off the stage while they got on it. Naruto pulled over a boom box he got from Mikey about a month ago and pressed it on as music started to play.

The turtles watched in confusion as Naruto and Sasuke started out with the singing chorus about the guys being known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A musical mix played for a bit which made Mikey dance a bit, while the other three started to move to it as well. Suddenly Himeko and Sakura started singing the lyrics they were said to memorize describing the turtles to the crowd, while the turtles spoke up once in awhile with comments about what they said. Splinter suddenly feeling the need to, leaped onto the stage as the girls continued. The turtles, Naruto, and Sasuke started doing some moves while on stage along with a bit of dancing during a music number, until Sakura and Himeko repeated their chorus again. The crowd roared with cheering and excitement from the music number performed by them all. The turtles enjoyed it as well while Raph looked a bit uneasy, "I can't believe I just sung that with a straight face."

"Don't worry about it Raph, be glad we did something fun tonight!" Mikey cheered as they continued to party that night.

The very next morning by the village gates, was Jiraiya and Naruto ready to begin their training trip. Waiting to see them off was Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Yin-Yang, Kakashi, Splinter, Sakura, Sasuke, Himeko, Hinata, Kin, and the turtles as well, "Well this is it guys. I won't see you all for another three years." Naruto told them as he looked ready to leave.

"We'll look forward to your return Naruto." Leo replied.

"And with this portable portal generator I've developed we can go back to New York and here without having to travel by the turtle copter." Donny said holding up a remote device.

"Learn well Naruto, I know you will." Kakashi said.

"Arigato sensei." Naruto smiled.

"Don't think because you're going on a training trip you'll get even stronger than us, Naruto." Sasuke started.

"Hai, Splinter and the turtles will be training us as well." Himeko added.

"Don't forget about me either." Kin smirked.

"And me." Sakura finished.

"You four best be prepared for when I return because we'll be entering a new league," Naruto explained. "And bros, you all take care." He bumped fists with each of his brothers.

"Good luck out there, Naruto." Kushina told her son.

"Thanks mom." Naruto smiled.

"Go my son and return safely." Splinter ordered.

"I won't let you down, Master Splinter." Naruto bowed his head.

"Jiraiya, I entrust Naruto to you now, good luck to both of you." Tsunade ordered.

"You can count on me Tsunade, Naruto we better get going." Jiraiya said.

"Hai." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata and Himeko before they took off.

Mikey stared sniffling a bit, until Kin looked to him, "Are you crying?"

"No, I just have something in my eye." Mikey said rubbing his eye.

"We all do Mikey, we all do." Donny said.

"Do not worry my sons, Naruto shall return, and when he does he will be recognized as a true ninja master." Splinter smiled as he watched his son and Jiraiya take off.

Meanwhile far out past the galaxy on a frozen asteroid, a block of ice cracked off it and started floating in the direction earth would be in if one traveled from that asteroid to the planet. Encased in that block of ice was a red jellyfish like alien creature with small little tentacles, and a purple scar across one of his eyes.

**(And there you have it.)**


	34. Squad Seven's back together

**(Welcome to today's updates.)**

One morning in the village of Konoha, as the sun started coming up, underground in the training temple of Konoha's green team the Turtles and Splinter. The temple seemed dark until the lights suddenly shined on. Coming out from behind four pillars were four of the members of Squad Seven, Sasuke, Himeko, Sakura, and Kin.

Three years after Naruto took off with Jiraiya, they trained under the guidance of Splinter and the turtles honing their ninja abilities to new degrees. Within three years they each underwent a physical change in appearance. Sakura still had her pink hair shortened, a red top, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, pink elbow protectors, and her headband cloth was colored red. Himeko's hair was now in a braid all the way down her back, wore a shirt designed with a mixture of white and black in swirls, baggy black ninja pants, her goggles lenses now had one white lens and one black, regular ninja shoes, and her headband clothe was half black half white.

Sasuke was taller, a bit more muscular, and let his hair over his eyes a bit, he wore a gray shirt with short sleeves and a raised collar which was unzipped halfway down his chest along with the Uchiha symbol on back, blue wrist warmers, and black pants. Kin also grew taller and beautiful as well, her long hair was shortened to reach her middle back section, she wore shinobi sandals, green camouflage pants rather than gray, a navy green top, and the clothe of her leaf headband was changed to green as well.

They started performing with their weapons, over time Sasuke was given a Kusanagi blade, while Himeko was given Sais, and Kin using dagger spears instead of her basic senbon. Off to the side was Splinter looking older but shortened his beard, while the turtles looked older and more muscular. Taichi had grown into a full grown dog. Mikey was playing a radio with music for the ninja to dance to while they practiced. The four started off doing the robot in a straight line with Himeko up front, followed by Sasuke, Sakura, then Kin.

Kin started performing with her daggers while performing ninjitsu moves. Then the four joined arm in arm walking forward kicking their legs out from side to side, "Yeah!" Sakura cheered as the turtles cheered while Splinter slowly moved his hand to the beat.

The Pinkette kunoichi rushed onto the ring and started performing ninjitsu moves with her bo-staff.

"All right!" Donny cheered.

Sasuke rushed into the ring and unsheathed his Kusanagi. He started practicing swordsman skills with it very much like a true pro. Himeko cart wheeled onto the scene and started performing ninjitsu moves with her sais while moving to the rhythm of the music, "Rock'n Roll!" Sasuke called as he back flipped across a table followed by Sakura.

"Ah yeah!" Mikey cheered.

Kin who was still maneuvering with her daggers, started mumbling until she spun and threw her dagger at the radio causing it to short circuit and shutdown, "Uh oh tantrum time." Mikey gasped sensing vibes from Kin.

"Whoa hold up, oh Kin what gives?" Sakura asked not knowing why she did that in the middle of training.

"What's with you, Kin?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing." Kin sighed.

"You must relax my daughter." Splinter told Kin.

"Sorry guys, but what're we doing this for, practicing day after day?" Kin started rambling, "I mean we haven't been on mission duty in years, like we're trapped rats. Pardon the expression sensei."

"None taken." Splinter replied.

"Sorry Kin, I know what you're coming from, but the fact is squad seven just isn't complete yet." Himeko explained.

"We all feel the same way but until we're whole again, we'll just have to deal with it." Sakura added.

"Besides I got a feeling we won't be waiting long," Sasuke smirked, "He's about due isn't he?" he asked the girls and the turtles.

"Yup, he should be returning soon." Leo nodded.

"Yes, it is time we prepare for the homecoming of Naruto." Splinter smiled as they headed above the surface.

Meanwhile by the village gates, two figures were walking into the village. In Konoha, Kushina was carrying some groceries along with Yin-Yang until they heard calling, "Kushina, sensei!" Himeko's voice rang.

The two adults turned to see the turtles, the ninja, and Splinter approach them, "Hello guys, what's going on?" Kushina asked.

"We were looking for you, it's about time Naruto should be returning." Raph explained.

"We know." Yin-Yang nodded.

"That's why we've been buying some supplies for his homecoming party." Kushina smiled.

Leo's head shot up as he turned around and saw a lone figure standing on top of a tall pole, "Guys look." Leo pointed to the figure.

"No way." Mikey gasped.

"It is." Donny smiled.

"He's back." Sasuke smirked.

"Well what're we waiting for let's go!" Himeko cheered as they rushed for where the figure was standing.

And standing on top of the pole was a tall figure with blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, messy blonde hair, and was wearing regular shinobi sandals with holsters on the side containing one sai each, blue pants with two holsters each containing a nunchuck and one Tri-baton, a black shirt, a long red duster badass sleeveless long coat containing one Kusarigama inside, a gauntlet on his left arm containing a fold up Bo-staff, on his back were twin katana sheathed along with a bigger sword and a spear weapon, "Hello Konoha, Naruto's back in town!" he declared.

"Naruto!" a couple of voices called.

Naruto looked down not only seeing his sensei waiting by a fence for him to come down, but approaching them was his brothers, his team, his mother, his master, and Yin-Yang,

"Is that really you?" Mikey called.

"When'd you get back?" Sakura called up.

"Just a moment ago!" Naruto called as he jumped down from the top of the pole and landed on his feet. "Been a long time hasn't it guys?"

"Far too long." Leo smiled.

"Look at you Naruto, you got tall." Raph noticed.

"Thanks Raph all of you look great," Naruto said looking at his brothers and team. Kushina then approached him and Naruto smiled and hugged her, "Mom."

"My baby." Kushina smiled with a few tears flowing.

Splinter approached him, "Welcome home my son."

Naruto bowed his head in respect for his master and surrogate father, "Master I have completed my training and am ready to once again fight along side my brothers."

"I am proud to hear that my son." Splinter smiled.

"Naruto!" Himeko called as she slid by him gripping the side of his face using her thumb and index finger and pecked him on the cheek causing him to blush. When she finished she smiled at him, "Welcome home."

"Arigato Himeko." Naruto said with a blush.

"So what happens now?" Kin asked.

"Well first we got to report to Tsunade." Jiraiya said to the others.

"Then I suggest we go together." Splinter suggested as they walked to the administration building where Jiraiya and Naruto presented themselves in front of the Hokage and Shizune.

"Naruto and Jiraiya reporting back from our three year training trip, Tsunade-baasan." Naruto said presenting himself.

"Well it's good to see you two made it home all right." Tsunade started, "I trust the training was a success?"

"Well of course it was. Did you expect him to return home with no progress at all?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup, I'm a new ninja." Naruto smirked.

"Same said for the rest of us." Himeko added.

"Yes, the five of you haven't been on mission duty for two and a half years. That gave you plenty of time to hone your skills," Tsunade understood that much, "Which is why I've decided to put all your skills to the test against an opponent I've selected especially for the occasion."

They were confused until a knock was at the door, and entering was none other than Squad ten, and Squad eight. Each of them had grown just like Squad Seven and had newer features. Shikamaru was dressed in a Jonin's standard uniform, Ino still wore purple, but looked sexier with a bigger rack, Chouji's fat had become more muscle, Kiba switched to a back jumpsuit, Akamaru was about the size of a large wolf, even bigger than Taichi, Shino wore a dark green heavier coat, Hinata had grown her hair down to her waist, and what Naruto noticed the most about his fiancé was that she had a bigger rack than Ino's, "Hey Tsunade-sama we're back from our missions," began before noticing the packed room, "Hey what's going on?"

"Shikamaru, guys check it out, three guesses who this is." Sakura said pointing to Naruto and they all looked.

"What Naru… Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru cheered.

"Shikamaru, guys!" Naruto laughed with a cheer.

'This is Naruto?' Ino thought in surprise.

'Wow, he sure has changed.' Chouji thought.

'I knew that had to be Naruto, no one else smells like ramen as much as he does.' Kiba thought.

'I'm glad he remembers me even after all this time.' Shino thought.

Hinata on the other hand spoke out loud, "Naruto you're back!"

"Surprised Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hinata smiled, "I knew you'd come home!" she rushed from her team and tackled Naruto to the floor surprising everyone.

"Hinata!" Squad eight gasped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Hinata blushed sheepishly as she got up followed by Naruto.

"Well I'm glad to see you to, Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"We sure missed ya pal." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah the village just wasn't the same without you around, even with Mikey." Chouji added.

"So are one of you guys going to be our opponent?" he asked the guys who looked confused.

"What're you talking about?" Ino asked.

"We just got back from our missions to fill out a report." Shino added.

"So then who's going to be our opponent?" Kin asked Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked, "He's right out there." She pointed to the window.

"Huh?" Squad seven was confused. Until Naruto opened the window and looked out it until he looked to the side and gasped seeing Kakashi on the roof by the window reading his book.

"Naruto, you sure got big over the years." Kakashi greeted him.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto smiled, "You're looking great." He said as he jumped onto the roof as well. "Oh that reminds me. I got a little something for you, sensei." He reached into his brooch.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked interested.

Tsunade, Sakura, and Himeko look out seeing Naruto and Kakashi sensei and student reunited. "Just like old times isn't it?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure is." Sakura nodded.

Kakashi looked wide eyed, "NO WAY!" he called and trembled, "Is-is that…"

Naruto held up another book for Kakashi that was colored green and was titled 'Make-out Tactics', "Yup the latest edition in the Icha Icha series, I'm not into it really, but I know you are sensei." Naruto asked handing the book to his sensei.

Jiraiya huffed and thought to himself, 'Gaki he has no taste in writing.'

As Kakashi opened the book to read its contents Tsunade interrupted him, "Enough clowning around, Kakashi!"

Kakashi snaps out of it, "Oh yes I know," He said a she jumped into the room through the open window with Naruto, "Sakura, Sasuke, Himeko, and Kin, I heard you've all been training well under Splinter's care."

"We sure have." Himeko nodded.

"Well I'll have to see it for myself then," Kakashi started and looked at all of squad seven, "Naruto, Sasuke, Himeko, Kin, and Sakura. I shall be putting you five to the test in a training round just to see how far you've all come over the last three years."

"And once it's over I shall decide the future of squad seven." Tsunade finished.

"Whoa." Squad seven gasped.

"But we'll deal with that tomorrow. Right now you all deserve rest, especially you Naruto," Kakashi explained, "Until then." He vanished.

"Well guys guess we better go to." Naruto said to his bros and his team as they headed out the window and started jumping around the rooftops of the village while talking about what's been going on.

"Hey Sasuke that's a cool looking sword you got there." Naruto said as he jumped from a railing and onto a roof.

"Thanks, the weapon chose me all on its own, and Master Splinter said no better weapon could choose me." Sasuke explained.

"How so?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well while you away I managed to find ways of using Chidori in ways sensei probably could never use." Sasuke answered.

"Awesome I can't wait to see some of those moves." Naruto smirked eager to know how his best pal has improved.

"Wait till you see my moves as well, Naruto. You'll be wishing never to start fights with me." Sakura smirked.

"Believe me she's telling the truth." Kin backed up her words.

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said believing what they said.

"They're not the only ones who improved you know." Himeko added.

"I know. Have you become Isis at all like last time?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A few times actually during numerous training exercises. I still can't control the transformation, but at least I can change back." Himeko explained.

"That's a relief." Naruto added.

"Well Naruto while you were away my videogame skills have skyrocketed to the max!" Mikey said as he caught up to them.

"I'll bet." Naruto believed him.

"Well whatever the case Naruto, we've all gotten stronger." Donny said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean any of you guys are better than us." Raph added as he caught up.

"But you'll have your chance to prove your strengths come tomorrow when you face Kakashi." Leo added.

"Yup, and when we do we'll be better than before right guys?" Naruto asked looking at his team who smirked and nodded.

All of them jumped up together shouting, "It's ninja time!"

**(And now the gangs back together, but has their teamwork improved as well?)**


	35. What they've learned

**(And here's the next update.)**

It was night time that day Naruto returned home, he and the rest of his team along with the turtles were in the lotus position before Master Splinter, "My sons and daughters tonight we bare witness to not only the return of Naruto, but the reunion of squad seven," Splinter started, "Naruto, Himeko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kin. I congratulate you all for your training with me has been completed now we are no longer sensei and student but equals now."

"Arigato master Splinter." The five ninja nodded.

"Well it's late, I'm going to bed." Naruto yawned.

"Me to." Sasuke added while stretching.

"We all deserve some sleep." Leo said as every one of them returned to their sleeping quarters.

In Naruto's room, he was in his bed looking off to a side seeing pictures in small frames. One was of him with squad seven, another one taken with Kin added to it, the third was a picture of him with his brothers and Splinter, the next was a group shot of all of them with Casey, April, their kids, Yin-Yang, Kushina, and Taichi, while the final picture was a picture of his mom and dad, "Well dad, I'm home, and I'm ready to continue honing my ninja skills so one day I will become a great Hokage just like you." Naruto said to the picture of his birth father before going to sleep.

When morning came, Naruto and his team met at the training ground where they first became squad seven but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, "Not here? I guess some things never change." Naruto groaned.

"What'd you expect from Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well we might as well get comfy, this could take awhile." Himeko said as she sat down and leaned against a stump.

Naruto sighed as he sat down beside her while the other three laid around as well waiting. After an hour Kakashi finally showed up, "Yo!"

"You're late!" the girls scold him.

"Yeah sorry about that, anyway good to see you all made it here." Kakashi said looking at them all.

"So what's this test we got to do?" Kin asked as she got up.

"Well I wanted to do the bell test again, but I didn't have enough bells, plus you guys already know the basics of teamwork so using it to divide and conquer won't work on you anymore." Kakashi explained.

"That's for sure." Sasuke agreed.

"So instead I want you all to fight me head on, until you catch and subdue me or I decide to surrender," Kakashi ordered. "And this time I know I can't take chances." He revealed his Sharingan.

"Fight until we catch you or you give up, sounds like my kind of exercise." Naruto smirked.

Watching from the trees of the training grounds was Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kushina, Yin-Yang, Splinter, and the turtles, "I can't wait to see how Naruto's skills have matured." Leo smiled.

"Yeah, old Kakashi probably won't expect some things." Raph agreed.

"Just wait and see you'll be surprised." Jiraiya said while smirking.

Kakashi stood facing off against the five ninja, "All right on my go…" Kakashi started until Naruto quickly took off getting behind him.

"In the ninja world there is no ready-set-go sensei!" Naruto called pulling out his double katana to strike, until Kakashi spun around using kunai to deflect until he noticed Sakura right on top of him ready to pound him with her fist until he jumped away along with Naruto just in time for Sakura to put a crater sized hole in the earth.

Kakashi looked wide eyed realizing how much that would've hurt if he hadn't gotten out of there in time. Naruto was equally shocked, 'Whoa Sakura wasn't kidding about training under Tsunade-baasan, I should be careful about how I act in front of her from here on. Otherwise I could be hospitalized for years.' He thought.

"Himeko, Sasuke he's all yours!" Sakura called.

Kakashi looked back seeing Himeko and Sasuke forming hand signs, "Fire Style; Gouryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke called launching dragon head fireballs.

Himeko called, "Yin style; Yin Gogyou no jutsu (Dark Fire Jutsu)!" she called blowing a stream of black fire.

"Whoa!" Kakashi gasped as he managed to maneuver around both strong fire like attacks before landing on the ground, "Wow, they've definitely learn a few new jutsu for sure."

Kakashi barely had time to think as Kin appeared before him throwing her dagger knives right for him. Luckily the Jonin back flipped gaining distance so they missed him, "Well you've all certainly gotten faster with your new jutsu and moves, but it takes more than that if you guys wish to defeat me."

"Don't start doubting us just yet sensei. I'm sure all of us haven't even shown you what we're like at our peak just yet." Naruto said looking at his team who nodded in approval.

"Well in that case show me what you really can do." Kakashi eye smiled getting into a stance.

"Weapons guys." Sasuke said drawing his Kusanagi.

"Right!" Naruto agreed drawing Gunshin.

"On it!" Sakura drew her bo.

Himeko drew her sais and Kin re-summoned her daggers getting ready for another round, "So you wish to fight me with weapons huh, well this should be a treat." Kakashi said in amusement.

"You'll be sorry." Naruto smirked.

"Yes, yah!" Himeko threw her sais for Kakashi only to avoid them.

"Your aim was off Himeko, how disappointing." Kakashi sighed.

"I think not, sensei." Himeko smirked as Kakashi turned seeing the sais coming right back for him.

"Whoa!" Kakashi maneuvered to avoid them but the sais managed to graze the sleeves of his uniform, "Close call."

"I learned this awhile back. By embedding my chakra into my sais I can control their movements." Himeko smirked.

"Good one, Himeko!" Naruto complimented her.

"You think that's something, get a load of this Naruto!" Sasuke called taking the first strike, "Kusanagi no Tsurugi; Chidorigatana!" he called as lightning chakra was powering up in the metal of his sword.

"He's channeling Chidori through his sword." Naruto and Kakashi said together.

Sasuke swung his blade to try and strike his sensei but Kakashi quickly avoided it, 'That looked dangerous and impressive. Sasuke's managed to find other methods of using Chidori, methods not even I would've ever thought of.'

"Good move Sasuke now it's our turn!" Sakura smirked as she and Kin come at Kakashi from both sides.

Kin threw her daggers at the ground Kakashi was near, and revealed they were connected to her threads just like before, "Gotcha now!" Kin pulled on them revealing a lot more wire was set up and they ensnared Kakashi's legs.

"Now you're mine!" Sakura called swinging her staff at his legs to try and make him trip, but upon contact with the ground it was revealed to have been a substitution with a log.

"Damn kawarimi!" Naruto frowned.

"He won't get far." Himeko said as she concentrated while forming the tiger hand sign as light and dark chakra surrounded her.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked his three other teammates.

"Looking for sensei." Sakura answered.

"While you were away she learned a method of locating people by honing in on their light and dark signatures." Kin explained.

"Clever." Naruto smirked.

Himeko concentrated, until her eyes flung open, "Up ahead!"

Sasuke smirked as he summoned a Chidori in his hands, "Chidori senbon!" he launched senbon made from the Chidori in the direction Himeko found Kakashi.

The Chidori Senbon pierced the tree branches but Kakashi managed to jump form the branch before they pierced the tree, "Wow Sasuke, the Chidori knows no bound." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, have you learned anything with your Rasengan?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well maybe one, get sensei close to me and I'll show you." Naruto answered.

"You got it!" Sasuke smirked as he took off.

Kakashi was getting backed into the forest area having to avoid so many attacks until Sasuke appeared behind him with another Chidori in hands, "Chidori Eisou!" he called as the Chidori extended into a spear of lightning from his palm which got Kakashi in the chest but poofed into smoke, "A Kage Bunshin!"

Kakashi appeared out of the forest away from Sasuke, 'I have got to ask Sasuke how he learned those Chidori moves,' He thought. Suddenly he felt an ear splitting sound started piercing his ears, "Where's this… Oh no." he realized as he saw Kin's bells nailed to the training stumps and were ringing courtesy of Kin using threads to tug them.

"Here's a little tune for you, sensei." Kin smirked as she made the bells ring to unleash their sound.

Kakashi already felt his sense of hearing failing him and he was starting to see illusions. All he could make out was Naruto and a clone running at him unarmed, 'What's Naruto doing?' he thought.

Naruto's clone started forming a Rasengan in the real one's palm. At first the turtles weren't looking too surprised, but suddenly thought differently when they noticed the Rasengan looked bigger than it normally did, this time it was like the size of a basketball,

"Whoa, what's up with Naruto's Rasengan?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah it's never been that big." Raph added.

"Jiraiya-sama, how far has Naruto come?" Splinter asked.

"Well Splinter, let's just say Naruto is coming very close to surpassing his father, especially after you witness his next move." Jiraiya smirked.

"Next move?" Donny asked as they all continued watching.

"Behold Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto called thrusting the Rasengan at Kakashi who took the attack and poofed into a dummy.

"Kawarimi again?" Kin growled.

"Don't worry he won't dodge what I have planned," Naruto smirked as he put his hands on the ground muttering something, "Good it's set, now to locate him again."

Himeko did it again, "On your right!"

Naruto smirked while Kakashi was behind a tree, 'They aren't coming after me, what could they be planning?' he thought but was surprised when all five of them suddenly appeared before the Jonin with their weapons in hand, "WHAT THE?" Kakashi panicked seeing they were right on top.

"We win sensei!" they called but Kakashi quickly leaped away as they struck the tree he was hiding behind.

"That was close," Kakashi gasped but gasped when they suddenly appeared before him again launching more attacks, and every corner and spot he jumped to they just kept reappearing, 'What's going on here, there's no way they can all be this fast.' He thought in desperation.

Back with the observers, "What the shell is happening here?" Raph asked.

"They're popping up like moles every time Kakashi lands somewhere." Mikey added.

"Is this the move you were talking about Jiraiya-sama?" Leo asked.

"Oh yes." Jiraiya smirked.

"It looks familiar, but it can't be what I think it is, is it?" Kushina asked turning to Jiraiya who was still smirking.

'This is insane! I can't avoid them anymore like this! How're they doing this?' Kakashi thought as he avoided one attack after another and using his Jutsu to drive them away, but every time they kept reappearing before him.

"You're done this time, sensei!" Naruto called as he and his team reappeared below him again, and Sasuke and Naruto delivered a double upward kick to his jaw sending him hurdling up into the air as Sasuke used the hidden leaf shadow move and flipped him over so Sasuke was above him while Naruto, Himeko, Sakura, and Kin were launched up to Sasuke and Kakashi via Naruto's shadow clones catapulting them.

'This is going to hurt.' Kakashi thought seeing all five above him.

"Ninja finish!" they called delivering a five way drop kick on his back sending him crashing to the ground. They landed on the ground perfectly with ninja poses while Kakashi laid in a crater size hole on the ground until he looked up at the five ninja who defeated him, "We win." They declared and Kakashi raised a hand.

"I surrender." Kakashi groaned.

The five cheered, high fived, and jumped around happily for winning until Tsunade, and the other observants came out, "Congratulations to all of you." Tsunade applauded.

"You were seriously putting the pain on old Kakashi." Raph smirked.

"My sons and daughters your victory has proven you've learned well." Splinter declared.

"You've all performed admirably." Yin-Yang agreed.

"And we know you'll continue to do so from here on." Kushina added.

"Arigato!" they all said.

"Naruto, tell me how'd you do that?" Kakashi asked how he managed to make them all pop up where Kakashi was every time he evaded their strikes.

"Well sensei, I call that move the Tajuu Hiraishin no Jutsu (Multiple Flying Thunder God Technique)." Naruto explained.

Kushina and Kakashi looked shocked hearing that name, "Naruto how did you?" Kushina gasped.

"Well Ero-sennin showed me the formula for dad's regular Hiraishin," Naruto started explaining, "It took me a month and a half just to master it and after awhile I devised another way to use it."

"So that's what you did when you placed your palms on the ground." Donny said remembering what Naruto did but saw nothing happen before.

"Yup, instead of just applying the formula seal to one spot I managed to learn how to send multiple of them into several directions." Naruto answered.

"Clever." Donny smirked.

"Naruto, your father would definitely be proud of you." Kushina said with an eye smile.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah he sure would be."

"You should all feel proud of how far you've come." Tsunade said.

"We sure are." Sakura admitted.

"And we have all of you to thank." Himeko added.

"We've really learned from the best." Sasuke put in.

"And we'll keep on learning so that then the time comes we will be the ones training the new generation just as you have." Kin added.

The adults smiled as the turtles dog piled on Naruto and Sasuke congratulating them, "We knew you guys had it in ya!" Raph teased while pulling Sasuke into a headlock.

"Yeah you guys sure showed Kakashi a thing or two!" Mikey added giving a noogie to Naruto.

"Boys." Himeko, Sakura, and Kin chuckled.

"So what's the verdict of Squad Seven now, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Well seeing how well you've all shown your abilities are beyond that of an average Chunin. I am proud to announce squad seven is once again reformed composed of you Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Himeko Ankoku, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kin Tsuchi."

"But this time," Kakashi started, "We will not be recognized as sensei and students, this time we shall be recognized as equals."

"Equals?" the reformed squad seven asked and Kakashi nodded. "Yeah!" the five jump up throwing their fists up in excitement.

**(And now the team is truly once again back in action.)**


	36. Date and Villains plans

**(Here you go with my next installment.)**

That night after squad seven completed their test against Kakashi, they were at the underground lair relaxing, "Man that Kakashi-sensei sure knows how to push a guy to his limits." Naruto stretched his arms.

"I'll say my hands are still numb." Himeko added.

"You have all done well, and for that you should be very proud of your progress." Splinter said to his students.

"Master Splinter's right, you five really did improve over the last three years, and now it's time you guys continued training harder as a full team." Leo explained.

"Leo's right, so I hope you guys are prepared to fight side by side once again as you did in the past." Donny adds.

"We're more than prepared Donny, right guys?" Sakura asked turning to her team.

"You bet we are, Sakura." Kin agreed.

"That's right." Sasuke nodded.

"For real," Naruto added until he looked at his watch seeing it was already seven O'clock at night, "Whoa is that the time, Himeko we better hurry."

"Coming." Himeko said as she and Naruto hurried out leaving the others.

"So where're they off to in such a hurry?" Raph asked.

"Well Naruto was telling us earlier on before our training exercise he was planning a double date with him, Himeko, and Hinata." Sakura explained.

"Aw his first date in three years." Mikey said all lovey dovey.

"Technically Mikey this would mark his first date ever." Donny corrected his brother.

"Awe who cares, point is Naruto's finally getting some down time with his two fiancés." Mikey replied.

"Mikey's right, they haven't seen each other in three years," Kushina put in, "Let's let them enjoy this night."

"Yeah, Sasuke why don't we have our own night." Sakura asked smiling at Sasuke who started blushing a bit.

"Oh get a room you two." Kin said reminding the two that others are still there.

Soon enough above the ground, Naruto, Hinata, and Himeko were at Ichiraku having some special ramen with extra ingredients, "It's good to see you back in Konoha, Naruto," Teuchi said, "It was kinda of quiet without you around."

"Kind of?" Naruto wondered why it would only be kind of and not completely quiet.

"Well with your brother Mikey around here it was almost as if a part of you never left." Ayame added.

"Well it's good to see Mikey kept the village in it's regular hyperactive self that I supplied it with." Naruto joked.

Hinata and Himeko giggled at their future husband's humor missing it for so long, "It's so good to have you back, Naruto." Hinata said.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back, after all the training Ero-sennin put me through I thought I was going to come home in a body cast." Naruto joked.

"Well my training with Master Splinter wasn't even half as brutal as my training with Yin-Yang sensei," Himeko started, "I mean compared to the training I went through during the Chunin Exam finals, this felt like hell."

"We've all been training hard to this day," Hinata said, "And now that we're all together again, we can continue to protect Konoha from any threat."

"Speaking of threats what of pale face?" Naruto asked Himeko.

"Orochimaru?" Himeko asked, "Nothing so far. Things have been very quiet with him since you were gone."

"I see, just remember if what you said is true he will eventually come after you now that he lost his hold on Sasuke." Naruto said looking at the one mark she still had on her neck.

"I'm well aware, which is why sensei has trained me up to this point." Himeko reminded him.

"And what of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Not a hint of them according to Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied.

"That is strange after all I'm their prime target." Naruto said knowing the last time two of them came to Konoha was because they were after him and the Kyubi.

"Because of Kyubi?" Hinata asked remembering his confession of being a Jinchuriki at the Chunin exam finals, "I heard from Kurenai sensei that the Akatsuki are after the bijuu that have been sealed inside Jinchuriki and you are one of them."

"Yup, I'm a walking target for a nuke-nin organization, am I still desirable to you?" Naruto asked hoping that wouldn't change the way she feels about him.

Hinata smiled, "Of course. I don't care what the situation is. Nothing would ever stop me from loving you Naruto." Hinata said pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh Hinata." Naruto smiled at her.

Himeko scowled, "Hold on Hinata, he's not just yours you know." She pulled Naruto closer to her.

"I know Himeko, sorry." Hinata apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it." Himeko smiled knowing better than to fight over the same guy, especially when they were both put up in the arranged marriage with him.

Naruto smiled and held the two close, "It's good to have you two back," He then looked up at the sky seeing a falling star. "Wow look at that."

"Pretty." Hinata gasped.

"Yeah it is." Himeko agreed.

Meanwhile watching them from a crystal orb inside a dark dimension was a cloaked figure, which was in fact the same figure who was watching Naruto and Himeko at the Battle Nexus tournament from the sidelines, "So, the boy has returned after three years. How very quaint. And Himeko, her powers have gotten stronger these passing years as well."

"No doubt from the assistance of Isis." A demonic voice said as the demon creature the figure summoned before to kill his hired fighter to test Isis' strength in the tournament approached.

"Yes, though she still remains unable to control the change into Isis she can however change back on her own now." The figure said.

"She is despicable, she can hardly even control the powers of Isis, had it been in my hands from the beginning I would know exactly how to use it." The demon said.

"And this is why you brought me into your little alliance, Kira." The figure said removing his hood revealing he had long silver hair and violet eyes, "I become the new summoner of the demons of your army including yourself, so long as I deliver to you the power of Isis; daughter to Kureno and Kyoko."

"Yes, you are a very reliable human associate Sakyo Taruko." Kira said to the figure now identified as Sakyo who smirked and snickered.

Meanwhile back in the ninja land in Otogakure. Inside a room, sat Orochimaru of the Sannin, after he had to switch to a new body he had to wait a year at least for his new body to be broken in. Once he got used to it, he and Kabuto had been waiting for this day,

"Now that the three years have passed it'll be soon time for me to claim my new body." Orochimaru said to himself as Kabuto was leaning against a wall listening.

"Yes after all she still bares the mark you left on her years ago." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru snickered, "Yes and her Sharingan is just as good as Sasuke's, so once it's time I need her we shall hunt her down." He smirked looking at a picture of the marking he put on Himeko hanging on the wall.

Meanwhile far from where they were, in a forest area the falling star that Naruto and the girls saw wasn't a star at all. It was a meteor object heading right for the ground. It crashed into the earth putting a crater sized hole in the ground. Grunting was heard as something crawled up and out of the hole revealing to have been the red like creature that was drifting to earth locked in ice three years ago, "What, where am I?" he asked looking around the forest area, "Wherever I am, I know for certain this cannot be New York. Nevertheless now that I am back, this world will bow before the Shredder!" he laughed maniacally.

**(And that's the chapter for you.)**


	37. Journey to the Snow Country

**(Still got another for you.)**

One morning at the lair of squad seven and the turtles, they were all engaging in their morning spar with Leo against Sasuke, Himeko against Raph, Donny against Sakura, and Mikey against Kin and Naruto. Kushina and Splinter watched as their children sparred giving it their all, "Very good my sons and daughters, your skills are once again at their peak." Splinter said as they finished their sparing and bowed their heads to Splinter.

"Arigato father." They all replied.

"You should all be prepared for when you're called for a new mission as well." Kushina added.

"I know mom, I'm just glad we're done with D-rank missions," Naruto began, "We can leave the job of catching the Daimyo's wife's cat to the genin."

"I still plan on making that mission an A-rank once I become part of the council." Sasuke said knowing how hard it is to catch one little animal.

Suddenly the doors to the lair opened, and Kakashi walked in, "Squad Seven, turtles." He ordered.

Both teams stood before Kakashi, "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Hokage has requested a mission for both teams." Kakashi starts explaining.

"What sort of mission sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"All will be explained when we get there, now come on." Kakashi explained as they all followed the Jonin.

At the Administration building, the group met with Tsunade who was at her desk with Shizune off to the side, "Good to see you all made it. This mission I am about to assign to both teams is an A-rank."

"All right an A-Rank!" Naruto cheered.

"Keep your voice down Naruto, let her finish." Sakura chided him.

"Anyway this mission will require you all to travel to the Snow Country to deliver this package." Tsunade said presenting a package on the desk.

"Snow country?" Himeko asked.

"Who's our client?" Donny asked.

"It is none other than the country's leader Koyuki." Tsunade explained.

"Hey the princess." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, you know her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup during my travels with Ero-sennin we stopped in the Snow Country where they were shooting a movie. There was also an ambush during the set so we pitched in and saved everyone. The directors said it was so good they decided to make a movie based off of me." Naruto explained.

"Wow now that'd be cool, having your own movie." Mikey said.

"Keep dreaming Mikey." Raph replied.

"Wait a minute you said movie and Koyuki right?" Sakura asked.

"That about covers it." Naruto answered.

Sakura started squealing in excitement, "She's the famous actress better known as her role of Princess Gale."

"Who would've thought she'd actually be a princess in real life?" Kin asked Himeko who shrugged her shoulders.

"So this Princess wants us to deliver this package to her?" Raph asked.

"That's correct Raphael, but be warned there's a reason this is an A-rank mission." Tsunade warned them.

"You mean assassins, bandits?" Leo asked.

"Precisely Leonardo." Tsunade answered.

"Uh just one problem, me and my bros don't do well in cold climate, we're turtles remember?" Mikey asked.

"That won't be a problem, Mikey," Donny explained, "I worked up some thermal snow suits for us to keep us warm in cold climates."

"So then there should be no problems then?" Tsunade asked.

"Not at all Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered.

"Good, you all better hurry then." Tsunade ordered.

"What's in here anyway?" Mikey tried to look into the package, but Tsunade grabbed his hand.

"I'm afraid none of you are to look inside that package under any circumstances, understood?" she asked.

"Yes now please let go you're crushing my wrist." Mikey groaned as she let go.

"All right then we'll meet at the village gates in twenty." Kakashi ordered his squad and the turtles understood as well.

They left and back at the lair they were all packing up while Donny was laying out snow suits in the turtles respective colors, "You sure this will work, Don?" Raph asked.

"Positive, when turned on the suit from the inside will emit a warm temperature to keep our bodies from freezing in the cold climate." Donny explained.

"Ok guys we're ready." Naruto called as he and his squad stood in snow outfits.

Naruto's was red, Sakura's was pink, Sasuke's was blue, Himeko's was black and white, and Kin's was green, "All right just about ready." Leo said as he and his turtle bros slipped into their own snow outfits Donny laid out and grabbed their backpacks.

"Good luck on your mission my children." Splinter said.

"Hai master." Leo bowed his head.

"And make sure to stay warm, the land of snow can get to below zero." Kushina warned them.

"We will mom." Naruto replied.

"Come on guys let's go." Sakura said as they hurried off.

They soon met with their sensei, already wearing winter garb and was holding the package, "Well good to see you all made it, come on the Snow country awaits." He said and they started walking away from Konoha.

They soon were nearing the edge of the border of the land of Fire, where they hitched a boat ride across the sea. As they were on the boat Kakashi was reading his novel, while Sakura and Himeko were enjoying the breeze, Naruto and Sasuke were talking ways they could improve their combo moves, Kin was sharpening her daggers, while the turtles were lounging around enjoying the ride, all except for Mikey who had his head hung over the boat looking nauseous, "Oh man could this boat ride be less choppy?" Mikey groaned and gagged.

"Don't lose your lunch Mikey we'll be there soon." Naruto assured him.

"I hope so." Mikey said before he covered his mouth leaning over the boat and retched.

After an hour long boat ride it docked in the land of the snow where it looked like a snowy mountain area and forest, "Well this is it guys, we've entered the land of Snow." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah I got that figured out." Raph said in sarcasm as he started shivering.

"Where's the heat on this suit?" Mikey asked looking at his snow suit.

"Red button under right arm." Donny said raising his right arm revealing some buttons on the arm part of his suit.

The turtles pressed the red buttons on their suits and they started warming up from inside the suits, "Oh yeah this really…" Raph started.

"Makes you feel all warm and cozy inside your shell?" Mikey teased with a happy face.

"Don't make me hurt ya." Raph said with a frown.

"You gotta admit these suits really do keep you warm." Leo said liking the feeling not having to worry about the cold.

"That's our genius for ya." Naruto said pulling Donny into a headlock.

"Come on guys we better get a move on. This place can have snow storms when you least expect it." Kakashi said as they started walking.

They walked through the snowy lands through the forests as Naruto and Mikey decided to pass time by poking at each other, but it erupted into a poking war. Leo hearing this started to get agitated before looking, "Don't make me come back there you two."

"But he started it!" Mikey pointed to Naruto.

"I don't care who started it I'll finish it." Leo warns them.

The two stopped their poke war as the land they were trying to cross was nothing but ice. Kakashi was struggling to maintain balance while walking across the ice without skates, especially since he was carrying the package. Mikey was skating around him on the ice like a pro, "Hiya Kakashi," He said and skated over to Sasuke who was also trying to keep balance while walking, "Hiya Sasuke."

Sasuke grumbled, "Wonder if there's an ice walking lesson?" he asked himself.

Mikey was soon skating around the girls, who were trying to hold onto each other to keep from falling, while taking baby steps, "Hiya girls."

"Show off." Kin scowled.

The turtle skater skated around his three turtle bros and human bro who were struggling like the others, "Hiya bros." he said skating ahead, only to crash into a snow bank with his legs sticking out.

The others managed to get off the ice and onto the snowy land. They walked past Mikey who was still stuck, "Hiya Mikey." Raph mocked him.

Soon after Mikey got himself out of the snow bank and they continued on through the forest. Mikey who was walking with Himeko and Naruto at his sides smirked while gathering up some snow making it into a snowball and looked at Raph walking ahead of them signaling to the two what he's going to do. He threw it to the back of Raph's head as he spun looking furious, "Ok who threw that?" Raph demanded.

Himeko and Naruto quickly pointed their fingers at Mikey who looked nervous. Suddenly Mikey was met with a giant snowball thrown at him courtesy of Raph, who was clapping his hands together knowing that would teach Mikey about trying to mess with him. He noticed Himeko and Naruto laugh at Mikey's misfortune and smiled feeling glad he got a laugh out of them. Soon they stopped at a mountain for a breather, "Man traveling through a snow land is hard." Mikey said rubbing the soles of his boots.

"How much further do we have, Kakashi?" Leo asked the Jonin.

"According to the map it'll take us another whole day if we take the long way, but I know a short cut through there." Kakashi points to a cavern in a giant glacier.

"Through there?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry but I choose life." Mikey said not wanting to chance it.

"Michelangelo it'll get us there quicker." Kakashi informs him and the turtle agrees with a sigh.

"How do you know about that path sensei, were you here before?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"It was years ago, I was still an active member of the Anbu Black Ops," Kakashi explained, "My mission was a rescue mission, and the person I had to rescue was in fact Princess Koyuki when she was just a child."

"What happened?" Leo asked

"It was the work of her tyrannical uncle who took over the Snow Country," Kakashi explained, "I got her to safety where she was left under the care of some of her father's loyal followers."

"Whoa." Mikey and Himeko gasped.

"And when me and Ero-sennin were around here at the time we decided to help the movie people she was working with. She still remembered her bad memories of this place and refused to come, so we decided to pitch in and get her to come here," Naruto explained, "Although we ended up running into her uncle and some of his men who knew she was coming. Her uncle tried to kill her but I managed to pull a fast one and took him down."

"What an interesting story." Donny said.

"Yeah, and guarantee she'll be surprised to see me again." Naruto chuckled.

"Well she may be seeing you sooner than you think," Kakashi said pointing to the sky seeing it getting darker. "A snowstorm's on its way. We better hurry inside the cavern!" Kakashi ordered as they ran for it.

They all got inside before the storm hit, and the passage started getting covered up with snow, "There's no turning back for us now." Kin noted.

"Right so let's keep moving," Kakashi ordered as they went on through the cavern. While they traveled along the icicle and crystal looking cavern they admired how the icicles and crystals shined throughout the place, "Stay close, it's easy to get lost in a place like this." Kakashi let everyone know as they continued on.

Mikey who had been straddling behind a bit started looking at his reflection in the crystal cavern walls, seeing his reflection looked wacky like at a fun house, "Hey guys look at this!" Mikey called as he posed in front of a crystal wall showing off his bizarre reflections making him muscular, scrawny, chubby, wavy, and no necked.

Raph smacked the back of his head, "Will you stop clowning around?! Jeez it's like watching over and infant."

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

They walked past an ice slope designed like a slide above them. Kakashi who was carrying the package on his back slipped off him as he passed the slope and it started sliding down the slope. The group watched in confusion as the package slid down a tunnel out of sight. They screamed in shock and ran to the slope of the tunnel watching the package slide down it, "After that package!" Naruto called as they all jumped down the tunnel sliding after it while screaming.

The package and the ten unlucky ninja were sent hurdling around the whole cavern with slopes designed almost like a waterslide. Soon they were separated into separate tunnels; luckily Naruto landed in the tunnel the package was going down, "I got it!" Naruto called grabbing the package, but unfortunately fell through a hole while the package continued on the slope it was on. Naruto slid into Kakashi who was sliding out of a tunnel.

"Where are the others?" Kakashi asked his blonde student who had no idea.

Meanwhile Sakura was sliding down a slope that was like a circular stairwell on her stomach as she screamed and laughed from all the excitement, until she started sliding down a path with Kin who was sliding down as well, "You going for a belly burner Sakura?" Kin asked.

"Not by choice!" Sakura called as she continued sliding on her stomach.

Sasuke and Himeko were sliding down a slope that was crossing like multiple figure eights connected, "I'll bet the ninja before us never got into situations like this!" Himeko called.

"Well then we'll have stories to tell the younger generation if we get through this!" Sasuke called as he was sliding down the slop beside Himeko.

Meanwhile the turtles were sliding down in the fetal position using their shells like saucer sleds, "Major spin cycle!" Mikey cried as they were sliding down the slope and soon all ten of them met up on the same slope with the package still ahead of them.

"Big problem!" Leo called pointing ahead.

They looked ahead seeing a tall iceberg that was in their path, "We're gonna die!" Mikey and Naruto screamed while holding onto each other. All of them crashed into it as it stopped them from sliding.

"Thank goodness." Sakura sighed until they heard cracking sound coming form the bottom of the iceberg.

"Oh great." Raph said as the iceberg cracked and started falling downward carrying them on top.

They surfed on top of the iceberg with Mikey trying to make the most of it by enjoying the ride while the others were trying hard to stay on, "Bigger problem than before." Donny called pointing up ahead to a huge amount of razor sharp ice shards sticking out of the ground. The iceberg surfed over the shards until it crashed at the end of the sea of shards sending them hurdling off the iceberg and they were sliding on regular straight slopes with the package not too far ahead.

"Don't let anything happen to that package!" Kakashi ordered as they tried sliding to grab it.

"I got it!" Naruto called trying to grab it but it slid further ahead.

"No I got it!" Himeko called trying to grab it but missed as well.

Suddenly the package was sent airborne when its slide inclined. Kakashi quickly spun around planning to catch it. Mikey looked in front and screamed, for they were going to collide in a wall of ice. Mikey ended up hitting it first putting a huge outline of him in the wall followed by Leo, Donny, Raph, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kin, then Himeko. Meanwhile the package fell, and Kakashi caught it easily, followed by crashing into the same wall. When the snow cleared, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Himeko, Kin, Kakashi, Leo, Raph, and Donny laid straight up looking shocked with pile's of snow on their head's suddenly jumping out of the snow was Mikey.

"Whoa! Whoo! Yeah! Who's up for round two?" Mikey called signaling if they're up for another go. The others glared at him while Raph responded by smacking the back of his head, "Then again maybe no."

"That was definitely crazy." Sakura said regaining her composure.

"On the upside, that slide wasn't all bad." Naruto said.

"How can you say that when we could've died back there?" Sasuke asked.

"Because look." Naruto pointed ahead to an opening in the glacier cave revealing light.

"No way!" Donny gasped as they rushed for the opening and were outside again in calmer weather.

"We made it out." Leo gasped.

"And right where we need to be." Kakashi adds looking down seeing the Snow country's capital city.

"We're here!" Himeko and Sakura cheered.

"All right!" The turtles cheered.

"Well then we better hurry." Naruto said as they continued on heading for the city unknown that they were being watched by four men wearing headbands with snow symbols on them.

"So that's them huh?" One asked.

"Yes, the squads we were warned about, and their being led by Kakashi the Copy Cat ninja." Another said.

"And those four big ones, they're the infamous mutants the ninja lands have been talking about for some time now." A third mentioned.

"Don't worry we'll deal with them all soon enough regardless of what their reputations are." The fourth added.

"But first it's the matter of the package, no question it contains valuable information on the village of Konoha." The first noted.

"If it were in our possessions we can use that information to rage an infiltration on the village itself." The third planned.

"First we have to get it from them before they reach the castle." The fourth said.

"Let's get the others, we'll attack soon." The second one ordered as they headed off to collect more of their men to rage an ambush on the Konoha ninja and turtles.

**(And there you have it.)**


	38. Turtles in the Snow

**(Welcome back.)**

The Konoha ninja and the turtles entered the kingdom, and approached the castle where a guard stopped them, "Identify yourselves."

"We're Squad Seven from Konoha. I believe Princess Yuki is expecting our company." Kakashi started.

The guard checked his notes until he stopped, "Ah here you are, please come right this way." The guard escorted them inside the palace.

As they walked through the halls, squad seven minus Naruto, and the turtles were surprised as the palace interior design like a regular royal design, "Awesome, this Princess Koyuki sure knows how to live." Mikey said looking at some vases.

"Word of advice Michelangelo 'you break it you buy it'." Kakashi said as they continued walking. Mikey fearing of breaking anything goes back to the group making sure not to touch anything.

They were then brought into a chamber room where a beautiful woman was on her throne, "May I present her royal highness, Princess Kazahana Koyuki." The guard introduced them.

They approached the princess bowing, except for Naruto, "Your highness." Kakashi, Sasuke, and the turtles bow.

"Your Excellency." Sakura, Kin, and Himeko bowed.

"What's up Princess?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"Show some respect." Leo scolded him to.

The princess motioned them to calm down, "Oh that's quite all right no offense taken. Besides this is how Naruto is like, at least from how I knew him." She giggled.

"It's good to see you again Princess Koyuki." Naruto smiled.

Princess Koyuki got off her throne and stepped down to them, "It is indeed. So these are the people you've told me about, Naruto," She looked at everyone, "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Himeko Ankoku, Kin Tsuchi." She noticed squad seven.

"That's right." Naruto nodded and the princess turned to the turtles.

"And these must be the brothers you spoke so highly of," She looked at each of them, "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael."

"Yup that's us." Mikey replied.

"Now then did you bring the package I requested?" she asked.

"Yes Princess, right here." Kakashi presented her the package.

"Thank goodness, I was worried." Koyuki said as she took the package.

"Now that we delivered it, can we find out what's inside it?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah I wanna know what we risked our shells for." Raph said.

"Guys, don't be rude," Donny said and turned to the princess, "Princess Koyuki if you don't mind can we see what it is you've requested from the village?"

"My you're all so interested, well I suppose a few spoilers wouldn't hurt." Yuki said as she was ready to open it until a guard rushed in.

"Princess, we got trouble!" the guard called and the ninja and turtles looked surprised.

"What's the situation?" The princess asked.

"We got invading rogue snow ninja." The guard explained.

The Princess frowned, "No doubt followers to my late tyrant of an uncle."

"What should we do?" The guard asked.

"Alert all the other troops. I don't know what they're really here for, but we won't let them invade our kingdom like they have the right," She ordered. She turned towards the Konoha ninja, "I'll be willing to pay you extra if you…" she started but Naruto raised a hand signaling her to not finish he sentence.

"This one's on us." Naruto smiled drawing his katanas.

His brothers and team drew their weapons along with Kakashi grabbing a kunai, "Ok guys it's ninja time!" Leo called as they hurried out of the palace to join the fight.

As they got outside they saw a whole squad of snow ninja fighting the palace guards, "Looks like these guards could use a hand." Naruto said.

"So let's lend them one." Raph smirked twirling his Sais.

So they all took off to help the guards, "Hey dudes, mind if I cut in?" Mikey asked as he swung in nailing four ninja with his chucks.

"Get those Konoha ninja!" one rogue snow ninja ordered as they started going after Squad Seven.

"Ok guys, go time!" Naruto called as he sliced the kunai and daggers from five Snow ninja, before delivering a spin kick nailing all of them.

Sakura was using her newfound strength from Tsunade and clobbered one ninja after another. Kin was using her dagger and needle attacks against the ninja hitting pressure points to knock them out or hit fatal areas. Raph and Leo grabbed a pole and started running toward the ninja, "Step up to the bar boys for a little limbo!" Raph called as they ran up to them causing them to fly over the pole or get knocked under it.

Kakashi and Sasuke were dealing with a few more until they heard Princess Koyuki scream, "The Princess!" Sasuke gasped.

"Someone's gotten up there." Kakashi realized.

"I'll stop them!" Himeko said as she ran up the tower by controlling the chakra to her feet. When she jumped in she saw three snow ninja surrounding the princess, "Hey leave her alone!" She called while forming hand signs, "Yin-Yang Bunshin no Jutsu!" she called summoning a light and dark clone and took on the three snow ninja getting them away from the princess, "That was easy." She said as she and her clones took them down with no difficulty.

"Himeko, look out!" Koyuki called as another snow ninja swatted her aside and grabbed the princess and the case.

"See you later." The Snow ninja called as he jumped through the window.

"Look!" Naruto called seeing the snow ninja with the princess in hand.

"He's got the princess!" the guard called but the snow ninja vanished in a Shunshin of snow.

"No he got away!" the guard growled.

"We'll get her back, but right now we need to see to Himeko." Naruto said as they went back in and nursed Himeko back to recovery.

"How can we track them, they must be further from the kingdom by now." A guard said.

"That's where I come in." Himeko said as she formed a hand sign while concentrating, and there in a flash Himeko had become Isis.

"Isis." Naruto gasped not having seen her in years.

Isis smiled at Naruto, "Well hello there Naruto, long time no see." She flicked his forehead playfully.

"Aw gee!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

"Isis we need you to locate Princess Koyuki." Leo explained.

"No problem," Isis said as she concentrated on the yin/yang signatures from the princess and her captor. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "I found them. Just outside the kingdom, if we hurry we can catch them!"

"Then let's go!" Naruto ordered as they hurried off with Isis leading the way.

Meanwhile outside the kingdom on the snowy hill, "Let go of me!" Koyuki struggled to break free.

"Sorry Princess, but until I've gotten the contents of this package, no one's going anywhere." The ninja said.

"Wanna bet!" a female voice called, as Kin suddenly appeared launching daggers for him, but he jumped away still in possession of the Princess and the package.

"Drat how'd you track me here?" the snow ninja asked.

"You can thank me for that." Isis said approaching with the others behind her.

"I think introductions are in order." Kakashi said.

"I am Reiki Hyouga (Chill Glacier), and I am here to revenge Dotou-sama." The snow ninja introduced.

"So you work for the Princess' deceased uncle." Naruto frowned.

"Yes, thanks to what you did to him years ago all of us were casted out in exile," Reiki argued, "But once I put an end to his niece and discover the secrets from what you were passing off to her in this package I will take over the Snow country."

"Fat chance." Sasuke said drawing his sword.

"Ah-ah-ah," Reiki uses Yuki as a shield, "I wouldn't attack me if I were you."

"That's low!" Isis growled.

"Using someone innocent as a shield is cowards play!" Leo growled.

"In the ninja world there's no room for honor." Reiki said.

"How wrong you are." Kakashi said as he was ready to attack, but Naruto held him back.

"No sensei, we can't attack, all we can do is surrender." Naruto said and eyeballed him to play along.

"I guess you're right Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Raph shouted.

"And to show my loyalty, I shall bow to the new ruler." Naruto said getting bow on his knees and bowed.

"Naruto." Isis and Sakura gasped.

Naruto who had his face and hands down on the ground and mumbled something, "Now this is the kind of respect I'll be looking forward to once I rule." Reiki smirked.

"Rule this." Naruto said as he vanished.

"What?" Reiki gasped which surprised the others as well.

Suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head from Naruto. Reiki ended up dropping the package and released Princess Yuki, "Grab them!" Naruto called as Kakashi nabbed the Princess while Isis grabbed the package.

"But how?" Reiki was confused.

Naruto smirked, "Hiraishin is the key." Naruto replied signaling he used his Hiraishin method to put a seal behind Reiki.

Isis tossed the package to Mikey, "I'll deal with this guy."

"You don't frighten me girl!" Reiki started hand signs, "Ninpo, Snow Dragon Jutsu!" he called firing a blast of snow that looked like a dragon head right at Isis.

"Move!" Koyuki begged.

Isis stood her ground as the attack was about to collide with her, until she swatted it away with her bare hand, "What the?" Reika gasped.

"Wow, seems Isis has also been training." Naruto noticed.

"That was fun, let me try," Isis formed hand signs, "Yin style: Dark Fire Jutsu!" she launched her black fire jutsu right for Reiki who was avoiding it as hard as he could.

"Yin-Yang Bunshin no Jutsu!" she summoned six light clones and six dark clones that took him on while he fought back against him unaware the clones and Isis were luring him back.

'Why do I have this feeling I'm falling right into something?' he thought to himself until he saw the ground below him starting to glow. "Hey what's this?"

He saw he was standing on top of a Yin/Yang symbol which locked him inside a barrier, "It worked." Isis smirked.

"What did you do?" Reiki demanded.

"A little seal I've worked on for three years. I call it the Yin-Yang sealing realm," Isis explained, "This seal extracts your bodies Yin and Yang and traps them both forever into the Yin Yang world."

"What?" Reiki gasped.

"That's' right, so say bye-bye." Isis taunted him.

Reiki was panicking as his body split into two halves with one black and the other white. The two halves started swirling in clockwise and counterclockwise motion as if they were going down a drain, until the reached the center of the yin/yang symbol and vanished, "He's gone." Kin gasped.

"Yup." Sasuke agreed.

"So we won?" Mikey asked.

"Looks like it." Donny answered.

The princess sighed in relief, "Thank you all, for everything, especially you Isis."

"No problem your highness." Isis said as she transformed back into Himeko.

"Well now that were all safe, let's head back to the palace." Kakashi instructed and they all hurried back.

When they reached the palace, the princess was welcomed by her royal guards that were glad to see she was ok. When they got into the throne room, Raph spoke up, "Ok the Princess is safe, and the bad guys are toast, can we please finally see what's in this package?"

"Well you do deserve to know so very well." Princess Koyuki said opening the package and pulled out some kind of document.

"What's that special documents on the village?" Donny asked.

"No actually, it's…" The princess started until Kakashi got a look at the title and gasped.

"No way, it's!" Kakashi sputtered, "A script to the Make-Out Tactics movie!"

"Make-Out Tactics movie?" Squad seven asked.

Raph's eyes turned on with anger, "You mean we risked our shells for a movie script?!"

"Yes and I can't thank you all enough," Yuki said hugging Raph and Naruto who both blushed, which diminished Raph's rage, "I had requested this script draft from Jiraiya-sama, he did promise me a part when his next book became a movie."

"Figures that what you and Ero-sennin were talking about in secrecy." Naruto sighed.

"Well seeing as how we accomplished our mission, I think we should head home now right guys?" Kakashi asked everyone.

"Hai." They replied.

Soon they were exiting the kingdom where the princess watched them leave while waving goodbye. As they walked the girls, Sasuke, and the turtles were holding autographed pictures of the Princess, "Wow an autographed picture from a princess and an actress." Mikey smiled.

"Just don't start kissing it." Raph warned him.

"This could be a long trip back." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey why not take the short cut?" Mikey asked referring to the caves.

"No way!" they all answered not wanting to go through that torture slide again.

"Ok-ok don't be crabs." Mikey grumbled.

While watching from a top a hill was Sakyo and Kira both dressed in winter garbs, "Well looks like they really did a number on those snow ninja, especially Isis." Sakyo said to Kira who was scowling.

"I cannot let her get any stronger. That power rightfully belongs to me." Kira growled.

"Keep your head on. Remember to keep a clear mind." Sakyo reminded him.

"I know. Which is why we're going for them." Kira explained.

"We're going to expose ourselves to them, is that wise?" Sakyo asked.

"Not right away, Sakyo. We're going for them by bringing them to us." Kira smirked as the two walked off into a portal.

**(And that's all for now.)**


	39. Beach Fight

**(Welcome back guys to my next chapter.)**

One morning Squad Seven, and the turtles were around Kakashi looking shocked, "Can you repeat that again sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura, I just said I won free passes to the Beach Country's most luxurious beach resort in a lottery game." Kakashi started.

"All right!" they all cheered.

"Well I'm sparing some of my loose cash for an extra ticket so I can bring Hinata." Naruto smirked.

"Think you can spot some for April, Casey, and the kids I'm sure they could use a vacation like this." Mikey suggested.

"You might as well bring your mom, Master Splinter, and Yin-yang sensei while you're at it." Himeko suggested to Naruto.

"You're right. Master's been so good to me I owe him everything, and mom would probably kill me if I didn't invite her." Naruto said.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we leave." Kakashi instructed.

"Yes!" the squads cheered along with Mikey.

"You guys talk with mom, Master Splinter, and Yin-Yang sensei, I got to meet Hinata." Naruto said running off.

Soon the guys went back to the lair and told Kushina, Splinter, and Yin-Yang, and the three looked excited about the good news, while Leo jumped back to New York via Donny's portal to give the news to Casey and April, "The Beach country is famous for it beautiful beaches and luxurious resorts there, I've been there when I was on my honeymoon." Kushina said.

"It is a most harmonious place to relax and relieve any stress." Splinter added.

"Yup I had to stay there for a bit while I was away from the village." Yin-Yang put in.

Suddenly a portal opened up, and out came Leo, "Well Leo how'd it go?" Raph asked.

"They agreed, and the kids were exited as well." Leo replied.

"All right it'll be like a big family reunion!" Mikey cheered.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he found Hinata performing the Hyuga gentle fist art while standing on top of water. Naruto watched entranced by her skill and grace like she was doing ballet. When she finished her move with a stance he applauded her getting her attention, "Impressive, truly impressive Hinata." Naruto complimented her.

"Oh Naruto, how long have you been here?" Hinata asked.

"About four minutes actually." Naruto answered.

"Oh, well thank you for thinking so much of my move." Hinata said with a blush.

"Welcome, anyway Hinata the reason I came looking for you is are you free tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed more, 'Naruto, is he asking me out?' she thought.

"Because I'd like you to join me and my squad at the Beach country's luxurious beach resort, if you want to at least." Naruto explained.

"Yes!" Hinata cheered but blushed upon her burst, "I mean, I'd love to Naruto. My squads on break anyway."

"Cool, pack now and meet us at the village gates tomorrow at nine." Naruto instructed her.

"I'll be there." Hinata nodded.

"Great, see you then." Naruto said pecking her cheek causing her to go red, and when he left she fainted into the water, but didn't care because she was going to be spending time with Naruto at a beach resort.

The very next day, after getting the ok from Tsunade to take off, they were at the village gates when Casey and April stepped out of the portal with their kids Cappie and June. Cappie and June were already three years old with more hair on their heads and already knew how to walk and talk in a few simple words, "Good to see you guys decided to come." Naruto said.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss this for the world, and it's good to see ya again Naruto." Casey said since this had been the first time April and Casey have seen him since he got back.

"Yeah you sure got bigger." April noticed.

"Thanks guys." Naruto smiled as Cappie and June ran to him.

"Uncle Naruto!" they cheered.

"Hey guys how're you?" Naruto asked giving them a hug.

"We're fine." They replied.

Kakashi looked around, "Well it's good seeing you all here, and now that we're all together we can go now."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Mikey cheered as they started walking off.

After an hour of traveling they found themselves at the Beach country which was exactly as they were told about it. There were beach resorts all around with a huge beach and ocean, "Wow." The young ninjas gasped.

"Now this is living." Kin said.

"Get ready to retire boys." Raph tells his bros.

"It's beautiful." Hinata gasped.

"Oh wow." Casey agreed.

"Well we better get settled in." Kakashi said as they entered the nearest resort.

They approached the man behind the desk, "Good morning sir I'm Sakyo, how may I help you?" he asked Kakashi.

"Reservation Hatake?" Kakashi asked about his reservation.

Sakyo checked reservations and found it, "Ah yes here you are sir, everyone here with you?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Splendid we have you set up on the fifth floor in a two bedroom suite." Sakyo explained.

"Perfect." Kakashi said.

"Are there enough beds for all of us?" Casey asked.

"I hope so, there's no way we're sharing beds." Naruto said.

"I know we're not seven years old." Sasuke agreed.

"Unless they're Co-Ed." Naruto smiled while Himeko blushed while smiling and Hinata just blushed.

"Actually the girls will get one room, while we get the other." Kakashi said and Naruto pouted.

"Well guess that's how it is." Leo replied.

"Well let's go," Mikey said stepping forward until he almost tripped by a shoe lying out, "You guys shouldn't leave shoes lying around people could trip you know."

"You're right my apologies," Sakyo said as they left. He glanced down at the shoe revealing it was on somebody who was knocked out and lying on the floor behind the desk. Turns out it was the real clerk that handled the reservations, and that Sakyo had infiltrated the place. He smirked, "We got them."

Up in the room they group entered and gasped at how luxurious it was. There were nice clean tables and desks, a jumbo widescreen TV in both rooms, comfy arm chairs, couches, and two king sized beds in both rooms, "Oh sweet!" Raph cheered.

"I could get used to this." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata walked to the balcony and looked out at the ocean, "Oh this is beautiful."

"Sugoi!" Himeko added.

Casey stood in the center of the room, "Ok ladies get dressed let's be at the beach in thirty."

"Hai!" they agreed.

Soon enough the guys minus the turtles and Splinter were all in swim wear. Naruto was wearing red orange swim trunks with sunglasses over his eyes, Casey's were black, Sasuke's were blue, Kakashi's were green, Yin-Yang's were black and white mixture, and little Cappie was wearing black and red checkerboard trunks. The girls were each wearing two piece bikinis with Sakura's being red and was also wearing a straw hat with a pink ribbon around the brim, Kin's was army camouflage color, Himeko's was black and white, Hinata's was lilac, April's was hot pink, Kushina's was orange, and little June wore a frilly blue one piece with an inner tube duck around her waist, "Ok guys, beach party time!" Mikey cheered as they headed for the beach ready for some fun in the sun.

As they headed for the beach Sakyo was watching from a window, "They really fell for this trap."

"See and you doubted me." Kira said appearing out of thin air.

"My apologies for having doubts," Sakyo apologized, "So do we take them now?"

"Not yet, let's let them have their fun for now," Kira started, "Because their fun will be a fight for their lives." Kira smirked deviously.

At the beach, the guys were engaging in several activities. Mikey went out into the water to surf; he had the hang of it until he got a wipe out. Donny and Leo were throwing a frisbee around and catching it, Kakashi was sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella reading his book, Yin-Yang was lying on a beach chair working on a tan, Kushina was trying to flank off some men who're giving her amorous looks, Splinter was on a beach towel under shade meditating while appreciating the nice weather around him, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting close together on a blanket under the sun, Casey and April were helping their kids build a sand castle, Raph and Kin were having a cold refreshing beverage with Kin modeling for some boys who couldn't take their eyes off her, and finally Naruto and a clone of him were putting some suntan oil on Hinata's and Himeko's backs, needless to say the two girls were enjoying it very much, "Oh yeah surfs up!" Mikey cheered as he rode the waves.

"Man coming here had to be the best opportunity we've had." Donny said catching the frisbee.

"I know this place is amazing." Leo agreed.

"Oh that's it Naruto, that's the spot." Himeko moaned in ecstasy as Naruto's clone spread the oil on her back.

"How's this Hinata?" Naruto asked as he did the Hyuga girl.

"This is, really nice Naruto, arigato." Hinata said while blushing.

"We truly needed this break." Sakura said lying back.

"That's for sure." Sasuke agreed.

"Once again thanks for this sensei." Kin said grabbing a bottle of root beer and popped the cap off.

"Don't mention it." Kakashi said as he continued reading his book.

"I'm thinking about retiring to this place." Raph said as he was enjoying himself.

"I hear ya." Mikey agreed as he came on shore.

"I told you this place was paradise." Kushina told everyone.

"You sure weren't kidding, Kushina." April said as she was chilling.

"Yeah, this sure beats the city." Casey agreed.

After an hour, Sakyo approached the guests of Konoha and New York, "And how are we this afternoon everyone?"

"Doing perfect Sakyo, this is a very nice joint you got here." Naruto said as he was kicking back on a chair.

"Yes we always aim to please our guests, and the main attraction has yet to come." Sakyo explained.

"Main attraction, what's that?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sakyo answered.

"How soon dude?" Mikey asked confused.

"Right now," Sakyo smirked as he forms hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his palm down and n a poof stood Kira.

"Hello Konoha ninja." Kira snickered.

Everyone was shocked while Yin-Yang and Himeko looked distraught, "Guys get back that demon is Kira!" Yin-Yang called.

"Kira?" Naruto and Sasuke gasped in confusion.

"As in Kira; 'The demon who lost the title of chief of Darkness summonings' Kira?" Mikey asked.

"That's him." Yin-Yang nodded.

Himeko was distraught looking at the demon in the face and all of a sudden gotten flashback images of looking through the eyes of Isis.

_Isis was just an infant and looked on the verge of death watching Kira before her, "I have won!" Kira declared._

"_You've made a big mistake Kira!" Kureno's voice was heard as she could only hear sounds of attacking before her vision reverted back to present._

Kira looked around at the people, "Well-well, four mutant turtles, two Uzumaki's, two Ankoku's, an Uchiha, a Hyuga, and a mutant rat."

"So you're the one who's rivaled the chief dark summon of my family." Himeko started.

"If you're referring to that miserable fool Kureno, then there is no rivaled only surpassed," Kira replied, "That bird brain took the title that was rightfully mine, so I took the one thing he held more than the title itself."

"You murdered his daughter." Sakura frowned.

"An act as treasonous as that deserves no forgiveness." Splinter added.

"Spare me. I did not come here for forgiveness," Kira looked to Himeko, "I came for Isis' power."

Naruto then realized that Sakyo summoned him, "Sakyo, you're working with him?"

Sakyo smirked, "Yes," He said throwing off his attire and was in black and red pants, black boots, and a black vest on. "In fact I was there with Kira during the Battle Nexus tournament."

"What really?" Mikey asked surprised.

"Yes, it was me and Kira that sent Tigara into the tournament to try and get the girl to release Isis' power, and it worked," Sakyo explained, "And it worked even more when we had forged those free tickets to Kakashi knowing he would take his own squad here."

"So why're you with him?" Naruto asked.

"Well years ago when I was your age, I lived in a place known as the land of mines," Sakyo explained, "I was ordered to work in the mines with other children in order to earn my keep. I couldn't stand working under such torture. I just wanted it all to stop. It was then Kira came to me offering me the power to make them pay. And power did he offer me," He smirked, "He gave me the ability to summon him and his kind to dispose of all those who did me wrong. He would then offer me further more power if I helped him scour the land in search of the one who contained the soul of Isis. And now here she is." Sakyo said looking at Himeko.

Himeko frowned, "None of you are getting your hands on Isis' power so long as I'm here."

"And we won't let that happen either." Leo agreed as they all took positions.

"Then you'd take us both on, fools you all are." Kira said stepping forward with Sakyo.

"April take the kids the safety, we'll handle this." Casey ordered his wife who took their kids and headed for cover.

The turtles, and the ninja drew their weapons and Casey grabbed a beach umbrella to use as a bo-staff, "Remember you guys, Kira's a demon Lord. You never know what he'll do." Yin-Yang instructed them.

"Hai!" they understood.

Kira flapped his wings and flew up bit, soaring right for them knocking them aside, until he reached Himeko who activated her Sharingan and jumped to the side avoiding him,

"Sakyo, handle the rest while I deal with the girl." Kira instructed.

"You got it." Sakyo nodded getting ready to fight as Naruto pulled out Gunshin and Sasuke pulled out his sword.

"You ready to get in the game, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked to his pal.

"Always." Sasuke agreed.

"Fools, let me show you an example of Kira's power," Sakyo formed hand signs, "Darkness clone Jutsu!" he summoned four clones of himself which looked like shadow men with darker hair, gray skin, even their outfits were gray.

"Attack!" Leo called as they went on the attack.

The turtles were attacking one of the clones that had all four of them giving it their all. Splinter, Casey, Kakashi, Yin-Yang, and Kushina took on the second clone, Sakura and Kin dealt with the third clone, Sasuke handled the final clone, while Naruto had the real Sakyo. Despite being clones, Sakyo's darkness ones still had the original's strengths and all and were becoming difficult to handle, but with Yin-Yang who's also studied in the art of darkness made it a more even game, "Kushina hold him steady!" Yin-Yang commanded.

Kushina used her chakra chains to hold the clone in place, "Kakashi, now!" Kushina called.

Kakashi conjured Raikiri in his hand and launched it at the clone destroying it, "One down." Splinter said.

"Yeah but there's three more to go." Casey added seeing the remaining three clones deal with the turtles, kunoichi, and Sasuke.

"Come on guys, we got to focus!" Leo said as they concentrating as markings appeared on their bodies, "Now attack!" he ordered and the four brothers attacked the clone directly causing it to burst.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey called.

Kin was going hand to hand with the clone, but was getting tired, "Hinata take over."

"Ok!" Hinata said activating her Byakugan and struck at the clones chakra points but was strong enough to take the blows without dispersing, "Ok Sakura you're turn!"

"On it, and I only need one hit for this!" Sakura declared as she gathered chakra to her fist and threw the punch at the clone nailing it in the face, "Cha!" she called as the clone crashed into beach chairs and dispersed.

Sasuke was still going against his opponent until he found an open spot to strike, "Chidori!" Sasuke thrusted a Chidori into the clone's chest and it dispersed.

"That's the end of the clones, now for the real one." Casey said as they saw Naruto still fighting the real Sakyo.

"You got some strong abilities boy, but not enough compared to the energy of Kira." Sakyo said.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto said as he continued striking with Gunshin.

Meanwhile off to the side was Himeko still avoiding Kira's swooping attacks with her Sharingan, "Oh man this is really becoming a pain!"

'_Then perhaps I should step in.'_ a voice echoed in her mind as Himeko transformed into Isis.

"So Isis, still alive?" Kira smirked.

"And waiting for you murderer!" Isis declared.

"You have only waited in vain. You shall fail to protect your own friends just as your parents failed to protect you!" Kira mocked her.

Isis growled, "You're mine!" she tackled the demon lord as they fought mercilessly.

From where the others were they watched as Kira and Isis fought skillfully and without mercy, "Look at them go." Sakura gasped.

"So that's the power of Isis." Raph said.

"Yes we're looking at two of the strongest forces in the world clash." Yin-Yang added.

"Anybody got popcorn?" Mikey asked and they all glared at him, "Never mind."

The two clashing forces go through hand signs, "Darkness art; Shadow arrow jutsu!" Kira fired dark chakra arrows for Isis.

"Light art; Illuminating shield jutsu!" Isis called creating a light chakra shield to deflect the arrows.

The two continued going at it move after move without letting up, and pretty soon both were at their peak and they fell back landing on their respective sides, "Master!" Sakyo looked at Kira.

Isis had reverted back to Himeko, "Himeko!" Naruto and Sasuke gasped as the two and Yin-Yang gathered around.

"Kira speak to me." Sakyo pleaded.

"Sakyo, we must flee now." Kira ordered.

"But what about the girl?" Sakyo asked knowing they finally have her in their grasp they're going to runaway now.

"Don't worry there'll be other times," Kira assured him, "And remember this Himeko Ankoku, you cannot hide from me now. I will find you and take the power of Isis one way or another." He said opening a portal and the duo escape.

"They got away!" Raph growled after he tried to grab them.

"Come on we gotta get Himeko back to the resort room." Kakashi ordered as they picked her up and carried her all the way back.

Soon enough at the resort Himeko had woken up in the resort room's bed seeing everyone around her, "Guys, what happened?"

"Himeko, how do you feel?" Splinter asked.

"A little drowsy, but I'll be ok." Himeko answered.

"Thank goodness." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"What happened to Kira and Sakyo?" Himeko asked.

"Kira ran out of energy just like you did." Kin started.

"They escaped before we could nab them." Leo added.

"Terrific." She said in sarcasm.

"Don't worry Himeko, what matters the most is you and Isis are unharmed." Yin-Yang said.

"He's right Himeko." Naruto agreed.

"Right." Himeko smiled.

"And as a thank you from the resort for getting rid of the imposter, they've awarded us with a full thank you meal buffet." Casey added.

"Cool, wonder what kind of sweet food they have." She ponders and everyone chuckles.

Later that night after they chowed down on a huge buffet, everyone was asleep until Naruto, his bros, and his squad noticed Himeko outside walking along the beach alone.

Himeko was walking along the beach humming to herself. Himeko took a drink of cola from a can and looks out at the calm sea.

Naruto and the guys had made it outside the resort and headed to the beach but kept some distance so no to disturb Himeko. After she finished singing the guys approached her, "You doing ok Himeko?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine guys, just a lot's gone through my mind." Himeko explained.

"You mean about Kira?" Mikey asked.

"More than that," Himeko explained, "There's Kira, Isis' powers, it's all finally caught up to me. I'm going to face Kira one day. I just hope I'll be ready for it."

"You will be ready for it," Sasuke encouraged her, "And if not, we'll be right there beside you."

"Sasuke's right Himeko, you can always count on us." Sakura agreed.

"You can't get rid of us even if we wanted you to." Naruto smiled.

Himeko smiles and hugs Naruto and Sasuke, "Arigato everyone."

"Hey look." Mikey pointed across the sea as the sun started rising.

"Pretty." Hinata cheered.

"Sure is." Kin agreed as they all watched the sunrise.

Meanwhile far from the resort, the red alien being that crashed on the land was wandering around a forest around a mountain range, "I have traveled this land for what seems like years and I've found no one. How long must I suffer?" he growled.

"Well my fine friend your suffering shall end here." A slithering voice chuckled.

"Who's there, I demand you show yourself!" the alien ordered.

"Very well," The voice said revealing it to have belonged to Orochimaru who walked out from behind a tree which startled the alien, "How very fortunate to stumble across one of the greatest masters of Ninjitsu here of all places. Wouldn't you agree Ch'Rell, or would you prefer to be known as… the Shredder?"

The alien called Ch'Rell gasped getting a good look at Orochimaru and scowled, "That slithery voice and the way you laugh, you are Orochimaru of the Sannin!"

Orochimaru snickered, "I guess my reputation is even known past the stars, how lucky for me."

"And if you are here, then my assumptions were true," The alien said, "This is the ninja land. It has been so long since I walked this very land."

"Yes, back when you had real feet." Orochimaru smirked.

"Watch it!" Ch'Rell frowned.

"I'm sorry to have said the wrong words, it's just it's hard to recognize the great Shredder without his own battle attire." Orochimaru explained about the alien's current state.

"Yes, when I was banished past the stars my body was taken away from me," Ch'Rell started, "But now that I'm back, I will show this land the true meaning of ninja."

"In that case allow me to be of service to you." Orochimaru said snapping his fingers and Kabuto appeared.

"Yes my lord?"

"Kabuto my boy, take our honored guest back to the lair." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said as he held up Ch'Rell knowing not to drop him as the two took the alien to their hideout.

"When we get to the lair, tell us everything you know which led you to being here." Orochimaru instructed.

"Done, so long as you brief me on what's happened here in the ninja land." Ch'Rell said as they entered a cave.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time.)**


	40. Villains Alliance

**(And here's my next one guys.)**

In the cave lair of Orochimaru and the Oto ninja, the snake Sannin himself was talking with Ch'rell about the events of which has been happening in the ninja lands as of late,

"And that's what's been happening up until now." Orochimaru explained to the alien.

"I see, very interesting," Ch'rell answered, "So many things have happened. The betrayal of the Seven Swordsmen, The Hyuga Cloud incident, the Uchiha massacre, and what's more the Jinchuriki. And what's more, my own enemies have joined forces with your own."

"Yes, it appears we share a common enemy now don't we?" Orochimaru asked.

"Indeed." Ch'rell agreed.

Suddenly a white snake slunk up Orochimaru's back and hissed into his ear as he listened, "It seems we have some unwanted guests here."

"We'll deal with it." Kabuto said as he and an Oto ninja got ready to check it out until the doors to the room broke down.

Bodies of other Oto ninja guards were thrown into the room as a grunt was heard. A black haired woman in ninja armor wielding twin swords landed into the room glaring daggers, and accompanying her was a red haired man wearing titanium body armor while carrying a blaster. They all gasped as the intruders entered and the woman saw Ch'rell and flipped over to his side, "My name is Karai," She declared as Kabuto and the other Oto shinobi cringed at her moves being able to have taken out their guards, "He is my father." She motioned to Ch'rell.

"Three guesses which side of the gene pool she's been swimming in, eh Kabuto?" the Oto shinobi joked to Kabuto, before Karai kicked him aside.

Kabuto looked in shock as how quick the woman was to react and she pointed one of her swords at him, "Will you be a nuisance with your levity as well?" she asked Orochimaru's right hand man.

Kabuto smirked, "Not at all ma'am."

Karai continued, "I have gone to great lengths to keep vigil over my father since his incarceration. Chaplin." She motioned to the red haired man to continue.

"But some time ago he vanished from our monitoring system," Chaplin explained, "When we finally relocated him we pinpointed him to this location."

"Tell us who are you, and why have you taken my father?" Karai demanded out of Orochimaru who smirked at her attempts to threaten him.

"Karai, Chaplin, stand down!" Ch'rell ordered.

"Master?" Chaplin asked confused.

"Father?" Karai asked in confusion as well.

"That is no way to treat our honored hosts." Ch'rell explained.

"Hosts master?" Chaplin asked raising a brow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Karai asked in confusion.

"So this is your daughter Ch'rell, she's everything you said she was." Orochimaru snickered.

"Karai, Chaplin, allow me to introduce you to Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin." Ch'rell introduced.

Karai was in shock upon hearing the name, "Orochimaru?"

"Legendary Sannin?" Chaplin was confused.

"Yes," Ch'rell answered, "You two are looking at one of the most powerful ninja in the land."

"I'm confused." Chaplin said not knowing too much about ninjas.

"Karai, please explain things." Ch'rell requested his daughter to do so.

"Yes father," Karai acknowledged her fathers request, "You see Dr. Chaplin I was told this tale many years ago by my father when I was just a ninja in training that there were three known ninja whose abilities were nearly unmatched even by his strength." she explained about Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru's history.

After Karai's explanation, Chaplin was surprised, "Wow, I am honored." Chaplin bowed his head to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru snickered, "Such a respectable young man."

"Father, how did you come to be here?" Karai asked the alien Utrom.

"Well Karai the asteroid those fools imprisoned me on broke free and I drifted all the way to earth. When I crashed here I was freed from my chilly slumber and roamed this land in search of answers. Until I met Orochimaru who has brought me up to date, and I learned something very interesting."

"What is it father?" Karai asked.

"The turtles walk the ninja land." Ch'rell answered.

"The turtles?" Karai gasped.

"Yes, they've been here for about three to four years now," Ch'rell explained, "Now I can complete my revenge."

"Well master, before you do, I brought you a little something," Chaplin said clicking on a remote he pulled out and a metal container wheeled into the room, "While you were away I worked on a special suit for you if you ever returned, I hope you like it." He said as the container opened up revealing a buffed up Shredder armor suit with a red sash around the waist with a Foot crest for a buckle on it.

"Perfect." Ch'rell smiled.

Meanwhile in New York that night the turtles, Naruto, Sasuke, Himeko, Sakura, and Kin were dealing with Hun and his Purple Dragon army. The army was easily defeated by the turtles and ninja while Hun foolishly decided to take them all on, "So this guy was one of your biggest rivals?" Sasuke asked in a taunting manner about Hun.

"Well he's not so tough anymore." Mikey taunted him as well.

"Do not mock me shell head!" Hun rushed to clobber them, but the two were too fast for him and he missed them causing him to fall flat on his face.

"He's kinda stupid to." Kin added.

"That doesn't even come close to describing Hun." Raph said with a smirk.

Hun growled looking at them, "You're finished!" he tried to attack them again but missed as Naruto and Sasuke delivered a double kick to his chest knocking him backward into Sakura who slugs him in the face causing him to lose a tooth.

Kin leaped above and spun while launching daggers at the big brute putting tears in his shirt. Hun finally regained consciousness, only to see Raph and Himeko launch a double kick of their own right at him knocking him right into a dumpster, "Well I guess that about covers tonight's training, time to go home." Raph said.

"Allow me." Donny said activating a portal and they all walked through it.

Hun woke up and saw them step through the portal, "Oh no you don't!" he ran after them and jumped into the portal before it closed.

Hun found himself flying through a wormhole when he went into the portal. Suddenly he landed on a grassy hill and was rolling right down into a forest bumping into various sticks and rocks until he landed on the ground, "Oh crud!" he groaned from that experience as he struggled to his feet. He looked around realizing he wasn't in New York anymore, "What, where am I?" he grunted as he clutched his gut still trying to recover from all the blows he took from the turtles and ninja in New York. Unknown to him the turtles and ninja were jumping from tree to tree heading back for their village. Through that night he stumbled along the forest trying to find signs of life until he reached the edge of the forest looking tired, and beat. Suddenly a light shined on him and he covered his face because of it's brightness. Suddenly he passed out.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's lair, the Sannin, and Ch'Rell in his new Shredder body were conversing about what to do about the turtles, until two more Oto ninja entered, "Lord Orochimaru." One began.

Orochimaru sighed, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy entertaining here?"

"Yes, my lord," the second answered, "But we found this man close to the base. We didn't know what else to do with him." They dragged in Hun looking beaten up.

"Ooh looks like someone's been taking his vitamins." Orochimaru snickered at the big guy.

"Hun!" Shredder gasped putting confused looks on the Sannin and his ninja.

"How did he get here?" Karai wondered how he of all people ended up in the ninja land.

"You know this man?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's… my old friend." Shredder answered.

"I see," Orochimaru replied and turned to Kabuto, "Kabuto heal this man up."

"Right away." Kabuto nodded as he and the Oto shinobi placed Hun on a bed, and Kabuto began using his healing jutsu on Hun making him as good as new.

Soon he was starting to gain consciousness, and he sat up in the bed, "What where am I?"

"You're in my master's lair." Kabuto said as he was sitting off to his side.

"Who're you?" Hun asked.

"I'm the guy who just healed your injuries." Kabuto answered as Hun saw he was no longer injured.

"But how did you?"

"It's easy for a medic of my skill." Kabuto smirked as Orochimaru approached.

"So nice to see you're awake and well." He licked his lips giving Hun the willies.

"Oh crud, who're you?"

"I am Orochimaru, and you're Hun, correct?"

"How do you know my name?" Hun asked suspiciously feeling compelled to attack.

"Because a new friend of mine told me." Orochimaru answered as he stepped aside revealing Shredder and Karai.

"Hun, so good to see you again." Shredder greeted him.

"You, but how?" Hun gasped in shock from seeing his old master back.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is seeing you're in one piece," Shredder continued, "What happened to you?"

Hun answered with a clenched fist, "It was those turtles again! And those ninja brats they call their allies!"

Shredder approached his old right hand man and extended his hand out, "Perhaps we once again have a common enemy. Don't you agree?"

Hun looked at Shredder and knew he was right. So he got off the bed, got down on one knee, and took his masters hand, "Yes master." He addressed the Shredder with the title he hasn't referred him by in a long time.

**(And now the Shredder is truly back looking badder than ever, along with Hun once again at his side.)**


	41. Family Reunion

**(And here we again.)**

Squad seven and the turtles were taking a walk through the park after a hard day of training, "Oh yeah we definitely need this." Naruto stretched his arms.

"I know, today's training was extra brutal." Mikey added.

"Brutal or not, it's essential to our skill." Leo reminded them.

"He's right. We'll need to learn all we can if we aim to defeat Kira and Sakyo." Sakura agreed.

"And others." Sasuke and Himeko mumbled knowing there's still one figure out there they aim to defeat.

Suddenly Yugao appears before them, "Sasuke Uchiha, Himeko Ankoku. The Hokage wishes your presence in her office immediately." She said before leaving.

"Baa-san only wants to see you two?" Naruto asked the cousins.

"That's unusual." Donny noted.

"Whatever the reason we better see what it is." Himeko said as she and Sasuke hurried off to the Hokage's office.

A few minutes later, Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune at her side, while the cousins stood before her, "It's good to see you both made it." Tsunade welcomed them.

"What did you want to talk about Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"We've just been given a mission from some unknown sender, and requested that only you two take the mission." Tsunade explained.

"An unknown sender?" Sasuke asked.

"And they only want us to take it?" Himeko asked confused.

"That's right, and seeing as what you told me what happened at the beach resort this only has me questioning if this is just another one of Kira's traps." Tsunade started.

"If it were one then only I would've been requested to take this mission." Himeko noted.

"That's what's got me wondering why would they request Sasuke as well?" Tsunade pondered.

"So we gonna decline this mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Normally I would decline, but this could be our only chance of finding out who set this up. It could very well be anyone out to get any of you." Tsunade explained.

"Even Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Precisely." Tsunade answered.

"So are we having sensei join us on our mission as backup?" Himeko asked.

"I'm afraid not. If this mysterious employer requested the both of you only then we'll have abide by the terms. Besides you two are already Chunin ninja, with skills that could be Jonin material. I trust you both."

"Where's this employer located?" Sasuke asked.

"In a cave not too far from the River country." Shizune answered.

"All the way there huh?" Himeko asked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered, "So pack what you need and be on your way immediately."

"Hai." They said and turned to leave until she called them back.

"Oh and one more thing you two, be careful."

The two nodded as they headed out, and soon they were at the lair packing the essentials after telling everyone the mission, "You mean this mission is very well a trap?" Leo asked.

"Yeah that's right." Sasuke nodded.

"And you're still going along with it?" Sakura asked.

"We sure have." Himeko answered.

"Guys this could be dangerous if this involves Kira, Orochimaru, or anyone like that you can be certain things could get ugly." Mikey said in worry.

"We're aware of that, Mikey." Sasuke answered.

"But if this person wants us to come out then we'll have to oblige, who knows we may find some leads on someone if this works." Himeko believed.

"Since the Hokage has already decided it, I cannot go against her words," Splinter added, "Very well Sasuke and Himeko, you two do what you can on this mission and be extra careful."

"We will father." Himeko answered.

"And come back safe." Naruto said kissing Himeko.

"You to, Sasuke." Sakura kissed him.

"You can count on us." Sasuke answered.

Soon enough they saw their two comrades off by the village gates and they were on their way. They traveled through the Land of Fire until they were heading right for the River country, "Well we made it." Himeko said looking at the surrounding area.

"Yes, now to find this so-called employer." Sasuke said.

"Well according to the map the only caves are located in the mountain region." Himeko said looking at the map.

"Then we're going mountain climbing." Sasuke said looking up at the mountain range.

So the cousins traveled up the mountain region looking for the nearest cave knowing the nearest had to be the chosen cave for the rendezvous. They finally found a cave and they stopped taking a look inside, "I feel powerful light and darkness coming from inside the cave." Himeko squinted her eyes.

"Is it Kira's or Orochimaru's?" Sasuke asked.

"No, none of them," Himeko answered, "But it's familiar.

"Let's go in, but stay alert." Sasuke orders as they enter the cave.

The two traveled through the damp dark cave, hoping nothing will come out and attack them. They soon saw a bit of light up ahead at the end and when they reached it they saw they were in a huge cavern, "Whoa, this place is big." Himeko gasped.

"I know, hope we can find our employer." Sasuke said knowing this is still a trap.

"Well you won't have to look far." A voice rung from all around the cave.

"That voice!" Sasuke called as he and Himeko got ready. Suddenly numerous crows flew around the cave and came together taking the form of their older brother and cousin, "Itachi!" Sasuke frowned.

"So you're the one who called us here." Himeko frowned as well.

"Correct Himeko, I staged the fake mission to call you both here for a little reunion." Itachi explained.

"Where's your teammate with the sword?" Sasuke asked referring to Kisame.

"Kisame won't be joining us, in fact none of the Akatsuki are." Itachi answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Himeko asked suspiciously.

"I disposed of the Akatsuki members myself so that none of them would follow me here or intervene in our business." Itachi explained.

"Murdering off your own organization, this doesn't surprise me seeing as how you're already guilty of mass murder!" Himeko shot at him.

"Let's leave the past out for now." Itachi started and noticed his two younger family members are still standing their ground, "Well this is unexpected, I thought for sure both of you were going to come charging me like you did last time." he chuckled in amusement.

"Things are different now, Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"Hai, we're not the same as we were years ago, Nii-sama." Himeko added.

"We shall see about that," Itachi began, "This will be the final battle between us, we shall see who shall walk away."

"The only ones walking away are going to be me and Himeko!" Sasuke replied as he drew his sword and Himeko drew her sais.

"Then come little brother and cousin." Itachi beckoned them.

The two cousins jumped in separate directions surrounding Itachi on both sides ready to finish what they should've done three years ago. They stared down the elder brother and cousin in the face before jumping away from each other on separate sides of Itachi blocking off his retreat, "Unlike last time Itachi, we're more than prepared." Sasuke warned Itachi while glaring at him.

"Good, then we shall put that to the test." Itachi said as he performed hand signs for the fire ball Jutsu, but Sasuke and Himeko acted quickly by doing the same thing, launching their own against his resulting in a three way fire collision.

Sasuke and Himeko charged through the fire getting ready to deliver a double punch to Itachi, but the elder Uchiha burst into ravens that flew around, "Himeko, he's using his Genjutsu, stay focused." Sasuke ordered as they concentrated their Sharingans, making sure not to fall into his Genjutsu.

"Seem you both have learned a thing or two since our last fight," Itachi's voice echoed from the numerous ravens, "I guess this match will be longer than last time." The birds merged back together forming Itachi.

Himeko formed hand signs and summoned her Light and Dark clones, "Attack!" she called as she and her clones went mono a mono with Itachi, while Sasuke was strategizing.

"Impressive use of your Yin and Yang chakra Himeko, I assume you were briefed more on your past weren't you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, the truth is I'm not just Himeko Ankoku," Himeko started, "I am also Isis, daughter to Kureno and Kyoko!" She declared as she found and opening and slit a part of Itachi's arm with her sai.

Itachi groaned but shook it off and spun kicked her away, but she landed against the wall on her feet by using her chakra, "You actually landed a blow on me. You earn points for that," Itachi complimented, "Now then, can the same be said for you Sasuke?" Itachi turned around as Sasuke was flying at him with a Chidori in hand.

Sasuke held the Chidori out in front but instead of going for Itachi head on he extended it using his Chidori Eisou causing it to extend right for Itachi who took the blow but burst into more birds, "Dammit!" Sasuke growled seeing it was an illusion.

"Nii-kun behind you!" Himeko called.

Sasuke spun drawing his Kusanagi sword and deflected Itachi who was using a kunai leading them to a stalemate, "Well Sasuke looks like you haven't been slacking off either."

Sasuke smirked, "You can thank the training of Master Splinter for that."

The two knocked each other away landing on opposite ends of the cave, "Yes how is Master Splinter and the turtles, well I hope."

"What does it matter to you, you don't care anymore." Sasuke spat.

"If you had any passion left you wouldn't have tried to use Tsukuyomi on Mikey!" Himeko barked.

"It was nothing personal," Itachi started, "I just didn't want him or anyone else getting in the way of my objective at the time."

"Well we're not going to let you get your hands on Naruto. He's our friend, not some piece of property!" Sasuke barked.

Itachi smirked, "Foolish little brother you don't get it."

"Huh?" he gasped confused.

"I don't have any interest in collecting the bijuu like the other members of Akatsuki," Itachi started, "I'm only interested to see how you two have matured." He finished as he vanished.

"Be careful!" Sasuke ordered Himeko as they saw the cave started warping, "Genjutsu again!" Suddenly Itachi appeared behind the two and stabbed them with kunai, but as it turned out Itachi stabbed merely illusions as well. The real Sasuke and Himeko appeared above Itachi slammed a Chidori and Yin-Yang chakra enhanced fists down on his back but Itachi vanished revealing to be more illusion, "Great!" Sasuke groaned as they landed on the ground and saw Itachi reappear on the ground with them but panted.

"He's weakened." Himeko gasped.

"Must be from the use of Mangekyo so much, right brother?" Sasuke mocked his brother.

"Correct," Itachi groaned, "So I assume you two read the scrolls beneath the Uchiha compound as I told you that night? If not then I shall be happy to explain."

_Years ago our clan founder Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna were the first to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. However Madara discovered overusing it led to blindness. To restore his vision he removed Izuna's Mangekyo implanting it into himself giving him a new Sharingan; the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It restored his vision and increased his strength more so._

"So why're you telling us this now?" Himeko asked but soon she and Sasuke were frozen in place caught in another Genjutsu as Itachi approached them carrying to beakers of water.

"Isn't it obvious? I've over used my Mangekyo so much ever since that night years ago. Even now I'm on the verge of blindness, that's why I need your eyes Sasuke, Himeko," Itachi started, "You two will restore my vision and give me the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi declared like a mad man as he reached for Sasuke's and Himeko's eye pressing down on their eye lids causing one eye from each to bulge out a bit.

Sasuke and Himeko screamed in agony as one eyeball from each of them dropped into the two beakers, "Sorry you two, but this match is mine again." Itachi said until he strained and soon found himself in the same Genjutsu he put his younger brother and cousin through. He broke it and jumped back gaining distance from the two, "You reversed the Genjutsu I casted back onto me, how very resourceful." Itachi admitted.

'We're not getting anywhere if we keep fighting with Genjutsu.' Himeko thought.

'We got to force Itachi out of here,' Sasuke thought until he got an idea, "Himeko aim at the roof!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Sasuke ordered as Himeko formed hand signs with Sasuke confusing Itachi.

The two launched their fireball jutsus once again only this time at the roof of the cave. This caused the roof to collapse leaving an opening with the sun light shining into the cave. Itachi jumped out followed by the avenging cousins and were all outside, "Now we have more room!" Sasuke called as he and Himeko launched another blast of their fire jutsu for Itachi, but the older boy revealed his Mangekyo eyes and launched blasts of Amaterasu fire right for them.

The blasts collided but neither let up. Soon Sasuke's and Himeko's fire died down, while Itachi's Amaterasu flames rained down on the roof of the cave still burning. The cause of the fire managed to burn Itachi's Akatsuki cloak so he had to dispose of it. Itachi groaned covering his eye that fired the Amaterasu, 'The affects are already kicking in, but I have to hold on just a bit longer.' he thought.

Sasuke and Himeko saw him straining, "Looks like that round of Amaterasu drained you huh?" Sasuke asked feeling amused.

"This pain is nothing compared to what else I've been through." Itachi replied rubbing it off.

"What _you've_ been through?" Himeko frowned, "Yeah I bet you've been through worse pain than us." She spat in sarcasm.

Itachi sighed, "Little cousin you still don't know the half of it."

"Stop talking gibberish, Itachi!" Sasuke barked.

"Nii-kun, I'll take this next round." Himeko said stepping up.

"Taking me on alone Himeko, that's very brave of you… Or better yet, foolish." Itachi taunted her.

"Say what you want Nii-sama, because when this is over you're going to be the foolish one." Himeko started as she gathered blood onto her arms and formed hand signs.

"That's the…" Itachi gasped knowing what comes next.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she called and Kureno and Kyoko the summoning birds stood by her side.

"Well-well, Itachi Uchiha." Kureno spotted him.

"You look like a mess." Kyoko mentioned on how burned and weakened he looked.

"Have your laugh, because in the end you won't be laughing after this!" Itachi called as he fired a shuriken at Himeko which cut off the scrunchie she used to keep her hair up, and without it her hair was free to flow in the wind, and looked long enough to reach her knees, even her bangs went down her shoulders, "Well Himeko, you've let your lovely hair grow all this time? You look more beautiful than ever."

Himeko frowned, "Ever since that day Nii-sama, I never cut my hair. You said that my long hair made me look pretty. I promised I wouldn't cut my hair until me and Nii-kun finished you off."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Itachi asked interested in her answer.

"Use a move that I've been saving just for you. Took me three years of practice but now it's ready." Himeko started and motioned to the two chief summoning birds, "It is time my friends, lend me your powers!" she declared as she floated up into the sky and the two summoning birds encircle her until they collided with her and in a flash of light floating above the two brothers was Himeko wearing new attire.

Himeko was now wearing a black and white metallic armor bodysuit, with a knight helmet exposing her face and the back was exposed so her hair could continue to flow in the wind. In her right hand was a black knight's sword, and in her left hand was a white shield with the Ankoku symbol on it, "Himeko." Itachi gasped.

"All right." Sasuke smirked.

Himeko floated down and got in a stance, "Behold Nii-sama, the Yin-Yang armor!"

"Incredible." Itachi gasped.

"Yes, now let's see you stand up to the power of this!" Himeko declared as she attacked Itachi with all her might, while he used only a kunai to block her sword strikes.

Sasuke watched as Himeko was lasting against Itachi in her armored form, and knew of a way to strike at Itachi as well, "It'll work. I just got make sure to time this right," He said as he started hand signs, "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire technique)!" he launched dragon head fireballs from his mouth all the way to the sky.

Itachi watched Sasuke shooting his Jutsu to the sky and not at him, 'Why is Sasuke aiming at the sky, what's he planning?'

"I wouldn't be looking away from me!" Himeko called as she continued fighting against Itachi with her armor powering her up.

"How are you able to fight me like this?" Itachi asked.

"Well aside from my training with master Splinter, this armor is combined from the chakras of both Kureno and Kyoko. With both of them lending me their strength I feel more confident that I will defeat you!" she declared as she continued fighting back against her older cousin.

Sasuke watched as Himeko distracted Itachi long enough until storm clouds started coming up and soon it started to rain down on them, "Rain?" Itachi asked knowing that the forecast said nothing about rain around the area today, until he looked at Sasuke and realized it was his doing with his last Jutsu, 'What's Sasuke planning to so with this storm?'

Sasuke smirked as he formed a Chidori and raised his arm to the heavens. Suddenly Itachi and Himeko saw lightning strike down into Sasuke's Chidori and took the form of a lightning shaped chimera, "Oh boy." Itachi gasped at the size of the thing.

"Kirin!" Sasuke shouted as he launched it down for Itachi, while Himeko got clear of the path. Itachi was struck down with the blow causing an explosion in the cave causing the whole cave itself to cave in from up top.

"Nii-kun, you did it!" Himeko called landing beside her cousin.

"Let's hope you're right." Sasuke said as they looked ahead and saw Itachi standing in the rubble.

"No way!" Himeko gasped.

"Nobody could've survived that!" Sasuke was mortified.

"Nii-kun, look at Nii-sama!" Himeko called as they saw a red spectral form surrounding Itachi.

This spectral creature appeared to start out skeleton like until it grew muscle and armor and carried a sword and shield, "What is that thing?" the two gasped.

"Behold Sasuke and Himeko the most powerful Mangekyo ability, the Susanoo!" Itachi declared, "It is the ultimate attack and defense, and not even your attack could faze me."

"Dammit, after all that and nothing worked!" Sasuke cursed.

"Hold on look at him!" Himeko said as Sasuke looked.

The Susanoo from around Itachi started vanishing back into his body, "Sorry but I won't be using it to fight you. I used it to block your attack because I have one last thing to say to you... The truth about the massacre."

"Truth?" Himeko asked.

"Enough with your gibberish Itachi just spit it out!" Sasuke barked.

"The truth is I didn't kill our families just to test my strength. I did it because I was ordered." Itachi answered which got the two younger ones confused.

"What're you saying the Sandaime ordered you to kill off both our families? Why?" Himeko asked.

"Because Himeko, our families were planning to take over the village." Itachi answered.

"You lie!" Sasuke called not buying it.

"I don't! You remember what I said about Madara Uchiha? Well Madara had managed to survive his war with the Shodaime in their last fight for control over Konoha so he left vowing revenge. Years later he came back to the village and had managed to convince a majority of both our clans to join his side to take over the village," Itachi started, "I was tasked with spying on the village itself. Knowing that a slaughter would only lead to another Ninja War I spied on my clan passing on information to the Sandaime and the other Konoha elders. I became a suspect soon after Shisui was reported dead, that's what gave birth to my Mangekyo. Meanwhile the Sandaime's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties were unsuccessful. The Sandaime was running out of options, until a man named Danzo Shimura butted in."

"Danzo?" Sasuke asked.

"The same Danzo that nabbed Naruto's mom?" Himeko gasped.

"Yes. He put in the idea of wiping out both clans using me to do it," Itachi continued, "The Sandaime and I didn't want anything to do with that, even his two teammates Koharu and Homura were against it, but Danzo's vote won and it was decided I would kill the Uchiha and Ankoku saved for you."

Himeko and Sasuke were shocked hearing this, until Itachi continued, "But do not feel sad or angry for what the Sandaime did. This never would've happened if Madara hadn't persuaded our families to join him. I took care of Madara myself with Susanoo beforehand when I destroyed the Akatsuki. The only real corrupted one now is Danzo for manipulating the others to go along with his plan to destroy our families." Itachi said as he approached them which got them worried, "I'm afraid my time is nearly up so I have one last gift for both of you," He approached them both as he held up his hands reaching out for the two. Sasuke and Himeko covered their eyes bracing themselves until they felt something against their foreheads. They opened their eyes seeing Itachi poking the two in their foreheads like he did when they were younger.

They looked at Itachi's face and saw he was smiling happily like he did before the massacre, "Well you two, you've won," He said before falling down on his back, "Give my regards to Master Splinter, the turtles, and especially Naruto." He strained before he finally died.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Nii-sama?" Himeko asked.

They got down and listened and couldn't hear a heartbeat, "He's really dead." Sasuke gasped.

"Then we did what we vowed to do, but why do I feel lousy?" Himeko asked.

"Because we were set up," Sasuke began, "Madara Uchiha started it when he turned our families against Konoha, and Danzo carried on by making the very person we looked up to murder them!"

"We were pawns in Danzo's plan." Himeko whimpered.

"Looks that way." Sasuke started shedding tears.

Himeko dropped to her knees and sobbed over Itachi's lifeless corpse. Sasuke approached her and patted her head knowing he felt the same way. The Ankoku girl then looked at her hair and saw the kunai that Itachi was using during their fight. She wondered as she looked at Sasuke who spoke, "You going to do it? You promised you would." Sasuke started while Himeko had mixed feelings about what to do until Sasuke added, "Itachi would want it."

Himeko gave a determined look and nodded taking the kunai and held her hair and drove the kunai through her long hair cutting it, until it was shoulders length. She then stood on her feet holding the remains of her long hair in her left hand, "So what do we do now?" Himeko asked Sasuke.

"We achieved a false ambition, but now we got a new ambition," Sasuke started, "Itachi stopped the one responsible for starting the betrayal of our families, but Danzo the very man who caused our brother to kill them is still out there. He is the new object of our revenge. Naruto's also looking for him to for what he did to him and his mom, I hope he doesn't mind leaving a little of him for us."

"I know Naruto will make an exception for us, especially with what we have to tell him and everyone." Himeko put in.

"Then let's go home," Sasuke said as Himeko lost her Yin-Yang armor from Kureno and Kyoko. He then picks up Itachi's body, "When we get home, we'll give Itachi a proper burial."

Himeko nodded as they look out into the distance of the mountains into the sun getting ready to set. They closed their eyes and when they opened them they showed their Sharingans have evolved into Mangekyo Sharingans both taking different forms. Sasuke's consisted of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points like a star, and unlike the regular Sharingan forms, Sasuke's was black with red designs. Himeko's Mangekyo looked like the Jewish Star symbol that was colored gold while the rest of her eyes were black. Himeko then noticed wind started blowing and she held her hair out letting it go as the pieces she trimmed was blown away with the wind. The two last remaining young members of Uchiha and Ankoku took off carrying the body of Itachi back home with a lot to tell everyone.

Meanwhile as Himeko's cut hair pieces was flowing through the wind, a claw grabbed some strands. A claw belonging to that of Kira who was watching the fight alongside Sakyo, "So it's finally done isn't it?" Sakyo asked.

"Yes, they have defeated the murderer of their clan, but found themselves in another plot deployed by another of the leaf." Kira said breathing in the scent of Himeko's hair and was enjoying it.

"So what do we do now?" Sakyo asked.

"Normally we should go after them while they're still weakened, but I got a feeling we're not the only ones out for them." Kira explained.

"What do you mean?" Sakyo asked.

Kira turns to him, "Orochimaru."

Sakyo looked terrified, "The Sannin?" he gasped.

"Yes, it's been three years since he tried to take the body of the Uchiha boy, but he also sought out the Ankoku girl as well," Kira explained, "Because Sasuke broke free from his curse mark Orochimaru now fixated his eyes on Himeko. If he gets to her before I extract Isis' power form her it'll be too late."

"So what're you suggesting?" Sakyo asked.

"Sometimes to get what you want when others seek what you desire, you must align yourself with them." Kira gave him the hint.

"Ohhh…" Sakyo responded.

"Now come on let us find our new ally." Kira said as the two took off.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time.)**


	42. New Ambition

**(Welcome back my friends.)**

Back in the village of Konoha, Tsunade was at her desk going over some files with Shizune organizing some files as well, until the door slammed open revealing Sasuke and Himeko both frowning furiously, "Sasuke, Himeko, you're back so soon?" Tsunade asked startled by them bursting in so sudden.

The two didn't say a word as Sasuke sat Itachi's corpse onto the floor, "Oh my is that?" Shizune gasped freaked out.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Tsunade gasped.

"Yes, and this is real." Sasuke answered.

"You two achieved your ambition then, why aren't you happier?" Tsunade asked seeing they looked angry.

"Because we've been living a lie." Himeko answered frowning.

"Living a lie?" Tsunade asked confused.

Sasuke turned to her, "We want a meeting with the Sandaime's old squad Homura and Koharu, now!"

"All will be explained, just do as Nii-kun says." Himeko also demanded.

"Uh sure." Tsunade acknowledged.

"And one more thing, bring our squad, Master Splinter, our brothers, and Kakashi sensei as well. There's something I'm sure they'd want to hear as well." Sasuke added.

"Done." Tsunade answered and got to work.

Meanwhile in the lair of Squad Seven, Naruto, Sakura, and Kin were sparing with the turtles and Casey, while Kushina, Yin-Yang, Splinter, April and the twins were off to the side watching them practice. Suddenly their practice was interrupted as Kakashi appeared in the lair, "Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"We've been called for an emergency meeting. All will be explained, let's go." Kakashi instructed.

They look to Splinter who nodded and they all followed Kakashi to the administration building. They entered the room to see Tsunade and Shizune with Sasuke and Himeko, who still looked roughed up on one side of the room while the two village elders were on the other side, "What's going on here?" Casey asked not liking the looks of things.

"That's what we'd like to know," Homura began, "Sasuke and Himeko you better have a good explanation for this."

"Don't talk down to us like that you two faced liar!" Sasuke barked.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi scolded.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"These two have been keeping a secret from us, and we want answers." Himeko explained while motioning to the old fossils.

"Secret?" Naruto asked.

Homura and Koharu couldn't help but sweat hoping they aren't referring to what they think they're referring to, "Speak my children, what is it you wish to say?" Splinter inquired.

"A few hours ago we just achieved our vengeance." Sasuke began.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean?" Raph asked.

"Yes Raph we defeated Nii-sama." Himeko answered.

"So the mission was a trap." Shizune realized.

"But who would've guessed it was by Itachi." Tsunade added.

"So what's wrong, I thought that's what you wanted?" Mikey asked.

"So did we, until he told us the truth of what happened years ago." Sasuke said staring at the elders dead in the eye.

"What happened years ago?" Tsunade asked until she looked at the two elders, "Is there something you two would like to share with us?" she asked firmly.

The two elders noticed everyone in the room was giving them stares of suspicion and they couldn't hold it in, "Ok we'll talk," Koharu began, "The truth is Tsunade, Sarutobi, us, and Danzo were the ones who ordered the assassination of the Uchiha and Ankoku clans."

This got gasps out of everyone in the room and outraged looks on Tsunade and Naruto. Tsunade for being Hokage and she was never told about this, and Naruto who was shocked to hear this was another one of Danzo's plots, "But before you start accusing us of traitors, I assume you were told of what led to it." Homura told the two remaining clan members.

Sasuke frowned, "We might've."

"What're they talking about?" Kin asked.

"The two founders of our village Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha," Koharu began, "After many fights for dominance they finally settled a truce with their clans and formed Konoha. However both Senju and Uchiha favored Hashirama over Madara for village leader. So he left Konoha vowing revenge."

"Then many years ago when you ninja were still children, Madara who had lasted for so many years returned, and convinced half the Uchiha and the Ankoku to join him in taking over the village," Homura explained earning shocked expressions from everyone, "Itachi was tasked with spying on the village by his clan. While he was also a spy for us to ensure another Ninja War would not erupt. But eventually the Uchiha and Ankoku clans were starting to grow suspicious of Itachi."

"Hiruzen's efforts to negotiate with them were futile and even Homura and I had no idea what else to do. Danzo who always competed with Hiruzen for the Hokage mantle finally came up with the idea of killing off both clans." Koharu added.

Naruto's and Kushina's eyes widened knowing this was definitely another scheme only Danzo would come up with. Homura once again took it, "We wanted nothing to do with it, but we were outvoted by Danzo, and you know what happened then."

"So it was all a set up." Donny realized.

"This has changed the history of Konoha!" Raph was outraged.

"So all this time Itachi was a good guy?" Mikey asked, "But he tried to destroy my mind."

"Itachi was trained in the Anbu Black Ops. He was good at hiding his emotions." Kakashi reminded Mikey that those trained as Anbu were taught to not show emotions on the battlefield.

Donny turned to Splinter, "You were right all along sensei. Itachi was carrying burdens on his shoulders."

"Yes and these burdens have stained his relationship with his village." Splinter said in sorrow for the innocent victim.

Himeko then looked to her eldest living family member, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"I did, but I swore to Itachi I'd never reveal it to you," Yin-Yang explained, "Itachi said he'd do it himself. In fact he was the one who sent me to train you years ago."

"He did that?" Himeko asked with tears in her eyes and Yin-Yang nodded.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked.

"It's obvious Sakura, now we have to finish the one who staged this to begin with." Himeko answered.

"Itachi already said he took down Madara, so now we have to do the same to the other one," Sasuke said and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I know you've got a bone to pick with Danzo for kidnapping your mother, but think you can spare a bit for me and Himeko?"

Naruto smirked, "You know it. We'll achieve our vengeances together."

"Arigato, but right now there's something important we have to do." Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked.

"We're giving Nii-sama a proper burial." Himeko explained.

"Granted." Tsunade answered without a second thought.

Some time later at the cemetery of the deceased Konoha ninja, Itachi had been placed inside a coffin and was lowered into the ground with his tombstone reading 'Itachi Uchiha, loving brother, cousin, and loyal ninja'. Attending the ceremony was Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kushina, Yin-Yang, Splinter, the turtles, Casey, April, and Squad Seven were watching as the casket was being lowered into the ground and was buried, "Rest in peace Nii-san." Sasuke said as Sakura comforted him.

Himeko looked just as devastated while Raph and Naruto watched her feeling sad, "Hey Nar come here." Raph pulled him aside.

"What's up Raph?"

"Look I never told anyone this, but Himeko once told me that she admired Itachi so much she practically loved the guy even if they were main and branch families." Raph explained.

"Really, no wonder she's taking it just as hard as Sasuke." Naruto said noticing her still with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured since you're her real main guy now you should be the one to comfort her more." Raph suggested.

"You're right," Naruto said and goes to Himeko, "Himeko, I understand the pain you're going through. But I want you to know that Itachi may have been used, but he spared you and Sasuke because he cared about you guys."

"I know, I thought he betrayed our family, but it turns out he was protecting us from our family that betrayed our peaceful ways." Himeko said.

"I know. You and Sasuke did not deserve this to be kept in the dark from the truth," Naruto started, "But in a way he was trying to protect you two, so you guys didn't grow up to be complete avengers with no care in the world. And I doubt back then you would've been able to handle the idea of your families trying to take over the village, plus Itachi wouldn't have wanted you to have lived through what might've happened if they did take over."

"I just feel so confused." Himeko sobbed.

"I understand, but don't worry I'm going to help you and Sasuke. Danzo's done all three of us wrong, and it's time he paid the price." Naruto promised.

"Hai," Sasuke said approaching them with Sakura and Kin, "We'll find Danzo Shimura together, and we'll make him pay for all the damages and strains he's plagued our village with." Sasuke put a hand out in the middle.

"The crimes he's committed will be his own undoing." Sakura added putting her's on Sasuke's.

"War will not be the word that defines Konoha, and we will prove it to him." Kin added putting her hand on Sakura's.

"We shall avenge the Uchiha and Ankoku's true deaths." Himeko added laying her hand on theirs.

"And we'll do it with honor." Naruto said putting his hand on top of theirs and they threw their hands up with their rant.

"It's Ninja Time!" they called.

The turtles, Splinter, Casey, April, Kushina, Kakashi, and Yin-Yang watched them,

"They sure are determined." April noted.

"That's because they're honing their anger and fury towards Danzo through their actions." Leo explained.

"Well I sure hope they find him, and put the hurt on him." Raph hoped.

"Just as I was able to avenge my master's death, I have faith they will achieve theirs as well." Splinter said.

"Well right now we've got another enemy to worry about." Donny reminded them.

"I know. First Orochimaru, then Kira, and now Danzo, what next?" Mikey asked.

Meanwhile far from Konoha by the seaside were Orochimaru, Kabuto, Shredder, Karai, Hun, and Chaplin, "First order of business to restore the Foot to the glory it once was." Shredder began.

"You will be happy to know father, I have gathered what remains of the Foot and formed a new army." Karai explained.

"And I've been hard at work rebuilding stronger new Foot Mechs just for you master." Chaplin added.

"Excellent." Shredder replied.

Orochimaru snickered until his head shot up and Kabuto looked at him, "Is something wrong my lord?"

"I sense we are being watched, by something not human." Orochimaru said as they all turned around and saw a dark portal appear in the ground and emerging from it was Kira and Sakyo.

"Who are you?" Karai demanded as he pulled out her katanas.

"A demon and a ninja with news you will be most anxious to hear Lord Orochimaru and Master Shredder." Sakyo began.

"What do you mean?" Shredder asked.

"I am the demon Lord Kira and this my accomplice, Sakyo," Kira introduced themselves, "We bring news about a battle that took place hours ago."

"What battle?" Kabuto asked.

"It better be worth it." Orochimaru said looking ready to strike.

"It concerns the remaining Uchiha brothers and Ankoku girl." Sakyo began earning shocked expressions from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I'm listening." Orochimaru said giving them his full attention.

"We had witnessed the three engage in a fight to the death and in the end Uchiha Itachi had fallen at the hands of his two favorite family members." Sakyo smirked.

"Itachi has been defeated by Sasuke and Himeko, oh how wonderful." Orochimaru snickered.

"But there's more," Kira continued, "They discovered the truth behind the Uchiha massacre."

"The truth you say?" Orochimaru asked amused.

"What truth?" Kabuto asked.

"Well Kabuto, Itachi never did murder his clan by choice. He did it as an order from his own village." Orochimaru explained.

"And for what reason have you two come to tell us of this?" Shredder asked.

"Because we all share a common enemy," Kira started, "Orochimaru you want Himeko for her Sharingan, and I wish for the power of Isis which she holds inside her. You mighty Shredder wish to have vengeance against the turtles. If all three of us join forces we can all gain what we desire with no difficulty."

"An amusing proposition Kira," Orochimaru smirked, "What do you have to say Shredder?" he turned to the Shredder.

"It seems we _do_ have common cause all of us." Shredder admitted.

"Then I suggest we go to this village and cream them!" Hun said eager to fight.

"Wait a second," Sakyo butted, "Before we rush into things I think you should know their next culprit lies within their own village. And their target is Danzo Shimura."

"Danzo, that senile old geezer is still breathing?" Orochimaru chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, since he was the one who also staged the massacre they will be going after him." Kira explained.

"Well in that case perhaps I should give my new vessel a real fighting chance." Orochimaru snickered as he formed the release sign.

Suddenly back with Himeko, she jerked in pain as her cursed mark put on her years ago started glowing until it stopped. "Oh my neck, don't tell me…" she tried to look on the back of her neck but failed, "My curse mark is itching, what's this all about?"

While back with Orochimaru and the others, Hun looked confused, "What'd you just do?"

"I simply released the curse mark on Himeko's neck I left on her three years ago," Orochimaru began, "Three years ago I put a mark on both her and Sasuke. I originally wanted Sasuke as my new vessel but he broke free from his mark and I decided Himeko would be my back up plan. I left her mark inactive for three years, until it was time for me to use my jutsu again. Now that I've reactivated it she will be tempted to use it when or if she finds Danzo, and the more she'll try to use it the more corrupted she will become and I will take her body for myself and gain the Sharingan."

"Not so fast Orochimaru," Kira interrupted, "You can only have Himeko after I remove Isis' power from her."

"Of course," Orochimaru nodded, "Well then we should all prepare ourselves because soon we'll be on our way to Konoha and then, the ninja land itself will be at our hands."

The Shredder enjoyed hearing that, while Karai and Chaplin looked a little disturbed, while Kira and Sakyo smirked knowing the three man syndicate is completed.

**(And that's the chapter folks.)**


	43. Searching for a Warhawk

**(And here's another one.)**

The night after Sasuke and Himeko returned, the members of Squad Seven, and the turtles were in the lair sitting in lotus positions meditating before their master. They were all very silent until Himeko started aching around the neck, "Himeko?" Splinter asked as the others look at her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My neck, it keeps burning." Himeko groaned feeling her neck.

"Let me see," Sakura looked over and saw the cursed marking Orochimaru put on her years ago glowing, "Himeko the mark you got from Orochimaru's starting to glow."

"What could that mean?" Leo wondered.

"It means Leo, Orochimaru obviously has activated it to tempt her into using it for whatever reasons." Kin said having been one of Orochimaru's old pawns.

"I can't help but think of the timing. You suppose Orochimaru found out about Itachi's death?" Donny asked.

"It's possible." Sasuke noted seeing as how a lot of nuke-nin deaths can spread like wildfire.

"Well whatever the case Orochimaru isn't the only issue with us now, after all we still have to find Danzo." Naruto reminded them.

"Lots of luck, Naruto. Tsunade-sama's had Anbu scowering the whole village and past that looking for him." Sakura explained.

"Yeah he could be anywhere in the ninja land, even though I normally search without a second thought looking for him is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Raph added.

"A giant haystack." Mikey added.

"What about Himeko you can search a person's Yin-Yang with your chakra right?" Naruto asked Himeko.

"Well I've tried that before, but it didn't work. My energy's not strong enough to detect him." Himeko answered.

"What about using Isis to do it?" Mikey asked knowing how it worked before back at Snow Country.

"It's not that simple. I said I'm still incapable of controlling the change to become her. And that time back in Snow Country was by luck." Himeko reminded him.

"Be patient my children, the answers will find their way to you." Splinter said in wise mode.

"Hai father." They replied as they went to their quarters for some well deserved sleep.

As Himeko slept with her room being in between Naruto's and Sasuke's she felt comforted. Soon she started thinking in her sleep about how she needs the strength to find Danzo and make him pay for what he's done. She suddenly started tossing and turning in her sleep as the curse mark on her neck started glowing. When morning came up, Naruto felt a nudge from someone's foot. His eyes opened and he saw Himeko standing above him with her hair covering the side of her face signaling it was Oujoko in control, "Oujoko?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"No time Naruto, get up. I might've found Danzo," She said which got Naruto up, changed, and exited his room seeing Sasuke already dressed waiting for him.

"You too Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"She woke me up to." Sasuke answered.

"Guys listen and keep it down. I may have been able to pinpoint Danzo's location." She started.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday you said you didn't have enough power to locate him even as Isis." Sasuke recalled what she told them.

"I don't know about it either, but somehow this morning I was able to sense the presence of Danzo's Light and Darkness with my chakra," Oujoko started, "With this we can find him and take care of him. So come on let's go."

"Whoa there Oujoko, I want to take down Danzo as much as you guys, but don't you think we'd be rushing into this?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto's right, Danzo's not going to let us waltz right in and take him on." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"I'm aware of that so we'll be prepared for whatever may happen." She answered.

"Shouldn't we at least tell Master Splinter or Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"There's no time for that, for all we know Danzo will pick up and be on the move faster than I can track him again," Oujoko started as she grabbed her sais and went to the exit, "This is our one chance to stop him. You guys coming or not?" she asked as she hurried out.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, "She's seriously going all out about this." Naruto told his pal.

"No kidding."

"Should we tell the others about this?" Naruto asked.

"Probably." Sasuke answered.

"But we're probably going to just go after her without telling anybody aren't we?"

"Most likely." Sasuke answered as they grabbed their weapons and ran after Himeko. They chased after Himeko who was running through the village out past the gates going into the forest area.

"If we end up crossing the border without authorization Tsunade-baasan will mark us as Nuke-nin." Naruto warned Himeko who was still in Oujoko mode.

"Don't worry it's not that far," She said as they continue on until they stopped in the middle of the forest in which they were in, "Stand back, I sense his presence is around here, in fact it's below us."

"Below us?" Naruto asked confused.

"How's that possible?" Sasuke asked, "Unless…" Sasuke got down on the ground putting his ear against the ground while pounding on it listening, "It's hollow underneath."

"So he's hiding underground huh?" Naruto asked.

"We got to find the entry way." Oujoko said as they started pounding on the ground lightly hoping to find a false pavement.

Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones to cover the area faster, and soon enough one found a fake pavement. Naruto dispelled his clones and led Himeko and Sasuke to the area, "This has to be it." Naruto said ready to open it but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Hold on there, Naruto. Remember what master taught us about searching entry ways before barging in an enemy's stronghold?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," he answered as Sasuke drew his Kusanagi and swiped the grass covering the area of the entry way, revealing hidden paper bomb tags linked together leading to a gas line that would've leveled the forest in fire, "Almost missed that." Naruto gasped.

Sasuke formed a Chidori in his palm and launched his Chidori Senbon at the linked lines that held the tags together disarming them, "All right that traps been disarmed. Let's get going. However we can be sure there'll be more ahead." Oujoko said as they opened the lid of the fake pavement and started walking down a stairwell.

As they walked down the dark stairwell leading under the earth, the only light they had was the candles hanging on the walls, "Keep quiet. Even if they know we're here, let's still act like we don't know that." Naruto whispered as they crept down the stairwell leading to a hall leading ahead to a giant chamber.

"That must be the place." Sasuke said as they got ready to dash, until one of the tiles Sasuke stood on sunk in, and gongs started banging. Suddenly eight Root Anbu Black Ops appeared before them.

"By order of Lord Danzo, we cannot let you pass." A Root member told the three.

"Well looks like we're going to have to fight you." Naruto said drawing his Bo-staff, while Sasuke drew his sword, but Himeko held them back.

"We don't have time for this!" Oujoko frowned as she powered her yin and yang chakras, "Darkness art Dark Fire Jutsu!" she shouted blowing black fire streams at them as they each tried to avoid it, but found themselves engulfed by black smoke as a result from the jutsu.

When they landed back together they once again tried to move but found themselves stuck, "What's happened?" one of the Root members asked as he tried to move.

"You fell into my trap." Oujoko said as the smoke cleared revealing the Root Anbu were standing on her Yin-Yang sealing seal.

"This must've been set up while the smoke filled the area." One Root theorized.

"Yes now you Root Anbu will be forever sealed into the Yin-Yang world." Oujoko added.

"We have failed Lord Danzo for falling for a simple trap." One of the Anbu said emotionlessly.

"We do not deserve to live." Another added.

"That's not the reason," Naruto corrected them, "The reason is because you obey a shady slime ball like Danzo."

"Seal!" Oujoko called as every single Root Anbu's Yin and Yang were extracted from them and were all sucked into the center of the symbol vanishing, "This was a waste of time, now come on." Oujoko said as they ran for the door. Naruto pulled out a paper bomb wrapped kunai and threw it to the gates causing both to blow giving them an entrance.

They jumped inside the chamber getting defensive, "All right Danzo come out and show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

They managed to look around seeing the chamber was covered in pillars and in the end of the room hanging on the wall was a picture of a hawk flying above a village signaling how it resembled Danzo who was regarded as a Warhawk, "I thought you three would never come." Danzo's voice was heard and they all got ready with Naruto drawing his double katana, Sasuke drew his Kusanagi, while Himeko drew her sais.

Danzo walked out from behind one pillar looking at them with his one eye squinting at them, "I'm surprised it took you this long to find my secret base. Well not too surprised seeing as how you're nothing like the ninja that came before you."

"You're right, we're not," Sasuke admitted, "We have more heart than any ninja back then, because we do things our way rather than traditionally."

"I'm assuming you know exactly why we're all here?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Well Naruto, I know you are here for revenge against me taking your mother into hiding," Danzo said showing no ounce of worry, "As for you Sasuke and Himeko, I assume it is because you have discovered the truth about Itachi."

"We just want confirmation, is this true you set him up with the elders?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Yes, it's all true." Danzo answered without a second thought.

"That's just what we were hoping you'd say." Oujoko said as she and Sasuke activate their Sharingans.

Danzo looked at the two cousins and smirked, "Well Himeko finally having to rely on what Orochimaru gave you years ago, what a disappointment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke barked.

"Himeko would never do such a thing!" Naruto shouted until he and Sasuke looked to Himeko, "You wouldn't would you?"

Oujoko turned around having been Himeko in control again, "I'm sorry guys, but you wouldn't have followed me if I told you about this." She said lifting up the hair covering the right side of her face revealing she had Yin symbols covering that side of her face which was coming form the curse mark.

"No!" Sasuke and Naruto gasped seeing she let the curse mark's influence take a bit of her.

"I'm sorry guys, but to defeat Danzo, we cannot take any chances," Himeko said turning to Danzo, "You're going to die Danzo, at my hands!" she shouted in fury as she pulled out her sais and charged for Danzo.

"Himeko, stop!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted but she wasn't stopping her charge for Danzo.

**(And so begins their Revenge.)**


	44. Danzo Warper of Reality

**(And here you go guys.)**

Himeko still flaring with the curse mark covering the right side of her face, struck at Danzo with her sais, only to get repelled by Danzo who used his walking cane to block her attack and was able to parry her back, "Don't think because you have Orochimaru's curse mark, and I'm at an old age you'll be able to defeat me that easily." Danzo warned her.

Sasuke and Naruto frowned but admitted he was right, "Yeah after all the Sandaime was old and he was able to take on Orochimaru with no problem." Sasuke remembered.

"I know, however he can't be as strong as Jiji considering he's missing an arm and an eye for that matter." Naruto pointed out.

"On the contrary, Kyubi brat," Danzo smirked, "I personally have something that Sarutobi didn't have." he reached for the bandages covering his right eye to reveal he had an eye after all, but not a regular eye, a Sharingan eye.

"Sasuke, is that?" Naruto gasped.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke gasped.

"No way!" Himeko gasped.

Danzo smirked, "Yes, Kakashi isn't the only one with an implanted eye you know. And I'll let you know of this, the Sharingan in my socket belonged to a very popular Uchiha, Shisui."

"Shisui?" Naruto asked.

"Remember Naruto, Itachi said among members of my clan Shisui was Itachi's closest friend." Sasuke reminded him.

"Yes, you see Shisui and Itachi were very much alike. Both of them hated the concept of war, especially Shisui. He knew what the consequences of the coup would lead to and attempted to put an end to it himself. He attempted to use one of his own Sharingan powers on me that would control my actions against my will. But I obtained his right eye, only for Shisui to entrust his left one to Itachi. In the end Shisui made sure his entire existence was erased with no evidence of anything left behind. I've been keeping this eye for just an emergency."

"You dishonor our family by putting one of our eyes inside of you!" Himeko growled as the markings glowed.

"Not so dishonor I am merely putting it to a new use since its former holder doesn't have much use for it now." Danzo replied.

Sasuke growled as his Sharingan flashed and Naruto started powering up Kyubi's chakra, "Attack!" Naruto called as the three avenging ninja charged at the old man who was able to evade them by using his Sharingan to avoid their attacks, until he landed further away from them.

"You children are so slow compared to me, why in my day a ninja had more intent to kill in their blood." Danzo mocked them.

"And ninja in your day barely had any feelings at all." Naruto mocked back.

"Emotions, they are the very basic parts of life that keep a ninja from truly getting the job done," Danzo explained, "Which is how I realized one thing, take away the emotions, and a ninja will have no second thoughts about what to do."

"You're insane Danzo," Naruto spat, "Depriving a person of emotions makes them nothing more than a puppet."

"That's precisely what my Root ninja are Naruto, puppets." Danzo replied.

Sasuke growled charging Chidori in his palm, "Chidori!" he shouted as he dashed to strike Danzo, but missed and his jutsu connected with the wall resulting in an explosion.

Meanwhile back in the village, Shizune who was at the administration building's balcony saw the explosion from afar, "Oh dear." She gasped and rushed to Tsunade's office, "Tsunade-sama we got an emergency!"

"What's wrong, Shizune?"

"I just saw an explosion in the distance from the village, we could be under attack." Shizune feared.

"By who?" Tsunade pondered until Splinter, the turtles, Kushina, Kakashi, Yin-Yang Sakura, and Kin rush in.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Sasuke, and Himeko are gone." Sakura gasped.

Tsunade looked horrified hearing this and connected it with the explosion Shizune witnessed and pieced it together, "They had to have found Danzo! Shizune take Kakashi, Kushina, Splinter, and the others to where you saw the explosion now!"

"Right away!" Shizune said as she led everyone off.

"You think they really found Danzo, father?" Leo asked Splinter as they ran form the building.

"I am not sure my son, but I believe we shall find out soon." Splinter answered.

"Assuming we make it in time." Raph put in.

"We have to." Sakura said.

Meanwhile back at the Root lair, a huge hole was put in the earth and all four fighters jumped out with Himeko readying her sais, "Come on guys we can't keep going easy on him."

"While I agree with you Himeko, I still don't trust you with that seal on your face." Naruto said knowing he's not talking to the regular Himeko.

"Whatever," Himeko said as she started her Jutsu, "Yin-Yang art; twin dragon Jutsu!" she called firing two giant blasts of chakra from her palms turning into a white dragon and a dark dragon that went right toward Danzo. He took the blow and fell down looking like a mess.

"You got him?" Sasuke asked seeing how easy that was.

"Piece of cake." Himeko smirked but gasped seeing that Danzo faded away.

"Very impressive move Himeko, but unfortunately for you, you wasted it." Danzo said appearing behind them without a scratch on him from that jutsu.

"But how, was that a kawarimi?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite," Danzo replied, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but desperate times call for desperate measures." He said lowering a part of his robe and revealed he indeed had a right arm that was encased in iron bolds and bandages.

"What the?" Sasuke gasped.

"So he does have a right arm after all." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid this arm Kyubi brat was something of Orochimaru's experimentations." Danzo replied.

"Orochimaru's experimentations?" Himeko asked in confusion.

"Yes, after Sarutobi discovered the experiments he was concocting here in Konoha he made sure his works were completely destroyed," Danzo explained, "I however managed to sneak some for myself and keep if such a need to use them should ever come. I studied his experiments and was able to create this for myself." Danzo said removing the bolts and the bandages to reveal he had a right arm that looked to be stitched to his body and what shocked the three ninja was that the arm was embedded with about ten Sharingan eyes, but one of them was closed.

"My God." Naruto gasped.

"This can't be." Sasuke gasped.

"Nice isn't it? And it'll get better once I add your eyes to it, Sasuke." Danzo smirked.

"You not only dishonored Shisui Uchiha but multiple Uchiha members as well?" Naruto asked in fury.

"Like I said before, I am merely putting them back to use." Danzo answered with no regret.

"Why do I not see any Ankoku eyes, don't tell me my clan wasn't worth getting their eyes stolen." Himeko asked feeling her family's been insulted.

"Actually I was hoping to get some of the Ankoku Sharingan eyes, but unfortunately my body could not truly sustain the power of your family's Light and Dark chakra," Danzo explained, "But nevertheless the Uchiha's Sharingan is just as good." He showed them his Sharingan embedded arm.

"You're more insane than I thought you were." Naruto frowned.

"Enough talk, come at me with you can." Danzo beckoned them.

Sasuke frowned as he and Naruto drew their swords, while Himeko attacked with her sais. All three of them were striking at Danzo who then formed hand signs, "Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyoku (Vacuum Sphere)!" he called as he inhaled air and expelled numerous wind bullets at the ninja who took the attack head, but got numerous cuts from the penetrating wind.

Danzo saw Sasuke was down on the ground and Naruto wasn't close enough to help him, "Now I will finish what Itachi began with your family!" Danzo charged at Sasuke to attack him but found himself being binded into something, "What?" he asked until he looked dead into the face of a dark incomplete Susanoo that was emitting from Himeko who was frowning at him with the curse mark symbols glowing.

"You backed everyone into a corner forcing Nii-sama to sacrifice everything he held dear!" Himeko shouted in hate.

Danzo grunted as blood began pouring out of his mouth, "I never would've guessed Itachi would spill all secrets, you two really were precious to him!"

"Yes, and he left us alive so we could hate him and kill him even though it was not his own choosing to kill his own clan!" Himeko shouted.

"Wake up little girl!" Danzo shouted still in Susanoo's grip, "Being a shinobi means sacrificing oneself and going fully into shadow. Itachi wasn't the first to do so and he won't be the last! That is the nature and the ugly truth of the world itself. But it's people like that who preserve the peace in the world. Though by revealing what really happened leaves me with one conclusion, Itachi really has betrayed Konoha."

Himeko frowned, "DIE!" she declared as Susanoo crushed Danzo into nothing sending blood everywhere.

"That did it," Sasuke said, "Nothing can escape the power of Susanoo."

"Once again you underestimate me boy." Danzo's voice heard as he appeared behind him and Naruto.

"What again?" Naruto asked in frustration.

Himeko growled in frustration and anger, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" she shouted letting more anger consume her which was scaring Sasuke and Naruto.

"You cannot destroy me, because I am truly untouchable." Danzo answered.

Naruto growled as Kyubi chakra continued to form around him giving him his fox cloak like he used on Sasuke in the Valley of the End, "I'll break you so much we'll see if you can come out alive from it!" he took off tackling Danzo. He was scratching, punching, and kicking him non stop, until he tackled him in mid air in a drill fashion sending him crashing into a ground wall. Naruto jumped away keeping distance from the Warhawk seeing he was horribly mutilated from the Jinchuriki's assault, but suddenly vanished, "Dammit!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto spun and quickly grabbed Gunshin blocking Danzo who was able to use his cane as a weapon. The two were in a deadlock while Sasuke tried to get enough energy back to move along with Himeko who was recovering from her first time using Susanoo,

"I should've had you killed from the start for the safety of our village." Danzo spat at Naruto.

"Don't talk crap like that about me and protecting the village!" Naruto roared as a second red tail formed beside the first fox tail. Naruto then started overpowering Danzo and was ready to strike until Danzo formed hand signs using another wind jutsu to blow himself back gaining distance from the two tailed fox cloak Naruto, "You're not getting away from me!" Naruto shouted as he extends the claws from his fox cloak to grab Danzo, but suddenly saw his fox cloak arms restrained by a large pair of hands made from wood.

"Mokuton?" Naruto gasped and saw it was coming from Danzo.

"That's not possible," Sasuke gasped along with Himeko, "Mokuton is only a technique of the Senju clan," He said but suddenly saw the wood was coming from Danzo's right arm. He also spotted an imprint of the Shodaime's face on his shoulder.

"Is this another one of Orochimaru's experiments?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, the Shodaime Hokage's special elemental jutsu was very captivating and Orochimaru had done numerous experiments with it, and this is one of which I was able to achieve," Danzo explained, "Having the Shodaime's cells implanted in me has really improved my physical energy allowing me to use this many Sharingans."

"Soon you won't be using any!" Himeko shouted dropping down on Danzo burning with curse mark chakra and her own chakra. She started pummeling Danzo rapidly followed by a huge slug to the face, sending him flying across the area before releasing a blast of Amaterasu flames from her eye engulfing him in it. Himeko laughed like a mad woman from how much the curse mark chakra was affecting her, while deep in her subconscious the real her was on the ground weakened, "Girl come on you got to get up!"

"Wha?" Himeko asked trying to open her eyes seeing a blurry Oujoko.

"Come on you got to fight it. I don't want you fading into your own darkness!" the other her pleaded with Himeko until a blast knocked her aside.

"Oujoko!" Himeko cried until she saw that attack came from another being which looked like Himeko if she made it to the cursed seal level 2 form. She had dark skin like Sasuke had in his cursed form, longer hair that was a mixture of white and black, and a crescent scar on her left cheek.

"Not even the one who harbors the dark chakra of your body is able to stand against me." Dark Himeko said.

Himeko frowned, "Leave her alone!"

"Or what? You're too weakened by the mark's influence. You have no power to fight me." Dark Himeko taunted the real one.

"Maybe not alone!" another voiced called as a combined blast of light and dark chakra struck Dark Himeko. Himeko looked seeing that blast came from the powers of Isis who was standing with Oujoko at her side, "But combined with ours she's more than capable of defeating you."

"Not you two!" Dark Himeko growled.

Isis and Oujoko extended an arm to Himeko, "Come Himeko, we can keep this darkness from overtaking you, but we need you to help." Isis said.

Himeko determined took her hand and was helped up as the tree stared Dark Himeko down, while forming hand signs, "Yin-Yang art: Twilight banishing Jutsu!" they called as their combined Light and Dark chakras drove Dark Himeko away causing her to fade away.

"I'm not finished with you yet, count on it!" Dark Himeko called as she vanished.

Suddenly back in the real world, the marking's on Himeko's face vanished back into the seal on her neck and she started falling from mid air heading right for the ground until Sasuke ran and caught her, "Himeko!" he gasped as he landed on the ground with her still in tact.

Himeko groaned as she opened her eyes, "Nii-kun?"

"You ok?" Sasuke asked worried.

Himeko smiled slightly, "I feel great." She said and got up and Naruto jumped beside them toning down his two tailed chakra form.

"Good to see your face paintings are off." Naruto said seeing the markings were gone from her face.

"Arigato Naruto." Himeko said and looked at Danzo who was still burning from the Amaterasu fire but vanished.

"That really burned me." Danzo said appearing before them once again uninjured.

"How does this keep happening?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"It's got to be genjutsu," Sasuke deduced, "But how come our Sharingans haven't really detected it."

"That's because it's no ordinary genjutsu," Yin-Yang's voice called as they all looked above them on a hill, seeing Yin-yang and everyone else looking down on them, "That Jutsu is the genjutsu to end all genjutsu; Izanagi."

"Izanagi?" the three avenging ninja asked.

"What's Izanagi?" Raph asked.

"Izanagi is a forbidden Uchiha technique only capable of being used through Sharingan," Yin-Yang began, "When someone activates this jutsu on oneself the user can warp reality around them."

"Warp reality?" Mikey asked in amazement.

"With a technique like that, one's unstoppable." Donny theorized.

"Maybe, but it's not a forbidden technique for nothing," Yin-Yang continued, "Like all Mangekyo abilities that drain away the vision of an Uchiha's eyes, Izanagi takes it away just like that."

"So it can only be used once?" Sakura asked.

"To a regular Uchiha yes, but look at Danzo," Yin-Yang said as they notice the Shodaime's Mokuton emitting from his arm, as well as the other Sharingans in his arm, "By combining the Shodaime's wood element to increase his physical energy and number of Sharingans has allowed him to use it more than once."

"He has obviously been planning this for some time now." Splinter guessed.

"Yes and it looks like out of those ten eyes in his arm, he's used it four times already." Tsunade added seeing four out of ten eyes were shut.

"But I can imagine this is also taking a heavy toll on his chakra." Sakura added.

"Yes, if he values his own life he wouldn't think of continuing to use the Jutsu carelessly." Yin-Yang added.

Danzo frowned hating to admit it was true. If he continued to use the jutsu it would be his own downfall, "Come on let's help them!" Leo called as they rushed to help only to bump into an invisible barrier.

"What the shell!" Raph called, "We can't get through!"

"Danzo set up a barrier to keep anyone else out." Tsunade said realizing it.

"Don't worry we can handle this!" Naruto called as the three took positions readying to attack.

Danzo frowned, "Even without Izanagi I still have enough strength to fight you brats."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto growled as he whispered to Sasuke, "Sasuke I think it's time we put operation spiraling birds to a test."

Sasuke whispered back, "But Naruto we haven't properly tested it yet!"

"It's now or never Sasuke." Naruto reminded him and Sasuke agreed.

"Ok. Himeko go!" Sasuke called as Himeko charged and bit her thumbs readying the Kuchiyose no jutsu and sure enough summoned Kureno and Kyoko and the two quickly merged with her creating the Yin-Yang armor like before.

"This is for Nii-sama!" Himeko shouted as she went at Danzo head on who was struggling to fight her without having to use any of his Sharingans.

Meanwhile Naruto in his fox cloak form was able to summon an Oodama Rasengan in his palm without using a clone and Sasuke formed a Chidori in his palm, "Cross them now, Sasuke!" Naruto ordered as they placed their palms next to each other, and the swirl from the Rasengan started pulling the lightning from the Chidori into it resulting in a sparking and swirling jutsu.

"What're they doing?" Kin asked.

"They're combining both Rasengan and Chidori." Kushina gasped.

"So this is what they've been working on." Kakashi realized what they've also been doing with their free time.

The two ninja holding the super powered jutsu, saw Himeko was holding her ground against Danzo keeping him still so they could hit him, "Charge!" Naruto ordered as they ran together keeping the jutsu in their palms together as they were getting closer and closer.

"Himeko move!" Sasuke shouted.

Himeko jumped far into the air leaving Danzo ready to take the impact from the new Jutsu, "Chidorengan!" the two called thrusting it forward.

'No time to move away, I've got no choice!' Danzo thought as he quickly activated Izanagi as his body took the blow which destroyed him. But due to Izanagi he appeared once again unharmed but a fifth eye on the arm closed leaving him half of what his arm had.

"He escaped it again!" Sasuke groaned.

Danzo smirked, but started straining in pain as his arms eyes started shuddering, "Looks like that last move took more out of you than you anticipated." Himeko said as she landed on the ground.

Danzo strained seeing the genes of the Shodaime started to unleash a huge tree spreading out and toward Danzo ready to take him, 'I have to separate the Shodaime's genes.' Danzo thought as he severed the Mokuton from his arm. Meanwhile back by the others Sakura was busy using all her brute strength along with Tsunade to break the barrier with the bare fists, Splinter noticed what happened with Danzo, "He no longer had enough chakra to control the Shodaime's Mokuton."

"He just lost his edge then." Mikey noted.

"Don't speak so soon Mikey." Leo said knowing Danzo probably isn't out yet.

Danzo recovering from having to have severed the wood style from his body looked ahead seeing Naruto, Sasuke, and Himeko holding Gunshin, Kusanagi, and Twilight sword ready to strike him down, "IT'S NINJA TIME!" They declared as they pierced Danzo's body and this time he wasn't fast enough use Izanagi to help him.

Danzo coughed up blood and fell to the ground groaning in pain, "I can't believe they bested me!" he said to himself.

"Believe it old man," Himeko retorted, "You dug your own grave when you lied to us about Nii-sama, stole our family eyes, and now you've paid the price."

"Enjoy your time in hell." Naruto smirked.

Danzo frowned, "You can all join me there!" he declared as his robe is removed revealing four seals which represented strong yin, weak yin, strong yang, weak yang drawn on his body, "Fuuin: Ura Shishou!" he called as the four symbols were released from his body and started forming around all four.

"What the?" Sasuke looked around.

"Guys get out of there now!" Yin-Yang shouted.

Suddenly a sphere was forming around them all and Naruto and Sasuke were too slow to get away fast enough, but they didn't need to. Himeko jumped before them and harnessing the powers of light and dark from her armor was able to create a shield around them teleporting them out of the barrier Danzo set up, only to have barrier itself be sealed inside of Danzo. When they reappeared by the sides of everyone they went back down to the area and saw Danzo laying on his back with anything within ten meters from him was sealed inside of him. "Did we get him?" Naruto panted.

"Doesn't look like he's getting up." Leo said looking down at his corpse.

"So he's really dead?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe so, Nii-kun." Himeko said as he armor vanished.

"That's great," Naruto smiled as he, Sasuke, and Himeko fainted, until Raph, Sakura, and Mikey caught them.

"We gotta get them back to the village and to the hospital." Shizune said.

"Right let's go!" Kushina said as they all hurried back to the village along with collecting Danzo's corpse.

An hour later at Konoha hospital, Naruto, Sasuke, and Himeko were waking up in hospital beds looking around them, "Ugh are we dead?" Naruto asked the cousins.

"If we are, we wouldn't feel pain." Sasuke said and he groaned.

"Well it's no wonder you're in pain." Tsunade said as she and Shizune entered the room they were in.

"Tsunade-baasan?" Naruto asked.

"How are you guys doing?" Shizune asked.

"We feel like we were dropped of the Hokage monument." Himeko replied.

"And the pain is ten times worse." Naruto added.

"But other than that we're ok." Sasuke finished.

"Thank goodness." Shizune sighed in relief.

"What happened to Danzo?" Sasuke asked.

"His body has already been disposed of by cremation, that way if any grave robbers tried to take his body they'd never uncover his secrets." Tsunade explained.

"So we really did it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Indeed my children." Splinter said as he walked in with Kushina and the others.

"Master Splinter!" The three gasped.

"You have once again proved your strengths to all of us, even when going up against someone who warped reality itself." Splinter spoke.

"Yeah, we coulda taken him on to, but we decided to leave it to you guys." Mikey said trying to make it like he could've fought Danzo himself.

"However Himeko, you have tasted experience when using your Mangekyo Sharingan." Yin-Yang warned her.

"I know. That took its toll on me for sure." Himeko said feeling exhausted.

"Exactly, now you know what Itachi went through the many times he used it." Yin-Yang added.

"So I'm guessing we should only use them as a last resort huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Precisely. I don't think Itachi would want you two to lose your vision faster than he did."

"Yeah, you're right." Himeko nodded.

"And Himeko what about your mark?" Naruto asked and Himeko suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, guys I am so sorry I really tried to suppress it beforehand but I gave into my anger." Himeko sighed in guilt.

"The point is you managed to regain control." Yin-Yang added.

"Although we will have to do something to keep it countered just as I did with Sasuke's." Kakashi put in.

"So whatever it takes to keep its influence at bay." Himeko nodded.

"Until then you three better rest up, until you get your energies back." Tsunade instructed.

"Yes ma'am." The three replied and soon enough they were left to themselves.

"Well you two we managed to defeat Danzo Shimura, the very person who competed with Jiji for Hokage." Naruto said.

"I'd say we deserve a pat on the back." Himeko added.

They realized they were in no position to do that to each other, "Maybe once we can move again." Sasuke said and they chuckled.

**(And there you go.)**


	45. Beginning of a War

**(Welcome back my friends to this days final few chapters.)**

It had been a whole week since Danzo Shimura was defeated, after that week Naruto, Sasuke, and Himeko were finally released from the hospital good as new, and continued on with their ninja duties and trainings. In the ninja's underground lair, Squad Seven and the turtles were practicing their skills as always, until they completed their training for the day, "Whew what a work out." Naruto said putting his swords back in their sheaths.

"Tell me about it, I got three colors from this work out, black, green, and blue." Mikey joked.

"You worked very hard my students," Splinter began, "You are free for the rest of the day."

"Arigato master." The turtles and ninja bowed their heads respectively.

"Well see you guys later, I got a date with Hinata in ten." Naruto said as he hurried out.

"So do we," Sakura said linking her arm with Sasuke, "Come on Sasuke let's go." She dragged him off.

"See you later, Himeko." Sasuke said as he and Sakura left.

Himeko and Kin were all that was left of squad seven still in the lair, "You're ok that Naruto's going out with Hinata today?" Kin asked Himeko.

"Hinata deserves it. I've been with Naruto the last few times." Himeko explained.

"Good point," Kin admitted, "Well why don't we go grab some dango?"

"Sure." Himeko said as the two kunoichi's headed off.

The turtles watched them leave and Leo sighed, "What troubles you my son?" Splinter asked.

"Sorry master it's just I can't help but feel something bad's going to happen," Leo began, "Even with Danzo out of the picture I still know we haven't gotten out of the danger zone yet."

"I hear ya, Kira and Orochimaru are still out there, and they both want a piece of Himeko." Raph added.

"That's true," Donny continued, "But this raises an interesting question. What would happen if Orochimaru and Kira came into contact with each other?"

"I expect it wouldn't be pretty." Mikey answered.

"Michelangelo raises a good point. Both of them require something of Himeko," Splinter continued, "Orochimaru wants Himeko's Sharingan to learn all the worlds Jutsu, while Kira seeks the power of Isis that lies within her. However should Orochimaru get to her before Kira does it would be too late for him to remove Isis from her body."

"It must be hard for Himeko caught in between both of their ambitions." Donny said.

"Yeah, let's hope somehow we can help get her through this." Leo added.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Konoha, Kira was inside a small hut talking with Sakyo, "Everything's so far gone according to plan." Kira said looking out a window while smirking.

"Sir, if I may," Sakyo started, "I know it's important for you to get Isis from Himeko, but I can't help but be weary if Orochimaru suspects…"

"Suspects?" Kira asked turning towards his human partner, "Hmm, it matters not even if Orochimaru or the Shredder suspects. I am twice as powerful as those two fools despite their reputations."

"But what about me?" Sakyo asked, "If they suspect me, then I'm as good as dead." He feared.

"Sakyo my dear friend," Kira said sitting by his side, "I wouldn't let them do anything to you after all I am your friend. If it appears one of them may try to kill you guarantee I will be there to save you."

"Really?" Sakyo gasped.

"Would I lie to you?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Never." Sakyo replied until there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Kira asked suspiciously as he and Sakyo got ready.

In came Kabuto, "Relax it's only me."

"Oh Kabuto, sorry to get suspicious but it's still taking some getting used to others coming in and out." Kira explained.

"I understand. Forgive the intrusion but Lord Orochimaru wishes both your presence immediately." Kabuto explained.

"Very well." Sakyo said as the two followed Kabuto to a cave under a waterfall close to their hut.

Inside the cave, Orochimaru was standing with two sound ninja on each side of him as guards, along with Shredder, Karai, Chaplin, and Hun off to the side, "So nice of you two to join us." Orochimaru snickered.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Kira asked.

"The time we've been waiting for is upon us. It's time we head for Konoha and take what we desire." Orochimaru explained.

"Yes, soon the village of Konoha will cower to us!" Shredder added.

"And those shellbacks will get exactly what they deserve." Hun added.

"Do not get too ahead of yourself Hun," Orochimaru warned him, "The ninja of Konoha are unlike any opponent you have ever faced, even stronger than those bothersome turtles."

"It matters not," Karai put in, "With our army of Foot ninja and Foot Mechs on their way here we have an entire battalion to fight those of Konoha."

Suddenly an Oto ninja approached them, "My Lords, the Foot have arrived and are awaiting your orders."

"Splendid." Shredder said looking amused.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were laying under a tree in the shade enjoying the nice day and cool breeze, "Day sure is a beauty huh Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes, I love it." Hinata replied as she sat beside Naruto.

"I'm glad we're finally able to spend time like this together Hinata," Naruto said as she looked at him, "I mean what with both of us being on squad missions it seemed like we would never catch a break."

"I know," Hinata smiled, "But I'm just glad I finally have some alone time with you Naruto." She said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Unaware to them in another tree, was a foot ninja with a bow and arrow. He pulled the arrow back far enough before releasing it and it was sent hurdling right at the happy couple, until as quick as a flash Naruto stood up with his sword unsheathed in a pose and the arrow was cut in half. Hinata was shocked to have seen that but stood up, "Where'd that come from?"

"Get ready Hinata we got intruders here." Naruto said with firm eyes.

Hinata did so and then dropping from the trees were about twenty foot ninja armed and ready. When Naruto saw the symbol on their uniforms he could immediately tell right away who these people were, "The Foot!" Naruto gasped.

"The Foot?" Hinata asked.

"The Foot ninja are the enemies of my brothers, what would they be doing here?" Naruto asked himself.

The Foot ninja armed their swords and were ready to attack, "Hinata go back to the lair and warn the guys. I hold them off. Get going, now!"

"Hai!" Hinata nodded as she managed to hurry off.

When one Foot ninja tried to go after her, Naruto quickly blocked his path and spun kicked him in the side, followed by a punch to the gut, "You guys are supposed to be my bros biggest problem. Well I have see it for myself."

The Foot ninja went on the attack. Meanwhile Hinata finally reached the lair looking out of breath, "Hinata, what happened?" Kushina asked.

"What're you doing here?" Donny asked.

"Naruto's in trouble!" Hinata cried, "It's very bad."

"Calm down Hinata, what is the trouble?" Splinter calmed her.

"Naruto and I were ambushed by some ninja who you all know as the Foot!" Hinata cried.

At the word 'Foot' Splinter who was holding a tea cup dropped it to the floor and the turtles spun their heads looking back at her in surprise, "The Foot here in Konoha?" Mikey asked.

"But how?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but we can be sure they're not here for a vacation." Donny said.

"Well I say we find our bro and help him out." Raph called.

"We'll note this to Tsunade and find the others to." Kushina said as she and Splinter hurried off while the turtles left the lair as well.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he was using Inazuma against two Foot members, but the others still seemed to keep coming, "Oh man these Foot ninjas don't know when to quit." Naruto said to himself as he continued knocking them away but it just wasn't enough.

"Reckon you could use a hand down there?" a voice asked.

Naruto looked above him seeing Sasuke, Himeko, Sakura, Hinata, and his bros land beside him with their weapons in hand minus Hinata, "It's ninja time!" they all declared.

As the Foot were about to strike they were halted as they made room for Karai who approached them, "Turtles, it has been a long time."

"Karai?" Leo was confused.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raph asked like he saw this coming.

"Karai?" Sakura asked but remembered what the turtles told her and the others, "She was the one who led the Foot clan after its previous master was incarcerated."

"And she's not alone." Another voice said as Hun approached them.

"Hun to?" Raph asked.

"Now how did he get here?" Mikey asked his bros.

"He must've followed us through the portal when we last encountered." Donny theorized.

"Correct, and upon arriving I happened to come into contact with not only Karai, but someone else as well." Hun stated as he stepped aside, and approaching them was Shredder which put the turtles in shock while the shinobi were in suspense.

"No way, is that?" Mikey asked.

"The Shredder?" Raph shouted.

"But how?" Leo asked.

"Whoa, so that's the Shredder?" Naruto asked.

"Talk about sharp." Kin said seeing how much spikes were on his armor.

The Shredder looked past the shinobi and gazed at the turtles followed by a laugh, "Turtles, I learned that you were still alive, but to have heard you were here of all places left me befuddled."

"Still looking as twisted as ever I see!" Mikey mocked him.

"Last checked, you were imprisoned on some far off asteroid with zero chance of parole!" Raph added.

"That was true, however the asteroid those blasted Utroms banished me on shattered, and my frozen body drifted slowly to earth where I crashed landed here in the Ninja land," Shredder explained, "I was adrift for a week, until I was helped by a very special person."

"What bonehead would be stupid enough to help someone like you?" Raph asked, but soon regretted he ever did ask.

"That would be me turtle." A slithery voice spoke as Orochimaru suddenly appeared at Shredder's side with Kabuto as well.

"Orochimaru?" The shinobi gasped.

"It's been quite a long time hasn't it kids?" Orochimaru asked looking at all of them, "You all certainly have grown up, especially you little Himeko." He licked his lips which disgusted Himeko.

"So you've moved onto another corpse huh Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked to spite him, "What a shame it wasn't the bod you were hoping for."

"A minor setback, but now the time is right, soon I will have what I've sought for years." Orochimaru stated.

"Shredder and Orochimaru teaming up?" Donny asked at the thought of that being frightening.

"And they aren't the only ones." Another voice said as Kira and Sakyo emerged from a dark portal.

"Kira and Sakyo to?" Himeko gasped.

"Yes, for I to long for something you have Himeko, and I aim to take it." Kira warned her.

"You want her you have to go through all of us!" Naruto said as he and his bros shielded her.

"So this is the one called Naruto," Shredder said gazing at Naruto, "Not really what I was expecting from your description, Orochimaru." He motioned to the Sannin.

"Do not underestimate him and his friends. While they may be children they are not to be taken lightly." Orochimaru warned him.

"I can vouch for Orochimaru." Kira agreed with the Sannin.

As they turned their attention back to the Shinobi and turtles, they had a frown on each of their faces, "You three don't belong here." Sakura said to Shredder, Kira, and Orochimaru with a frown.

"This place doesn't allow monsters like you." Sasuke added while frowning as well.

"You not only once had the sanctuary of our original home destroyed, but you will not have our new home here destroyed as well!" Leo added while glaring at Shredder and Karai.

"We'll fight you out of our home to the death!" Naruto finished glaring all three villains.

"This means war." Hun warned Naruto.

"Have it your way then," Shredder said and pointed his right arm to the good guys, "Attack!" The Foot ninja being led by Karai charged at them, while the turtles and shinobi charge as well knowing they've entered another war that determines the fate of not only their lives but the village as well.

**(And this kicks off the war. See you soon.)**


	46. Rumble with the Foot

**(And here's the second update today.)**

Karai led the Foot along with the Shredder against the turtles, Naruto, and most of the rookies save for Himeko and Sasuke who went after Kira. Leo and Naruto whipped out their double katanas and Gunshin, before going at it with Karai who was using her two twin swords to defend herself, "Well seeing as how we're not going to have a proper greeting, Karai Naruto, Naruto Karai." Leo introduced as he defended himself from Karai's blades.

"A pleasure." Karai said as Naruto tried to attack her but she defended.

"Likewise." Naruto said as he avoided a strike from Karai.

"I don't get it, Karai. You're back working with the Shredder even after the truce we vowed?" Leo asked.

"Things are different now, Leonardo. Now that my father has returned I am honor bound to return to my place as his follower." Karai answered.

"You don't have to do exactly as you're told. You became a better person when the Shredder was incarcerated." Leo continued to reason with her.

"True, but he is my father, Leonardo. You know as well as anyone about going against the wishes of your father." Karai replied, which stirred up Leo remembering the times he practically went against his own fathers' orders.

"You're right. It's dishonorable to go against the orders of a father," Leo started earning a smile on Karai for feeling glad he admitted the truth that he is not so perfect, and a shocked look on Naruto, "However… We control who we are and not live by fate." Leo said as he launched into battle against Karai just like the old days.

As Naruto rushed to help Leo he was confronted by Hun and some Foot ninja, "Going somewhere kid?" Hun asked.

"Yes, so out of my way!" Naruto said as sheathed Gunshin and pulled out his Bo-Staff and went at it with the Foot ninja knocking them out leaving Hun to attack him.

"I will grind you into rubble!" Hun called as he threw punch after punch for Naruto, who kept dodging and blocking until he gained some distance and summoned a dozen clones to take the big lug head on. The clones piled on top of Hun covering him but the big guy used his strength to throw them all off dispersing the clones, "You've made a fool out of me last time boy, but this time you and your shellback brothers are going to get it!"

"More like you're gonna get it!" Raph called as he and Casey swung in delivering a double kick to Hun knocking him off balance, while Donny and April rushed over drop kicked Hun knocking him to the ground and Mikey jumped from a roof landing on him.

"Turtles win, one nothing!" Mikey cheered.

Hun growled and rolled Mikey off him, before getting back to his feet, "Jones and O'Neil, figured you'd be here as well." The purple dragon leader said.

"You invaded the wrong village, Hun." Casey said while twirling his hockey stick as he and Hun squared off.

Naruto seeing they were handling Hun, decided to return to help Leo against Karai, "Naruto!" Sakura said as she and Kin caught up to him, "Where are Himeko and Sasuke?" Kin asked.

"They went to follow Kira," Naruto answered as they saw Karai and Leo continuing their swordplay, "Leo needs our help, come on!" Naruto ordered as the girls followed Naruto.

Kin whipped out her daggers and launched them in Karai's direction knocking the blades out of her hands, "What?" she gasped seeing it came from Kin which gave Leo a chance and spun kicked her aside as the three shinobi joined Leo.

"Leo you ok?" Sakura asked ready to help heal any wounds being the medic.

"I'm fine, but Karai's not out yet believe me." Leo said as they saw Karai get back up and grabbed her blades ready to attack some more. Naruto joined Leo to fight against the once Lady Shredder, Sakura and Kin were blocked by Chaplin wearing his battle armor and carrying a blaster, while behind him were Foot Mechs.

"Sorry girls, but Mistress Karai is busy now." Chaplin said as he started blasting them, while the Foot Mechs charged.

Leo and Naruto went back at it with Karai, "I commend you on your skill, Naruto. They are on par with my own as of Leonardo's." Karai commended Naruto.

"Well thanks for those words, but don't think some words are going to distract me!" Naruto called as he fought back at Karai with all his might so hard Leo felt as if they forgot he was there.

'With Naruto distracting Karai, I can sneak up on her from behind and knock her out!' Leo thought as he tried to do so but was blocked by the Shredder.

"You're fight is with me turtle!" Shredder called as he and Leo engaged in combat.

"Leo!" Naruto called.

"Father." Karai gasped.

Leo defended himself against the Shredder, while avoiding any lethal strikes, "I see you still got the moves despite being locked away for so long Ch'rell." Leo spoke.

"You expect any less from the one true Shredder?" Shredder asked with a growl.

"No, but I would've expected you to know that you cannot defeat us!" Leo shouted as he fought back. Leo fought hard against the Shredder backing him into a corner, but just when he thought he had this won, the Shredder used his gauntlet to knock the swords out of the turtle's hands and slugged him.

"Oh no Leo!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to pass Karai and help his brother. Karai however looked a little shocked to see how mercilessly her father the Shredder attacked Leo, though she wouldn't admit it openly, she did feel guilt for fighting against the turtles when she vowed to leave them alone.

Meanwhile back with Casey and the others who were still fighting against the Foot ninja and Hun, things were looking pretty grim as more Foot ninja came, "Oh man at this rate we're gonna be buried under Foot ninja." Mikey groaned.

"I hate to say this, but the odds of us getting through this are slim." Donny said.

"Yeah well I think the odds have just gotten closer to our favor, look!" Casey called pointing behind them.

When they looked behind them, they saw Usagi, the Silver Sentry, and the Justice Force entering the fray, "Usagi and the Justice Force!" Mikey cheered.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner." Silvery Sentry said as he and the Justice Force attacked the Foot ninja wiping out two entire battalions in one attack.

"How'd they know we were in trouble?" Donny asked.

"I sent a distress signal to them before we arrived." April explained as she held up a communicator.

"That's my wife." Casey smiled.

"Where is Leonardo-san?" Usagi asked.

"He took off with Naruto to fight Karai." Raph said as he attacked a Foot ninja.

"I shall help them," Usagi said ready to hurry off until Hun blocked him.

"You're not going anywhere fuzz ball!"

"Do not mock my fur!" Usagi called as he went postal on Hun, while the big guy didn't stand a chance against the smaller and faster warrior.

Back with Leo and Naruto, the Shredder was standing above Leo who couldn't get up due to the Shredder having his foot on his shell, "Your doom is at hand worm!" he was ready to thrust his gauntlet into Leo until Naruto got past Karai and ran for him.

"Leave my brother alone!" he threw a giant shuriken he pulled out of a summoning scroll at the Shredder.

The Shredder blocked the thrown shuriken, but this however gave Leo an opportunity to escape the Shredder's hold and got back to his feet, "Another thing you seemed to have forgotten about us, Shredder. You mess with one of us and you mess with all of us!" Leo said as Naruto got to his side.

"And when you mess with all of us, you're crossing the line!" Sakura said as she and Kin escaped the onslaught of the Foot Mechs along with disarming Chaplin.

"Then you all will fight me?" Shredder asked.

"Till the very end." Splinter said as he, Donny, Mikey, and Raph joined up with them.

Shredder saw as the turtles, Splinter, Naruto, Kin, and Sakura stood ready to fight him, so he himself got ready.

Meanwhile close to the academy section of the village were Himeko and Sasuke staring down Orochimaru and Kira who had Sakyo and Kabuto behind them to back them up, while Yin-Yang was there to back up the remaining Uchiha and Ankoku members,

"Well lookey here, the remaining member of the once proud Uchiha clan, and the youngest Ankoku left." Orochimaru snickered.

"Orochimaru, Kira, you two are not welcomed in this village, nor are any followers of yours." Himeko growled.

"Do not worry we shall leave once we take what you have that we want." Kira promised.

"You're not getting your greedy hands or claws on my Sharingan or Isis' power!" Himeko called whipping out her sais and Sasuke drew his Kusanagi.

"And if you refuse to listen to us, then we're going to have make you listen." Sasuke warned them while pointing his weapon to the two.

"I'm so worried." Orochimaru replied in fake fear.

"You will be!" Sasuke and Himeko shout as they prepared themselves to fight one of the legendary Sanin and chief of the Branch Darkness summonings.

**(And this chapter's done. See you later.)**


	47. Demise of a Demon and Snake

**(Coming at ya with my next one.)**

Sasuke, Himeko, and Yin-Yang braced themselves as Kira, Sakyo, Orochimaru, and Kabuto attacked. Yin-Yang wanted to go after Kira himself, but Sakyo and Kabuto kept him busy while Kira and Orochimaru dealt with the two cousins. Sasuke readied his sword, "Don't think we're the same Genin you knew back then. We're much stronger than before." Sasuke said to Orochimaru.

"Oh Sasuke," Orochimaru snickered, "It would take fifty years for someone like you two to actually gain strength to take me on."

"Wanna bet!" Himeko called as she started her hand seals launching her Yin-Yang Dragons for the Sanin but the snake used mud substitution and avoided the attack.

"Eyes open he's around us somewhere!" Sasuke ordered Himeko as she stood ready.

"Striking Shadow snakes!" Orochimaru's voice called as snakes were launched at the two, but Sasuke powered his sword with his lightning element.

"Oh no you don't!" he called as he spun his blade like a windmill slicing the snakes into pieces.

"Well if you want to have a little swordplay Sasuke, I'll be happy to oblige." Orochimaru said as he reached into his throat pulling out his sword and the snake Sanin and Uchiha survivor engaged in a sword fight.

Meanwhile Kabuto and Sakyo were taking Yin-Yang who went to Yang-Yin head on keeping him from interfering in their master's plans, "Get out of my way!" Y.Y ordered as he struggled to get past the two ninja.

"Sorry but we have orders." Kabuto replied as he was prepared to use his medical ninja skills against Y.Y.

"And once Himeko has been dealt with you'll have the honor of falling at their hands." Sakyo said with a smirk.

"I won't allow it. I vowed I would be there for both Himeko and Sasuke, and I won't let them down!" Y.Y declared as he went head on against the two.

Not too far from them Himeko and Kira were squaring off against each other with Himeko making sure to keep her hold on her humanity and not succumb to the power of Orochimaru's mark, "I can tell from the look in your eyes you knew this was coming Himeko." Kira grinned at he gazed into Himeko's eyes looking serious about this situation.

"And you as well were looking forward to this." Himeko replied as she defended herself using her Sais to block Kira's claws.

"You have no idea how long!" Kira replied as he struck at Himeko fiercely but in truth was holding back not wanting to really harm her, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. After all I need you alive if I aim to extract Isis from you." He grinned.

"Well you won't last long to do it!" Himeko shouted as she summoned her Yin/Yang clones to take on the demon.

Back with Y.Y and the two subordinates of the villains, Kabuto and Sakyo combined really were giving the Ankoku adult a run for his money, "You two are very skilled but one thing concerns me is how you two ninja could end up with such lowly sadists like Orochimaru or Kira?"

"The answer is simple for me, I simply emphasize with Orochimaru's beliefs." Kabuto answered truthfully.

"And you." Y.Y asked Sakyo.

"Oh don't act like I haven't already told you this before," Sakyo replied, "You remember what I said back at the Beach country I follow Lord Kira because he granted me power, and saved me from my harsh torments back home."

"Maybe, but what about the other kids that were forced in the mine with you?" Y.Y asked, "Didn't they mean anything to you, they had to have shared the same beliefs and ideals with you!"

Sakyo wanted to reply but gasped as he had a flashback.

_Flashback begins_

_Years ago during Sakyo's early teens back in the Mine country, a thirteen year old Sakyo was pushing mine carts next to a beautiful girl with black hair. Sakyo fell down from over exhaustion._ _The girl helped him up, "Sakyo you're at your limits you shouldn't push it."_

"_Don't worry about me Yamase, I can handle it." Sakyo said with s smile ignoring his exhaustion but couldn't hide it very well._

"_Don't worry I'll handle this one." The girl known as Yamase said as she tried to push his cart for him._

"_Don't!" Sakyo stopped her, "If you do that the guards will notice and punish you for helping me."_

"_I don't care. You work harder than any of us against your will. I can't let you over exhort yourself." Yamase said shedding tears of sorrow._

"_Yamase…" Sakyo gasped at how she was willing to help him._

"_Hey what's going on here?" a guard demanded as he saw them and looked at Sakyo, "You, you weren't asking this girl to take your work were you?"_

"_No I would never do that!" Sakyo replied but met with a whip to the face putting a cut on his cheek._

"_We don't tolerate liars here." The guard warned him._

"_I'm not lying!" Sakyo barked only to get whipped again._

"_Please stop it, he's telling the truth!" Yamase pleaded with the guard but was tossed aside._

"_Yamase!" Sakyo called but was grabbed by the guard from his collar._

"_You're coming with me to pay the price." The guard said to the struggling Sakyo._

"_Leave him alone you creep!" Yamase screamed as she jumped the guard from behind causing him to drop Sakyo._

_The guard grabbed the girl, "Trying to act tough little brat?" he held her, "Well boy you're off the hook, this one deserves the true punishment!" he dragged Yamase off._

"_Yamase!" Sakyo called to the girl who was being dragged off, and soon could hear screams of torture coming from her, until the screams stopped leaving him with only one thought of what became of her._

_Sakyo shed tears of sorrow as he screamed, "YAMASE!"_

_Flashback ends_

As the flashback ended, Kabuto looked at him, "Don't let him deceive you, he's the enemy!" he told Sakyo as he fought Y.Y leaving Sakyo deep in thought.

'Is this really what I wanted to escape my own pain only to cause others pain?' he thought to himself in question. He then looked seeing Kira and Himeko exchange blows, wondering who the real problem is now.

"Once I've taken Isis from you, I shall leave you to Orochimaru." Kira promised Himeko, "Because after I'll be taking Kureno and Kyoko afterwards."

"You can't do that I won't let you!" Himeko growled in anger causing her curse mark to flare and she bent down in pain.

"Ah-ah-ah," Kira waved a finger at her, "Unless you want to be consumed I suggest watching your temper." He grinned.

"Shut up!" Himeko cursed him.

"Curse me all you want, because I'm about to obtain what is rightfully mine," Kira said, "Of course to make you release Isis I have to force it out of you. Normally I would do it slow and painfully, but I've come too far to waste more time. So I'll deliver the pain here and now!" He was ready to slice her with his claw extending the nails knowing when it connected with her she would be forced to unleash Isis.

Sasuke and Y.Y who saw this from where they were fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto saw this, "Himeko!" they screamed.

"No!" Himeko cried not wanting it to end this way for her. She braced herself but heard a slicing sound. She who wasn't feeling anything opened her eyes to see Sakyo jumping in front of her taking the blow.

"Ugh, oh!" Sakyo groaned as he fell on his side gripping his abdomen where blood was leaking out.

Himeko gasped at this and Kira was shocked and furious, "Sakyo, you protected her?"

Sakyo groaned as he looked up at his former master, "This has gone too far Kira. I wanted to escape the pain from my past, but all this only reminds me of my darkest days. I now see you for the monster you really are!"

Kira's eyes was burning with fury, "You traitor, after all I did for you, the power I granted you!"

"Your power only corrupted me turning me into a mirror image of you. Well no more!" Sakyo groaned still from the attack he took. He looked up at Himeko, "Himeko, whatever it takes stop him!"

"Silence!" Kira ordered as he struck Sakyo again, at a fatal area.

Sakyo coughed up blood and was starting to lose his life slowly, but as he was at the brink of death he saw his old friend Yamase standing before him smiling, "Yamase." He said with his last breath before dying.

Kira looked down at the corpse of his former right hand man in disgust, "Fool." He said to his deceased form.

"How could you do that?" Himeko growled, "He was your loyal follower and you destroyed him!"

"He was nothing more than a pawn in my master plan to obtain Isis," Kira replied, "And now that I've come this far he has served his purpose."

Himeko gasped as this scene reminded her of Haku and Zabuza's relationship, but in this case Kira had no signs of regret, "You truly are a beast of darkness. Human lives are not to be toyed with only to dispose up like your puppets!" Himeko shouted as Isis' aura started growing.

'Isis' power, its coming,' Kira thought in delight but suddenly looked confused, 'Wait a minute something doesn't feel right, this is Isis' power but something I'm not familiar with!'

Himeko rose to her feet and transformed into Isis and looked at her hands as a sphere of light and darkness appeared in her palms, "Mother and Father, lend me your strength so that together we can fight! Light and Darkness unite!" she shouted as light and dark chakra engulfed her.

"What's happening?" Kabuto asked as he and Y.Y fought.

"I don't know." Y.Y replied as he blocked a kick from Kabuto.

Orochimaru and Sasuke noticed and Sasuke looked surprised, "Himeko."

The chakra surrounding Isis cleared and the daughter of Kureno and Kyoko stood there dressed in black and white royal robes, on her head was a white tiara, and in her possession was a black staff. "Behold Isis Empress form!" she declared.

"Empress form? I have not heard of such a form!" Kira shouted.

"And it will be the last thing you ever hear!" Isis declared as she attacked Kira so fast he couldn't see it coming.

She tackled him into a wall and he groaned, "This strength, it's not possible, there's no strength that can rival my own!" Kira refused to accept this.

"Oh ye of little faith Kira." Isis said as she grabbed him and threw him from the hole in the wall and he crashed on the ground putting a crater sized hole.

"How am I losing like this?" Kira demanded and strained from the attack.

"Because you fight for power that was never meant to be yours Kira," Isis declared as she twirled her staff above her head, "And now I shall show you what it's like when you destroy someone!" she raised her staff above, "I call forth all the forces of the universe to led me your strength so this evil be shall be vanquished!" she called as the clouds let off thunder claps and lightning flashes as energy was channeled into her staff, "Be gone!" he declared as the energy from her staff blasted down on Kira.

Kira screamed in pain and looked to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru help me!"

Orochimaru snickered, "Sorry Kira, but with you out of the way I'll have Himeko's body all to myself."

"You double crossed, so help me I'll haunt you till Armageddon!" Kira screamed as he faded away into the powerful attack never to be seen again.

Orochimaru snickered, "One obstacle down."

"And another will go!" Sasuke declared as he was he jumped above Orochimaru ready to slice him in half.

Orochimaru however smirked as shadow snakes extended from him and restrained Sasuke's wrists and ankles. "Get off me!" Sasuke ordered.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have an engagement with a new body." Orochimaru said as he looked up at Isis who came down.

"Orochimaru, you are next!" Isis declared as he gripped her staff and charged to attack.

"Not so fast!" Orochimaru smirked forming a single hand sign and the curse mark on Isis' neck started glowing.

"Ah!" Isis groaned in pain as the markings started covering her face.

"Yes, once I've gained enough energy from the curse mark I put on you I will have enough strength to start the procedure." Orochimaru said as he placed his hand on the curse mark as he took in the energy and Isis screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Y.Y screamed as he tried to get past Kabuto.

Orochimaru snickered, "Now to become one!" he laughed until he gasped, "Impossible!"

Suddenly Orochimaru was consumed by the light and dark chakra and suddenly emerging from his body stood a giant white eight headed snake that was connected to the curse mark on Isis' neck. Orochimaru then emerged form the mouth of one of the snakes,

"Interesting, I never thought this would actually happen!" Orochimaru declared looking down on Isis who was forced back into Himeko.

"Dear Kami." Y.Y gasped at this new form of Orochimaru, even Kabuto was surprised at this.

Sasuke still restrained by the snakes struggled until he managed to perform the Chidori Nagashi and the electric element released from his body burned off the snakes restraining him, "Hang on I'm coming!" Sasuke rushed to sever the link between his cousin and the monster snake.

As Sasuke got ready to slice one of the eight head blocked his path and swatted him away, "Sorry Sasuke, but I've come too far to be defeated now." Orochimaru laughed and dove down for Himeko from the snake mouth he was inside until the snake head met with a slug from the Hokage herself and Jiraiya who performed a fire ball jutsu for another head confusing him.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya and Tsunade called.

"Ah my old friends, come to watch the end of the Ankoku clan?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hardly." Tsunade replied.

"Well it's too late, nothing can stop me now." Orochimaru said as he once again tried to drain Himeko, but was once again stopped by something unexpected.

A red arm grabbed the snake head halting it, "What?" Orochimaru asked as he turned to the side seeing Sasuke surrounded by an incomplete form of the Susanoo. "Leave my cousin alone!"

"So this is the Susanoo?" Orochimaru asked, "Said to be one of the most powerful of Mangekyo abilities."

"Yes, and it's a little present from Itachi!" Sasuke declared as the Susanoo started getting stronger until it was a completed form like Itachi's, "Now you're finished!" Sasuke declared as the Susanoo's sword struck the Orochimaru.

"Fool, you think I'm going down this easily by just one strike?" Orochimaru asked until he started feeling weird, "Wait a minute, this feeling it can't be, is this the power of the legendary Totsuka sword?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered, "And since you know all about it, you know the sword has the power to seal away anyone or anything into an eternal genjutsu forever!" he called as he activated the ability and Orochimaru was being absorbed into it.

"No, I cannot go like this, no!" Orochimaru cried as he was pulled into the sword along with the whole giant snake creature as well that disconnected from Himeko's neck. When the entire creature was sealed into the Susanoo's gourd the spectral creature disappeared from Sasuke.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto cried seeing his master fallen, but was distracted long enough for Y.Y to strike a blow knocking Kabuto unconscious.

"Never look away from a fight." Y.Y said to Kabuto's passed out form.

Sasuke ran to his cousin with Tsunade and Jiraiya, "Himeko are you ok?"

"Ugh, what happened?" Himeko groaned.

The three look at her neck seeing the mark had been removed when the creature was pulled into the Susanoo, "Don't worry, Himeko. Everything's going to be fine." Sasuke promised her.

"Orochimaru or Kira can't harm you now." Tsunade added.

"That's a relief." Himeko smiled.

Suddenly they heard explosions as they looked to where Naruto and the others were, "Naruto needs our help." Sasuke gasped.

"Then let's go." Himeko said as she got up.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm more than sure." Himeko replied.

"Then let's hurry." Y.Y said as he carried Kabuto's unconscious form over his shoulder.

"Hai!" they agreed and hurried to help the others fight the final member of the three invaders known as the Shredder.

**(That's the end of two villains, but now there's one left.)**


	48. A Shredded Shredder

**(And here's the conclusion of the final battle.)**

Sasuke, Himeko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Y.Y who was carrying an unconscious Kabuto on his back hurried to where the others were, "Can't we just drop Kabuto off with Ibiki and the interrogation squad?" Himeko asked.

"There's no time for that, the others need our help now," Y.Y replied, "Don't worry I knocked him out good he won't be up for awhile."

The guys arrived and surveyed the scene, seeing Naruto, Sakura, Kin, the turtles, Splinter, Casey, April, Usagi, and the Justice Force fighting against the Foot, Karai, Hun, and Chaplin while trying to reach the Shredder, "Come on we got to hurry." Jiraiya said as they got ready to join in, but not before Y.Y formed a Jutsu which caused light and dark chakra chains to bind Kabuto making him incapable of escaping even with the basic escape or substitution jutsu.

Meanwhile back with the others the turtles and Naruto were going one on one with the Shredder who was proving to be as merciless as he was from before, "I'm starting to see just how much of a threat the Shredder was to you guys." Naruto said to his bros as he dodged a punch from the Shredder.

"This ain't even the half of it." Raph said as he blocked the Shredder's gauntlet with his sai.

Naruto went at it with Shredder using Gunshin, but in the midst of a swing of his sword left himself wide open for Shredder to pierce his side, until Sasuke used his Kusanagi to catch the Shredder's gauntlet blade and shoved him back. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Need a hand?" he smirked.

"I could use two." Naruto replied.

"Two it is!" Himeko appeared beside Sasuke.

Shredder who was fighting with Leo now, tripped the turtle up and pressed his foot on his torso, pointing his blade gauntlet right at his neck, "Leo!" the guys called as they tried to help him but were blocked by the Foot.

The Shredder glared down at Leo, "Now I shall make you regret the day you defied me!"

"No!" the guys screamed as the Shredder was about to strike until a katana hit his arm causing him to miss Leo which gave the turtle an escaping chance.

"What who did?" Shredder demanded until he looked behind him seeing Karai glaring at him, "Karai, you?" he gasped in shock.

Karai swallowed her loyalty and spoke, "Yes father, I stopped you."

"But why?" Shredder was confused thinking he got all of good thoughts she had of the turtles out of her.

"Because father, I control who I am and not live by fate." Karai said taking the words out of Leo's mouth and smiled at Leo and Naruto who smirked.

Chaplin seeing this change of events stood by her side, "And I stand by my mistress."

Shredder was furious seeing his own daughter and mechanic betray him, but h knew he still had one follower left beside the Foot, "Hun!" he called as Hun emerged from the beaten Foot Mechs, "Destroy them and you will be rewarded!" Hun turned looking ready to fight them until he froze remembering something Casey said to him earlier.

_Moments ago while Sasuke and Himeko were fighting Orochimaru and Kira_

_Hun was fighting against Casey while the Hockey obsessed vigilante decided to get some answers out of his old rival, "Hun why you going back to helping the Shredder what're you getting out of it?"_

"_That's none of your business, Jones. Once I defeat you and the turtles I will have settled the score after so long." Hun declared._

"_And then what, going back to living the rest of your days as the Shredder's underling?" Casey asked._

"_What?" Hun shouted._

"_Come on Hun you were way better when you acted on your own, but now that you're back working with the Shredder you're nothing again." Casey taunted him._

"_Shut up, I am no one's underling!" Hun bellowed._

"_I don't know. Seems to me the Shredder's got you wrapped around his finger," Casey said being skeptical. Hun was about to shout back until he started letting Casey's words sink in, "Face it Hun you'll never be your own man as long as the Shredder's around."_

_Hun took this to thought until Foot Mechs were destroyed and their pieces were launched at the Purple Dragon leader burying him until he emerged when his name was called by the Shredder._

_Back to Present_

Hun hesitantly grabbed a purple dragon grenade and pulled off the pin but froze, "Hun why're you stopping?" Shredder demanded to know.

Hun turned to the Shredder and frowned, "Keep your reward slug!" he threw the grenade at the Shredder instead which exploded on contact with him.

Everyone cleared the explosion and thought it was over until Shredder emerged from the rubble with his body armor scraped off revealing some circuitry underneath it. "You to?" he shouted in fury.

"I'm not your pawn anymore, Shredder." Hun said as he stood side by side with the good guys.

"You thought you had the upper hand before Shredder well this time it's different!" Leo declared.

"Today my sons do not fight alone!" Splinter added.

At the sound of that Shredder looked above him on top of the buildings roofs were the shinobi of Squads 8, 10, Guy, their senseis, Yin-Yang, Shizune, Kakashi, and Anko who stood by Tsunade and Jiraiya's side, "Today your fight is not just with the turtles, but with the ninja of Konoha!" Tsunade declared as she and the ninja jump down from the roofs and circled the Shredder with Naruto, his squad, the turtles, Splinter, Karai, Chaplin, Hun, Casey, April, Usagi, and the Justice Force leaving him completely surrounded.

"Don't you see your hatred of the turtles has blinded you father, you could very well end up destroying the very world." Karai said as she circled her father with the others.

"And we're not going to let you destroy our home!" Kiba added.

"This village has been our home since it was built by our forefathers!" Neji put in.

"You mess with our home, and you mess with all of us!" Chouji finished.

Shredder looked at them all circling him, "Fools, do you know who you're talking to? I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds, the one true Shredder!" he declared, "I am a destroyer of worlds, and I fear no one!"

Sasuke smirked, "You have one seriously big fat ego!"

Shredder turned to where Sasuke was and charged, "Your doom is at hand worm!" he declared, until Sasuke moved out of the way as Hinata and Neji stood before him.

"Hakke Kuushou!" the Hyuga's called using one of their family's techniques thrusting invisible chakra waves at him knocking him backwards causing him to crash into an old shack which caved in on him. They waited for him to emerge so they could attack again, but to their shock they saw the debris from the shack started falling off as something was growing beneath it. What then surprised them was that the Shredder grew up to a hundred feet tall.

"Uh since when could he do that?" Mikey asked in fright.

"Since I installed a molecular expander into his new exoskeleton." Chaplin admitted sheepishly which got Raph glaring daggers at him.

Shredder looked down on them, "Let us finish this once and for all!" he declared as his two hands spun like drills until they morphed into katanas, "Now come and face your doom!" he dropped his blades down for them.

"Look out!" Splinter called as they jumped away avoiding a blow, but the impact knocked them all aside.

"Too easy, my new body gives my unlimited power!" Shredder declared unaware of something behind him growing. It turned out to be Chouji using his family full body expanding jutsu.

"You're not the only one capable of growing!" Chouji called as he fought the Shredder in hand to hand combat.

Shredder caught Chouji's fist when he was almost punched and replied, "But I am a master!"

Naruto and all his allies watched form below and the blonde Jinchuriki turned to everyone, "Ok guys, it's now or never for the fate of our village!"

The turtles, and shinobi of Konoha, and their allies armed themselves and called out, "It's ninja time!" they shouted as they jumped up the Konoha buildings and piled onto the Shredder's giant form, striking at him with their weapons, punches, kicks, and even using Jutsu on him.

"Tensasai!" Tenten called as she threw her large summoning scroll over the Shredder and loads of her sealed weapons started raining down on him puttin scrapes and dents in his armor.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi called using his trademark move on a part of the Shredder's shoulder pad putting a huge rip in it.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba called as he and Akamaru performed their family technique and struck at the Shredder's torso making him lose balance.

Tsunade and Sakura combine their brute strength and broke off the left arm of the Shredder's body, "No!" Shredder called seeing the shinobi take his body apart with little effort.

"You may have a powerful body Shredder, but we have something you lack!" Naruto called as he stood on a water tower facing the villain.

"And what is that boy?" Shredder asked.

"Teamwork," Naruto answered in one simple word, "Without teamwork, you are nothing."

"Foolish boy, you think you can defeat me with teamwork?" Shredder asked as he continued to defend himself from all the shinobi and allies striking him.

"I don't think I know." Naruto said as he nipped some blood and formed hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted and summoned Bunta onto the field.

"What in…" Shredder gasped as he saw the giant toad appear.

Bunta opened his eyes and looked at the Shredder, "What the, Naruto what is this guy?"

Naruto sighed, "Chief Shredder, Shredder Chief Gamabunta."

"Shredder?" Bunta asked until he recalled tales, "Ah that Shredder, so he's our opponent now eh?"

"Right chief, up for another round of save the village?" Naruto asked.

Bunta smirked, "Well, why not, I may be old but I still got more in me." Bunta said drawing his dagger.

Shredder growled and pointed his sword arm at the toad, "Come and taste your doom toad!"

"Actually I'd like a taste of sake if ya don't mind." Bunta joked as he hopped into battle against the giant while Chouji's expansion Jutsu wore off needing to save more chakra.

Bunta and the Shredder fought, until the Shredder was being lured out of the village so nobody would get hurt. The turtles and the others followed the two dueling giants to the forest area.

"If we don't think of a way to stop the Shredder now there won't be a village left to save." Leo worried.

"What can we do to stop him?" April asked.

Y.Y looked up, "There might be a way, Himeko we need to summon Kureno and Kyoko together."

"What for?" Himeko asked.

"We're going to have them used their powers to lock the Shredder away into the Ying Yang world, and not just separate his Light and Darkness." Y.Y explained.

"Lock him away?" Karai gasped, she wanted to stop her father, but still wished there was a way to make him see the error of his ways.

"I'm sorry Karai, but I don't think there's another choice." Leo said going along with Y.Y's plan.

"There isn't," Y.Y said, "Himeko you with me?"

"Always sensei." Himeko replied as they started to perform the summoning Jutsu while the others kept the Shredder form disrupting their concentration.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the two Ankoku's called as they summoned Kureno and Kyoko who flew up into the sky circling Bunta and the Shredder, "Inconceivable!" Shredder gasped.

Kureno and Kyoko look down, "So the mighty Shredder." Kureno said.

"We have been summoned to deal with you huh?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah I've already used up enough strength, you two mind taking it from here?" Bunta asked.

"No trouble at all Bunta." Kureno replied.

"Thanks see you later, Naruto." Bunta said as he poofed away but Naruto back flipped off the toad and landed safely on a tree branch.

Shredder looked up at the summoning birds, "I do not fear you fools!" he pointed his left arm as it morphed into a five finger blaster and tried blasting them, but unfortunately for him were deflected by their combined Light and Dark aura shield.

"Shredder you shall be judged by your light and darkness!" Kyoko called as she and her husband dove into the Shredder's face where Ch'rell was inside looking bigger due to the molecular expander affecting him as well was controlling the suit. He screamed in a panic as the two flew through his exoskeleton's head and right into his real form.

The two bird flew through his mind and saw his yin outbalanced his yang, leaving them to one conclusion. The birds flew out of him and flew back into the air circling him,

"We have passed judgment Shredder; you are cursed by your own hatred." Kyoko explained.

"And as punishment you shall be locked away in the Ying-Yang world forever!" Kureno added as the two circled the sky above the Shredder. The ring that formed above the Shredder in the sky was a portal to the Yin-Yang world which started sucking in anything in its path.

"We got to get away from the portal!" Tsunade ordered seeing they were all too close to it and couldn't get sucked inside so they ran for safety.

April was running but found herself getting pulled back by the portals pull, "Casey!"

"April!" Casey shouted as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back with Usagi, Hun, and Silver Sentry helping him.

"No this can't be!" The Shredder called as he tried to grab hold of something to keep himself from being sucked in. But due to having one of his arms broken off from Sakura and Tsunade it was difficult especially when it was hard to find something strong enough to withstand being sucked in.

Shredder then noticed Himeko was trying to get away, "No!" he shouted as he managed to throw his arm forward and pin Himeko to a tree that seemed to be holding into the ground.

"Let go!" Himeko shouted.

"Himeko!" Y.Y and Raph called.

"If I'm going to be locked away, I won't go alone!" Shredder threatened to take Himeko with him. Shredder laughed until he heard a chirping sound and saw Naruto and Sasuke with their combined Chidori Rasengan aiming right for the Shredder's wrist.

"Chidorengan!" they called as they broke the Shredder's wrist leaving him with nothing to grab anything. The two shinobi grabbed Himeko and managed to escape the suction from the portal.

"NOOOOOO!" Shredder screamed as he was pulled upward into the portal and it closed.

"He's gone." Kin gasped as everyone on the ground looked up as the portal vanished.

Naruto smiled turning to everyone and his brothers, "The Shredder has been shredded!"

**(And they've won. Stay tuned for the last one.)**


	49. Ninja are now legends

**(And this is the final chapter for this fic everyone.)**

After the threat caused by Shredder, Orochimaru, and Kira subverted, the village was once again back to the way it was before. All the Foot ninja were rounded up and put into Konoha lock up. Tsunade was standing before all the shinobi, the turtles, Splinter, Casey, April, Karai, Chaplin, Hun, Usagi, and the Justice Force, "Congratulations to all of you, the village is once again safe thanks to everyone's hard work," Tsunade congratulated them, "And to all our allies, we couldn't have pulled it off without your help as well."

The turtles, Karai, Chaplin, Justice Force, April, Casey, and Usagi smiled while Hun scowled not wanting to be soaked up into their mush.

"Yeah thanks. I'm out of here." Hun grabbed a portal device from Chaplin to use to get back to New York.

"Wait Hun!" Himeko stopped him, "You have fought well. We couldn't have defeated the Shredder without you."

"All true, are you going somewhere with this kid?" Hun asked curiously.

"Yes, you should stay with us in Konoha," Himeko started, "Hone your skills to become a Konoha Shinobi and join the fight for good."

The turtles and Casey looked skeptical of this knowing there's no way Hun will agree and they were right, "Me fighting for good in those dorky uniforms?" Hun asked, while thumb pointing to Kakashi and Guy's Jonin outfits.

"Hey, how dare you mock the outfit of a burning youth!" Guy ranted but Hun paid no mind.

"Forget it kid, next time we meet we're enemies again," Hun said as he turned to leave again, but felt a tug on his coat and he looked at Himeko looking at him with puppy eyes wondering if all this really didn't change him in the slightest, "But maybe sometime if we're not fighting each other, we can all go for pizza, it'll be my treat." He offered.

"All right I'm good with that." Mikey cheered as Hun opened the portal and left for New York.

"I guess we should be going as well, Mistress." Chaplin said to Karai.

"Indeed Chaplin." Karai nodded.

"Hold on you two," Tsunade approached them, "You two are very reliable allies. Karai your mastery of ninjitsu is very impressive for a woman like yourself, and kunoichi like you are hard to come by. And Dr. Chaplin, your expertise in mechanics is astounding."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." The two replied taking those compliments at heart.

"And we seem to need another trainer for teaching the Anbu beginners," Tsunade continued motioning to Karai, "And someone who could build us better weaponry for ninja missions," She motioned to Chaplin, "Would you two be interested in the jobs?"

Leo and his bros looked at the two ex-Foot members who looked overjoyed at the offering and nodded. "Congratulations Karai Chaplin, you'll find a new life here in Konoha." Leo said.

"And we look forward to that new life as allies instead of enemies Leonardo." Karai bowed her head.

"Himeko, Yin-Yang." Kureno said as he and Kyoko flew over with Kabuto approaching them with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke got ready to attack, until Kabuto held out his hand, "Hi you must be Naruto and Sasuke my name's Kabuto."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke were confused at his sudden change in personality and not recognizing the two.

Himeko turned to the two birds, "What'd you do to him?"

"Well we used our powers to wipe his memory clean and give him a fresh new slate." Kyoko explained.

"He has no memory of working for Orochimaru, but retains all knowledge of his medical abilities." Kureno added.

"That's good to hear," Tsunade smiled and looked to Kabuto who was smiling, "Very skilled medics are hard to find as well."

The Justice Force presented themselves before Naruto, his squad, and the turtles, "You guys really saved the world, and I thought it was our job." Silver Sentry joked.

"No problem, just remember to call on Turtle Titan any day!" Mikey said.

"Will do." Silver Sentry replied as he and his team took off for home.

"I must return home as well," Usagi added as he turned to squad seven and the turtles, "It was once again an honor to fight by your side my friends." He bowed his head.

"The honor is all ours, old friend." Leo said as he and the group bowed their heads to him as Usagi left through the portal back to his own world.

"My children," Splinter said as he approached them all, "You have done well, and have made your sensei proud. I am proud to call you ninja."

"Arigato father." The group bowed their heads.

Kushina approached as well, "Naruto you were so brave the way you fought the Shredder with Bunta, and the way you and Sasuke saved Himeko. You truly will make a fine Hokage one day." His mother kissed her son's forehead.

"Arigato mom." Naruto smiled as Hinata and Himeko grabbed him in an embrace sandwich on both sides of him.

"Naruto you were fantastic." Hinata said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"The best!" Himeko added pecking his other cheek.

"Oh girls." Naruto blushed while chuckling sheepishly.

Sasuke smiled watching him, "He really was amazing back there."

"You were amazing too Sasuke." Sakura said kissing his cheek making him feel just like Naruto at that moment.

"Bros and sisters this calls for a 'hands in'." Mikey said as he put his hand in the center, followed by his bother turtles, Kin, Himeko, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and finally Naruto.

"We have made history in the village guys, and like all great ninjas who've come before us, their stories were carried on for many years, and ours will to." Naruto promised to his group.

"Ya got that right bro." Raph smirked.

"All together then everyone!" Sakura said.

The group through their arms up and shouted, "It's ninja time!" they called as it echoed all the way throughout the village.

Approximately a hundred years in the future, the year was about 2105 in New York City, where the buildings were more complex, cars were flying, and bridge roads were more curved. Inside a penthouse building a red haired boy wearing a blue coat was standing in front of a mechanical window object, until a robot being entered, "Master Cody your guests have arrived." He spoke in a British accent.

"Great show them in Serling." The boy identified as Cody said.

As the robot opened the door a group of teens piled in like animals bumping Serling on his robotic rear, "Oh what rambunctious juveniles." He groaned.

"Yo Cody!" the teens called.

Cody walked to the teens who were composed of two boys and two girls, and what was common about all four was that they each wore a Konoha headband around their foreheads. Cody approached the first boy, who had short black violet hair, blue eyes, wore a red shirt with the Ankoku symbol on back, goggles around his neck, black shinobi pants, sandals, and a sheathed ninjato on his back, "Hey Hiro!"

"What's up?" Hiro asked as the boy's pound it.

He approached the first girl who had bleach blonde hair in a small ponytail, Hyuga eyes, creamy colored skin, wore shinobi sandals, dark purple shinobi pants, a fishnet covering his torso, covered by an orange short sleeved jacket, and on his back was a double sided naginata, "Hiame." Cody greeted her.

"Nice to see you Cody." Hiame greeted him back.

Cody turned to the second girl who had long black hair done up in a bun, dark eyes, and her attire included sandals, black biker short, a black and blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on back, black fingerless gloves, and a sheathed Kusanagi sword on her back, "Sasaki." Cody greeted her.

"Glad you invited us." Sasaki replied.

Cody then approached the final boy who had dark eyes, short black hair, wore a gray shirt, army camouflage pants, sandals, a black scarf around his neck, and had holsters on his belt containing a pair of tanto, "Masaru, glad you made it." Cody finished.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Masaru replied, "You said its ready right?"

"Yeah come on over here guys," Cody said bringing them over to the device he was looking at, "The time window has just been modified. Now I'll be able show you what you guys asked me to find." He said typing of some stuff on a control board and the machine activated. On the window appeared an image taking place close to a hundred years ago of the turtles, and squad seven in Konoha training, with Hinata watching them.

"Those are the turtles you told us about, Cody?" Hiro asked.

"Yup," Cody nodded. "They're the guys who were friends with my grandfather Cappie Jones and grandaunt June Jones. Who were the children to my great grandparents Casey Jones and April O'Neil."

"The ones who started O'Neil Tech." Hiame added.

"Which makes those guys there…" Sasaki said motioning to Naruto, Himeko, Kin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Yup those are your ancestors," Cody began and turned to Masaru, "Masaru that girl right there is Kin Tsuchi your great grandmother."

"Wow, she's cool!" Masaru gasped feeling impressed by his great grandmother's display of ninja skill.

Cody looked to Sasaki, "Sasaki those two there are your great grandparents Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Wow, the second beginning generation of Uchiha started with them?" Sasaki gasped in delight.

Cody motioned to Hiame next, "Hiame, that girl on the bench was your great grandmother Hinata Hyuga."

"She's pretty." Hiame gasped at her beauty.

"And Hiro, that girl there is Himeko Ankoku your great grandmother." Cody added while motioning to Hiro.

"I've read about her in my families archives, but to watch her up close." Hiro said in nostalgia.

Cody then motioned to both Hiro and Hiame to look at Naruto, "And that guy there was not only both your great grandfather, but a loyal and brave shinobi in the ninja land. Naruto Uzumaki the Rokudaime of Konoha."

"Our great grandfather the Hokage." Hiro and Hiame gasped.

The image showed the turtles, and squad seven coming together in a huddle and threw their hands up in teamwork shouting, "It's ninja time!"

Cody and his friends smiled and raised their fists up as well calling out, "It's ninja time!" and followed up with a laugh as they continued using the time window to view events from the past of their ancestors that made them the legends they became over the years.

**(And the fic has once again been completed guys, COWABUNGA!)**


End file.
